Warmth of a Cold Touch
by ChocolateRedVelvet
Summary: Haku has promised his master that he would live his life and let no one stand between him and his goal and his dream is to help Naruto, his friend achieve his own dream. ash. NaruHaku and NaruHakuKimi. Potential mpreg.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyright or any other associated rights to Naruto. I also don't make any money from Naruto.

PROLOGUE

Zabuza knew he was dying. The wounds he sustained were severe. Only a qualified medic-nin could heal him. The village didn't even have doctors, let alone medic-nins. After all, the doctors, educated and prosperous as they are were the first to leave the dying village when Gato began his reign.

Thankfully, he had pushed Haku out of way so the young boy didn't take the full brunt of Kakashi's jutsu. He and Zabuza had been injured but Haku's wound was paltry compared to his. The boy would survive long enough to get aid. He wouldn't be so lucky.

"Master?"

Zabuza turned and looked at Haku. Horror and fear shined in his gaze. Haku knew he was dying. Not like he could hide it with the gaping hole in his chest. "You've done well, Haku. You've been a great tool for me, but-" He paused unsure what to say. Thankfully, Gato chose that moment to show up.

High pitched laughter brought by sadistic glee filled the air. Zabuza turned to see Gato standing in the middle of a large group of mercenaries. "Just look at you, Zabuza. Seems like the Demon of the Mist wasn't so tough. You got defeated by a brunch of tree-hugging brats." He turned and looked at Haku. "You and your useless brat!"

The group behind him laughed, mocking the hurt duo.

"Good thing you failed, not that I was planning on paying you anyway." Gato strode forward. "As soon as these men are done with you all I'm going to turn in your heads for the bounties."

Zabuza straightened at those words. So the slime was never planning on paying him huh? He glanced at Kakashi. "Seems like my employer has betrayed me. Our conflict no longer exists."

Kakashi nodded his head in agreement and then glanced back at the approaching group of mercenaries. "What are we going to do about them?" he asked.

Zabuza grinned, flashing his sharp teeth. "What we do best." He sought out the gaze of the blonde kid. "Hey, let me borrow one of your kunai."

The kid jerked, no doubt surprised that he was speaking to him and so politely. At least it was polite for him.

"Yeah, sure." He threw him one. Zabuza easily caught it but the act pulled on his torn shoulder. He grimaced, but worked past the pain. He was bleeding heavily, but he wasn't too hurt to take out some mercs.

"Show those villagers why they shouldn't oppose Gato," the little wormed yelled to his men. The group cried out, pleased with the thought of ransacking the village and moved forward.

"Master Zabuza?" Haku cried out.

"Haku, you've been a good boy, but I want you to sit this one out."

"But- "

"Don't make me repeat myself, Haku."

He went silent but Zabuza could see the protest in his gaze. He ignored it and turned to Kakashi. "I'll take of Gato. You deal with the mercs. I'll join you when I finish him." Kakashi nodded and tightened his grip on his kunai. Zabuza ran forward, moving past the few men in his way until he reached the little businessman. Gato screamed and demanded that his bodyguards take care of Zabuza, but they barely slowed the injured Demon of the Mist. In no time Zabuza reached Gato and sliced his head off.

The head hit the bridge and time seemed to stop. The gathered men looked at it in surprise and anger. "You killed our meal ticket. Damn you. Kill him. Kill them all," one of them yelled and the others immediately obeyed rushing to cross the bridge and take their anger out on the townspeople.

Zabuza went to meet them but he wasn't the only one. Kakashi and the blond were with him. Actually several copies of the blond were with them. He mentally smiled at the thought. The blond was something. No doubt he would get his own name in the bingo books in a few years. He would have liked to see that.

The men stopped when an arrow landed in front of their leader. A crowd of armed villagers stood on the other side of the bridge, preventing anyone from passing. In front of them was the bridge builder's grandson. "A hero always arrives at the last moment," he said.

With a flash of a wicked grin, Zabuza ran forward determined to take out as many mercenaries as he could while he lived. One by one the men fell to their kunai until not one of them stood to threaten the village. Exhausted and finally feeling the seriousness of his wound, Zabuza looked around him. The villagers were just starting to celebrate Gato's defeat. He'd set things right. Almost. "Haku," he called.

"Yes." The boy appeared before him, body tight with tension.

"I'm sorry, Haku for making you think you were no better than a tool." He paused to take in a deep breath. It was getting hard to get air in his lungs and to keep standing. "I'm dying," he admitted.

Haku's grave face became stricken. "No," he cried out.

Zabuza's jaw tightened and he shook his head. "There is no point in lying to you, Haku. I am dying. This is not the kind of wound you can heal. Hell, even a medic-nin would have a hard time with this. As your master, I have a last request, two requests actually. "

"Yes, Master Zabuza."

"I want you to take everything I own, including my sword. It is yours to do with. Do not bury it with me. I want you to have it. Find another swordsman to wield it or pass it on to your family. Do what you will with it, but do something with it. You're my legacy. You've earned my blade."

"I will…Master."

"Good." He placed his hand on Haku's shoulder, trying to convey the importance of his next request. "I want you to live your life. Find your own dream and work toward it, let no one take it away from you. Let no one stand in your way."

Haku stared at him in utter shock. Zabuza couldn't help laughing at that. "Promise me, Haku."

"I promise, Master. I will allow no one to stand in the way of my dream."

"Good boy." He turned to Kakashi. "I want you to take the boy with you to the Leaf. He deserves a nice home. The Leaf would suit him." Kakashi glanced at Haku before speaking. "I'll make sure he's taken care of, even if it is not at the Leaf."

"Thanks." Zabuza knew that was a lot more than he deserved. He turned back to the young before him. "Haku, I'm proud of you. You've been like a son to me. I might to have been the best father, but know this, I cared for you and always will." With those words Zabuza felt the last of his strength leave him. He closed his eyes and allowed the exhaustion to overtake him. From seemingly faraway he heard Haku screaming his name.

I hope the devil is ready for me, was his last thought.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyright or any other associated rights to Naruto. I also don't make any money from Naruto.

CHAPTER ONE

He had no one.

Haku stood in front of Zabuza's resting site. A few days had passed since the man's death. Days that Haku spent mostly unconscious thanks to his wound. He only woke this morning thanks to Kakashi's minimal training in the medics.

A part of him wished he hadn't woken up. At least then he wouldn't be alone.

But if that happened, he wouldn't be able to fulfill his promise to Zabuza. "Master, " he whispered softly as he thought of the man he'd respected and come to see as his father. Haku played the part of Zabuza's tool well, but in his heart, he'd always felt as though he was the man's son.

"Hey, you shouldn't be sad."

Haku didn't bother turning at the soft words. He knew exactly who was behind him and he had no desire to see the blond. He could sense the boy's massive chakra from a mile away.

"My master is dead," he bit out, irritated with the other boy's presence. How could he not be sad? His only precious person was gone.

"I know. It's just…I don't think he would have wanted you to be sad. He wanted you to be happy."

Haku didn't respond, letting his silence speak for itself.

Apparently that would not satisfy the blond. "He wanted you to live for your dream, remember?"

He snorted. "What dream? I was Zabuza's tool. I have no dreams, no ambitions."

"Then you need to find one. I know it's not easy, but every one needs a dream, otherwise…it gets too dark."

Haku turned slightly to gaze at the blond. He knew, from their meeting in the woods and battle, that the boy was more than he appeared to be, but this was different. The boy had seen hardship and experienced the kind of pain of loneliness Haku had.

"You've experienced this darkness?"

Naruto turned his head to the side and looked at the horizon before them. His eyes were dull with the darkness that can only be a result of painful memories. "I'm not like other people. Some say I'm not even human." He paused, took a deep breath and released it. "I'm different and most of the villagers know and hate the thing that makes me different. For a long time it was just me and the old man. That should have been enough, but it wasn't. Then I found my dream."

Staring at Naruto, Haku could feel his buried pain, the misery he kept hidden behind his large smiles and it humbled him. He knew what the boy experienced was just as painful as what he'd experienced in the Land of Water. He, at least, had Master Zabuza. Naruto only had an old man to protect him from a village full of hatred. "What is your dream?"

Naruto looked at him. "I want to be Hokage. I want to be the strongest ninja in my village. I want to protect them and make all of those people recognize me."

_He wants to lead his village just like Master Zabuza, but where my master wanted to rule with an iron fist this boy wants to protect the very people who scorned him. _"I hope you achieve your dream. A good leader is hard to come by."

"I will be Hokage. I will be better than all the rest and I won't let anyone stop me from achieving my dream."

At his words Haku thought back to what Master Zabuza asked him to do. This boy was so strong, stronger than Haku, hell, maybe even stronger than Master Zabuza. He made a decision then and there. "Yes, and I'll help you."

"Huh?" Naruto looked at him dumbstruck. "What?"

"I said I would help you achieve your dream, whatever it is. If it is to be Hokage I will help you do that."

"Why?" Naruto asked softly. His spirit sounded broken, torn by the very thought of someone helping him. Haku clenched his fingers into a fist irritated with the villagers of the Leaf and how their hatred had scared Naruto so deeply that he wondered why anyone would help him.

"It's because a good leader needs great subordinates. I am older and somewhat wiser. I will teach you what I do know and learn whatever I don't."

Naruto smiled. "Thank you, Haku. You're a good friend."

"Friend?" he asked, shocked. He had been thinking that he would now become Naruto's tool and make Naruto's dream his dream. But a friendship? "I've never had a friend," he admitted.

Naruto's mouth twisted into something akin to a grimace but not as bitter. "Me too. No one wanted to be my friend. I just hoped…" he trialed off.

Haku strode forward. "Yes, I'll be your friend, your first friend, just as you will be my first friend."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, friends." He held out his hand for a handshake. Haku accepted it.

"Come on, let's go back to Tazuna's. I've been gone so long your teacher probably things that I am halfway to the Cloud by now."

Naruto laughed. It was a happy sound. Haku thought he could get used to hearing.

The walk back to Tazuna's was quiet. Haku's mind was occupied with thoughts on why the Leaf ostracized him. The Leaf was not like the Mist. They revered bloodlines and unlike Cloud and Stone, they were supposed to treat each shinobi as an individual and valued quality over quantity. Naruto was an orphan. His statement had alluded to that. Still, he was young but strong ninja. With a little guidance he could go far. His first mission out of the village and he had captured Master Zabuza's attention and defeated him. His chakra alone…

His chakra was massive. No doubt his teacher hadn't gotten to masking yet, since none of the genin did it, but he wondered if Naruto would ever be able to hide something so large.

Then there was the change in his chakra. During their fight it altered in color and potency. It started off blue but then became a frightening red. The only time he'd ever experienced anything similar was when Zabuza attempted to assassinate the Mist leader.

Haku paused. Naruto is a demon vessel.

It made sense. The boy looked to be about twelve years old and around the time of birth the Nine-Tails attacked the Leaf village. The Fourth died defeating it. Everyone claimed he had killed the demon, but more than a few people had speculated that the Leaf was lying. A demon that powerful should have been impossible to kill. Even the lesser ones had to be sealed, whether in a human or inanimate object to keep them from rampaging across the land. The Nine-Tails was the strongest of them all. However, that view had dropped off when the demon didn't reappear and no word on exactly how it was defeated was known.

Then there was the isolation and the hatred the villagers had shown Naruto. An old man, someone wise enough to have witnessed the life of a demon vessel or two would know the difference between the boy and the demon. Others wouldn't.

It explained everything.

"Haku, be careful."

Haku lifted his head in surprise. He'd always walked into a tree he was thinking so hard. "Sorry," he murmured to Naruto.

"Don't worry about it. We're almost there. I hope Tsunami already finished dinner. I'm starved."

He was hungry too. It probably hadn't been a good idea to skip lunch, especially as he was still healing. Thankfully, they had already reached the house. The door opened to reveal Kakashi standing on the inside of the doorway. He didn't raise his gaze from his pornographic book. "I hope you boys had a nice walk."

Naruto darted a glance at him. He gave him a small nod. "Yes, it was nice, Kakashi," he said.

"Good. Good. Get in here and clean up." He turned and strode deeper into the house. "Haku, you might want to reapply that salve I put on your wound. It is a combination that dulls the pain receivers and accelerates healing. It should stop working in about an hour. You might want to do something about it."

"I will." He followed Kakashi, Naruto beside him.

"We're back," Naruto called out as they entered the home.

"Stupid Naruto, where have you been?" Sakura yelled the words as she stomped across the room.

Haku moved to stand before Naruto. "He was with me. Is that a problem?" he asked, his tone of voice making it clear that there better not be a problem. He was not in the mood to deal with the stupid girl. Her loud, high voice had been the first thing he heard this morning. Then as now, she had been yelling at Naruto. Haku had no intention of experiencing a repeat performance. He was in enough pain as it was. He did not want to add a headache to it.

"Uh, no." She backed away a little.

"Good," he said, grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled the boy closer to him. "Come, I need to change the dressing on my wound," he said quietly enough that only the blond could hear him.

"Okay. Sure." Haku lead the way to the room he was resting in with Kakashi.

Though it seemed to take forever they managed to reapply the salve and redress his wound. Haku then re-dressed. As he made his way back to the dinning area he could feel the salve working. He couldn't help wondering just who invented it. He was always more interested in being a medic-nin and it peaked his attention. Maybe if the Leaf accepted him he could work at their ninja hospital and learn under one of their masters. After all the village was the one that birthed Tsunade, the greatest medic-nin of all time.

When they reached the dining table they found two empty seats remaining. They were right next to one another. Perfect.

Haku took one and then Naruto took the other. "Thank you, Tazuna, Tsunami. I know I am not an honored guest, but I appreciate your hospitality.

Tazuna smiled. "You suffered underneath Gato too." Tsunami nodded her head in agreement.

He thanked them again, unsure what else to do in the face of such kindness. Then almost as one every one started to eat.

Haku was about a quarter of the way through his soup when he realized that Naruto and Sasuke was kicking each other. He ignored it, figuring it was not his place to interrupt the dynamics of their team. Then Sasuke spoke.

"Hn. Dead-last."

Haku straightened and glanced around the room waiting for someone to reprimand Sasuke. No one did. Tazuna and Tsunami looked a little uncomfortable, but resigned. Kakashi hadn't even looked up from his book and Sakura was watching Sasuke out the corner of her eye, trying not to appear as love struck as she was. When he realized the rest of the Leaf team wasn't going to say something so he did.

"Why do you call him that?"

Sasuke jerked his head up and looked at Haku in surprise. No doubt no one had ever called him out before. His gaze shifted to a glare. Haku refused to be cowed. Zabuza was a thousand times scarier when his sleep was interrupted and Haku conquered that every morning when he woke him up to start their day.

"Because he is. Naruto barely passed."

Tension rode the air at those words. Though he didn't turn his head, Haku knew Naruto stiffened at the statement.

Sakura was the one answered his question. Of course she had defended her crush. Haku had only been among the Leaf for a small amount of time but that was one thing that quickly became clear. The girl was lovesick for the stoic boy. "And?" he murmured softly, but loudly enough for the entire room to hear.

Kakashi lowered his book and looked at Haku in question. Haku ignored him. If he wasn't going to speak up, Haku would.

"Well, Sasuke was rookie of the year. He got the best scores of all the academy graduates," Sakura replied succinctly as though that explained everything. To her, that might have. She was so very green. No doubt this was her first real mission, first experience with violence.

"Are you still in the academy?" he questioned.

"No," Sakura said. The lowness of her voice made her hesitation clear.

"Then who cares where you stood in the academy?"

Sasuke snorted. "Of course you would say that. You didn't go to a ninja academy."

Haku smiled. It wasn't one of his attractive ones. No, it was one of the sadistic ones Zabuza always called him out on. "No, I didn't. You did and you still couldn't defeat me. Naruto, the dead-last of your class did, not you, the rookie of the year. Still, think your academy standing is impressive?"

Sasuke glared at him for a few seconds before turning away. Haku's smile broadened. Haku learned a few things traveling with Zabuza. One lesson was that clan members were heavily concerned with status. Sasuke might be an orphan, but he was still part of the Uchiha clan and acted like it.

He watched Sasuke lift his spoon up and take a bite of his food. Only then did he dart a glance to Naruto. Blue eyes wide, the boy was staring at him in surprise. As though no one had ever defended him. Red-hot anger filled Haku at the realization that it probably was that rare. His gaze tightened as he looked at the room around him. By accident his vision landed on Kakashi's. The Copy-nin looked into his eyes and nodded his head to him once before returning to his book.

Startled, Haku wondered what that was about. Sharingan Kakashi had thanked him for putting his star pupil in his place. It didn't make any sense and then he realized that it made a lot of sense. Kakashi could have defended Naruto but it would seem like he was coddling the young boy and that was the last thing a ninja wanted. Sasuke, and probably Sakura, would have seen any attempt by him to stop their belittling actions as a sign that Naruto was in fact as weak as they believed him to be. It would have made things worse.

Haku as an outsider and someone who defeated Sasuke in real battle would not be perceived the same way.

For the first time that day Haku smiled. It hadn't been much but he'd made a difference to Naruto. That was all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyright or any other associated rights to Naruto. I also don't make any money from Naruto.

Chapter Two

"You returned," Naruto said quietly as he sat in the dark as night living room. Haku flinched as though he'd been struck. No doubt he expected the drug to keep everyone asleep until dawn.

Too bad Naruto wasn't like everyone. He wasn't quite human. The Nine-Tails saw to that.

Haku turned slowly and looked around the room. Naruto knew the exact moment he realized where he was sitting. Haku seemed to become paler than ivory and his voice, weak, whispered "Naruto-kun?"

Kun? Huh, he thought. Still, playing that game.

"I guess you were expecting Kakashi, right? It would make sense. He's the former ANBU."

Haku shook his head. "No, I wasn't expecting anyone but I'm glad its you."

"Why? So, you can overpower me and leave?" he bit out derisively, the anger and hurt clear in his voice. He couldn't help it. He thought he and Haku had a connection. He wasn't pleased to find he'd been played. Again.

With silent steps, Haku moved deeper into the room. "No. This way I don't have to make up some excuse to get you alone." He stopped a few feet away from Naruto and held out one hand, palm up in offering. "Come with me. There is a lot of information to cover and we only have a few hours. They could wake any minute."

Naruto stared at him, utterly surprised. He didn't expect Haku to return and he certainly never expected him to offer him any explanations. It was good to know that Haku hadn't been acting when he said he wanted to be Naruto's friend. Plus, the teen offered him information, something no one gave him without being forced to do so. Naruto accepted the hand and followed Haku out.

They walked in silence for several minutes, when Haku tightened his grip on Naruto's hands and spoke. "Thank you for giving me a chance," he murmured softly. He turned and smiled at him briefly and tugged his hand. Naruto fell into his grasp, his chest lying against Haku's. The brunette wrapped his arms around him. Before he could utter a response Haku moved. Naruto's stomach dropped and his mouth opened wide in surprise as Haku leapt into the air and dragged him along.

They moved from tree to tree, covering large distances with every jump. They weren't in the air for very long. Naruto had just gotten used to the swift movement when Haku dropped to the ground. "We're here," he said.

Naruto looked around the area and was surprised at what he found. They were in the middle of a grassy knoll. Large trees surrounded the hill. They gave the outer edges a dark, almost oppressive feel at the early hour. There was a fairly large mound of items situated to the right of where they stood. Haku released Naruto's hand and walked over to it. When Naruto made no movements to follow him, the other boy turned back to him and gestured him forward. "Come on. This is why I left." He tilted his head to the left and gave him a mischievous grin. "Don't you want to know what I was doing?"

Naruto swallowed thickly. There was something about that smile made him un-comfortable, did things to his stomach that made him very aware of just how attractive Haku was. He blushed and looked away for a moment. The boy really was more beautiful than Sakura. Hell, even Ino didn't hold a candle to him.

Haku laughed. "Come, Naruto. I promise you won't be disappointed," he called.

Feeling stupid for feeling whatever he was feeling, Naruto gathered his courage and strode forward. He stopped a little more than three feet away from Haku. The brunet glanced at the space between them and then his grin widened. The satisfaction there made Naruto even more uncomfortable. "You're learning," he said. "Always listen to your instincts. Keep your distance when it tells you to do so." His voice hardened. "Never, never ignore your instincts. They are a warning mechanism."

Naruto swallowed thickly. Gods, that voice was frightening. Feeling Haku waiting on him he nodded his head in agreement.

"I mean it, Naruto. If you have any questions ask."

Naruto started to say, "Of course I understand," and nod again but didn't. He didn't want to lie to Haku. Whenever the academy teachers asked if anyone had any questions or was confused Naruto kept quiet. He learned when he was quite young that he was not included in 'anyone'. No, he knew they meant anyone but the orphan. Now, he knew they meant everyone but the demon container. Haku wanted to help him and be his friend. He would not treat Naruto that way. "What does mechanism mean?" he asked.

"The easiest answer is tool. Your instincts are a warning tool. They will tell you when something is wrong. I'm glad you asked me. Always ask someone you trust if you are unsure of something. Better yet see if you can find the answer out yourself. More knowledge is gained that way."

"Okay." He ran a hand over the back of his hand, running his fingers through the strands as a blush crept up his face. "Thanks for uh, explaining that for me."

"You're very welcome, Naruto-kun." Haku turned around and looked down at the items gathered at his feet. "Last night, this morning I did…picked up some things I believe would help me, us in Konoha."

Naruto looked at Haku in surprise. If he didn't know how calm Haku normally was, Naruto would swear the older boy was nervous. The brunet turned and glanced at him. The look in his brown eyes caught Naruto's attention. Haku was frightened, afraid of how Naruto would react to his gifts. "Thank you, Haku. I'm sure the stuff you got is super."

A fine blush swept across Haku's cheekbones. "Thank you for your faith in me. Now, come see what I gathered." He lowered himself to the ground and sat. Naruto followed his movements sitting a few feet away from him, on the other side of the pile.

Haku picked up a large scroll. "This big scroll is a master storage scroll. It has various technique learning scrolls inside. Most of it you will not be able to learn from as it has information regarding my bloodline and silent killing."

Naruto scrunched up his face. "You don't think I could kill someone silently?" he asked, more than a little hurt that his new friend didn't believe in him, even as his stomach turned at the thought of taking someone's life.

Haku shook his head. "No, it's not that. It's just that the technique in here requires someone of Zabuza's height and strength to truly pull it off. Well, and of course the Head Cutter. I believe you could do it if given the chance, but right now you're too short."

Naruto sighed. "It's always about my height." Even the girls were taller than him. He asked the Old Man about it once. He claimed that Naruto just grew according to a different schedule than everyone else, but that in time he would reach his full, normal height.

Naruto blamed it on poor nutrition. He liked ramen as much as the next person, okay a lot more than the next person, but the ramen shop was one of the few places in town that treated him well, and it was the only place he could regularly afford to eat at. He could save money and eat at home, but that required grocery shopping, cooking, and eating alone in his apartment. He preferred to eat at the ramen shop. It was less lonely. Looking at the scroll and thinking back about just how talented Zabuza was, he made a decision then to change his eating habits. Plus, he had Haku now. He wouldn't have to always eat alone, even if he stayed in his apartment.

Haku laughed. He couldn't help but grin at the melodic and uplifting sound. "You'll grow Naruto. You'll be tall and strong. I know it."

Naruto didn't know what to say in response. No one but Haku had that much faith in him. Even when Old Man Hokage agreed that he was going to be Hokage, Naruto didn't feel that the elder ninja really believed him. It was stupid, but it made him immensely happy to know Haku did.

"Like I said, we have some technique scrolls. We also have some supply scrolls. They are filled with everything from weapons to food to clothing. I've unsealed two of the scrolls." He pointed toward a pile that consisted ninja clothing, shuriken, kunai, and what looked to be rations.

Naruto lifted one eye in surprise. Those kinds of scrolls were very helpful and unfortunately outside of his limited budget. One would have been very helpful on this mission. "Uh, how many of those do you have?"

Haku picked up one of the larger scrolls. "Thirty-five. There are two dozen in here, and eleven remain in the other scroll."

"Wow."

"Zabuza believed in always being prepared for the worst. There was no telling when we would be on a mission and hunting off the land wouldn't be prudent."

"Prudent?"

"Smart."

"Oh, yeah. That makes sense," Naruto admitted and took a step closer to the gathered stuff to look every thing over. Though most items were sealed, the scroll titles told him a lot. Haku and Zabuza had amassed a treasure trove.

"I can't take this, Haku."

"I'm not giving this to you, Naruto."

He turned his head and a heavy blush filled his face at his misunderstanding. Gods, he was embarrassed. Well, that and disappointed. Though it was way too much, it would have been nice to receive something from someone other than the Old Man.

"This is for the both of us. We need tools to succeed. "

Damn, now Naruto felt bad for not trusting his new friend.

Haku's words brought to mind one of the few academy lessons he remembered. A fully prepared ninja has already won half the battle.

"It takes more than just strength to become a Kage. At least that's what Zabuza used to say," Haku said softly, grief tinting his voice.

He turned his head to the side to give the teen a moment to himself. He couldn't image how Haku felt. His most precious person had just died. And now he was giving that man's things to Naruto. He felt very gifted.

"A Kage has to be a leader. In the face of adversity he must be the one the people automatically look to. If he is not, he is only a Kage in name in title," Haku continued. Naruto returned his gaze to the brunet. Haku's lush lips flattened into a grimace.

The view seemed to make sense and of course, Zabuza would know, seeing as how he had tried to overthrow the leader of Mist.

"That is the problem with the Kage of Mist. His village is dying; people are being slaughtered by his very own ninja. He should be the one making steps to protect the people from harm, or at least inspiring them to fight back against oppression, but he is the oppressor. To even be considered as a potential Kage, one needs a strong body and mind. He needs to be cunning and inspirational, and have connections."

Haku pointed to the pile around him. "These are tools to help us both have strong minds and bodies." He lifted his head and his deep brown eyes caught Naruto's gaze and held it. "Do you really want to be a Kage. Are you truly prepared to do the work?"

Naruto grinned. "Hard work has never been my problem, Haku-chan."

"Chan?" Haku yelled, outraged.

Naruto leapt to his feet and shrugged. "Well, you are prettier than any of the girls in the academy. Seems right."

"I am a boy, a young man," he retorted, his voice low and his words slow. There was a warning there.

Like usual Naruto charged forward despite the danger. Only this time he was aware of the possible harm. "Still, doesn't change the fact that you are more beautiful than any girl I know. Plus, I like Haku-chan." Naruto barely evaded the shuriken Haku threw at him. He took off running, knowing that Haku was going to chase him. He laughed with every step, calling "Haku-chan" every so often. He liked this. Teasing Haku. Teasing a friend.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Giggles falling from their lips, they stumbled into the small house, one after the other. Kakashi watched them enter, and felt the fear he hadn't dared to acknowledge dissipate. By the gods, when he woke from his drugged sleep and found both Naruto and Haku gone he could only think of the fallout that would land on his shoulders when he returned missing one-third of his genin team. He wasn't stupid. He knew exactly who Naruto was.

Container of the Nine-Tails.

Child of Kushina Uzamaki.

Last known member of the Uzamaki clan.

Child of Minato Namikaze, better known to most as the Fourth Hokage or Yellow Flash.

Only heir of the Namikaze line.

The orphan he should have raised but hadn't had the strength to fight against the council, both ninja and civilian alike, for.

The Third had denied any connection between Naruto and his teacher Minato, but Kakashi had too much common sense not to see the resemblance and put the pieces together.

Yes, Kakashi Hatake knew exactly who Naruto Uzamaki was and he well aware that if he returned to the Village Hidden in the Leaves without the child every last one of the seven levels of hell would break loose and descend upon him.

Still, he pretended like he wasn't concerned with either young man's departure or return. "Hi." He waived without taking his eyes off his infamous orange book.

The teens stopped. He lifted his gaze from the wicked words and looked at the boys.

"Morning, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto called at the same time as Haku replied, "Good morning, Kakashi-sempai."

"I trust you too had a great workout while I had a much needed sleep in."

Naruto blushed bright red, lifted his left hand and ran his fingers through the blond locks. "Uh, that is –" He was cut off by Haku. "Yes, we did, Sempai. Thank you for asking."

The boy was bold. If he didn't know better Kakashi would swear that the brunet hadn't drugged him and the rest of the house's occupants. There was no remorse or embarrassment on his face. His view of the teen went up another two notches. Haku would do whatever he needed for Naruto, even if that meant taking him on. It was time the neglected boy got someone in his corner. Kakashi and the Third had failed him too many times. Holding the boy's gaze, he reached into his jounin vest and pulled out a small scroll. He never left home without it. There was no telling when it would be needed. He threw it at Haku. The teen deftly caught it. "Though our original mission has concluded, Tazuna has contracted with the village to have us remain until he's finished building the bridge. He estimates that it will take anywhere from two to three weeks depending on how many villagers are willing to help now that Gato is dead." He turned and headed back up the stairs. "I suggest that both of you boys spend some time relaxing and reading. One never knows what they may learn."

"Thank you, Kakashi-sempai for the chance to relax and learn. We appreciate it immensely."

* * *

Two weeks was a long time. It was enough time for Tazuna with the help of all the able bodied men in the village to finish the bridge connecting Land of Waves to Fire Country, name it and celebrate its timely completion. Haku smiled at the memory of the party the village threw. Though Gato had ravaged the country and broke their spirits, they showed their resilience and love of life during that party. Naruto spoke of Tazuna being a drunk, but it was his daughter Tsunami who out-drank everyone at the celebration that night. Seems the love of sake runs in the family.

Two weeks was enough time for Haku to heal from his wound. He could move fully without pain and had even begun training three days earlier with Naruto.

Fourteen days was enough time for Haku to straighten out Naruto's taijutsu and even get the young blond to advance his skills, especially since Naruto really did have no problem with hard work. More often than not, Haku would have to beg him to stop practicing so they could return to the bridge builder's house for dinner and then sleep. The boy had so much energy and he never burned out of chakra. Haku was as sure as one could be without having it spelled out that Naruto was a demon vessel.

His physical prowess and chakra capacity was too similar to the description Master Zabuza gave when complaining about the Fourth Shadow of Mist.

However, two weeks wasn't enough time for Haku to mentally prepare for leaving Wave and journeying to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It didn't help that they traveled through the trees since they didn't have a civilian to worry about and all three genin now knew how to use their chakra to stick to the branches. The trip to Hidden Leaf took only four days. All too soon the five of them were standing in the forests just on the outskirts of the hidden village.

"Hey, I hope everyone is excited to be home. I know I am."

Haku sniffed at the purposeful dig. The team leader knew fully well Haku was not going home. Furthermore, he wasn't exactly excited about going to Leaf. Really, what was it about the two Leaf "geniuses" on the team that neither of them could let go of their grudges. Since Kakashi woke after his "sleep-in", he'd made countless comments at Haku's expense. The same could be same for Sasuke. The Uchiha really couldn't let go of the fact that Haku defeated him and then pointed out that Naruto was the one to defeat him.

He wondered if it had anything to do with the Sharingan.

The two geniuses did not make him feel excited about going to Leaf. While Naruto spoke of Leaf highly, telling tales of the great village, reading between the lines Haku knew Leaf was not as kind and sweet as Naruto saw it. No hidden village was. As far as Haku was concerned Hidden Leaf was enemy territory.

"Me too. Haku, I can't wait to show you the Village Hidden in the Leaves. You're going to love it. Just like me."

"I'm sure I will love your village like it is my own." Assuming he wasn't able to convince Naruto to voluntarily relinquish his ninja status before he became a chunin. According to the lovely scroll Kakashi gave him, if Naruto did that he would be a civilian and as a civilian he was free to emigrate anywhere he wanted , within and outside of Fire Country. After all, genin level ninja were not exposed to village secretes. At least most genin level ninja weren't exposed to village secrets. The rule hadn't been written with human sacrifices and demon vessels in mind. However, the fact that it specifically states that clan members are covered under the rule gave him hope.

"Come on. Let's go. I'm tired and I would like to get home before nightfall," Sasuke bit out curtly, and then jumped off the tree limb he stood upon.

Kakashi waved the team down. "Fine, fine. Let's go home." Then he followed Sasuke down. One by one the rest of them followed Kakashi and Sasuke to the ground.

They stopped before of a large, closed ivy green gate with the symbols for hidden leaf written upon the front. White marble surrounded the entrance while the walls that bracketed either side of the stone and wood entrance were the pale yellow stone that Haku knew was distinctive to fire country.

Kakashi called out to the two guards standing on either side of the closed off doors. One of the men stepped forward. He wore the distinctive black shirt and pants with the leaf symbol and green flak jacket that most of the upper level ninja of the Leaf wear.

Kakashi strode over to the man. They bent heads. Haku immediately started one-handed signs in the large sleeve of his kimono. He initiated a jutsu that gave him supernatural hearing for a short amount of time, no longer than five minutes.

"My team plus one have just finished a C-rank mission to Wave country. We need to speak to the Hokage about the mission and the result of actions taken during it," Kakashi told the guard. He paused, bent just a little closer to the other man. "Our plus one has ninja training and is at least chunin level, more likely jounin level." Then he stepped back. "Please see to it that we are seen by the Hokage as soon as possible."

Despite himself Haku couldn't help but smile at the compliment given by Kakashi. The man was one of the most notorious elite jounin that Leaf had. He was a master in the field. Zabuza often told him he was talented and highly skilled but a tiny part of him sought out recognition from someone other than the master who trained him. Kakashi had unknowingly given him that. More importantly Haku knew how he stacked against the average Leaf shinobi.

It was always good to know where you stand.

"Come on, kiddies. Let's not keep the Third waiting." An ANBU member stood in between the chunin gate guard and Kakashi. ANBU were the highest ranking of the Konoha ninja rankings and answered only to the village leader, the Hokage. The ANBU wore a white face masked painted with the image of a tiger on it. Judging by the figure of the unidentifiable person, it was a woman.

Sasuke glared at everyone gathered, grunted and then strode past the three older ninja. He stopped after a few steps and then watched them all with angry eyes. Not for the first time, Haku wondered how lax the Konoha shinobi were in regards to respecting their superiors. During the two and half weeks he spent with the Leaf ninja he'd seen countless times where all three genin had acted rudely, or at the least acted without giving proper respect to their commanding officer. Kakashi ignored their insubordination, acting as though it was all fun and games. Haku couldn't do that. At least not where Naruto was concerned. He knew all too well what happened when the chain of command wasn't respected. Death.

He made it a point to disabuse Naruto of that trait while in Wave. The boy was not as respectful as Haku would have liked, but he was much better than the other two genin.

"Haku?" He was surprised to hear a young female voice calling for him. Sakura. She'd been cold to him since he pointed out Sasuke's defeat at his hands. Apparently, she took Haku's victory personally.

He snapped out of his contemplation and followed the ANBU and Kakashi. The walk through the village was educating for a number of reasons. First, he found Naruto had grossly underestimated just how antagonistic the village was to him. Secondly, the leaf was smaller than he expected. According to the books Zabuza had on the village, it had a population of 150,000 people. It appeared to be that size, the problem, as far as Haku was concerned, was the low number of ninja he saw on his way to the village.

The ninja were present, there was no doubt about that. He saw them gliding through the crowded streets, jumping from building to building or just strolling along. It was just that Hidden Leaf appeared to have a lot more civilians than shinobi, even compared to the larger villagers. Then again, it may a significant number of its forces on assignment. He hoped it was the latter. Finally, the Hokage tower was the tallest building in the village and was located right in the center of the town.

It wasn't a long walk. People moved out of the way for them so they reached the tower within a few minutes. "Goddamn it," Haku muttered under his breath as they waited at the main level entrance to be allowed up.

Old man or not, he was not looking forward to meeting the God of the Shinobi face to face.

* * *

They had been arguing for little less than half an hour over what was going to happen to Haku, and if he would even be allowed to join the Leaf. Naruto felt foolish for thinking it would be a simple thing to get the Third to allow his new and only friend to the village.

It was turning out to be complicated as hell. Just as Haku predicted. Thankfully, Haku was prepared to argue the reasons why he should be allowed to join, even using the very rules of the village, thanks to Kakashi and his gift scroll. Unfortunately, the Elders shot down each and every basis Haku presented for allowing him residency. The scroll was not as knowledgeable about the village rules and regulations as the memory of the Elders. Every time Haku cited one rule, they replied with another older one.

The back and forth was giving Naruto a migraine the size of Stone.

"If the boy is honest about becoming a member of the Leaf, he will have no problem being questioned by our I & T department."

Naruto was not pleased, and though he could feel Haku mentally telling him to keep calm he was finding his emotions were seconds away from running free. If the one eyed bastard thought Naruto was going to allow Haku to be questioned by the village I & T people, he was a world class fool.

I & T stood for interrogation and torture for a reason. It was not a resort and he was not about to let Haku undergo that experience.

"Danzo…" The Hokage, growled, his displeasure clear.

"Once he is cleared, then he can join the village, but he must abide by certain rules and make certain promises. For example –"

It quickly became clear that the one-eyed man was irritating Old Man beyond all measure. The Third cut him off right in the middle of his statement and bit out. "Haku is not a ninja. He does not have to be screened by any of our ninja departments. End of discussion."

The old woman grunted. "He is at least chunin level, probably jounin by their description, yet you say he is not a ninja."

The Third leaned forward and braced his elbows on the large wooden desk. "According to the rules and regulations of this great village that you so highly respect and abide by, the young man is not a ninja. He has not been trained by any of the Hidden Villages." The way he spoke it was clear that was supposed to be the end of the conversation, but it became clear that the Elders didn't agree.

"He was trained by a Mist ninja, one of the Seven Swordsman himself," One eye stated.

"A rogue ninja." The answer was honest, but who spoke it surprised him. Naruto glanced sharply at the other male Elder. The other elder continued as everyone looked at him.

"Zabuza, Demon of the Mist, was no longer a part of the Village Hidden in the Mist when he took on Haku as an apprentice. Since Zabuza was not affiliated with Mist then, Haku has no connection to Mist. To argue anything else would be to argue against the very rules we build this village upon. The First himself wrote that rule, and my parent's marriage is a result of that rule." He paused and looked at Naruto and then Haku. His visage stern, he turned to the bandaged elder.

"My father conquered my mother and her siblings while on a mission in Lightening country a little after the village was formed. He fell for her strength and stubbornness. When he bested her in battle, she bargained for her siblings' lives. My father felt there would be no honor in killing a beaten woman and children, but the rules then would have required it. Thankfully he remembered about this very rule. He was the first ninja to use the rule. It has been used many different times over the history of this village. That is how the Yamanka family came to be. They were a conquered, unaffiliated ninja clan before the Naras "convinced" them to join."

The very air in the room seemed to turn. Naruto could feel the anger coming from the bandaged elder. Literally. Once, while sparring with Haku he was exposed to killing intent from the feminine ninja. It was a disconcerting experience. It was not as bad as Zabuza's but it was enough to put him on edge. The elder wasn't quite putting out the same feeling but it was close. The fact that the elder was doing it unconsciously was what was really alarming. A glance around the room showed that Naruto wasn't the only one thrown off by his response to the other Elder's story.

"Danzo, calm yourself," the female Elder hissed. The tension cut off immediately. The Elder closed his one visible eye for a long moment, straightened and then gazed at the Hokage. "Elder Mitokado is right. The village rules are clear. Haku is not an allied ninja and thus is subject only to the civilian rules for immigration." He nodded at the Hokage and then each of the elders. "As I am no longer needed, I will depart. Haku, welcome to Leaf." He walked out the room, his cane hitting the floor, the only sound as he departed.

"Koharu, we should leave these youngsters to fill out the paperwork required. Come, we too are no longer needed." Elder Mitokado held out his hand to the older woman. She looked at him for a moment before accepting. Together they walked out the room. Silence permeated the room for several moments. Naruto didn't know what to do or say in response to what happened.

Haku slightly turned to him and pressed his lips close to Naruto's ear. "Something tells me we haven't seen the last of those elders," he whispered against the shell. Naruto shivered. He wasn't sure if it was because of the teen's ominous words or the feel of his breath moving over his skin.

* * *

To All My Readers: Please review! I know it takes time out of your busy day, but I ask that you review if you're enjoying the story so the review count rises. I know there are a number of readers out there, myself included who will chose whether or not to review a story based on the number of reviews received, so give them a reason to check out "Warmth".

On Reviews: Super thanks to all the reviews I received, especially those that wished me luck on my exam. It's done! Whew!

Chapter 3: Updated August 24th, 2011


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"You play a dangerous game, my friend."

Homura Mikotado looked at the glass window to his right and watched as three young boys, none older than seven, kicked around a ball. It was an innocuous scene being repeated countless times all across the village, but for some reason it caught his attention and held it. The sight reminded him of why he originally joined the ninja forces of The Village Hidden in the Trees; why he continued to fight even if his frail old body couldn't handle actual battle.

He strove on for the children, for the future they could have if he worked to bring it to pass. He thought of his little grandson, a child barely a year old.

He shifted his gaze until he was looking at his former friend and sometimes comrade. "Don't we all, Danzo. Don't we all."

The other man slowly slid into the booth seat across from him. Homura could feel Danzo's lone penetrating eye on him. He kept silent and didn't move. After long tense moments, Danzo dropped his gaze, looked out the window and leaned forward. "You have changed. I don't know when it happened but you have changed. Was I so blind?" he asked.

"No." Homura attempted to assuage his companion. "Sometimes circumstances change so quickly one is forced to change or be run over. I have stopped flowing with the tides."

Danzo's gaze snapped up to him in surprise. There was a time when he, Danzo, Koharu, and Hiruzen saw the village in the same way, wanted the same things. Then they grow older, became wiser and more foolish. For the last few years he and Danzo had fought along different lines, viewing the future of the village in very different lights. One of Danzo's biggest complaints was that he and Hiruzen were just going along with the tides, allowing things to happen rather than commanding life's outcome. He hated that the village could be held ransom based on the inaction of its commanding officers and leaders.

Homura now understood why Danzo was so angry. He allowed the water to rise until he was drowning beneath the tides.

At that moment the waitress came to take their orders. The girl was young, appeared to be barely fifteen and fit. The sight of her waiting on tables broke a little of Homura's heart. The village was in need of good ninja and everywhere he went he saw potential wasted. He was starting to see a little of what Danzo saw when he looked at the Leaf.

The two men waited until the young woman took their order and left before continuing their conversation, not that anything spoken would be overheard. Homura set up a discretion jutsu when he arrived and he understood Danzo well enough to know the other man had set up his own.

"I won't say that I agree with your vision of Leaf's future, but I will say that I do not agree with Hiruzen's goals. Leaf is a Hidden Village for a reason. We are loosing more of that reason every generation."

Danzo pursed his lips and lowered his eye, concentration clear on his face. Homura almost smiled. Danzo was a thinker, from one statement he could plan a million contingencies. It was his salvation and damnation. No doubt he was thinking through the repercussions of Homura's shift and how it would affect his objectives and Leaf's future.

His mouth straightened into a flat line. It wasn't quite a smile and yet it wasn't his customary grimace. "The middle is not such a bad place to be, Homura."

"No, it is not."

"We have much to discuss."

Homura expected such. He knew he would be seeing a lot of his old colleague before the meeting began. Things had changed in Leaf in the last few weeks. His shift meant they wouldn't be speaking from such opposing positions. "I will keep my calendar open."

"That would be wise, Homura, very wise. I have eaten here once or twice, but it has been a long time since then. I hope the food is as good as I remember."

Out the corner of his peripheral vision he spotted the waitress returning with their meals. It seemed old age and battle wounds hadn't affected Danzo as much as he feared.

* * *

"Master Uzumaki. Mr. Haku."

Kunai in hand, Naruto spun around to meet the source of the voice. It was the Elder he met earlier in the week, the one who argued that Haku didn't have to be interviewed by the Interrogation and Torture department of the ninja force and should be considered a civilian. He lowered the blades but didn't put them away. The Elder stepped forward, moving out of the shadows cast from the large leafy trees that surrounded the training ground.

"You two men are truly dedicated. I expected to be directed to your apartment Master Uzumaki, not the training ground. I thought you and yours would have been exhausted from the number of hours you spent training this morning."

He was watching them or was having them watched.

Naruto stepped forward to stand in front of Haku. Though Elder Mitokado sided with them and the Old Man, he didn't trust him, certainly not where Haku was concerned. Especially, in light of this new information.

"Relax, Master Uzumaki."

Though he wasn't in the mood to do it, Naruto decided to be polite. "Good evening, Elder Mitokado, how can I be of service?" he asked as he bowed to great the elderly man.

"Actually, Master Uzumaki, it is I whom can be of service to you."

Surprise went through Naruto at the Elder's words, both the offer for aid and the title Mitokado gave him. He decided to tackle the easiest issue first. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

Full grin on his weathered lips, Mitokado stepped forward. "When you took young Haku on as a vassal, you automatically became a master."

"Is it just a title?"

The Elder turned and glanced at Haku, pleasure on his face. It was clear he liked that Haku asked that very question. Then he turned back to Naruto. "You have a very intelligent vassal, Master Naruto. I believe with him by your side you will go even farther than I originally believed. Yes and no, as it stands now it is just a title, but with a vassal, you as a master, have the opportunity to become a clan leader in more than just name."

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

Haku and Naruto replied at the same time.

Mitokado chuckled. The sound was light and filled with elderly amusement. There was something about it that spoke of knowledge and mischief. Naruto damn near shuddered. He knew from years of association with the Third that amused elders were dangerous.

"Master Uzumaki, excuse me for asking, but did you fill out the paperwork for a vassal?"

Naruto's gaze tightened. The question appeared to be unassuming, but he knew it wasn't. "Yes," he answered lowly.

"Did you fill out the paperwork for a non-Fire country born vassal?"

"Yes." He definitely remembered filling out those sheets of bureaucratic nonsense. The questions asked were the definition of invasive and since it needed to be done in his handwriting, he had to ask Haku each and every question and hear the embarrassing and intimate answers. He doubted he'd ever forget those questions and the responses to them as long as he lived, even if he lived to be as old as the Third.

The Elder nodded his head. "Good, good. By filing those documents you automatically became the clan leader of the small clan of Uzumaki. Congratulations!"

Naruto stared at the elderly man, waiting for him to admit he was just joking. After a minute passed he realized he wasn't going to say those words. "But how…Old Man didn't tell me that!" he bit out angry and irritated that he was just finding this out now, days after doing the deed and not even from the man he'd given the papers.

"Yes, imagine that. Hiruzen Sarutobi not giving you pertinent information you need to know about yourself."

Only Naruto's ninja training kept him from flinching like he'd been slapped. The man spoke the truth. As much as he hated to admit it The Third had a track record of keeping stuff from him. Although Naruto spoke with the Hokage regularly for years, Old Man didn't have the decency to tell him about the Nine-Tails trapped in his gut. No, Naruto had to find out about it from a traitorous academy teacher that couldn't tell the difference between a boy and a chakra demon. The Hokage's reticence was especially damning in light of the fact that when he was younger, Naruto repeatedly asked him why the villagers, especially the civilians, were so antagonistic toward him. He brushed Naruto off each and every time.

Still, that didn't mean Naruto was going to assume anything. After all, the Hokage did believe it was best that Naruto not know about the Nine-Tails and the reason for the villagers' anger. This may be the same situation.

"Why would I want to be a clan leader?"

Deep, brown eyes looked at him. Naruto got the distinct impression that the older man was searching for something. Naruto stood still and held his gaze, instinctively knowing he didn't want Mitokado to find him wanting.

Mitokado nodded his head, seeming to answer the unspoken question. The act sent aged white strands moving around his weathered head. Naruto silently released a heavy breath. "There are many benefits of being a clan leader. Of course, there are an equal number of responsibilities."

He grasped his robes and held them close to his body. Then he sat cross-legged where he stood. Naruto stared at him in surprise. He hadn't expected that. The Elder appeared to be a man too dignified to sit upon the grass.

"Come, young ones, join me. We have a long discussion ahead of us."

Naruto strode forward to sit before him but was stopped by Haku's question.

"Wouldn't it be better if we spoke somewhere more… perhaps we could speak in Naruto's apartment."

Mikotado smiled. "This training ground is more than secure enough. You need not worry, vassal. I did a jutsu before approaching you two to make sure nothing we speak of will be heard by nosy ears. And while one would be believe that their residence is safe, this can not be said by Master Uzumaki."

Naruto froze. Someone placed an observation jutsu or seal in his apartment. He had no privacy and hadn't for who knows how long.

"Who?" Naruto bit out, angry about having the sanctity of his apartment tarnished.

The Elder gave him a grim smile. "Who you ask. Well, the list is long, The Hokage, your teacher Hatake, and a few of the council members to name a few."

Unholy anger flooded Naruto immediately. Red hot and animalistic it threatened to overtake his sense of self. Then he felt the light touch of a hand on his shoulder. Haku. He reined back the rage until it was a simmering, seething ocean rather than the catastrophic volcano it was moments ago.

He wasn't surprised to hear council members on the list. He was the demon's vessel. No doubt they would go through any length to make sure he was watched and did not become an issue. However, to find out that people he trusted were spying on him was maddening.

"I know a jutsu that will blackout any and all listening devices."

Naruto turned and glanced at his young companion. Zabuza must have taught him the jutsu and considering the older man had been a Swordsman of the Mist and assassin it was probably a very effective jutsu. "Thank you, Haku."

"You are welcome, Master Uzumaki."

Naruto shifted to fully look at Haku. He knew his face was the picture perfect description of shock but he couldn't help it. Haku had called him Master Uzumaki. What. The Hell?

"Master, it would not do to keep the Elder waiting."

Naruto's gaze tightened on the boy before him. He could take a hint. Haku was acting the part of his subordinate for the Elder. Fine, but he didn't have to like it.

"Elder Mitokado, the clans are given so much many benefits because they are much more indebted to the village. I think I've already given the Leaf enough."

While Naruto loved his village, he wasn't sure he wanted to become a clan leader, reign over a clan, and be forced to give even more of himself over to the village and its leadership, which included a council of ninja and civilians who ignored him at best, railroaded him and worse most of the time.

The Elder smiled. "Well, first and foremost, it will protect your gorgeous bloodline friend."

Naruto clenched his hand into a fist. He wanted to punch the old man, but he couldn't fault him for mentioning one of the issues that plagued his mind since he and Haku became friends. Haku was a very good-looking boy. He also carried a rare bloodline and was an accomplished user of it. Haku was the kind of gift very few could ignore.

"How?"

"As things stand now, Haku is a civilian, which means he is governed by the civilian council."

Naruto grimaced. He hated those bastards. They did everything possible to make Naruto's life miserable. They pressured shopkeepers, apartment owners and anyone else who might have interacted with Naruto to prevent them from offering him quality service.

He'd gone around them. He only purchased his items from ninja run stores and when those weren't available he bought from the slums. After all, Naruto was a street rat and shinobi. To him, it made sense.

He definitely didn't want the civilians to govern Haku.

"But even as a civilian, the Hokage would have the last word on what happens to Haku."

"Not if it's a strictly civilian issue. Marriage is a strictly civilian issue."

Naruto blanched.

"However, if Haku was a member of a shinobi clan, then even he, a civilian, would be governed under the shinobi rules."

"And since I'm a ninja, the clan would be a ninja clan?"

"Yes, and no."

"The leader of a shinobi clan must him or herself be a shinobi. She or he must also promise a gift or ability that will be able to benefit Leaf now and in the future."

"A gift or ability?" Wasn't it enough that he allowed his soul to become the jail for the Nine-Tails? Now to protect Haku he would have to promise the village more.

Some of what he was thinking must of shown on his face because the Elder shifted and looked distinctively uncomfortable. "No one would deny that your sacrifice is more than enough, but unfortunately this rule was not written with the past in mind."

"Elder Mitokado, what do you recommend Master Uzumaki promise?" Haku asked.

"Simple. Chakra." The Elder pushed his left sleeve up to reveal his thin, heavily wrinkled arm. On the weathered brown skin were seals. He bit his thumb and swiped the blood across one and muttered a word. There was a distinct shift in air pressure and a sense of absence filled the region. Naruto could feel it, even from where he sat ten feet away. Then a long, smile, bleached white scroll appeared an inch or so above the Elder's arm. He caught it before it could drop onto his arm or floor.

"These, young Naruto, are your medical files. The real ones."

"What?" Naruto's brain seemed incapable of comprehending the Elder's words. He had his medical files and apparently, there were fake ones somewhere. For a moment it was all too much to take in. Shinobi lived in the shadows. It was their way of life, but to hear that there were fake medical files for him, a genin, was a little too much. Was there any truth surrounding his existence? Was he shrouded in lies?

"Yes, little Uzumaki, your life is shrouded in lies. The question is will you fight to find the truth or accept the placating words and non-truths everyone is so willing to give you."

He did not realize he spoke out loud until Mitokado replied. He considered his statement. "I am willing to fight." He held out his hand for his medical records.

The old man gingerly placed them in his hands. Naruto quietly opened the, sat down, and looked through them. He wasn't sure how much time he took perusing them but he took his time reading each and every notation and incident. He'd seen the doctors a lot as a child. Mostly for good reasons. Seemed the Hokage wanted to make sure he grew up healthy despite his tenant.

He looked up. "What was I supposed to find?"

The old man laughed. "I truly believe I am going to enjoy our association young Uzumaki. You are a chakra powerhouse, Master Uzumaki. The Nine-Tails is only partially responsible for that feature. According to the medics, as a newborn, _before_ you assimilated the demon's chakra and your pathways were altered, you had more chakra than most genin. That ability is one of the reasons the Fourth chose you to hold the demon."

Well, now he knew it wasn't simply because he was an orphan born on the wrong day.

"Huh. Like you said, 'Simple. Charka.'" Chakra he could handle, and according to the comments from the doctor who originally examined him soon after the sealing and then when he was a toddler and had gotten used to the fur-ball, any child of his was likely to get his increased chakra capacity.

Naruto considered the Elder for a short moment. He really didn't trust him. There was just something about the old man that made him the slightest bit uncomfortable. He was too much a ninja to ignore that discomfort.

But he believed he could trust the old man in this. He was an Elder and a former shinobi. There was no way he would allow Haku to be governed by a council full of soft handed and fat bellied civilians. "Let me guess, you've got the papers I need to fill out on you."

The Elder chuckled. "As a matter of fact, Master Uzumaki, I do."

* * *

Danzo took careful, measured steps up the gleaming white steps of the First Bank of Hidden Leaf. When he reached the door, the shinobi at his side opened it for him. He nodded his head in thanks to the tall blond. The young man was of course one of his lesser known root members. He was never alone, unprotected, but he could not afford to have one of his more recognizable members follow him on this excursion.

He was not sure if he was being watched but he wouldn't put it past Koharu or Hiruzen. He was well aware of the fact that Homura was watching his every move. After all, he was at the bank to do him a favor. It would be unwise for Homura to allow him to walk in without surveillance.

Three steps into the bank and he was being greeted by one of the managers. The middle-aged man was wearing a slate grey suit that did a fine job of hiding his portly belly. It was an expensive piece of fashionable art that notified him that he was getting the best aid possible. Danzo almost smiled at the man's lightly lined face. He loved it when he got the best.

"Lord Shimura, I am so pleased to see you and be of service."

"I am so happy to be able to join you this glorious day," Danzo replied automatically. Contrary to what his comrades thought, he knew of the social rules of Fire Country and could be quite polite when he desired. "Has Mr. Takumi arrived?"

"Yes, sir, he has. He is waiting in the room for you. Please allow me to lead the way." With that the manager held out his arm to provide direction.

"Thank you, Mr. Senhiro." At the last moment he remembered the name of the manager. He knew almost everyone there was to know in the Leaf and much of the Elemental Nations, but it sometimes took time to recall the information.

Taiseki Senhiro was the assistant manager of the bank and was a powerful man, in and outside of Leaf. Danzo originally took notice of the young man when he was a special jounin for the village. He'd been injured during service, saving a team member's life. His sacrifice allowed the mission to be salvaged and the objective, a scroll detailing information on Stone spies within Fire, to be obtained. His injury left him unable to continue in the Armed Forces, but his resilient and diligent nature served him just as well in the civilian sector.

He was the reason Danzo chose this bank over all other to conduct this particular transaction. Senhiro was also known as an honorable man. Danzo needed that honor to permeate the deal.

Senhiro led the way across the front of the bank to the back right and down two halls. Danzo couldn't help but take notice of the way. The manager stopped on the last door on the right. "Here we are, Lord Shimura." Then he opened the door, and gestured for Danzo to go before him. The Elder almost bristled at the thought. He hated the idea of giving his back to anyway, let alone a ninja, even if he was a retired, injured ninja. Still, he took a silent, deep breath and stepped into the room.

Sitting near the eastern wall of the room, on the left side of table was an old, hunched back man. Shino Takumi. He'd lost more hair than he had on his hair and what remained was so grey it appeared silver under the glowing fluorescent lighting. The dome of his head was pale pink and heavily blotched with freckles and dark spots. As Danzo moved deeper into the room he could see that the other man's face was just as lined with marks as his head. He had dark brown, almost black eyes, and the way they squinted at Danzo made him uncomfortable.

It took a lot to unsettle him but the old man did it with just one look. He wondered how young Uzumaki could handle having the old man as his landlord and the owner of his apartment building. Danzo would have moved out first chance he got.

"You're the man who wants to buy my building?" the old man sneered.

"Yes." Danzo barely kept his tone civil. He was not used to being spoken to in such a manner. Even when he and Hiruzen argued there was a level of respect there that the man's tone clearly lacked.

"And you'll pay the full price?"

"For the building and the surrounding land." Not that the cost was that much. 50,000 Ryo was not a large amount. It was the equivalent of what one fairly active chunin could expect to earn in a year of service. The amount was nothing to a man like Danzo.

"Fine, fine, whatever. I'm just glad someone wants the crap." He would be after all, the man had originally tried to sell the land some thirty years ago, but no one would pay the asking price. It was a prime piece of land and the price tag reflected that. He took it off the market. Then less than fifteen years ago he built an apartment building on part of the lot hoping to increase its attractiveness to potential buyers. Unfortunately, the Nine-Tails attacked, and the region was one of those heavily damaged. Part of village re-investment funds had been allocated to the landowner, who rebuilt the apartment building. Thanks to its location and decreased population he had a hard time filling it. Naruto Uzumaki was one of the few people to ever call the building home.

Now, it seemed, even with the title of Head of Clan Uzumaki that young Naruto was officially granted three days ago, he was unwilling to lose his home. He asked Homura to help him purchase the building and land to make it the site for his clan. He was granted land from the village itself and chose a 20 acre parcel located next to Takumi's land. Together it would have a respectable sized L-shaped plot of mostly densely wooded land.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Homura and the landowner had history and it was the kind where the old man refused to sell to either Naruto or Homura simply out of spite.

Danzo had, of course, offered his services as middleman. He would buy the land from Takumi and then resell the plot to the Uzumaki clan. He even agreed to charge no more than five percent for his services.

"Hey, you, bring me the contract. The sooner I sign, the sooner I can leave," Takumi yelled at one of the two men standing at the back of the room. The lawyers.

Faces blank of emotion, they both stepped forward and one handed Takumi a small stack of papers. The contract. The other man was Danzo's own attorney. He walked over to him. "Sir, you've read the contract and are sure about going through with the purchase?"

The young man, Tobirama Prajna was a civilian who came from a ninja family. He was too sickly to make it through the academy so he decided to join a just as ruthless profession, the legal field. He excelled in it. He was well aware of who Danzo was and some of his activities. "Yes," Danzo answered.

He nodded his head in assent. "I've looked over the contract. Everything is in agreement. This purchase and the last will bring the total amount of land to an even 30 acres." Together with what Clan Uzumaki was already granted, it would give Naruto, 50 acres of forest and grassland. Not bad, especially in light of the fact that only the Nara and Akimichi clans had more acreage and their gifts to the village were land-based.

"Good." Danzo strode over to the seat directly across from the seller. Prajna pulled it out for him and he settled into it. No sooner had he sat then Takumi shoved the contract across the table. "I signed it," he muttered. Danzo ignored his statement and flipped through the document. It was the same one he asked his attorney to send over and that they'd all agreed upon. He signed his name on the dotted line.

Then Assistant Bank Manager Senhiro walked over to them. Behind him stood an armed guard with a suitcase. The purchase price of the land was it in Ryo cash. It seemed Takumi didn't trust checks. Danzo couldn't fault him, he was a suspicious man by nature.

One nod from Senhiro and the guard handed the case to Takumi. He opened it up and lifted one stack of the bills, no doubt to see if they were all actual money. Then he placed it back, closed the case and stood. "It's been a pleasure," he said and strode out the room without a backward glance.

"Really, some people," Senhiro muttered into the quiet room.

All Danzo could do was nod his head in agreement. Truly, some people. He stood and gave a slight bow to the assistant manager. "Thank you immensely for your aid, Mr. Senhiro."

The other man bowed back, but his was deeper, much deeper, owing to the difference in age and status. "I am glad to be of service, Lord Shimura."

Danzo waited until he was in young Prajna's office before speaking again. Thick legal tomes filled the wall length shelves, giving the room the atmosphere of seriousness that he came to associate with every lawyer's office. "Make sure that both plots of land are donated to young Naruto. Make it clear to both Naruto and his vassal and Homura that I will not accept payment for either my services or the land." He paused and considered his next command. "If it seems that Naruto will not accept the gift, make it clear that the land is meant to clear the honor I stained by arguing that Haku be treated as a hostile entrant."

He knew Homura would understand exactly what he was doing. Young Naruto was the youngest and newest clan head in Leaf. And he'd angered him less than two weeks ago when he returned from his "C" turned "A-Class" mission. He needed to be in the young man's good graces or at least get to a neutral position.

Danzo was no fool. He knew just how pivotal Naruto would be for his and the Leaf's future. It was the reason why he'd been trying to convince Hiruzen to grant him guardianship over the young blonde for more than a decade now.

* * *

AN: Wrote the vast majority of this today. It was supposed to be a short chapter and then the characters gave me more information and details. Hope it doesn't suck. Anyways, wanted to ask readers to let me know in their reviews 1) if they wanted Kimmimaro, the bone user to enter into a relationship with Naruto and Haku, and 2) why or why not?

I've outlined the story with a threesome and without, but I want to know how readers feel. This is not to say that I will decide to write what is most popular. I just think your inputs would help me better flush out my concepts. Thanks.

So please review and tell me yes or no to Kimmimaro. Until next time!


	6. Chapter 5

**Caution**: This is the writer's first draft.

**Rating**: Adult

**Pairing**: Naruto/Haku; potential Naruto/Kimmimaro/Haku

**Warnings**: m/m, slash, language, fantasy, OOC, male pregnancy jutsu mentioned

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. This disclaimer applies to all following chapters.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The wind was howling as it swept through the region, pressing against the building and battering the windows. Drops of rainwater fall on top of the kitchenette counter from the open window despite the netting. He ran a finger through several drops creating a tiny river. At that moment a bright shard of light lit up the glass plane. Lightening. The storm was horrible and it was gaining speed. Haku quickly finished dressing, ignoring Naruto's grumbling about the hour and weather.

The storm, vicious as it was, was perfect for training. After all, very few battles were fought during great weather. He double-checked his supplies as he stood at the apartment entrance. He hadn't forgotten anything. "Come, Naruto."

"Coming," the other boy called before running to meet him. Haku turned and led the way out of the apartment and building until they reached the land that was densely populated with thick, tall, canopying trees. He couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face. This land belonged to his master and none could take that from Naruto.

He'd made sure of that.

Three and a half hours later, Haku collapsed on the cold, wet ground. Gods, Naruto was a stamina fiend. He kept going past the point an elite level jounin like Zabuza would have given up.

After practicing with Naruto for almost a month, Haku could already feel a change in his own abilities. Teaching Naruto taijutsu made him more aware of his own actions and resulted in more precise movements. His actions were faster, more streamlined. The best part about working with Naruto was the jump in his chakra levels.

Chakra capacity was very similar to a muscle. The more you worked it out the stronger and larger it became. Just like a muscle, genetics and age also determined just how much it could grow. Haku thought he reached the his personal max because he could keep up with Master Zabuza. Naruto proved he hadn't.

Two to two and a half hours of intense fighting was his max when with Master Zabuza, but now he could go three and half with Naruto, and the blonde used, on average, more chakra than his former master. Haku couldn't keep up with him. Hell, he doubted anyone but another demon vessel could keep up with him, but Haku wasn't an embarrassment.

He sat up. His abdomen ached so it took him a little while to do it. He ignored the grinning face of his companion.

"Tired, Haku-chan?"

He threw a senbon at Naruto. The blond easily ducked it. He was getting more than enough practice at it.

Exhausted as he was, Haku swept through the hand signs for his favored blackout jutsu. He felt the pulse of chakra run across them and sweep across a radius of ten meters.

Haku glanced at his partner's red, sweaty, smiling face and took the plunge. "Naruto-kun, I have not been totally honest."

"About?"

He bit his bottom lip, trying to think of the words to say. "I didn't tell you about all of the scrolls I had."

Naruto didn't respond to his statement for a minute. Haku waited it out, feeling his heart race increase as the silence continued.

"Okay. I think I understand. You didn't know me that well then so you didn't know if I was going to keep your secret."

"Yes."

Long moments stretched between them as Haku tried to formulate the words in his mind to put the information in the best light. He'd come to know Naruto well during these few weeks and he was unlike any other shinobi Haku had come across. Naruto was painfully honest and straightforward. He was trying to darken, or at least grey these white attributes but it was a slow process.

He worried Naruto wouldn't be able to see the benefit of his actions.

"Haku, whatever it is, I won't get mad."

"You shouldn't say that. I could have done something truly heinous," he muttered.

Naruto flashed him a cheeky grin. "Of course, you would do something horrific, 'Mr. I will kill my heart to kill you'," he replied referring to Haku's distaste to killing him and Sasuke during the Wave mission.

What Naruto didn't understand was that Haku would have had no trouble killing Sasuke if he wasn't an Uchiha as the Leaf would have hunted him and Master Zabuza down. The brunet didn't have any qualms about shedding someone's blood. He'd done it before.

He loathed the thought of killing Naruto because after their meeting in the clearing he already started to consider the blond a friend or at the very least someone he could befriend.

"I stole Gato's money." He said the words quickly and loudly, knowing if he didn't get them out as soon as possible, he wouldn't say them at all.

It took Naruto a moment to process the words, or at least to reply.

"You stole Gato's money?"

"Yes."

Haku waited for the condemnation from Naruto, whom still didn't understand why he needed to kill a shinobi after his lifeblood. It didn't come.

Laughter.

He lifted his head and stared at Naruto in surprise. Painfully, pure-hearted Naruto was laughing at the thought of him stealing Gato's money. It didn't add up. "I don't understand. Why are you laughing?"

Naruto replied between chuckles. "Billionaire Gato cared more about money than people, and in death he's broke cause you took it all."

He supposed if you looked at it like that, it was ironic and funny.

"True. And as my master that money belongs to you."

Naruto's chuckles ended abruptly. "What?" he yelled.

Haku turned and grasped Naruto's hands in between his. He held the blond's blue-eyed gaze. "Whether you like it or not, you can not deny that I am your vassal and you are Head of the Uzumaki Clan. Everything I am, everything I own is yours."

"But that's –"

"No, Naruto. Legally, socially, however you want to say it, I belong to you." Haku needed Naruto to accept this. As a clan leader, Naruto needed to understand that he was responsible for each and every member. Naruto's allegiance was to the Leaf first, both as a shinobi and as the head of the clan. The other side of the coin was that as the clan leader, Haku's allegiance was supposed to be to him first, the village second. Haku needed him to understand the intricacies of his position.

"I know, I know. I haven't forgotten my lesson." He paused and looked down. "I just want you to know that things aren't that way between us. Not really."

"I understand." He smiled. "And they aren't. You're my friend first, my master second."

"How much?"

"Pardon?"

Naruto flashed him a swift smile. "Always so polite," he muttered. Then louder. "Just how much money did Gato have?"

"Haku blushed. "After I gave back Wave's property, there was 1.5 billion Ryo in money, legal property, businesses and stocks."

"1.5 billion?"

"Yes."

"Wow! Gato sure had a lot of money."

"Yes. On top of that there is about 2.1 billion in illegal businesses."

"Oh my gods!" Naruto exclaimed, looking a little green at the thought of all that money. "Why would he do that to Wave if he had so much?" He asked. Haku wasn't sure if it was an actual question or just the blond thinking out loud but he answered anyway. "He was greedy."

Naruto seemed to consider it for a moment. "You're right…of course."

"I'm always right," Haku stated with a cheeky smile.

The blond sat up just a little straighter. "Enjoy it while it lasts. Soon I'll be the one who is right, the person telling you what to do."

Something dark and needy snaked down Haku's spine at Naruto's words. It brought to mind the need Master Zabuza fulfilled. He laughed it off. "I can't wait."

"Oh, Haku, when and how did you steal Gato's money?"

Haku blushed. "After you and Kakashi helped me to bury Master Zabuza, I was very…angry. Even though Gato was dead at my Master's hands I still wanted revenge…so that night I put the nerves around my wound to sleep and took a special medicine Master Zabuza had for extreme situations and went to his hideout. How? The man was a fool with a simple password: money matters. One word. All caps."

Naruto stared at him for a moment in disbelief. Then he lay on the ground and laughed. No matter what Haku said, he couldn't get the blond to stop laughing at him. After some time he too found the situation hilarious.

* * *

It was a little after 0800 hours. To be exact it was 0814. Koharu was late. Hiruzen wondered if he would be lucky enough to find that she cancelled the meeting and his latest secretary just hadn't informed him of the change.

Four sharps knocks against his door cut off the thought. It seemed the woman was just running a little behind schedule. He ended the jutsu on the orb in his hand and watched as the small image of Naruto and Haku resting on the ground after sparring faded away until white fog filled the glass. It was now his only method of keeping track of Naruto now that the observation seals in his apartment were blacked out. He considered sending a ninja to replace it, but was worried about the apartment building's security. He knew Naruto was lax about things like that, but he doubted his vassal would overlook such an issue. He placed globe back in the top drawer on the right and called out, "Enter."

Koharu strode into the room, lips tight, and face in a grimace. He barely restrained the sigh he wanted to release at the sight of her clear displeasure. It was going to be a long meeting. Thankfully, he had to speak with the Principal of the Ninja Academy at 0900 hours.

Though his secretary was new, the chunin had the good sense to make sure that he had appointments scheduled no later than an hour after an Elder meeting. After all, it would be rude of the Elders and Hokage if he didn't meeting with someone he promised to see because he was still talking to them.

"This can not stand!" Koharu bit out as she strode through the room. She stopped just before one of the two chairs placed across from his desk. He leaned back and looked at the woman, surprise evident on his face. Normally, Koharu started a discussion by weaving around the issue, making statements that alluded to the problem without giving him enough to really know what was wrong. Then after fifteen minutes of useless talk she would tell him what was really at issue.

This was something very different.

"What are you talking about, Koharu? What can't stand?"

"Uzumaki's clan status."

"The Uzumaki have been a clan for a long time now. You should know this, Koharu. After all, your family has history with the clan." Scandalous history at that. Her great uncle angered the Uzumaki when he took one of their young females against her will. The family never did find his body. Uzumaki justice was swift and almost always resulted in the obliteration of what the attacker loved best. It seemed her great-uncle loved himself most of all.

She blanched, and then almost as quickly as the color left her face it returned and with a vengeance. She turned so red it appeared a shade away from purple. "That may be so, but the Uzumaki were never a clan of Leaf."

"Until now."

"The paperwork was finalized four days ago. Just yesterday Uzumaki received his land grant. The probationary period has not ended. His status will not be final for six months. Until then you can revoke it," she plowed on.

"There has never been a case of a clan's status being revoked before the probation was over."

"There is always a first time."

"You forget yourself, Koharu. I can not revoke it without just cause."

He saw the slight shudder than went through her shoulders and down her body. She was barely keeping a hold on her rage. He knew she and her family had history with both the Uzumaki clan and the Namikaze family. He wondered when this became personal or if it was always personal and he just never noticed. Of all the Elders, she was the one least likely to allow her personal feelings to cloud an issue. Seems, there is a first time for everything.

"Repeal it," she bit out.

He sighed. "Legally, I can not." He thought about, considered it, and had even been preparing to reject the application. He didn't want to grant Naruto clan status, while it would afford him and his vassal a number of protections, it would bring to light secrets he kept buried for years. He also wasn't pleased with the thought of Naruto starting a clan under his mother's last name. The Uzumaki name held a lot of weight throughout the Elemental Countries, but nothing brought abject fear to the mind of the masses like Namikaze. The Namikaze had always been a strong ninja family, but that was all they were: a family. The name had no real political capital until Minato Namikaze, better known as the Fourth Hokage, decimated Stone's forces.

Leaf could have gained a lot if Namikaze was reborn a clan.

Sarutobi was going to deny the application and explain to Naruto that he didn't believe he was ready to be a clan leader as he was too young and inexperienced. This would have given him time to train Naruto and explain who and what he was to Leaf. Hiruzen had no problems with making Naruto the leader of a clan, as long as that clan was Namikaze and he was trained in the spirit of the Leaf as he'd trained the Sannin and Jirayai had trained his father. Now, all his plans were useless.

Homura and Danzo tied his hands. One of the men, Danzo he suspected, expedited a copy of the application to the High Court of Fire Country. The Court was the one who actually granted Naruto clan status. All he did was rubber stamp it.

"You think I wouldn't if I could? He was granted the privilege by the High Court of Fire. I can not undo it without concrete proof of treasonous acts against Leaf and/or Fire."

"Provide proof!"

He laughed. "Yes, like you three were able to provide and present proof of the Uchiha's traitorous actions to the High Court. Even that would not have been enough to convict them, after all it was just talk, and you three knew it. That is why you had Itachi do your dirty work. It is also why, despite your grumbling, Sasuke Uchiha is still head of the Uchiha clan of two. The Fire Daimyo and Court are very clear about clan rules. As long as the High Court or Daimyo has not found the clan guilty of treasonous acts, the clan will continue to retain their protected status."

She dropped heavily into the closest seat like a stone released.

"There is nothing to be done?"

"No, there is nothing to be done," he replied. She stood and headed back to the door without saying anything more. When she reached the exit and just before she could open the door, he called out," Don't forget Koharu that the Uzumaki clan has all of the privileges and rights that come with the title, including those against intruders and all who wish to harm them on and off their land."

"I am well aware of that, Lord Hokage. I would never harm one of our clans."

His lips flattened at the iciness of her words. Her tone was just a little too cold, her rage a little too clear. "Just a friendly warning, Koharu. It's just a friendly warning."

* * *

Iruka wove his wave through the crowds that filled the streets of Leaf. It was a beautiful summer day. The sky was a mesmerizing medium blue and filled with white fluffy clouds and a bright yellow sun. It was a sharp difference from how it appeared this morning when the storm was raging. Few could ignore the allure of the lovely weather and so many were outside exercising or sparring, shopping or meeting with friends.

He was one of the latter.

Iruka had two meetings with friends scheduled today, although he wasn't sure if it was right to call either person a friend.

He took a seat in the corner of the small café. He'd just settled onto the chair when a shadow passed over him. He looked up startled and then smiled at Genma Shiranui. "I wasn't expecting you for another thirty minutes."

"Yeah, I arrived back in the village earlier than expected so I was free sooner than I thought I would originally be."

"How was the de-briefing?"

"Tedious."

"And you're mission report?"

"Long, but legible. I've learned my lesson, Iruka."

Iruka blushed. The last time Genma handed in a report, it had been so illegible, Iruka hadn't been able to make heads or tails of it. He'd sent it back with a message to be redone. In an unusual fit of irritation Genma hadn't complied. He and Iruka got into a argument. Angered Iruka hadn't allowed the other man to touch him.

That was two weeks ago, and a week ago the jounin went on a mission.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. The situation had gotten out of hand and although it was in the past, he felt he was mostly responsible for it. He should have just filed the damn report and forced the Intelligence Department to deal with it. Instead he'd stalled a blossoming relationship. He'd only slept with Genma once before the incident. He almost immediately regretted his reaction but he was too proud then to say he was sorry.

"Don't apologize. Our fight wasn't your fault. I knew better than to hand in something like that. Also, I shouldn't have taken such offense when you asked me to re-write it." He leaned forward and flashed Iruka a roguish grin. "Plus, absence makes the heart grow fonder and I can't wait to get you home."

Iruka's blush returned with force. "I…I won't lie. I'm looking forward to…being with you, but it will have to wait until tonight."

Genma gave him a roguish grin. "Got plans with your other boyfriend?"

Heat filled Iruka's face, but the warmth was not from embarrassment or arousal, but anger. Apparently, Leaf's rumor mill was working overtime. "No, I've had quite enough of Kakashi Hatake to last me a lifetime."

Genma reached across the table and grabbed one of his hands. When the other man touched him, Iruka realized he'd been clenching them into fists. He couldn't help it. Although he tried to ignore Kakashi whenever they had to interact, the jounin had the ability to rile Iruka up every time they met. It didn't help that silver-haired ninja had been questioning him a lot about his former students Naruto and Sasuke.

It also didn't help that he peppered his questions with flirtatious comments.

"Hopefully, I've answered all his questions, not that I had that much information to give. No, actually I'm supposed to meet Naruto for lunch."

It was a sad truth to realize just how little he knew about his students. He supposed it was to be expected. After all, he was their teacher, not their friend or confident. Still, to find out that when it really came down to it, most of what he knew of his students was popular gossip hurt. Despite all the lunches and dinners he'd been forced into by Naruto, he knew very little about the boy's life and circumstances outside the fact that he was the jailer of the Nine-Tails and the civilian population was cold to him.

He came to realize he either hadn't been listening when the child talked, or Iruka didn't ask the right questions.

Genma patted his hand, released it and leaned back in his chair. Iruka lifted his gaze, already missing the warmth of his touch.

"My family is considering asking the Uzumaki clan for a meeting."

Iruka stared at him for a moment unsure his ears weren't deceiving him. "What? Why?" he asked a little too loudly after he realized hadn't misheard Genma.

"Things are changing, Iruka. The very fact that there is a new clan in Leaf has shifted the village's political dynamics. My family does not want to be left behind. There are very few clan heads willing to listen to ninja families. Most, like the Hyuuga, Inuzuka, and Aburame only vote for and promote rules and regulations that could benefit their clan. They rarely think of the rest of us: the shinobi families. The Uchiha are dead and Sasuke hasn't taken up his clan responsibilities. He's too focused on his revenge." He snorted. "The Hyuuga don't even listen to those who pay homage to them and whom they are supposed to protect."

"And this is the chance to get your views heard."

"Yes. I doubt my family is the only one who realizes this."

* * *

"You're early."

He wasn't. Homura was well aware of what time it was and what time they agreed to meet. The problem was his son in law had the unfortunate habit of not listening when he spoke.

The words were spoken with such distain Homura barely managed to keep the smile he'd plastered on his face. He bowed slightly instead of sneering and smacking the young man as he wanted to do. "Forgive me. I'm just an old man excited to see his grandson."

The young man looked him over with deep green eyes, taking in everything including his carefully chosen worn clothing and well-heeled shoes. "Please, come in." He did nothing to hide his sarcasm. Long ago Homura learned to ignore it. He put that lesson to good use then and expected he would be doing it for much of the evening.

He both loved and hated these days.

For two days a month he was allowed to see and play with his grandson, Kinshiro, the child his own son had helped to create. The child who would have lived in his home, been raised to be a part of his family, if not for the bitter young man who stood across from him.

Four years ago, when his son Toru came to him and told him he met his mate Homura was ecstatic. When he informed him that his mate was an older civilian male he'd been cautious.

He had no problem with their difference in age. Toru was his youngest child and was barely seventeen compared to the civilian's twenty-one years of age. Still, he did not worry, as his son was more than mature enough to be with the older man.

He didn't even blink an eye at the fact that they were of the same sex. Shinobi died so quickly, lived such fleeting lives, and were witness to some of the greatest feats of humanity. Their lifestyles and experiences made all of the Elemental Nations ninja very accepting of differences. After all, how could one complain about same gender relationships being wrong or unusual when you or your teammate might have bugs living inside of them that helped them battle the enemy.

Homosexual relationships only became an issue when there was talk of leaving a legacy. Even that had stopped being an issue for the Leaf less than thirty years ago when a young Tsunade and his friend, Toru Yamamato, the man who taught Jirayia basic sealing, got together and created the three tier Genesis seal and medical and chakra jutsu. It granted homosexual male couples the ability to create and carry a child to term.

It was a Leaf secret, and one of the many reasons the village appeared kinder to its shinobi. Unlike other villages, Leaf didn't need to require its homosexual males to procreate with undesired females in order to promote families and bloodlines.

So when his son told him his love was a man he didn't worry. He simply asked if the young man was willing to help carry on the Mitokado line. His reply was, "Yes."

However, the man's identity as a civilian brought him great discomfort. Homura was around when Leaf was a young village filled to the brim with shinobi. He'd grown as his home expanded to include an increasing number of civilians and in his old age he watched as the Village Hidden in the Leafs became overrun with civilians with no understanding of the ninja way of life.

He feared that the young man his son loved was one such person; an individual with a idealized view of the shinobi who only saw the higher income, gravity defying jumps, and masked helpers.

Homura was right to fear for his child.

Less than three years after his marriage his son was dead.

All he had left of his youngest child was his grandson, Kinshiro, and even he was taken from Homura by the civilian courts.

They claimed he was too old, his history too violent for guardianship. They took no notice of the fact that Ozuru cared too much about money and too little for his child.

But Homura was a ninja. He understood the importance of patience. He was willing to wait and strike at the best moment to ensure his grandson's home was his own.

* * *

It was pouring hard when Kimmimaro arrived at his destination. His target was a young woman with blond hair that reached the middle of her back and amethyst eyes that tilted slightly at the outer corners. She was the lone doctor in a clinic that catered to the poor. It had four other employees, two men and two women, civilians and in their teens. They hoped to follow in her footsteps.

They were fools.

Kimmimaro shifted the slightest bit. It allowed him to see his prey a little clearer. She stood less than fifteen meters away from him. Her hand lay above the fevered head of a young child. He couldn't hear her words even though he used an enhancement jutsu on his eyes as the rain was coming down too hard, but he assumed she was speaking soothing words to the child, a young brunet girl.

She stepped away from the child and grabbed a few items from the bedside table. A needle, a long piece of rubber and gloves. He watched her take the little girl's blood and just as she removed the syringe from the child's flesh, the door opened and one of the male assistants entered the room.

The girl was silently crying. He placated her, made an utterly ridiculous face and handed her some sweets.

Kimmimaro turned away. He saw all he needed to see. He would be back later tonight. He and the good doctor needed to have a private discussion.

Four hours later, as one day was ending and another way beginning, Kimmimaro silently made his way down the empty, dirt path that lead to the clinic.

He picked the lock easily, walked through the reception and general medical areas, and even bypassed the portion sectioned off to be the blonde's onsite apartment. According to his Intel she didn't actually sleep there. It was all for show.

He reached the basement. The air was sharp, thick with antiseptic and that cloying clean that could only come from a medical institution. It was where they stored the supplies.

Kimmimaro stood in front of the back wall. It was cluttered with large, heavy boxes filled with extra medical instruments and the cutting edge technology the clinic was gifted with thanks to the blonde's connections.

She had painted quite the picture of herself to the public.

He almost smiled as he pulled out his scroll. It contained an intricate unlocking seal. He retained it from one of the good doctor's actual apprentices three months ago. After he tortured her for information and before he killed the purple haired woman.

He unrolled the parchment and placed it against the fifth box counting from right to left on the third row. Then he applied a little bit of chakra and took a half-step back. The wall glowed chakra-blue for exactly three seconds before fading away to reveal a wide corridor with fire-lit scones upon the wall.

He stepped into it.

The pathway was less than fifty meters long and declined to lead to a simple white door. The color and sight of the exit was a little jarring and quite eerie, even to his stoic senses.

Not for the first time he thought of just how sick the doctor was.

He turned the knob and pushed it open.

The room was bright white and painfully clinical. It was nothing like Orichimaru's shady underground laboratoriess. On the left and right walls stood large cages. In them were children who appeared to be as young as one and as old as seven.

He swallowed thickly. Kimmimaro reminded himself of why he was there and forced himself to move deeper into the room. He had a mission and he would not allow the sight of a young child's eyed hollowed of all emotion by pain to dissuade him.

He had a perfect record and planned to keep it.

"Damn it, Kagome. Where have you been? Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep these beasts under control when it's just me?" the blonde called out.

Kimmimaro followed the source of the voice to find the doctor leaning over a child with bright silver hair. Some of the strands were stained red with his blood. The child's eyes were closed. He appeared to asleep. Kimmimaro counted it as a blessing. At least he would not have collateral damage.

"I am not Kagome and would appreciate it if you stepped away from the child."

The woman spun around scalpel in hand. At the sight of Kimmimaro her mouth opened and she took an unconscious step back, bumping into the table. "What…how…why?" she stuttered.

Kimmimaro looked at her appraisingly, trying to figure out which answer would aid his mission the most. He went for the truth. "I come seeking information. I was able to enter your secret clinic because your assistant provided the information. Kagome is dead. I killed her. I will kill you. The only question is just how tortuous your last few moments will be." He paused and tried to remember her last question. "And why? Because I can."

* * *

Whoohoo! I've finally introduced Kimmimaro. I won't lie. I love this character. He is so bad ass and was oddly enough easy to write. I've already gotten most of the next chapter complete, and have actually started the chapter after that. I can't wait to give you guys a better look at _my_ Kimmi!

**To Threesome or not:** That is still the question so if you have an opinion and have not voiced it or just want to add your vote let me know. I have read each and every review. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you for taking the time to write them and send them out. I know you've got better things to do so super thanks.

Your responses have been helpful.

At least one reader has commented that he/she was reading my story with the mental image of Haku as a girl and a threesome with Kimmi would ruin that. I am going to assume this person is not the only one.

I really appreciate the fact that someone who doesn't want to read slash chose to read this story, but I want to warn you that you might want to strongly consider cutting your loses. I would hate to have you invest time reading this and then find out its not the kind of story you want to continue. (I hate to start an awesome fic and then find its Harry/Ginny. Don't want to do something similar to you). For example, I plan on the love scenes being graphic.

While I will give borders and advance warning on the sex scenes (I hate stumbling on something graphic I hate such as an abuse scene), there will be intimacy among the characters that will not be bordered that might make you uncomfortable.

But it's just a warning.


	7. Chapter 6

**Caution**: This is the writer's first draft.

**Rating**: Adult  
**Pairing**: Naruto/Haku; potential Naruto/ Kimimaro/Haku  
**Warnings**: m/m, slash, language, fantasy, OOC, male pregnancy jutsu mentioned  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. This disclaimer applies to all following chapters.

* * *

Chapter Six

"Dead-last."

Naruto almost stopped at the insult. Key word being _almost_, but then he remembered the comment Haku muttered the last and only time the brunet brought him lunch during one of Team Seven's few training sessions. _"Only fools and weaklings listen to insults. Master Zabuza would never stand for this."_

Naruto hadn't been able to hold back his responsive flinch. It hurt to hear Haku make such a statement, especially since he wasn't near Naruto and spoke low enough that only his demon chakra enhanced hearing could pick up his words. So, he knew Haku spoke the plain truth and wasn't sugar coating his statements as he normally might.

Since then Naruto hadn't answered to any of the negative titles Sasuke gifted him with. He started that very afternoon. It had been an especially long training session. Thankfully, they hadn't met since then.

Kakashi was giving them another break from team meetings. This time it was for one week. He was really starting to realize just how lazy Kakashi was. It had been two weeks since they came back from Wave and he and his team only met three times. Granted those two weeks were very busy for Naruto, but if not for Haku he wouldn't have learned anything during that time. Honestly Haku was more of his sensei than Kakashi was.

"Oh, Dobe. I'm talking to you."

It seemed Sasuke was unwilling to let go of the nicknames. Really, Naruto was starting to understand why Haku gripped about how Sharingan users never let anything go. He and the only faithful Uchiha still didn't get along. Apparently, Sasuke found it difficult to let go of the fact that Haku was just the better ninja.

Naruto couldn't help wondering if Itachi's rampage was in response to some slight and not insanity like all the villagers claimed. He wouldn't put it past a genius Sharingan user to blow something so out of proportion.

He continued on to his destination, not bothering to acknowledge his teammate. He had more important things to worry about…like what he was going to order for lunch. Haku was a…not very nice person when it came to Naruto's health. The pretty brunet gave Naruto a list of foods he was supposed to eat, how often and when and nowhere on the list was ramen. It was more than a little difficult to adjust, and he was finding that he missed the taste of Ramen and the presence of Ayume and her father.

Thankfully, Haku did, give Naruto freebie days: Fridays. Today just happened to be Friday. He was considering ordering ramen or maybe, just maybe he should try something different. He'd never been to this restaurant and it was shinobi owned so he didn't have to worry about service.

Decisions. Decisions.

He was just at the door to the restaurant where he was supposed to meet Iruka-sensei when someone reached for him. His training kicked in and he responded automatically. His left fist swung out as his right leg took a step back.

He received a grunt and a groaned, "Shit," in response. He knew from the sound of cartilage cracking under pressure that he just broke his assailant's nose.

He took a full step back to see whom he hit.

Sasuke.

Oh.

People around them stopped to see what was going on and what was going to happen. No doubt they expected a fight. Too bad Naruto wasn't in the mood. Normally, he would be all for showing the villagers just how much stronger he was than the bastard, but for some reason, he knew if he engaged in battle with Sasuke in the middle of the street, Haku would have an earful to say to him when he returned to their apartment. He immediately pictured sweet Haku tearing into him like a fishmonger's wife. He shuddered.

"Oh, sorry, Sasuke, but you should know better than to do anything swift like that around another ninja. Love to talk but I'm kind off a little short on time." He waved at the brunet and kept going.

He grinned at the thought of actually having something productive to do today. Haku was a great friend and a just as awesome helper. This morning after their spar and after dropping the three-ton information about their newly acquired finances, he sat Naruto down and talked to him about Clan Uzumaki.

They talked, and talked and talked some more.

They…well he talked so much Naruto zoned out and almost fell asleep. Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore Haku started talking about their newly acquired land and what he should do with it. The new topic perked Naruto's interest a little but it wasn't nearly as exciting as new techniques and jutsus, so he only paid a little attention. Then Haku mentioned how a very good clan leader showed the kind of qualities that a village wanted in their Hokage.

That was when Naruto began listening intently.

* * *

Haku kept his face relaxed as he walked around the store. He looked at the wares and found most of them lacking, but he kept his disgust of his face. The lighting was poor, the clothing was dull, and most of the knives and swords were just a little too lackluster. This was not the kind of shop he would normally shop in. Haku was only here to gain a little intelligence, and maybe just a little revenge. Okay, a lot.

After all, this was the shop Naruto purchased that horrible jumpsuit from.

He just turned the left corner of the middle aisle when someone, a female, called out to him. He slowly glanced to where the voice seemed to be coming from. A middle aged woman with dark blue and crow's feet around her eyes, smiled at him. she walked toward him. "Welcome, to my shop. How can I help you?" she said with a slight bow.

Haku was not impressed he'd been in the shop for more than three minutes and could have stolen countless number of items while alone. Actually, he _had_ taken quite a few things. Sure, the shop had security but it was nothing he couldn't bypass. Master Zabuza didn't always want to pay for his supplies, especially when there was the chance that he could be recognized when making a purchase.

Haku was very good at the five-finger discount. He already replenished his senbon collection with their highest quality needles and had even acquired a sword for Naruto and himself, along with a whole new wardrobe for the blond. The orange simply had to go.

The items were currently sealed in a scroll sitting above his left pectoral.

It really was foolish of civilians to open a shop that catered to ninja without having an experienced ninja design the security system. Leaf shinobi might be too kind to steal from their villagers, but Haku wasn't so sweet. A little genjutsu, two nimble hands, and a lot of time alone and the shop was short inventory. At least it would be when an employee checked.

The woman reached him and looked at him expectantly. Haku realized he hadn't answered the shopkeeper. No doubt, she found him slow.

"Sorry, I was just admiring your lovely wares." He followed the statement with his widest smile.

The woman bowed slightly. "Thank you, Mistress for your lovely compliment. Now how can I serve you?"

"I'm afraid I made a mistake. You see my friend is the first in her family to become a shinobi and while I was visiting with her, well I am a calligrapher…and had a consignment due…and it was late at night… and I saw her fine parchment. I didn't think," Haku explained and blushed in feigned embarrassment. "It turns out the parchment was for sealing. I wish to replace it before she notices it is missing."

The woman chuckled. "Yes, such mistakes happen. I made such a mistake once. Sealing paper is of such fine quality, normal people don't suspect it to find a purpose in such rough hands." The woman turned and gestured for Haku to follow her. "I will show you our finest collection of sealing paper."

No question. Suna had it right. In that hidden village, only a current or former shinobi could sell combat wares. No doubt the rule was written after one too many shopkeepers were killed for making a condescending comment like the one she just made. Suna ninja were notoriously short tempered, worse than Cloud's.

They reached the parchment section and Haku barely managed to keep his surprise off his face. Talk about inflated prices. But it was the nature of the game. No store's prices were concrete. You were expected to haggle. This was one of the first lessons Haku taught Naruto. While healing in Wave, he didn't have much to do so he helped Tsunami a bit and his favorite chore was food shopping. He dragged Naruto along a number of times. Haku was genuinely surprised to find Naruto trying to pay the advertised price for food items.

It certainly explained why the boy had such poor quality stuff, along with Haku's anger toward Kakashi and The Third. They were the closest adults the boy had and should have taught him such a lesson. As he got to know Naruto better, Haku was finding that the blond knew very few of the things most people learned growing up with parents or simply adults who gave a damn.

This shop was one of the many who took advantage of Naruto's ignorance.

It was time for payback and really, Haku did need a few more rolls of sealing paper.

Ten minutes later, Haku left the store with at least a month's worth of the store's highest quality sealing paper purchased at half the listed price. The woman was surprised to see just how well he bargained and she'd been unwilling to let a definite sale go. He also had enough general, good quality sealing paper to last him for three months thanks to a five-finger discount.

Not bad, especially since it wasn't even noon yet.

* * *

Kimimaro stared in the lavender eyes of the blonde little girl looking up at him. The adoration in her gaze made him uneasy. She had the same eyes as the other seven children he removed from the underground laboratory, but her gaze was more piercing. "What do you want?" he bit, unwilling to take anymore of her appreciative looks. He knew that as soon as she understood just who and what he was, she would stop seeing him that way.

"Thank you." While the children might not be old enough to really understand what was going on, but they knew the doctor hurt them and with her death they wouldn't be hurting anymore. Still, Kimimaro didn't want or need their praise. He simply did the task required of him.

"For what?" he asked. "I completed my mission. Nothing more. Nothing less." He turned and gestured to the old woman hiding in the shadows that covered the back left corner of the room. She slinked forward with uneasy steps. She glanced around the room, taking in the toddlers and young children that sat huddled in the middle. Her gaze tightened for the smallest second, long enough for Kimimaro to catch the response. She was not pleased to find her responsibilities were going to increase.

"For saving us from torture, insanity, and death."

He turned swiftly to regard the young child. She appeared to be six years old but the intelligence in her eyes and the words that came from her mouth were at least a decade above her image. "I saved you from nothing. You speak of things you do not understand."

She smiled. It was a slow smile filled with understanding and heartbreak and it made him want to take a step back. Only his sense of self made him keep his place. Her smile was so like Kabuto's, so unnatural, and yet so different as it made him think of security and sympathy rather than opportunistic glee and pain.

This child was dangerous. More so than Orichimaru's assistant.

"Your mission was your own. It was not done under your Master's guidance."

It wasn't. Orochimaru only knew that he was taking some time off to clean up trash ninja in the area. His master was tired of finding his most irritating and foolish men dead. Even if they were cannon fodder, he needed the numbers. Especially in light of his future plans. So he started regularly sending Kimimaro on clean up trips so he could work out his aggression away from his ninja.

This was only his third trip.

And the second time, he ran across a group of scientists working on children. The first time he'd been forced to kill three of the seven children, as they were already monsters. The kind of unintelligent beings Kabuto loved to create. This group was lucky. The blonde was determined to augment their natural abilities, rather than introduce the unknown just to see how it worked.

He stared at the little sunflower yellow haired girl in front of him and wondered just how much of her perceptiveness is natural and how much was a result of the doctor's genetic manipulations.

"She never touched me. I only arrived to her facilities the day before you rescued us."

"Can you read minds?"

She shook her head. "I am just incredibly perceptive. I see things that others ignore and read things as they are."

"I see." And he did. This child was a thousand times more dangerous than Kabuto. Even Master Orichimaru himself. He wondered if any other the other were just as talented.

"Master Kimimaro?" the elderly woman called out just before he started for the door. He turned and regarded her for a moment.

She bowed low. "Pardon me, Master, but the funds provided will not be enough for me to properly care for the additional children."

"I understand." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the two of the three small bags retrieved from the doctor's clinic. He threw them to the woman. She swiftly plucked them from the air, her quick actions testament to her ninja training. "Thank you, Master."

He did not reply. Kimimaro found it fitting that the money he stole from the doctor would be used to care for the children she purchased as slaves.

* * *

High noon rays from the sun hit the glass in his hand and refracted as he swirled the juice in the goblet. Danzo took in the beauty of the cup and the play of light. Clear, fingernail sized gemstones ran the perimeter of the middle. Diamonds.

His agents acquired the item during one of their operations in Iron. It was a kill and burn. The target was a trafficker and spy who masqueraded as a simple merchant. He sold dangerous drugs that targeted ninja and pandered secrets. The mission had benefited Leaf to a greater amount than he ever expected. It turned out the young merchant was a better salesman and spy than the intelligence ever alluded. Root found over a 100,000 ryo in cold, hard cash and then there were the jewel faceted home goods.

He pursued his lips and considered the situation he discovered today.

Naruto and Haku sparred this morning as they usually did. And, as Danzo normally did, he had the duo watched. His ninja could already see the difference between the two boys skill, especially the blond. Danzo was a big picture man and he couldn't wait to see just how far Naruto went. The boy could destroy Leaf or build it up.

It eased his cold heart to find that the two were already making grand plans for the land they acquired. He gifted the small clan with the land to get in good with the two. Their age, Naruto's neglectful upbringing, and Haku's immigrant status didn't fill him with the greatest hope. He began seeing Naruto as just another tool, one that could be easily discarded.

Today, the information his agents brought him was making him change his mind. Apparently, the young brunet knew a great black out jutsu that prevented his people from hearing anything the two spoke about, but when he ended the jutsu and just before the two departed, Haku and Naruto briefly spoke of the goals they had for the land they now owned.

Danzo glanced over the sheet that detailed what his ninja overheard. It was a simple, but promising plan. It gave him a glimpse of what the two could became, especially the young clan head.

The child could do so much with proper guidance. The question is did Danzo want to play the role of the kind learned man or the cruel tyrant.

The real question is could he even play the former. That was normally Hiruzen's role.

But Hiruzen failed the child. While it was too soon for Naruto to know just how much, Danzo knew with time, and a little guidance, The Third's carefully buried secrets would come to light.

Contrary to popular belief, Danzo was not a proud man. He did not see himself as Leaf's savior. He simply believed he was a man doing what he must to aid the village he loved.

He was in the same position when he started Root as he was now. Danzo needed to do what he must to better Leaf. Young Naruto needed guidance and Hiruzen had already shown himself unable or unwilling to provide that aide. Homura was already taking steps to be the blond's mentor. However, Homura was more of a political powerhouse. Danzo was a military strategist. Uzumaki needed to be strong politically and militarily to be able to maintain his independence. Otherwise, he would be run over by the ninja and civilian clans and families.

Danzo placed his glass on the table, stood from his seat and made his way to the right corner of the room. He placed his hand upon a finely etched reflective glass window. A picture of a geisha tying up her hair was detailed upon the mirror. He placed his left hand upon the glass and watched it warm up from his body heat. After five minutes, it accepted his handprint and living status and the lock released.

One large scroll and two smaller scrolls lay inside the hidden cubicle. Uzumaki was written across the big one, while Namikaze was depicted on the other two.

Leaf needed a strong Naruto whether he used the surname Namikaze or Uzumaki. Danzo was prepared to do all he must to make sure the genin continued the legacy of his forefathers, even defy the Hokage himself.

* * *

"Oy, Uzumaki. Long time no see."

Naruto was on his way to compare the prices at one of the three stores on the list he and Haku agreed to check out when someone called to him.

Naruto turned swiftly at that voice. He knew it all too well, though usually it was boisterous and just a little condescending. He was surprised to hear there was none of that in the tone.

"Hey, Kiba, what's up?" he called out as he placed the pricelist the storeowner gave him for the most popular and generally used construction tools and supplies in his pocket.

The speaker was of medium height and male with dark brown hair and eyes. He had distinctive red tattoos down both his cheeks and larger than normal incisors. They were currently very visible in his broad, white smile.

"Where you been, Uzumaki? I never see you around." Kiba patted him heavily on the shoulder in greeting.

"I've been around since our C turned A rank mission. Just been busy," he replied.

Coming up behind the brunet was Hinata, a dark haired female and Shino, a heavily dressed brunet teenage boy who always wore glasses. Naruto nodded to the two of them. "Hey guys."

The girl turned bright red and nodded her head in acknowledge. She opened her mouth to say something but seemed unable to get past her stutter. Naruto felt bad for her and hoped the day would come quickly when she got over her speech issue. It just made her seem so much weirder than usual.

"Busy?" Kiba chuckled. The sound was just a little dark and amused. "Dude, you're a clan head. I'm surprised you have time to sleep. My mom is always bitching about what she's got to do cause of her title and she's got tons of help from the clan itself."

Naruto blushed and his right hand through the strands at the back of his head. He didn't really think anyone would care that he was now the head of the tiny clan Uzumaki, but apparently, the news got around and it was a popular topic of conversation. Kiba wasn't the type of person to hear about it otherwise. At least this time the gossipers were talking about something right he did, rather than a prank.

Not that he minded when they spoke of his pranks. As a matter of fact, he loved that attention, but he supposed now that he was clan head and really going to do the groundwork to be Hokage he couldn't do such things. Or so Haku said.

"Congratulations, Master Uzumaki."

Naruto turned to Shino at the sound of his emotionless voice. He was another creepy one, but he seemed like a good guy. "Oy! Don't call me that. We're classmates, friends even. I'm just Naruto."

"Thank you, Naruto for allowing me to speak to you on a first name basis."

Shino always one of those kids that were a stickler for rules. "Uh, you're welcome." Naruto looked over the three of them. They appeared exhausted and sweaty. "Did you guys just come from a mission or team meeting?"

"I…It was a m…mission."

Naruto was a little surprised to hear Hinata answer. The girl avoided talking to him like he was the plague. He figured she was one of the people whose parents didn't like him because of the Nine-Tails and told their children to stay away from him.

Most of the Hyuuga were cool with him, but she seemed to go out of her way not to say anything when he was around.

"Yeah, it was a C Rank one, just guiding a merchant home and back." Kiba chuckled. "And we weren't lucky enough to meet an A rank assassin on the way. Just bandits."

"Hey! You say that like it was our fault that someone wanted to kill our client."

Kiba laughed. "Only you, Uzumaki. You've just got that kind of luck. How many of your pranks were perfectly planned but wetn wrong because of some freak of nature accident?"

"Too many," Naruto muttered, thinking back to his bad luck.

He got damn right indigent when he heard a light chuckle from Shino, the normally silent boy. Even Shino was laughing at his bad luck.

"Fine. I've got rotten luck."

Kiba swiped a hand across his forehead, taking away the sweat that gathered there. "How about I make it up to you for clowning on you? Let's get a drink or two together later tonight."

Naruto's eyes widened. He was surprised by Kiba's offer. Though they hung out and played pranks together they weren't very close and it had been some time since they meet to prank villagers. "You want to hit the bar?"

"Yup. Why don't we all meet up tonight, say around eight?" Kiba asked while looking at his teammates.

Hinata's gaze dropped and she shook her head. "I…I…can't. I have to meet with my family."

"I too must decline the gracious invite. I will not lie. My partners require rest and replenishment."

Naruto's gaze tightened on the stoic brunet, wondering what partners he was talking about. Huh, he must have an animal partner like Kiba. Though where was he hiding the poor beast?

"Oh, okay." Kiba's voice was just a little dejected. Then he seemed to remember something. "Oh, I'll ask the other rookies and ask if they want to meet up. I'm sure Choji will be down as he's been complaining about wanting to actually go to a bar now that we're genin and allowed but Shikamaru never wanted to go."

"Sounds like fun. You gonna ask around cause I've kind of got a list of things to do before then."

"Sure, sure," Kiba readily agreed. "I'll see you at eight at the Red Bush."

"Got it."

* * *

This might not have been the best idea.

Naruto realized this a little too late. The Red Bush was already packed and it was unusual in that it catered to both ninja and civilians. The place was so full there was barely room for people to move. But the closeness seemed to heighten every one's pleasure.

Naruto, Kiba, and Choji were standing to the left side of the bar, farthest from the door, singing a ridiculous song about a ninja, a kunai, and sexy torture kunoichi, while Haku and Ino sat at a nearby table, watching them and laughing at their antics.

So far the night had been good. Of course it didn't last.

Once the song ended, and Ino threatened them out of singing another, Choji drank the last of his latest beer and slammed it on the table. Apparently, he had more beer than Naruto remembered counting or the boy just had truly poor eyesight when liquored up because when he lifted his hand he knocked aside the drink beside him. It just so happened to belong to someone outside their group and the guy took offense.

The man pushed Choji and normally gentle Choji responded with an upper right cut. It wasn't long until a full out brawl happened between everyone at the bar. Luckily, none of the shinobi pulled out any jutsu. Everyone was just using their fists. However, Naruto wasn't feeling thankful about that fact. He was worried about Haku.

He convinced the brunet to come to the bar and met his friends/ former classmates. Haku hadn't been really receptive of the idea of meeting them in such a place, especially for the first time.

He thought it gave his mates the wrong impression.

Somehow he didn't think a bar brawl was the right one.

He wrapped his arm around Haku's waist and led the way to the door. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

Naruto was an estimated three steps away from the exit when a body plowed into him and pushed him back at least half a foot.

"Where do you think you're going, Nine-Tails brat?"

The words were softly spoken, but the threat cut through the air. Three men fighting to the right of the door stopped and looked at Naruto and the man standing in his way. All three pairs of eyes were wide with surprise and just a little fear.

Naruto looked up at the man in front of the exit. He was tall, standing at least six feet and thickly muscled. He was definitely a strength versus agility person. He had black hair and eyes with darkly tanned olive skin. The characteristic that gave Naruto pause was the small amount of chakra he read from him.

The man was either a civilian or had a damned devious method of hiding his chakra signal.

"Move," Naruto bit out.

The man grinned and it was feral. "Make me, Nine-Tails."

"You have just violated the Third's Law."

He laughed. "As if The Third is going to do anything about it. People have been violating that law for years now. After all your nature isn't a secret, demon." The man leaned forward, invading Naruto's personal space and forcing the blond to smell his atrocious breath. "Like I said before make me."

"You do realize you are starting an altercation with a clan leader?"

The question came from the most unexpected source. Ino.

There was a flicker of unease in the barrel-chested man's eyes at her words, but it lasted only for a moment. He took a step forward and reached for Haku. "You, sweet thing, should know better than to hang out with the demon."

His hands never reached the brunet. Naruto stood in front of Haku and brandished his kunai. "You'll have to go through me."

"My pleasure."

The man swung at Naruto. That was when all hell broke loose.

* * *

AN: *head* desk. For some reason I'm not really happy with this, but I can't actually find anything wrong with it. To be honest when I first wrote I was more than a little pleased, but when I did my spell-check read through I wasn't. Anyway, review!

**Yaoi Dynamics:** Since people have asked or commented: Yes, this is a yaoi story and yes, Naruto will always top in his relationships, whether that is just with Haku or if he enters a relationship with Kimi. Secondly, if Kimi joins the duo, it would be as Naruto's submissive lover only. He would not interact sexually with Haku. I just don't see the two working that way.

**On the Threesome:** I hope you guys continue to send in your reviews and comment on whether or not you want Kimi to join the relationship. the majority seems to be for the threesome ( I think cause of the extra loving and smut potential). It seems that lot of those who aren't for Kimi, are opposed on the basis that the character is too cold. I am hoping that as I continue to show more of _my_ Kimi you might have a clearer picture on whether a threesome would be a good idea or not. My goal is to do a good job showing you the side of him that I see.

**PS:** I am absolutely blown away with the reviews I received for the last two chapters. I can't believe I made it to 100 reviews. I guess you guys want to read my story. Thank you so much for the love. It means a lot, especially since I fell sick pretty much literally after I posted the last chapter and am still not even at 75% now.

Until next time.


	8. Chapter 7

**Caution**: This is the writer's first draft.

**Rating**: Adult  
**Pairing**: Naruto/Haku; potential Naruto/ Kimimaro/Haku  
**Warnings****(this****chapter****and****later****ones)**: m/m, slash, language, fantasy, OOC, male pregnancy, cross-dressing, graphic sexual situations.

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. This disclaimer applies to all following chapters.

* * *

Chapter Seven

The skyline was a thick, heavy, pink, as the clouds covered the sun. The bright color was broken up with streaks of white, and in some places it even appeared a dark, almost navy blue. The sun was lowering behind the valley that encased the western region of Land of Hot Water and as the afternoon turned to dusk, the horizon darkened, became a kaleidoscope of lovely colors only nature could recreate. Kimimaro watched the golden orb disappear as he tried to keep himself centered. It was harder than normal. Today was the second day he was spending in the area. With the children he rescued. They were so different. So unusual. They made him feel and think things he never would have.

They reminded him too much of himself.

The way they gazed at him made Kimimaro so damned uncomfortable. Their eyes were always wide with joy, love, and adoration when they looked at him.

He was their savior.

Just as Orichimaru was his.

Except where Orichimaru saved him from loneliness and gave him purpose, he saved these children from death, disfigurement, and insanity.

He hated it. Hated them for making him so important to their existence.

"Brother Kimimaro?"

He turned and glared at the blond girl he secretly thought of as The Prophet. "I am not your brother." He ignored the question in her tone. She saw too much, knew too much.

She tilted to her head to the side and peered at him. Then she smiled. "Yes, of course, Father Kimimaro."

Kimimaro flinched and took an involuntary step back. She couldn't have surprised him more of if she leapt up and slapped him. "Father..." he mumbled. His mind seemed to have shut down. He wasn't able to get his mind around the new title. Another child, this one younger, appearing to be around three years of age, stumbled forward on unsteady legs to stand beside The Prophet. He had peaches and cream-colored skin, chin-length light silver hair, robin blue eyes, and a pink rosebud mouth.

He was absolutely beautiful.

The kind of child his master would have gladly allowed to grow so he could acquire his body.

A lump filled his throat when the child took a few steps to him and held out his hand. Clasped in his pudgy, little fingers was a single, furled white rose. He watched with eyes wide with apprehension and surprise as the flower opened up, revealing each beautiful petal one at a time. "Papa," the pale haired toddler said with a child's lisp and lifted the item, holding it out for his inspection. "Take."

He stared at the gift with unseeing eyes, remembering a similar flower from his past. He thought of the flower that was his friend when his father, fearing his abilities, caged him. He only let him out of that cold cage when he needed Kimimaro to fight for the clan. Then the Kaguya clan was wiped out when they attacked Hidden Mist, and he had no reason to live, nothing to do. He wandered through the Water countryside with no focus, not until Orichimaru found him and made him his servant, became his new father.

When he was locked away by his father, he looked to that flower, admired it as he felt like a furled flower himself, someone who wasn't allowed to bloom. He flourished under Orichimaru, gained a reason to live, and felt a little closer to that flower that grew from a crack in the concrete and a tiny sliver of sunlight. Then he grew sick and Orichimaru stopped giving him missions, and rarely visiting him. Then he relegated Kimimaro to Kabuto and made Kimi his assistant's problem. He didn't even visit him anymore.

He knew he could gain great favor from his father Orichimaru if he presented this beautiful child to him. This gardener of flowers.

Kimimaro didn't take the offered rose. He simply turned around and strode out of the room. He needed to return to Sound. He was losing his focus.

* * *

Naruto was livid. He was angrier then than he'd ever been in his whole life, despite having to deal with stupid ninja and civilians that couldn't tell the difference between a chakra demon and a child. This man, this idiot thought he could take his first friend, his Haku-chan, away from him without suffering some kind of injury. Well, Naruto fully intended to show him he was wrong.

He watched the man step forward and responded. He lifted his hand, handle side of the kunai out, and jabbed the man hard in the middle of his chest. He gasped hard, pressed his hands to his chest and stumbled back. From his peripheral vision, Naruto saw two men move to take his place and attack. Haku went for the guy on the right while Naruto took the man on the left. He lunged forward, punched the man, a brunet in the face, hitting one cheek, and then swept his leg out. The bone cracked under the pressure of his fist. The pain and hit to the face disoriented his attacker, and when Naruto kicked his legs out from under him he fell back hard, never getting the chance to break his fall. His head smacked the stone floor and Naruto could tell from the sound that he wouldn't be getting back up anytime soon.

When he turned around he saw that he and Haku weren't the only ones defending themselves. Ino and Choji were tag-teaming some pale blue haired ninja who looked to be about Kakashi-sensei's age. Kiba was fighting with a black haired chunin and Akamaru was biting the leg of what appeared to be a brunet civilian female.

The first man was back and he looked pissed. Naruto flashed him a fanged smile and lunged. He tackled the man, throwing him to the ground. He had his kunai in his hand and the sharp edge was pressed against the man's jugular, right at the vein. He purposely nicked the skin. The man flinched. A thick, heavy bead of blood rose to the surface and coated the tip of his blade. If the fool moved, the nick would become a slash and the bastard would bleed to death quickly.

Someone moved to the right of him and Naruto tensed ready for another attack. It never came. A whistle ran through the air and those who were ninja trained froze at the sound. The melody and tone was distinctive and meant a commanding officer was calling attention. Considering even jounin stilled, he knew the individual beside him was wearing an animal mask to hide his or her features. ANBU had arrived.

He didn't know whether to be pleased or not.

"Every one of you put down your weapons, step back from your opponents, and be prepared to be questioned. We will find the source of this altercation and the person will be disciplined."

Definitely not.

"Wow! They got here quicker than normal. Thought I'd get to fight a little more before they broke it up," some ninja in the back of the bar muttered out loud. Judging from the slur the man was intoxicated.

Naruto couldn't help wondering just how often these brawls happened that someone knew when to expect ANBU's arrival.

He knew drinking with Kiba was a bad idea.

* * *

Haku wrinkled his nose at the antiseptic that coated the air. He hated the scent that seemed to fill all hospitals. Despite his love of medical jutsus and healing, he couldn't stand the way hospitals and clinics smelled. It was a little too clean and cold. Impersonal really and then there was the scent of death that clung right at the edges. Plus, he preferred to be the one doing the healing. He hated being a patient. He glared at the nurse cleaning his shallow wounds. They weren't an issue, not really, but Naruto refused to be healed until he was done. So he mentally rushed the woman who was taking a little too much time to clean and bandage his cuts.

His master and friend was injured and this woman was taking her good old time to clean every little thing.

He reached his limit. "Have you finished yet?" he asked through gritted teeth. The woman lifted her head. Her eyes were brown and blood shot. The outer edges tilted down just a little. They were the most attractive thing about the plump, plain woman and they were not pretty. She darted a glance at Naruto before looking back at him. Her eyes were wide with surprise and fear. His gaze tightened. She was one of those people who feared his master. He hated her in that moment. "If you are uncomfortable with tending to our needs, leave. I am more than accomplished enough to do your job. Leave the supplies."

She jerked back as though slapped. He suddenly felt the need to make that feeling a little more honest and strike her. How dare she?

"What... I... why... Mr. ..."

He cut her stuttering off. "You are clearly uncomfortable doing your job so leave. I will make it clear to your superiors that you lack the ability to do as you are assigned." He held out his hand for the cotton swabs, and antiseptic.

She sputtered for a moment. Then she glared, dropped the items on the bench where he sat, and straightened. "I am fully capable of doing my job. Apparently my thoroughness is not appreciated."

He snorted. "Thoroughness, is that what they are calling it these days?"

She marched to the door and opened it. At the threshold she paused and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Leave."

She stepped out and attempted to slam the door but another hand stopped its closure. The woman stumbled back, almost tripping and falling to the floor when she realized just how close other individual stood. She caught herself and looked up shock on her face and the surprised seemed to grow as she took in the other. Haku couldn't see just who she was staring at but judging from the weathered nature of the arm it was an elderly person. He suspected the Hokage considering just how close the village leader seemed to be to Naruto.

"I suggest you be on your way, Miss, and make no mistake, I too will be having a discussion with your boss about your deplorable services. This hospital caters to ninja so it needs the best. You are clearly not that."

Haku was a little surprised to hear Homura's voice. He knew they needed to discuss what happened at the Red Bush and the implications and repercussions, but he hadn't expected him to rush to the hospital while they were still being tended to. He expected to see the Elder later, much later.

And he was down right shocked to hear his words. He must have heard Haku's conversation with the nurse and come to the same conclusion. She was one of those people who were unwilling or afraid to help Naruto because he contained the Nine-Tail. He was clearly displeased and was making that displeasure known.

The woman's face turned red and she parted her lips to say something, probably in her defense and then seemed to rethink it. Back straight, muscles tensed, she turned and walked away.

Homura stepped into the doorway and then the room. "Evening Master Uzumaki, Vassal Haku," he called out and inclined his head in greeting. "I ask that you not judge the medic corps by her actions. Leaf has a shortage of trained medics and so has been supplementing the hospital staff with regular healers." He stepped deeper into the room and took the lone seat there for a family or friend, adjusting his clothing so it settled comfortably around him.

Naruto muttered, "Uh, good evening, Elder," and then went back to being quiet. He'd been painfully silent since the fight. Haku knew it was because he now had confirmation that Naruto was a demon vessel and the blond probably thought he was going to leave him because of that. He wasn't and he planned to make that clear to the blond once they were alone.

Haku took advantage of the lapse in conversation to tend to Naruto's wounds. He descended from the bench grabbed a pair of gloves and started to put them on.

"I told you I was fine. The other guy didn't even get a single hit on me."

"I heard you," Haku replied. Naruto could be bleeding to death and he would tell Haku he was fine. He downplayed all the wounds he received during their spars, acting as if his spilt blood didn't matter. Haku wouldn't be so lax. The boy reminded him a little too much of his former master in that way. More often than not after a big fight Haku was forced to stun his master in order to heal him. He wondered if he'd have to be so drastic where Naruto was concerned. Then again, he heard from the medic-nins in other villages that shinobi in general were difficult to help as they never felt they required the aid, even when they were literally at death's doorstep.

He tilted the blonde's head and looked over his face. Naruto was a very attractive boy and with time he would grow into an incredibly handsome man. He had large, bright blue eyes that upturned at the outer corners just the slightest bit, making them more exotic than most. They were heavily defined by thin black lines that made his eyes all the more striking. He wondered if their appearance was a result of the Nine-Tail's presence. His nose was simple, straight and upturned just the slightest bit at the end. His mouth was wide with thin, red-pink lips. His most distinctive physical characteristic were the three whisker like marks across both of his cheeks. He could not spot any bruising or swelling so he continued checking him over, making a path southward down Naruto's body. Haku shivered as his hands moved over the planes of Naruto's hard body. The blond was skinnier than Haku would have liked, but there was no denying the strength of his form. Despite his young age, the blond was more cut than one would suspect. He had lightly defined pectorals and stomach muscles and Haku knew with time he would grow stronger. He could already picture just how good looking and commanding his master would be when he was fifteen, his age. He swallowed thickly.

"What happened to the medic-nin corps that this hospital requires regular healers to fill the gap?" he asked as he lightly pressed Naruto's chest to see if he was injured.

"Tsunade left. War happened. The budget for the medical infrastructure was cut. Then the ninja population dropped. The numbers we had could not be allocated to the specialties. Medic, T&I, Intelligence, and Hunter units all suffered."

"Truly?" he asked, shocked to his core. How could it be so bad here. That meant that nearly all of the ninja in the Leaf were generalist. Having such sectors with low numbers meant Leaf was the equivalent of a fat duck with clipped wings. All their enemies needed to do was strike and Leaf would be brought down without any warning from I&T and Intelligence, and with little chance of mitigating the damages. Right now it was living on its past reputation, but if any other the other hidden villages or those who wanted to become a hidden village figured out that Leaf was severally underbalanced, it would become the prime target of all.

"Yes. It is why I ask again that you not judge the medic-nins based on the woman's reactions as she was not one. She is a healer who splits her time between this hospital and the civilian one. Unfortunately her reaction was one most of our ninja have become accustomed to having to endure. Civilian healers are wary of ninja in general, and the stronger the ninja the worse their reaction. It is why all of our jounin level men and women are seen by the few medic-nins we have, even if the issue is a small one. We once had a civilian nurse almost kill one of our strongest ninja because she gave her the wrong dosage. The investigation discovered she wasn't able to handle the pressure from the female ANBU's chakra." He took a moment and looked over Naruto, who still sat quietly on the medical bench. With each sentence the Elder spoke, the tension that rode his frame lessoned. It was clear Naruto realized that the woman feared him because he was a ninja and not because of his demonic tenant.

"Master Uzumaki, I can't help but wonder, has anyone every explained the difference between the level of chakra you were gifted with and what others have?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, Elder, no one has explained anything about my chakra to me."

Anger flashed across Master Homura's face for just a moment and then it was gone, but not before Haku took notice of it. "I see. We will need to have an in depth discussion of the difference between your chakra and that of others. Master Uzumaki, you currently have more chakra than the ANBU I spoke of. To be honest you have the most chakra of anyone in the village, the Hokage included."

Haku sputtered at the admission. One of the reasons why the Hokage was able to earn the nicknames The Professor and God of Shinobi was his immense chakra levels. The man's capacity allowed him to learn techniques and jutsus that others couldn't touch because he had more chakra than really anyone but a jinjuriki to spare. To find out that genin Naruto had more than the Hokage, even at the village leader's age, was astounding.

He chuckled.

Both men turned to him, looks of question on their face. Haku blushed. "Master Zabuza was a very accomplished ninja and he taught me much. While you are young there is no doubt in my mind you will become a very accomplished ninja and will teach me even more. I have been blessed both times in finding the best masters possible."

Master Homura looked at him for several moments before a slow, satisfied smile stretched across his face. "Yes, I quite agree. Master Uzumaki is truly remarkable, both because of his gifts and what he has accomplished with the little he has been given. I see now that you two will be perfect for one another. Together Clan Uzumaki will go far."

Naruto laughed. "Of course. Haku wouldn't have it any other way."

Haku's blush deepened. He wasn't quite sure what to think but he felt warm inside at the sight and sound of Naruto laughing.

"I am glad to see you are in good health despite what happened at the bar."

"Yes, we are fine. The worst was a few cuts. Nothing more."

"Good, good. Now, Master Uzumaki, Haku would either of you be willing to tell me what happened at Red Bush?"

Haku glanced at Naruto. The blond sighed and then told Elder Homura exactly what occurred to lead to the bar brawl and then the fight between himself and the civilians. Haku inserted his points here and there. It didn't take long to tell and hearing it come from someone else made it all the more real.

Naruto finished and looked to Master Homura for some comment. He was silent for several minutes.

"I was foolish really to not warn you, but I felt you had time to get adjusted to your new title before your position and vassal would be attacked. I thought they would wait until your status was finalized. Stupid, really."

Haku folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall. It was cool against his too warm back and made it a little easier to think. Homura was right. Clan Uzumaki changed the village's dynamics and there were bound to be people who didn't like that. He, they, should have been expecting this.

"They were looking for a weakness."

Haku's head lifted at Naruto's voice. He was pleased to see that their strategy lessons were paying off.

"Yes," Homura replied.

"And they found it."

That threw Haku for a loop. The had shown their strength and unwillingness to back down from a fight. They also showed their restraint by not starting the physical altercation despite the fact that brunet civilian's words deserved it. So what did-

"They know now that I will fight for Haku-chan."

Elder Homura grinned. There was something distinctly wicked about it that raised the hairs on the back of Haku's neck and made the skin there tingle. "Yes, they know Haku-chan is your weakness, but do not forget he is also your strength."

"Of course not! I'll never forget. Well, I've just have to get stronger, strong enough to protect Haku and myself."

Haku straightened from the wall and regarded Naruto. "I don't need protecting. I am a fully capable ninja and it is my job to protect you, Master Uzumaki."

Master Homura stood. "Careful now. We wouldn't want anyone to think you two are having a lover's spat."

Naruto turned bright red and sputtered. Haku whipped around to face the Elder a question on his lips. It never came as someone chose that moment to knock on the door. Judging from the chakra presence it was a higher up shinobi. Sure enough the elderly man opened the door to find a male ANBU member waiting there.

"The Hokage and the two councils are meeting in fifteen minutes to discuss the Red Bush incident. All three of your presences are requested."

* * *

Fuck ! Naruto wanted this thing over with and he hadn't even started yet.

He was behind Elder Homura and Haku followed him. As a group they walked to the dual council meeting. They stopped in front of a bright red door. It was the only door on the fourth floor of the Hokage Tower. He glanced around them and saw some people were already gathered there waiting to enter. He spotted the famous Ino-Shika-Cho trio. The jounin level ninja were standing together, conversing softly. Naruto's hearing allowed him to know they were talking about their wives. It was quickly apparent Shikamaru got his attitude from his father. The slim brunet with a spiky ponytail and two scars on the right side of his face was complaining about how his wife was "such a drag".

Naruto almost laughed at the sight. It brought a little bit of normalcy to otherwise unusual day.

"Please enter."

A member of ANBU stood in front of the door. It was open. Naruto felt a shiver of excitement and fear snake down his spine at the sight of the superior officer. Even with his senses, he hadn't noticed when he arrived or unlocked the door. He could not wait until he was that proficient in the ninja arts.

One by one they entered the room. It was like nothing Naruto had ever seen before. It was circular and the chairs were placed in rings that descended in size so all the council members would be sitting in one large circle.

"Uh?" Naruto was confused on where he would sit. The last thing he wanted to do was take someone's seat or offend the council as a whole. He suspected that where you sat in the circle, whether in the inner circle or outer, meant something. It probably spoke of your importance in village relations.

"Master Uzumaki, you will be sitting here with us, the Elders and the Hokage as you were involved in the incident."

Naruto turned to look sharply at Elder Danzo Shimura. He was holding out his good arm, indicating a chair for him to seat in. He still wasn't sure about Danzo. The man had pissed him the hell off when he demanded that Haku be seen by the I & T department, but a part of him could understand why he made the request. Haku could be an enemy of the Leaf taking advantage of Naruto.

The man had apologized, helped him buy his apartment building and the surrounding land from his old landlord, and he gave Naruto an extra lot of land next to it.

He didn't trust him. Then again, he didn't trust Elder Homura, not entirely. But he was willing to give Danzo a chance.

"Thank you, Elder Danzo," he replied with a bow.

Haku was teaching him and he knew he needed to remember every lesson he was ever taught.

One dark eyebrow lifted up in surprise and consideration. Then Danzo tilted his head in acceptance. Naruto took the seat. Elder Homura sat to the right of him and Danzo sat beside Homura. At that moment the third Elder entered the room. She froze a few steps from the entrance. Her gaze was on the two elderly men.

"Good evening, Danzo, Homura. Evening, Master Uzumaki."

All three men replied in kind.

Slowly the remaining members of the council entered. They tended to arrive alone, but a few notable members came together. It seemed only the famous Ino-Shika-Cho group came as a trio. Interesting.

Everyone arrived within five minutes but it was a short, tense time. Naruto filled the moments by skimming through the file on his desk. It was short and to the point. It included all the relevant information on the bar fight, including Naruto and Haku's fight. Also, it was all true, at least what he knew of.

The last person to enter the room was the Hokage. Naruto almost smiled at this despite his nervousness. The Old Man must have been waiting for all them so he could have all eyes on him when he walked in, because it couldn't have taken the leader the more time to go down three floors than it did for the council members to cross town.

He sat and looked around the room, his gaze never stopping to catch Naruto's. He nodded to one of the Elders. Danzo. As Master Shimura sat forward a little more and in a strong voice, said, "The Emergency Meeting of the Ninja and Civilian Council of Hidden Leaf has commenced. The issue is the assault of Clan Head Naruto Uzumaki by civilian Jun Yuu."

"Thank you, Danzo." The Hokage glanced around the room. "The topic is open for discussion."

"The topic assumes that the assault is a given. How are we to know that Uzumaki was even assaulted?"

Naruto glanced behind him. The man who spoke sat on in the back of the circle and on the right side. Judging by his dress and figure he was a civilian. But Naruto could be wrong; after all, a number of retired ninja and clan heads let themselves go once out of service.

"My department, including myself, has questioned the assailant. There is no doubt he attacked Master Uzumaki. Also, he did so with the intent to kill."

Naruto whipped around to glance at this speaker. He wasn't surprised to see it was Ino's dad, Inoichi Yamanaka. Ever since learning he could become a clan head, he starting learning who was who in Leaf. Yamanaka was the Captain of the Leaf's Allied Forces Intelligence Department. He was a brilliant man and great fighter. The civilian audibly gulped at the look on the blonde's face. He was not pleased to discover someone doubting the information he provided.

"If you had been more cautious, Mr. Kenishi, you would have read the preliminary reports on your seat and read what our forces have discovered." The Hokage paused. "Or do you doubt the truth of my ninjas words?"

"No, Lord Hokage. I withdraw my statement."

"All other questions or concerns before we consider what punishment will be given to Mr. Yuu."

"Pardon me, Lord Hokage, but I must question why the civilian council is present for this discussion?" Hiashi Hyuuga asked.

The whole right side of the room bristled at the question.

"Yuu is a civilian. They have every right to be here," Elder Koharu Utatane bit out. It was clear she did not appreciate Hiashi's inquiry.

"I beg your pardon, Elder Utatane, but no they don't," Shikaku Nara replied. "The civilian council has never spoken on clan issues as civilians can never head a clan. The Leaf charter and laws are clear on that."

And it was. Naruto was surprised to discover that when learning about his responsibilities as a clan head. In the Leaf, the only clans that existed were ninja clans. Ninja clans could include civilian members but the head had to be a ninja and a majority of its adult members had to be in the Allied Forces. There were clan like civilian families in the Leaf but they were not actual clans and never could claim the benefits a ninja clan received. For example, while Sakura was a member of the large, political Haruno family, she could never claim to be a clan member.

"But this is not actually a clan issue. Uzumaki's clan status is not final."

"All the more reason for us not alter what is normally done," Shikaku responded.

The Hokage leaned forward. "Please, explain yourself, Shikaku."

The brunet sighed. "First and foremost, let us not pretend that Master Uzumaki's finalization is a formality. He is a clan head. Period. Second, we speak now as though Master Uzumaki will be the last person to apply for clan status in Leaf. I hope he is not, but the actions some propose may make it so."

"How?"

"Regardless of how one feels about the two groups, they are different. We do not have one single counsel for a reason. This is also the basis for the Second's rule that no civilian shall speak on any matter that involves a clan. We are on the precipice of a slippery slope. Today we are discussing the punishment of a civilian who attacked a clan head, tentative or not, knowingly and with intent to kill. If we do as suggested, I can easily imagine a future clan leader deciding Leaf is would not be a good home for his or her people if civilians are allowed to speak on their issues. We will lose clans to the other villages. This is particularly problematic considering what is going on in Mist."

Silence filled the room, clogged the air.

Wow! he thought. Wonder if Shikamaru is half as smart as his dad when he's awake.

"Lord Nara is correct. There is no need for the civilian side as this is not a civilian matter, this is a ninja and clan issue, despite the man being a civilian. He and his men attacked a clan leader, his vassal, and the heir of several other clans," Danzo added.

The Hokage glanced around the room, face grim. Naruto didn't need to turn around to see that the civilian council was livid. He could hear them shuffling around and even a few whispers. "Forgive me, for having you called, civilian council members, but I must request that you depart the meeting."

Chairs were pushed back and papers rustled. Then in a single line, backs straight, faces tight with anger, the civilians left the room. The Hokage waited until the last member closed the door behind her before addressing the room.

"Now, let us speak of punishment."

"In light of the severity of Mr. Yuu's actions, I recommend that he either receive life imprisonment with no possibility of parole or death."

The statement hung heavily in the silent room.

Naruto couldn't help agreeing with the man. He turned slightly and looked at the speaker. This time it was Choji's dad. His son looked just like him, but smaller and softer. And a lot less frightening. The clan leader was livid and it showed. Naruto had never witnessed such anger on Choji's face. He hoped he never did.

He could only assume the reason behind the rage was the danger to Choji's self as the other genin had been in the brawl and unlike, Naruto, he didn't walk away unharmed.

"I would like to second that, especially in light of the words Mr. Yuu spoke. He not only attacked a clan head, and therefore Clan Uzumaki, he started an altercation that involved three clan heirs. Finally, he spoke of the sacrifice Master Uzumaki makes every day by caging the Nine-Tails," added, Yuki Kurama. He was a member of the second branch of the Kurama clan, and acted as clan head as the heiress, Yakumo, wasn't able to because of her illness.

"The law states that one can not tell of the secret. The bar was filled with those old enough to already know," Koharu replied.

"This is not true. While the civilians may have been old enough to know of what happened, we know the genin present, including the three heirs were not informed of the what happened to the beasts. He has broken the Third's law. Death is my recommendation. We have been lax for too long and in return have grown weak. Many violate the spirit, if not the word of the law every day. This is the second person who has blatantly disrespected the rule. The first we imprisoned instead of abiding by the law and executing. Now another does the same thing but informs more. This can not stand." Finally, Elder Homura spoke. Naruto had been wondering when he was or if he was going to join the conversation. He had and the Elder had pointed out something Naruto hadn't really considered. He was so worried about how Haku would take his secret, he never considered how his former classmates would.

Gods, he was starting to feel sick.

This day was getting worse. As if that bastard didn't do enough. Now he would never be able to look at Choji, Ino, or Kiba the same again. That is if they even looked in his direction.

"I agree. I now have to go home and explain to my daughter exactly what sacrifice Master Uzumaki makes everyday. I never expected or wanted to have this conversation, but I must because of Yuu," Inoichi added.

"Death is a harsh sentence. I recommend a prison term, five years."

Naruto's eyes widened at the Hokage's words. He understood he was supposed to be the peacemaker and all, but come on; the guy attacked him and blurted his nine-tailed secret to the whole bar. Five years in jail seemed a little light. The bastard could have killed Haku, Ino, Kiba, or Choji. Then what?

"I believe we should ask the victim what punishment he believes would satisfy the Leaf and his need for justice. After all, he was the one attacked?"

Naruto damned near groaned at Shikaku's suggestion. He took everything nice he'd ever thought of the man back.

"I second. Anyone opposed to the rule that the victim, Naruto Uzumaki, in this case will decide the fate of his assailant?"

Of course no one objected. The clan leaders would not want to find themselves in the same situation and leave their attacker in the hands of the group. Plus, ninja were vengeful people. It was a learned trait.

However, it looked like the Hokage wanted to object but didn't dare. When no one spoke up, he sighed and turned to Naruto. "His fate lies in your hands, what do you say?"

* * *

Naruto rubbed his hands up and down his thighs. He grimaced. His pants were dove gray and cotton and fit him perfectly, without showing the fact that he was just a little too skinny. Haku purchased them, the simple black long sleeve tee he wore, and the five other articles of clothing in his apartment. He was so happy when he received them. That asshole almost ruined that.

Almost.

He rubbed his hands on his pants hoping to warm them up. He felt cold, emotionless for sentencing a man to his death and not caring.

He should care; he should give a damn that because of him and his unwillingness to back down that asshole was going to die. But he didn't. He didn't give a shit because, Naruto knew all too well what that man planned on doing to Haku if he ever got the upper hand and killed Naruto, and that was the reason why Naruto refused to let the Hokage convince him to lower his punishment.

Naruto saw the glint of malice and pleasure in his eyes. If that man and his friends managed to incapacitate Haku, he fully planned on raping the boy. Probably Ino too. He'd seen the look in the eyes of men before. The men who came to the slums looking for an easy lay but wanting someone who would fight them for it. He was one of those men who took perverse pleasure in destroying a person from the inside out.

He'd be damned if he let that happen to Haku. So, when the Hokage asked him what he wanted, he told him. "I want him to serve the harshest punishment possible for what he did. It would be wrong of me to ask for anything else," he replied. He made it seem like his choice was made because it was what was best for the village. It was. If people could get away with attacking clan leaders and shouting S-class secrets as if it didn't matter, well, there would be a lot fewer clans in Leaf and that was not good for the village. But the real reason he'd asked for the guy's head was Haku. He couldn't let people get away with harming his clan. It would set a dangerous precedent. He'd come to realize that while he could take quite a few hits and get back up, thanks to his furry tenant, few others could say the same. If he responded to danger to his clan the same way he did when he was hurt, he wouldn't have much a clan very soon. Not that he had much of a clan right now.

The sound of gravel being crunched underfoot reached him and together, he and Haku, turned to spot the source. He spotted the silhouette of four people standing a little south of one of the main street's lights. Naruto pulled out his kunai and gripped them in both hands. Out of the side of his eye, he saw Haku had eight senbon out, one between each finger of his fisted hands.

Elder Danzo warned them to be cautious of secondary attacks. They planned to take his words to heart.

He waited for the group.

They moved silently, walking across the street with quick sure steps. There was something about the controlled yet easy way they moved that told Naruto they wished him no harm. When they crossed the path lit by the lamp, Naruto was surprised. Though they were under the light for less than three seconds and moved quickly to the shadows, he saw all of their faces. He recognized three of the individuals and knew one pretty well. Still, he didn't lower his blade. His first attack might have come from someone unexpected but his next might not.

Honestly, it was likely to come from someone he did know.

They finally reached he and Haku. They stood no more than five feet away and the nearest streetlight was close enough to illuminate their features. "Tenten, Hayate-san, Shiranui-san, how can I help you?" he asked.

Tenten gave him a big smile and waved. He inclined his head in greeting.

He was more than a little uncomfortable with the impromptu meeting. He went to the ninja academy with Tenten. She was a year ahead. They rarely talked in school. But they went further back than that. They both lived in the Living Springs Orphanage on Senju Road. They weren't friends, she was a girl and he still thought they had cooties then, but she was kind to him.

Hayate released a hacking cough. The sound seemed to spur the group on because a look passed between them. Then Shiranui tilted his head to the side and Tenten stepped from the group. She bowed low. "Master Uzumaki, we have come to seek an audience with you tomorrow to speak of joint benefits and a lifetime of companionship."

Okay, that's weird, Naruto couldn't help thinking. He never expected such stiff politeness from Tenten. It took him a moment to figure out what she said. She, well her group, wanted to talk of an alliance. They wanted to see what they would gain and give up if they promised fealty to Clan Uzumaki.

Naruto almost groaned out loud. Elder Homura and Haku warned him that there might be ninja individuals and families who sought him out to give fealty. He hadn't really paid they any mind then thinking that all the people who might want to do that already had alliances. After all, Leaf had some of the Elemental Nations most famous clans. Plus, he was the vessel of the Nine-Tails and no matter how he pretended it was otherwise, people feared him. While the vast majority of ninjas simply let him be, there were those that hated him. And he couldn't imagine even the most indifferent ninja tying themselves to him.

To say this was unexpected would be an understatement.

Still, if they wanted to talk he was willing to listen.

"How about we meet at my apartment building tomorrow at 0900 hours?" he asked. He planned to sleep in. He figured he deserved the extra rest after the night he had.

"Thank you immensely, Master Uzumaki," Hayate said.

"You're welcome," Naruto replied and waited for them to depart. He turned to Haku once they were gone. "We are not sparing tomorrow morning."

The brunet laughed.

* * *

"You need to own the Nine-Tails."

Haku felt foolish the moment he spoke the words. He was waiting for the right time and had mentally composed what he was going to say to Naruto. Yet, the words burst forth at the wrong time and they weren't even the ones he planned on saying, but there was no turning back. The conversation started. He only hoped he didn't make any more stupid mistakes.

Naruto turned and stared at Haku in surprise. It quickly morphed to fear and for the first time Haku saw Naruto blanche. He stepped back and dropped onto the small, battered loveseat. "When you didn't say anything immediately I was hoping you didn't understand what that bastard was saying. Foolish wish, huh?" he said dejectedly after a moment.

Haku sighed and walked across the small studio to take a seat right next to him. He grabbed Naruto's hand and intertwined their fingers. They were long and blunt at the top with thicker fingertips, calluses. There was a fine dusting of hair on the top of the bottom knuckles. Belatedly, Haku realized just how intimate their touch was, but he didn't pull his hand away. No, he tightened his grip.

"I already knew you were the vessel for the nine-tailed kitsune demon."

His confession landed heavily and thickened the tension that rode between. The fingers clasped with his started to tremble just the tiniest bit but the shakes left Haku unsteady. He thought he knew what he was doing until them. The truth. Haku figured he could only tell the truth as he had nothing left. The carefully crafted speech was forgotten.

"I wasn't a hundred percent sure, but I suspected. Your chakra signature is strong, stronger than anyone's I ever ran across including the Mizukage, the human sacrifice for the Three-Tail." He pressed his index finger to the underside of Naruto's chin and lifted his face. "Then there are these distinctive marks," he whispered as he brushed his hand across the three lines that highlighted the strength of his cheekbone. Naruto shuddered.

"Plus, there were the things you said and did not say."

"What do you mean?"

The words were spoken softly. The tone was so alien coming from Naruto, it broke Haku's heart to it. He licked his bottom lip. "You are not the only person sacrificed to become the vessel of a tailed demon. Master Zabuza was always on the search for the next mission and our missions took us all over the Elemental Nations. While I have not been everywhere or seen everything, I've seen enough to know that most vessels are not treated well by their certain portions of the population."

"Certain portions?" Naruto questioned.

"Those who fear strength, and those who are weak. The vessel of the weakest tailed demon could bring about much destruction. People who can not claim that power and do not respect it, come to fear it."

Naruto seemed to consider his words for a moment before admitting, "Yes, you're right."

"You need to own the Nine-Tails," he repeated from earlier. "Whether you like it or not the Nine-Tails is a part of you and is here to stay. You can do exactly what these stupid villagers want you to do and continue ignoring it, cowering at the very mention of the word demon, or you could take charge of it and make it bow to you. Own it as it should be owned."

Naruto looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean own it? Do you mean that I should use the Nine-Tails' power, take advantage of their fear?"

Haku shook his head. "Yes and no. I don't think that would be a good idea to use the beast's chakra. He is a demon and you're a human. As far as I know demonic chakra is harmful to humans. It might not be bad for you because you are a vessel, but I doubt it's helpful. What I mean is that you need to accept the fact that you are the Nine-Tails' vessel and stop letting ignorant people make you feel bad about it. You did nothing wrong. You're not the Nine-Tails. You didn't kill those people. You're the vessel who is doing them a service by keeping the monster at bay. If they can't acknowledge that then you don't want their recognition."

He leaned a little closer and smiled at Haku. "You're right. Thank you, for helping me. You're a great friend, Haku."

"You're a great friend too, Naruto. That's the reason why I help you." He paused and glanced out the window. "You mean a lot to me," he admitted as he looked at the blond. He couldn't help the heavy blush that swept across his face. He wasn't used to being so emotionally frank. Master Zabuza didn't care for emotions and demanded that Haku ignore his own. Things were different with Naruto. The blond saw him as a person. The situation they found themselves in often required that Haku take notice of his feelings. Also, Naruto needed him to feel so Haku could help him deal with his issues.

Naruto grinned, immensely pleased. "You mean a lot to me too, Haku. You're my most precious person."

"As you are mine."

"I don't know what I would do without you. You've helped me so much. I..."

"You're welcome and it's okay, Naruto. I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you," he said brokenly, tears swimming in his eyes.

"You're very welcome, Naruto. We should go to bed."

"Okay."

* * *

A little more than an hour later Naruto found himself staring at the teenager laying across from him. He and Haku were forced to share his small bed until they had a chance to visit one of the home goods stores outside of Hidden Leaf. All of the furniture stores within the village were civilian owned and Haku refused to purchase it from them. He wanted it custom made for some reason. So they were sharing.

Naruto didn't mind sharing with his friend. To be honest he liked it. The first night back he'd been pleased to wake up and find Haku asleep and breathing softly beside him. It was confirmation that, yes, he was no longer alone.

He continued to look at Haku. He was such a nice person, a very good friend. Naruto was lucky to meet him. He couldn't imagine what his life would be like without Haku. The brunet seemed to have turned his life around. Before Haku, he was so lonely. He tried so hard to ignore it, did everything he could to pretend he wasn't alone, but it hurt knowing he had no one.

Gods above and below, he couldn't help thinking about how bad it was when he was younger, before he started the academy and the pranks, when most of the village would ignore him, pretend as though he didn't exist every time he left his apartment.

He flinched, startled by the touch of callused fingertips moving across his cheek. He thought the brunet was sleeping.

"Go to sleep, Naruto. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Hey, Haku?"

"Hmm?" he murmured softly, sleep calling him.

"Thanks for talking to me about, you know, the Nine-Tails. Most people wouldn't."

"Of course. I'm your friend. I knew something was wrong. I knew you were worried. A true friend wouldn't ignore your suffering and so I couldn't ignore your suffering."

Naruto reached across the bed and clasped Haku's hand. He intertwined their fingers for the second time that night. "Thank you," he whispered, not really knowing what else to say in response to Haku's words.

He lay there for some time thinking over what Haku said. Naruto knew his friend had spoken with purpose. All his life people had ignored his pain simply because he refused to tell them about it. Even the Third did it. Haku was telling him without being explicit that those people he surrounded himself with weren't his friends, at least not his friends to the degree Haku was his friend.

Just as he wasn't as close to some people as he would have pretended to be before.

A few weeks ago admitting this would have been painful if not impossible. Now he could see the difference and though it hurt, it wasn't that overwhelming kind of pain. That was because he had Haku.

Though it was dark, he could still see the shadowed face of the boy across the bed. Haku's eyes were closed and his chest rose with the steady rhythm of sleep. Naruto moved just a little closer. He smiled. For the first time in his life he didn't feel lonely.

"Naruto-kun?"

Haku's breath was warm across his face. He hadn't realized until then just how close the other was. It suddenly didn't seem close enough. Naruto shifted to the right until he was less than a few inches away from Haku.

"Naruto-kun?" Haku called out again.

"Mmmm," he murmured softly.

"Is everything alright?" he asked and propped himself up on one elbow. The lustrous strands of his mahogany hair slid over one naked shoulder. Naruto couldn't help the way his gaze followed the movement.

"Everything's perfect," he replied before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Haku's.

Naruto wasn't sure what made him do it. He was impulsive by nature but after his mistaken kiss with Sasuke and what his fan girls did afterward, he hadn't considered kissing anyone, not even Sakura. But there was something about Haku that called him to him, left him feeling like he needed to be as close to him as possible and the most intimate thing he'd done with anyone was kiss.

And so he kissed Haku.

He pulled away, realizing that the brunet was not responding. Oh gods, he thought. I made a mistake and now Haku is going to be mad at me.

Naruto didn't get very far. Haku reached out, grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down, initiating a second kiss.

The brunet tilted his head to the side and brushed his lips against Naruto's. Thick heat filled Naruto's abdomen as tingles of pleasure raced from his chest to his belly. He responded by placing just the tiniest bit of pressure against Haku's mouth. The boy moaned something undistinguishable and pulled away.

Their heavy breathing was the only sound in the otherwise quiet room for long moments. Naruto couldn't believe it. He kissed Haku and the gorgeous teen kissed him back! After some time, he finally got a hold of his emotions and lifted his gaze. Haku's face was a pretty shade of red. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. That was my first kiss," he admitted.

Naruto smiled. "It was my first real kiss."

One dark eyebrow lifted. "First real kiss? Care to explain?"

He didn't really want to. Ever. "Uh, I will some other day. Don't want to ruin the day."

Haku grinned. "Such a sweet-talker," he murmured before laying back down.

Naruto watched him for a moment, a wide grin on his face. He couldn't help it. He had his first kiss. He was totally and forever ignoring what happened with Sasuke. And it was with the nicest, prettiest person he knew: Haku.

* * *

AN: Woohoo! The first kiss. Yes. Finally. *Does Happy Dance*

1. So, I was thinking about the children Kimi saved, and decided to ask you, the readers, to define them. There are twelve kids in total and you've met three of them, two in this chapter: The Prophet and The Gardener. So feel free to send me the 1) name, 2) age, 3) what they look like, and 4) bloodline limit he/she has. Not all of the children will have a gift so feel free to just send name age, and looks.

The only thing I ask is that you don't send me established bloodlines such as Hyuuga or Uchiha. That would open up a can of worms and I don't want the fic to go there.

2. I am also asking you guys to tell me what you think of Kimi. Is he realistic? I love his character and want to do him justice.

3. Please review. I love each and every one. Every time I get a review I am inspired to write just a little faster.


	9. Chapter 8

**Caution**: This is the writer's first draft

**Rating**: Adult (applies for this and future chapters)

**Pairings**: Naruto/Haku; Naruto/Kimimaro; Threesome

**Warnings (applies to this and future chapters)**: m/m; slash, homoerotic, language, OOC, male pregnancy, cross-dressing, graphic sexual situations.

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

They hadn't sparred or worked out.

That morning neither boy was in the mood to wake up early and brave the summer heat. Not after the evening they had, after the night they shared. Eventually they had to get up, prepare for the day, and meet those waiting to see them. Naruto grumbled with every step.

He never once wished he could go back to being the ignorant, neglected little boy he was before Mizuki changed his world and informed him of his dastardly secret. Now he was making such a wish.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes," Haku replied with a hiss and a smack to his shoulder. He grimaced and rubbed the flesh his blow landed on. Gods, he really was stronger than he appeared. "Fine," he said with a sigh. He really was not looking forward to this meeting. He knew it was important to the future of his clan. It could result in built alliances, stability, and prosperity. A lot hinged on this meeting and worse, he had to be proper as hell. He so wasn't looking forward to it.

It was more than a little overwhelming. Especially since everyone there would be older and smarter than him, and yet, he was the one in the position of power. It was unnerving and although he hated to admit it, he wished the old geezer Homura was going to be there. The man was very good at politics and hearing what others didn't say. Two things Naruto knew he was very bad at doing.

But he had Haku on his side and that was enough.

He just hoped the brunet was capable of keeping him from making a fool of himself.

Haku had been doing a great job of it so far, but he was worried his own incompetence might be more than the other teen could handle.

"Naruto-kun?"

Shit! He knew that tone.

He turned slowly and smiled at Haku. The older teen's face didn't soften. Instead his visage tightened. He became worried. "Are you unwell?"

He wondered if he could play sick and get out of this. This clan stuff was turning out to be more than he could handle. "No." If he couldn't take this, there was no way he'd ever be good enough to be Hokage. The Old Man meet with village leaders from across the Elemental Nations. If he couldn't handle this, he was screwed.

"I'll be fine, just nervous," he admitted.

Haku smiled. It was slow, sweet, and made his lower belly tighten. Naruto was strongly reminded of the kiss they shared the night before. "There is nothing to fear, Naruto-kun. They come seeking your gifts. You know what to say and do. All you have to do is wait and make a decision later."

"Yeah, true." He finished tying his robe and then stepped out of the apartment. They were meeting on the ground floor. He and Haku had been working on it since acquiring the building. They gutted the floor and were slowly transforming into a large entry room and meeting area. Although it wasn't complete, today they would be using the meeting room when they sat down with the three families and Tenten.

He glanced at the clock in the foyer. They should arrive in less than ten minutes. Gods, his stomach was rolling already. He took a deep breath and pushed it aside. His biggest worry was that he would forget the proper way to speak to these people. Fuck it! He'd wing it like he did most things if he forgot what he was supposed to say.

"Will you be all right?"

He turned back to Haku. The young man was standing in the doorway between the entrance and the meeting room. Shards of light streamed into the rooms from the open windows. The luminous beams shined down on Haku, highlighting the beautiful chocolate tones of his hair and eyes. Naruto took a chance and walked over to him, wrapped one arm around his waist to hug him. He took in the scent of his creamy skin. Citrus and spice. He guessed cinnamon and orange and pressed a small kiss to Haku's cheek. "Of course, I've got you, don't I?"

Haku blushed bright red and didn't reply. It seemed he couldn't.

Naruto almost laughed at the sight of a flushed, tongue-tied Haku. He didn't think it was possible, but apparently it was.

At that moment their guests arrive. Someone knocked on the main building's front door.

Naruto jerked slightly, caught unawares. Then he settled himself, glanced at Haku to indicate for him to open the door, and walked back to the meeting room to take his designated seat. A few moments later Haku led their guests into the room and silently gestured for them to sit.

There were exactly seven people in the group: Tenten, Gekko Hayate, the noted swordsman, and two older males who appeared to be related to him, Genma Shiranui, along with a younger brunette female who shared a startling resemblance to him, and older male relative, maybe his father.

"Welcome to my humble home. May the blessings of the land, air, water, and fire always reach you and yours," he greeted once they were all inside the room. As a group they returned the greeting.

"How can my presence be of help?" he asked. They were the words to call the meeting to a start.

One of the Hayate males spoke. "Our families have come to ask you for kindness and understanding. We seek a lasting connection between the families of Hayate and Shiranui and aid in starting one for the unnamed Tenten. I am Hideaki Hayate, this is my nephew Genko and my grandson Gekko. This," he gestured to the eldest Shiranui, "is Natsu Shiranui, the patriarch of the Shiranui family and Genma and Usagi."

It was what he expected, but to have it said so bluntly was startling.

"How can the clan of Uzumaki be of such aid," he asked through unfeeling lips. He swore they were frozen.

"We ask that you allow us to come to you with our dreams, our joys and our sorrows, and that you shelter us, protect us and be our mouth to the ears of the Hokage and the council."

"You ask a lot."

"Yes, this is true. And in return we will pay monetary, physical, and gift homage to the aiding clan, Uzumaki." Without breaking his gaze from Naruto's, Hayate reached back and accepted the package Genko held out. From its long, thin appearance it was obviously a sword.

The man unwrapped the white silk to reveal the black steel and wooden handled blade. It was magnificent. One of the finest blades Naruto had ever seen. Only the Head Cutter came close. However, though he was beginning to learn the blade, he was not experienced to know quality on sight. He turned to Haku seeking guidance. He didn't want to accept something inferior simply because it looked awesome.

One glance at the other teen's face and he knew his first impression of the sword was right. It was of fine quality and lethal. The brunet looked entranced.

"It is a chakra blade," Hayate added. "It can only be used by one family. Should Master Uzumaki take this offering, only he and his can find solace with the blade."

Naruto was surprised by that. Chakra accepting weapons were rare, but weapons that only worked with one was even more rare.

"We accept this gift," he replied and held out his hands. Carefully, Hayate repackaged the gift and presented it to him. Naruto placed the silk covered blade on the table to his left. It was a sign that the gift was greatly appreciated.

He hadn't realized just how tense he was until he did that. A lot of the tightness in his chest dissipated at the act. The families truly wanted to ally themselves with the Uzumaki. Yes, this was political, but it wasn't all for show. He could handle that. He feared that the families were gathering simply to test out their defenses, just like last night's attack was about finding out his weakness. This was not the case. No family would go through the trouble of either acquiring or making such a fine item if there were not serious. This kind of blade making was too personal for that.

Naruto decided to put tradition and his recent training aside for just one moment. "I really like this gift. The sword is awesome."

The Hayate family beamed at him, truly pleased by his statement. Still, grinning the oldest male turned to Genko and held out his hand. The younger male lifted a covered basket and placed it in the elder's arms. Then the man placed it on the table in front of Naruto. "These fruits were grown by ours hands in our meager garden. This basket is one of ten. The other nine are sealed a scroll we have placed in the basket." Then he lifted the snow-white cloth and revealed a variety of grapes, apples, and citrus fruits native to Fire. Just as the sword was exceptional so were the fruits. They were larger, fatter than any he'd ever seen in the markets. He guessed they were sweeter, juicier too.

They were the kind of fruits, that in the past, he could never have afforded with his meager savings.

Now they were a gift to show good intention.

Never before had his change in circumstance seemed so real.

"Thank you very much. We Uzumaki accept and cherish this gift." And they did. He did.

The Shiranui family presented their gifts next. The first was reams and reams of the finest cloth whether silk, leather, or suede dyed in shades of black, brown, cream, green, red, pink, gold, blue and orange. The reds, pinks, blues and oranges resonated with Naruto, as they were his and Haku's favorite colors. The family obviously took note of this. The second gift was a feast. There was no other way to describe the different appetizers, main meats, and side dishes they presented. Like the Hayate family, most of it was sealed away for later consumption, but they gave the Uzumaki three grand scrolls filled with the meals and another four for the fabric. It was clear the Shiranui family was wealthier.

Last but certainly not least was Tenten. She gave them a small tin of poisons and a small scroll with seeds sealed within it. Her secondary gift was baked goods: candies, muffins, cookies and little cakes, all made by her hands.

Naruto cherished each and every gift he received, especially since they were all gifts of the heart, things created by painstaking labor.

All the gifts were given and each of their requests made. This was the part where Naruto was supposed to take the presents and tell them that he would contact them in time to let them know what he decided. Traditionally the wait was anywhere from a week to a month. Naruto knew he wouldn't need a lot of time to come to his decision. The gifts told him plenty. Then there was what he knew from living around the village. The Hayate and Shiranui families and Tenten had always been kind to him. They didn't go out of his way to help him like The Third did, but it wasn't their place to do so.

They saw the difference between Naruto and the chakra demon. Better yet they didn't just ignore his presence or the reactions of some of the civilians to his presence. He knew, for instance, that the Hayate and Shiranui were among the ninja who refused to shop at certain locations because of the way the shop owners once treated Naruto.

"We thank you for these generous gifts and beg that you give us time to make a decision."

* * *

Sasuke wasn't sure what to think. Every thing was different. Nothing was as it seemed just last month. Naruto was a clan head. The dead last of his ninja class was the head of a new ninja clan. The same boy was stronger than him, strong enough to defeat Haku, a gifted bloodline user who easily overtook him. Now that very bloodline user was Naruto's vassal and the first member of his little clan.

And it appeared the clan was going to grow. At least in power. Two families and one orphan ninja went to see Naruto today. They asked the Uzumaki for protection and political connections in exchange for food, products, and services. The whole village was speaking of it, but in whispers. Things had shifted and Naruto, once the bane of the village was being seen in a different light. People all across Leaf were reassessing their position in the village's political hierarchy. Some families were even expressing anger on not approaching Uzumaki first. It seemed a lot of ninja families were waiting for a new clan to be named so they could gain an alliance.

The realization shamed Sasuke.

While Naruto was the youngest head of a new clan, he wasn't the youngest clan head ever. Sasuke held the distinction. He became clan head when his family was slaughtered and his brother was banished from the clan for his crimes against the bloodline.

He wondered for the first time what happened to those families who promised their lives and gifts to the Uchiha. Were they now wishing they hadn't tied themselves to his clan so they could seek out the Uzumaki?

How could he have disappointed his family so much to forget his responsibilities to his clan and those that relied upon it? He snarled and threw his backpack across the room. He'd been hiding in this little apartment, far away from his clan lands, mentally chasing after his traitor brother, but was he any better?

He hadn't spilled his parent's blood, but he'd ignored his clan and its alliances. Tarnished their name.

Sasuke took a deep breath, strode across the room and took a seat at his desk. He pulled out a sheet of paper, a pencil and started to make some plans. He needed to bring back the honor he'd lost.

* * *

"Oy, blondie. What are you doing in my neck of the woods?"

Naruto grinned widely. "Well, I got lost."

Chiko chuckled. Suddenly, there was a red yellow flame. The lighter lit up the planes of his face when he lit his cigarette. His teeth gleamed white against his warm brown put the bud to his lips and inhaled deeply before releasing thick smoke rings that slowly sailed through the air. "Twice in one week? That's got to be a record."

"What can I say? I've got a horrible sense of direction, and that is impressive," Naruto murmured just before he reached him.

Chiko flashed him a wry smile. "I remember when you could do better. Then cigs got too expensive and you stopped." He placed his lighter back in his pocket. "Still pretending to be a good little ninja."

"Yeah, but it's not pretend. I'm a damned good ninja and I'm getting better everyday."

Chiko's gaze moved to Haku. "I've heard and I have you to thank."

Naruto smiled and bumped Haku with his shoulder, silently telling the teen to respond to Chiko's comment. Since they were here on official business he knew the brunet didn't want to speak unless Naruto gave him some kind of sign.

Haku gave Chiko a low bow. "Thank you for your gracious praise, Master Chiko."

The man lifted one thick black eyebrow in surprise. Naruto understood his reaction. Haku looked more impressive than normal, and that was saying a lot considering how attractive he normally was. He was wearing a woman's silk, red plum blossom print yukata and a jade green belt. His long, thick hair was piled high upon his head. A few strands were released from the tight bun to artfully grace his pretty face. He wore no makeup. He didn't need it. His ivory skin, rose tinted cheeks and large dark brown eyes were stunning on their own.

Even the most beautiful of the Slumlands' whores couldn't compete. To have such a lovely thing show someone like Chiko respect was a little jarring. Especially, since he was a trained ninja. Each of the hidden villages had three kinds of citizens: the ninja, the civilian, and the slummers. The slummers were the impoverished and the neglected. Most couldn't access their chakra and so never became ninja. They couldn't really be considered civilians either. Most of the Leaf civilians interacted with the ninja. They sold them goods, made their wares, provided them with services. The proprietors of Ichiraku Ramen were civilians. Also, the slummers were the uncounted; they were illegal immigrants or the descendants of illegal immigrants. They hid in the shadows and survived.

Chiko was their leader. If one being literal he was the true Hokage of Leaf, as he was highest shadow in the slum.

While Naruto was a ninja, he was more shadow than anything else growing up. When he couldn't find someone to play with him when he was about five, he walked off the playground and kept going until he stumbled upon the shadows. To this day he wasn't sure how he'd ended up in the underground sector, but he knew he'd found a home in Chiko's lands. The young man had taught Naruto much of what he knew.

Unfortunately, even then Naruto had a habit of tuning out anything he didn't want to hear.

"Hey, none of this proper shit," Chiko exclaimed with a dark red blush on his cheeks. "Come, let's talk." He turned and walked away, deeper into the woods that rimmed the Leaf. These woods were between the great wall that surrounded Leaf and what most people considered the village itself. They were a protective barrier and a backup just in case Leaf experienced population growth. The eastern sector was home to the Slumlands.

They walked in companionable silence for a few minutes.

Naruto didn't pay much attention to where they were going. He already knew the way but he could feel Haku memorizing the path. He smiled when they reached their destination. There in the middle of one of Leaf's most densely packed woods was what was affectionately known as Slum City. According to Chiko, there was something like 20,000 people living in Slum City. He suspected it was more. Most were children and teens as few slummers lived long enough to make it to 25. They had that in common with ninja.

Chiko was considered an ancient at the age of 29.

He led them down Main Street. It bifurcated the little village.

The homes that lined the center street were deep and narrow. They butted one another side by side with their entrance facing the road, and were constructed from fire backed tiles and bricks. The walls were black, a result of mixing basic ink, burnt lime, and crushed oyster shells together and applying it other the plaster walls. It was very different. Most Leaf homes were painted shades of white, red, yellow, and blue as an homage to the Fire Nation and the founding clans.

The deeper inside the village, one went the less constructed were the building. in the center of the village the houses were mostly wooden with thatched roofs. The best were on the outside, the worst inside. It was a method of protection.

They stopped in front of one of the black homes. It was no different then the others, except it had a pale yellow door. Chiko knocked three times. Three fast, three slow, and five times to a certain beat.

The door opened almost immediately. A redheaded boy with pale skin and green eyes stood on the side. He grinned at them all. "Welcome!" he greeted them all and then opened the door wide for them to all enter.

They removed their shoes and left them by the door and together Naruto and Haku followed Chiko into the house and into what was obviously a meeting room. Cinnamon incense were burning and the room was brightly lit with what appeared to be a hundred candles. There was a long, slim table in the middle of the room. It had many little dishes of food upon it.

Chiko was pulling out all the stops. He appreciated the last meeting they had and wanted to present his best. This made Naruto quite happy as he liked working with Chiko, and to be honest, needed the shadows' help.

The older teen took a seat that allowed the wall to protect his back. Naruto and Haku sat across from him.

"Eat, drink, feast," Chiko told them once they were seated.

Naruto bowed his head. "We thank you for this meal and pray it is the first of many." He gave the traditional slummers reply.

Then Naruto smiled, grabbed a pair of chopsticks and an eating bowl and took a few pieces of curry chicken from the bowl nearest him. As the visitor he needed to start the meal first. He took a bite chewed slowly and then swallowed. "Delicious," he remarked.

Chiko smiled grabbed his own plate and choose among the buffet. Haku was next.

They ate in silence until they were all full and had eaten a little of each and every dish. It took half an hour. Finally, Chiko got down to business. "Master Uzumaki, I want to thank you once again for the aid you have provided and for forgiving the debts you gained."

"Uh, Master Chiko, don't thank me. I just did what was right." He still found it hard to be so proper, but he knew that this meeting was very important, more important than the morning one, so he was trying his hardest to come across as a respectful leader.

"The debt was not a little one."

"Your help is worth more," he replied. And it was, Chiko was saving them hundreds of thousands of ryo. They could easily pay the bill, but Naruto and Haku had gone too long with too little to waste the funds when a bargain would do the job.

Recently Chiko found himself in a bind. When he was ten he'd enlisted in the Fire Lord's samurai army as that was the minimum age. He was young and dedicated and rose quickly through the ranks. He learned a lot, traveled and made some money. Less than a year ago a group of samurai he served with told him about a job they could work that was fun and paid well. The Slumlands always needed funds so he accepted.

The target was one of Gato's property and it hadn't been as clean and clear and they claimed.

He'd sold the stolen item for less than a quarter of what it was actually worth and had spent the money by the time Gato's men caught up with him. He owned the Gato company $100,000, which was a lot in of itself, but to make it worse, Gato refused to let him pay back the money with cash. He wanted bodies, specifically young, attractive females. Turned out his whorehouses needed more women. Worse, Gato was only willing to pay about $10,000 per girl. He'd been holding out on paying when the billionaire ended up on the wrong side of Zabuza's blade.

Now Naruto and Haku owned this debt and were willing to wipe out the full balance if he helped them shut down at least two of the major slave trade rings that Gato started.

They had made dents in the first one. It centered on children, particularly those with chakra. Slave rings like this existed all over the Elemental Nations. After all not every "orphan" recruit became a ward of the state because of his or her parent's death. Mist's actions just made the rings flourish.

Chiko had a good network and had already used it to relay information that resulted in the closing of two slave businesses and one experimental laboratory.

"How can I help you this time?"

Naruto pulled out a thick, white envelope. It contained money and information. He slid it across the table. Chiko grabbed it and carefully pried it open. Although there was no change in his features, Naruto could see the surprise in his eyes. He wasn't expecting the money and he certainly wasn't expecting the mission.

"This is in addition to our previous agreement," Naruto explained. "I fully intend to clear the debts I now own, but I believe in paying a man for his hard work."

Chiko grinned. "This is why I love doing business with you, Uzumaki," he replied as he pocketed the funds. "So just one strand?"

Naruto glanced at Haku. This was his area of expertise. "One is enough, but more would be greatly appreciatly," the brunet clarified.

"No problem. You'll have it soon. Very soon. Now that we got the serious stuff out of the way, why don't you tell me how ninja life is really treating you, Uzumaki?

* * *

"Entering into an alliance with you was the worst idea I ever had. I should have known better when you refused to include Danzo in your schemes. He always was the more intelligent of you."

"You go too far," Koharu bit out as she took an angry step forward. "You dare to speak to me that way as though as I am your equal!"

The man's face didn't change, but the light in his eyes darkened. The sight of her anger did not cow him. It made Koharu realize just how much power she'd lost that a civilian who couldn't tell the difference between the blunt and sharp side of a kunai looked at her with no fear in his eyes.

She was livid. Not only did he not fear her, but he had the guts to bring up that traitorous one eyed bastard and claim he was smarter than her. Danzo was living in the past when ninja ruled. Now civilians outnumbered ninja and the village needed to realize that. He could bank on the ninja, but despite her previous occupation she believed the civilians were Leaf's future.

And she intended to rule over them as their leader.

"I am more than your equal. Do not forget who is your elder."

She snorted at Yuu's responsive. He was the oldest man of the Yuu family, their patriach. True he had ten years on her and was in his early seventies, but age alone did not make him her equal. Her age was far more impressive considering her previous occupation. Ninja rarely lived to see their thirties, most died in their late teens. She, the other two elders, and the Third were considered legends, not only for what they accomplished and the battles they fought, but for simply surviving this long when everyone was waiting to thrust a kunai in thier backs.

"My nephew is scheduled for death. We must prevent this."

Koharu lifted her gaze to look right at the Yuu patriach. "Prepare yourself and your familiy for his death. There is nothing to be done."

"What? You can't stop this?" he yelled.

"Once the decision is made his end is guaranteed. Only the Hokage can overthrow the decision and he won't. It would cost him too much favor."

"Then I demand that you and your forces break him out."

She laughed. She couldn't help but release the chuckle. This old civilian was demanding things of her? Who exactly did he thing he was? She wondered just how deep his delusions of grandeur went. "I will do no such thing as that would tip our hand and show it wasn't simply a civilian who went too far." Not that she really thought Danzo and Homura were so foolish as to think that. The Third maybe.

The sound of a chair leg scrapping across the floor brought her out of her thoughts. Yuu was sitting in one of the few chairs in the room. The Uchiha clan homes had been emptied of anything that was remotely blood stained. It seemed Itachi was a beast, as most of the furniture had been painted red. The jounin they hired to clean the homes still blanched at the thought of the place.

She glanced at her associate. His face was the picture of devastation. It seemed he hadn't been expecting her response.

Really sometimes sacrifices had to be made. She thought she made it clear when they first made the plan that he shouldn't choose someone he was too attached to as it might not go as planned.

He swallowed thickly. She could see his every emotion written on his face. He was truly devastated about the impending death of the younger Yuu. That and shocked. Seemed he hadn't really expected anything but succces.

He was a fool to think so.

She knew better. To win the war you had to lose some battles, sometimes purposely to let the other side believe they were gaining ground when in reality they were walking into a trap. Unfortunately the trap caught her. The assault was supposed to result in Uzumaki being harmed, hopefully crippled. She trained the civilian herself in hand to hand technique. Granted, it wasn't for long, but it should have been enough for him to seriously harm one horrible genin.

But it seemed Naruto was not as poor a ninja as he once was or she was a worse teacher.

Not that it mattered. She always expected Jun to die, despite what she told his great uncle. Even if Sarutobi got his way and the young man was imprisoned, he was still fated to die. She couldn't allow loose ends to lie around.

Even now she suspected Danzo's forces were interrogating Jun to find out just who was behind the attack and what they hoped to gain. He would learn nothing. Danzo wasn't the only one with a loyalty seal.

Still she was displeased with how things went done. The assault was supposed to result in Naruto's harm and open the gateway for a limitation on the rights granted to ninja clan heads. His fall was supposed to showcase just how hotheaded such a young clan was and that he was given too many rights. Instead now civilians can not speak on any clan issues and a clear divide between ninja and civilians was acknowledged by the Hokage and the ninja clans. The civilians lost some of their ground. While they could never talk on clan issues, she knew now, they wouldn't be allowed to speak on ninja issues period. Shikaku reminded the clan heads that they differed from civilians and shouldn't ignore that fact.

She hadn't expected to lose the battle in this manner.

"I have lost a family member due to your foolish plan. How do you expect to repair the harm my family has suffered?"

Koharu smiled. She had a few ideas and they would promote her goals.

* * *

Their plans were finally being set in motion. It was about time. Haku looked around him and couldn't help the large smile that filled his face. He was so happy and excited about what was happening now. The day after their meeting in the Slumlands Haku sent off a message from the clan asking Chiko for assistance. Less than an hour later they had a reply. It was a favorable one. Early this morning, long before the sun was set to rise, a little more than two dozen men and a few women arrived on their land to build the first official Uzumakic clan buildings. They all were experienced construction workers, most of them helping to being the Shadowlands themselves. Now they were helping Naruto and him build a dojo. The foundation was just now finished being set. As it was setting they moved onto the next project the main house.

Naruto had decided that since his clan was small and it would take a lot of time before it got as large as the Hyuuga or even the Nara, that it didn't make sense to build many houses over time. He preferred to have one large house for his family. He also loved the idea that they would all be living together as long as the house could reasonable hold them. He wanted a family home similar but much smaller than the Fire Lord's, where all twenty-seven of his children and hundred plus grandchildren lived.

They designed the house to take in the elements of the two places Naruto felt the most at home: the Slumlands and the docks. The building itself would be three stories. It was to be long and wide, having approximately six thousand square feet of livable space within. The outside would be black, the same shade of the slummers' homes, and the door and the outside fixtures were to be either bright blue, the color of Naruto's eyes, Haku insisted, or pale blue, the same shade of the water at noon when the sun hit it.

The building the workers were helping them to put up wasn't really a building per se. It was a changeable obstacle course, something that would grow with the two teens as they became more accomplished.

"Naruto-kun, may I speak to you, please?"

"Yeah, come on." Naruto stepped away from where some of his shadow clones were helping the slummers clear the land for manor house.

They walked a little distance so they were not in the way of the construction. "Okay, what's up?"

"I know we only agreed to build the dojo, but I would like to expand our places to include a clinic, specifically a nin clinic."

Naruto thought about it for a moment. He knew Haku was disturbed by the short lesson Homura gave them on healers versus medic-nins in the village. He must hate the thought of ninja being healed by someone who obviously feared them. The brunet was too sweet not to want to do something to fix the situation if it was in his power to do so.

"We'd have to file for it, and knowing how things are, we might not get permission." Things had cooled between him and the Old Man, especially after he pressed for that civilian's death. It had only been a day, but normally the Third would have stopped by or send Naruto a request to come see him to find out how he was doing after something like that. He'd done that for much smaller issues. He hadn't heard anything from the Third. That was very telling.

"If we presented the idea to both Elders Homura and Danzo?" Haku asked.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair. It would almost guarantee passage if he asked the two men for help. After all Homura helped them get the clearance for the dojo, and although he hadn't spoken to Danzo about the healer/medic-nin situation, he doubted he would be opposed. "I'll see if there is a time we could all meet up?" He grinned. "Maybe we can make it a meeting over dinner and you can make ramen again?", Naruto asked, really hoping that Haku would agree. The boy made the best food period! and he is ramen was to die for.

Haku blushed. "Maybe," he replied coyly.

"Whoohoo!" He strode forward and kissed Haku's cheek. The blushed doubled in intensity. He considered the teen before him. "You sure about this, Haku. This is a lot on you. We already agreed to open up a free dojo and school for orphans and slummers, now you want to open up a nin clinic and school too? Isn't that too much?"

He shook his head. "No, I will have help. Tenten, Gemna and Genko have already agreed to help out at the dojo when they are free. While the clinic will be pretty much just me, I propose we start small. Only heal those in the clan, you and me, and our vassal families, Tenten, the Shiranui and the Hayate. They are smaller families and are strong so they will not need my help very much. For the school, I will not have more than five students initially."

He paused and brushed something none existent off his sleeve. "Plus, I have considered the fact that not all of the children we train will be interested in heavy combat. Medic-nin specialty might be more appealing. And we need them."

"Wow! You've been really thinking about this, huh?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun."

"Fine, Haku. I will set something up with the old gezzers." He paused and flashed Haku a wicked grin. "Or you could just send a note to your contact in the Fire Court and have him mention the idea to the Fire Court Judges like he did my clan status and bypass the Old Man."

"Are you mocking me?" Haku asked, hands on his hips, a scowl on his face.

Naruto bite his lip to hold back the laugh. "No, I wouldn't think of it."

"You better not or I just might forget how to contact Umi the next time we need help."

* * *

"Any luck?"

Sakura lowered the brush she was running through her long pink hair and glanced at the girl beside her. Ritsuko was applying eye makeup at the moment, highlighting the golden shade of her eyes. "With what?" Sakura needed her to clarify what she was asking.

Ritsuko turned and fully regarded her, one black eyebrow lifted. "Any luck with the last Uchiha?" She smiled and leaned forward. "After all you guys went on that trip together and now you've been training a lot. You must have gotten close by now."

Sakura blushed. How she wished her friend was right and she was closer to Sasuke, but she felt that the trip had pushed her back. It seemed he resented her chakra control. Then there was the whole Haku situation and his defeat at the brunet's hands. Sasuke hadn't taken that well. She understood why. He was so naturally talented, the best at everything and that was to be expected, after all he was an Uchiha. Then to have someone like Haku defeat him in battle, well, that was a smack in the face. To make matters worse, Naruto was strong enough to do something Sasuke couldn't do. He defeated Haku.

Now this. Naruto was a clan head.

How? Why? It seemed her whole world had turned upside down. How could be the Third be so foolish as to let Naruto start a clan when the blonde wasn't even good enough to marry into a clan. After all who wanted to join Uzumaki in anything.

"Of course," she lied to her friend. No way was she going to admit that now Sasuke didn't even look at her. She expected their relationship to, well, actually become more of an actual relationship. While she wanted his heart, she knew it would take time to get it. She was dedicated and willing to put in the time and effort to show him that she understood him, how badly his clan's demise hurt him, and was willing to wait until he was ready for a real relationship. Still, she expected that being his teammate would give her to change to become his friend. After all, the best marriages were those that started between friends.

However, it seemed getting on his teammate things worse. When they were in the academy he used to sneer at her whenever she called him, but now he didn't even do that. How the mighty fall. Not that she had any intention of letting her friends now that. "He calls me Sakura-chan now, and just the other day he brought me lunch."

Umeko squealed. "You are so lucky." She sighed. "I wish I could get Neji-sama to bring me lunch, even a snack would make me happy."

Sakura grinned maliciously, smelling blood in the water. Seemed she wasn't the only having trouble with her crush. "So, having trouble with him?"

"Yes, but I have made progress." She paused dramatically. "Just the other day I was walking in the area, you know, where the Hyuuga clan is housed, and tripped. But I never fell. Neji caught me." She closed her eyes and a slow, deep sigh passed her lips. "He is so good looking up close and strong, really those arms were very muscled. If Sasuke is half the man Neji is, I don't know how you get any missions done. I would spend the whole time staring at him."

Sakura bit her lip and futilely tried to hold back the jealously she felt. Neji touched her, held her in his arms. Sasuke was her teammate, yet she knew him well enough to understand that he would never hold her in his arms, even if she was injured. He abhored the very thought of touching her.

Ritsuko huffed and Sakura allowed herself to be pulled from her down thoughts. "What's wrong?"

She pouted. "I haven't made any progress on my guy and I'm starting to wonder if I ever will."

Sakura laughed. She couldn't help it. "I told you Shikamaru was a lost cause. If breathing wasn't automatic, he would find it troublesome," she said, making sure to use air quotes on the last word. Shikamaru really was the laziest person she'd ever met and considering just how bad her older brother was said something. He sometimes found it hard to take a shower.

"You may be right, which is why I decided to move on."

She brightened. "On do tell?" She wondered if Ritsuko settled on Kiba or Choji or even Shino. Maybe even one of the civilian teens who lived in the area, but she found that unlikely. Ritsuko was the smartest and most romantic out of them all and nothing was more romantic than a ninja, expect maybe a samurai. Too bad there weren't any samurai her age around. They were trained to be gentlemanly, not like ninja. Not like Sasuke.

Ritsuko grinned. "Well, it occurred to me that I should stop limiting myself. I mean why should I just accept being the latest lady of a clan when I can become the first."

"Huh?"

Sakura understood her friend's confusion. What was Ritsuko talking about? All of the Konoha clans had a long history. There was no way she was going to be the first lady of any clan unless... "Naruto?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes. Everyone knows who the First's wife is, then there is the original lady Sarutobi, Hyuuga, and Uchiha. I wouldn't mind going down in history," she replied with a deviously demure smile.

"But Naruto?" Sakura asked, still surprised by her girlfriend's target, even if she had explained things. Ritsuko was up until last month, when she last saw her, the biggest Naruto haters she knew in their group. She loathed the blond, was always bringing back stories her mother and her friends told, that she overheard. For her to change her mind and in so little time...

"Just because he's a clan head? A clan of two? Does your mom know about your new interest?" She asked, knowing the woman must not know, as she hated Naruto more than anyone Sakura knew. She was always calling him a demon child. Her mother didn't like the woman because of that. When Sakura asked why, she replied that the woman couldn't let go of the past or see straight. Thankfully, though her mother didn't mind if she hung out with Ritsuko, even if it was at her house. Her mom knew some of the town's most scandalous secrets.

She shook her head, pity clear on her face. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura," she asked. "Don't tell me you haven't realized that makes all the difference. Plus, my mom says every man is trainable. I could easily straighten him out."

Sakura snorted. "Train? Naruto? Seriously." The boy was as hard headed as they came. Sakura almost felt pity for her friend. Almost.

When the other girl continued to simply look at her, Sakura shook her head. "He's my teammate. No, just no! I don't care if he's the head of a clan of a hundred. It's still Naruto. I'd rather marry Choji."

* * *

Kimimaro slowly lifted his chopsticks to his mouth. The meal was delicious and time was not an issue. He planned to take his time to indulge in his food, as it was absolute perfection, straddling the line between sweet and spicy. He rarely got the chance to do so as life as a shinobi, even a sick one, was fast paced. He wasn't on a mission and Orichimaru wasn't expecting him back for several hours.

"The price has changed."

He stared at his companion for a moment and considered if he even wanted to bother arguing with him. He decided he needed more information before making a decision. "How so?"

The man grinned, flashing white teeth that gleamed against the dark tone of his warm brown skin. "It seems despite your best intentions, you've gained an admirer. I need a lock of your hair."

"My hair?" he questioned dully. It was the most unusual request he ever received. Kimimaro was not blind, nor foolish. He was aware that his unusual coloring garnered more attention than his bloodline as his abilities were rarely showcased and those that witnessed it didn't live to tell. He knew there were men and women who loved fair skinned and haired males; still a request for a lock of his hair was new.

He was normally asked to spend a night or two with an admirer.

Master Orichimaru was not above whoring out his ninja to gain an advantage.

"Just the hair?"

"Of course not. A lock, a thick lock, and half the amount of spun silk."

Kimimaro mentally shrugged. "Why does he want my hair?"

"What makes you think the person is a man? Attract that kind do you? Actually it's a woman, civilian. My guess is she wants to sniff it periodically."

Kimimaro mentally sighed. He always attracted the freaks. "Fine. I will provide both, but first I demand my information."

The man leaned forward. "Normally, I would wait for payment, but I trust you. After all you've been good for it the last couple of times." Then he slid a thin, black envelope across the table. "I believe you will have fun with this one. He employs chunin and even some jounin level ninja for protection so you might actually break a sweat."

Kimimaro almost smiled at that. Almost. Finally, a chance to really take out the trash.

* * *

Well, there it is. Hope you enjoyed it. Really wanted to show how Naruto's new status changes the way he is viewed. I think its realistic as Sasuke and Sakura, as his teammates, must have thought about the change.

Just want to thank each and every person who review, rated, added my fic to their watchlist or even *gasp* added me to their watch and favorites list. Each time you guys do you inspire me to write just a little more.

On another note, thanks to all those who sent well wishes for my exam. I passed the NY State Bar exam!


	10. Chapter 9

**Caution**: This is the writer's first draft

**Rating**: Adult (applies for this and future chapters)

**Pairings**: Naruto/Haku; Naruto/Kimimaro; Threesome

**Warnings (applies to this and future chapters)**: m/m; slash, homoerotic, language, OOC, male pregnancy, cross-dressing, graphic sexual situations.

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Has Hatake explained the benefits and negatives of taking this upcoming chunin exam?"

Naruto flushed, angry and embarrassed. "Uh, not to sound stupid, but I have no idea what the chunin exam is?" Really, was it too much to ask to get a teacher who actually taught his students?

Homura closes his eyes, pinched his nose and sighed, "Kakashi."

Naruto understood the feeling. He often left their team meetings feeling like doing that. Honestly, did they have to spend all of their time on teamwork? What was the point of having great teamwork if none of them could actually do anything? He felt really bad for Sakura. After all, he and Sasuke had someone or something to turn when they wanted to learn the arts. She was a civilian. He doubted she had scrolls like Sasuke did and she certainly didn't have a jounin level vassal to go for aid.

"Come, little Uzumaki, let us talk." Homura held out his hand, gesturing for Naruto to lead the way. The thought of the old man, really any ninja but Haku, at his back made him uncomfortable. He accepted the feeling, didn't ignore it or belittle it. He then reminded himself that Homura was a dedicated ninja of Leaf and while this didn't mean he could trust him, the old man wasn't the kind to put a blade in another ninja's back.

Certainly not in broad daylight. He was smarter than that.

He was more likely to politically sabotage him so that nothing he touched could flower.

With that thought in mind he stepped forward and lead the way to the restaurant, Homura chose for this afternoon's little get together/lesson. It was a little out of the way so the two men had a farther walk. They did it in silence. It wasn't necessarily a comfortable one. At least for Naruto. As they made their way to their destination, Naruto could feel the villager's, the civilian eyes on him.

This was nothing different. They always seemed to be watching, looking, gossiping about him. Now, he knew that they watched him like a hawk because they could feel the pressure of his large chakra stores and it made them feel like prey to his hunter. A quick glance at the crowds that lined the streets of the shopping district showed that they didn't' look at him with haunted eyes. They appeared hungry, jealous, cautious, and interested. He was only familiar with one of the looks.

The rest made him feel like his skin was itching and only a scratch from the sharp end of a kunai would relieve the sensation.

What the hell?

He knew some people would act differently toward him now that he was a clan leader but he hadn't expected things to shift so much. While most of the people looked at him with fear and caution, Naruto was surprised by the number of people who didn't. It was greater than he expected. He turned away from them and the sight of just how greedy and fickle some people were.

Naruto didn't believe for a moment that the populous who didn't fear him suddenly realized just how wrong they were to be afraid of him. Money and prestige talked.

"Come young, Uzuamki. Let us relax and dine."

Homura held the door to the restaurant open. Naruto blushed. He was so busy thinking about the villagers he hadn't been paying attention to where they were going and hadn't realized they arrived. Haku would kill him if he knew. The brunet had been trying to get Naruto to take better notice of things.

They had been eating for about fifteen minutes before Homura started talking.

"The actual title of the exam is the Chunin Selection Exam and as it implies it is a way for the leadership to choose which genin will advance to chunin level. The exam is held twice a year and its location is rotated among the great hidden villages. It tests a number of aptitudes a chunin is expected to have. We look to see if the genin have them and if they do they will achieve promotion." He paused and took a sip of his soup. "On the surface, the exam is just that an exam, but in reality it is so much more. It's a way for the villages to show just how much stronger they are than the others. After all, if Leaf teams bested all the others then their genin/ future chunin are obviously stronger than the other villages. Also, it's a chance to promote to the civilians and ninja who will one day be our clients. During the chunin exam they can actually see just what each ninja, and therefore village, is capable of, and chose the best village and individual for their task."

"Free marketing and promotion."

"Yes," Homura replied. "This is the reason why the village holds the exams. Now, there are many reasons why a ninja will enter the exam." He paused and took a sip of his soup. "The most obvious is the chance for advancement. For some the chunin exam is the fastest way to advancement. Technically, though very unlikely, a rookie genin could become a chunin by competing and succeeding in the exam. The most common way for promotion is in the field. Most chunin, myself included, gain their advancement by showing their growth during a mission. Act like a chunin and you will be name a chunin."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. The Chunin Exam, despite its name, wasn't the only way for him to become a chunin. It made sense. Leaf had way too many genin ninja enter the armed forces each year to force them all to enter such an exam in order to prove their abilities. Every year over 1,600 genin joined the Leaf's forces, half each semester when the genin final was given. While it was true that 1/3 of the students were sent back for not passing their jounin teacher's test, the number of students in general was much higher than implied from Naruto's class. It was only after being forced by Haku to learn more about the place and people he wanted to rule over that he realized his class was just one of six and his school was just one of ten spread throughout Leaf's districts.

"The second most popular reason students take the exam is tied with the very reason the village loves to hold it: the chance to show all their enemies and detractors their power. For example, the Hyuuga clan, and the Uchiha before their demise, made sure to have a genin perform in every chunin exam held in Leaf. They always made sure that their strongest genin entered the exams, even if that child was no longer really a genin."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, knowing by its name that the chunin exam wouldn't allow anything but genin to participate.

"Sometimes they refused a field recommendation in order to make sure that their genin remained genin. Others, they simply didn't allow them to gain the required mission experience to qualify for field promotion. That is something I forgot to mention. In order to gain a field advancement a ninja must have a certain number of missions under their belt. The number required for growth is based on the type of mission and classification."

That made sense. It wouldn't do to have someone capable of fulfilling B and A class missions still classified as a genin. It wouldn't make sense and it would say a lot about the Leaf, a lot of negative things that is.

Homura continued, "The chance to gain some closed circuit experience is another reason jounin instructors have their teams." He peered at Naruto. "For most genin, the exam is the best chance for their squad to learn and experience true battle conditions. There are enemies both local and foreign and there is the real chance of death if one is not careful and trained."

Naruto swallowed thickly and thought about that. He'd killed already. His hands were stained with the blood of the mercenaries Gato hired to terrorize Waves and he knew all too well what it felt like to be almost killed by a smarter, faster, stronger ninja. He only survived Zabuza because he was too stupid to know better and thanks to Kakashi's presence.

"I understand, Elder Homura."

He leaned forward. A light shined in his gaze. Naruto couldn't name it but he felt the weight of it on his shoulders. "Do you, Master Uzumaki?"

He nodded his head. "I believe so. While it would be great to show the world just how strong I am, I have more to worry about and it wouldn't do to embarrass myself in front of the world especially since everyone will be watching me as I am the newest clan head."

"There are some who would say you should participate for that very reason: to show the world how strong the Uzumaki are."

Naruto sighed. "True." And boy, did he know it. He could already picture Sasuke's face when he said he wasn't competing. _Scared, dobe?_ "But, this whole competition is a chance to brag really and actions speak louder than words or so Gemna says." It had only been a few days since he officially accepted the bond that joined his clan and the Hayate and Shiranui families and Tenten, but he had already learned plenty from their connection. "Plus, I think Haku would kill me if I entered the exam and didn't win. I'm not sure I could actually beat some of the older genin." He thought of Tenten. That girl had a battle armory in her scrolls and Naruto was not sure he could actually go all out against her. Tenten had become family, and family didn't hurt one another.

Homura grinned. "You have grown, little Uzumaki."

He blushed. It was true. There was a time, not too long ago, when he would have jumped feet first into the thought of an international competition that allowed him to show the world just how great he was, but now he knew better. Now he had people who relied on him. Naruto snorted. "Of course. Haku wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

"Lord Orichimaru wants to see you."

Kimimaro turned and glared at the silver haired fool that dared to pollute his room. He thrust his hand out and watched as a sharp blade made of bone appeared from his palm. It was just long enough to cut a long line across his cheek. He flinched and took an involuntary step back. "Do not enter my room against or the blade will be several inches longer."

Kabuto swallowed thickly. "Do not make master wait." He turned on and strode out of the room. Kimimaro watched him enraged. Things had changed drastically since he became sick. He knew that, was well aware of that fact, but to have his requests violated so clearly and without care made him angrier than ever. Even six months ago Kabuto wouldn't have dared to enter his room. Now, he not only entered, he dared to speak to him of their Lord.

Kimimaro was well aware that he was dying. He didn't need to be vividly reminded of his sickness by Kabuto's disrespect and brazenness.

He sucked back the hatred that burned in his chest and strode from the room. There was no point pretending he did not receive the summons. Orochimaru didn't like to be kept waiting.

"Master?" he called softly as he entered the room. Like most of the underground bunker, the place was poorly lit, more shadows than light. Kimimaro was always cautious about the Sound's shadows. There was no telling what was lurching in the depths of darkness. Orochimaru had a habit of placing his most heinous experiments in the blackest shadows. Probably so he wasn't constantly reminded of his mistakes.

"Come to me, my dear Kimimaro."

Kimimaro turned to the largest shadow in the left corner of the room. Orochimaru emerged from it slowly. The little light in the room glinted of the scalpel in his right hand. As he held Kimimaro's gaze he opened his wide mouth and, using his inhumanly long tongue, he licked the blade.

Kimimaro barely swallowed down his disgust at the sight. He was a blade fanatic himself, had to be with the ability to make the sharpest and strongest swords from his bones, but Orochimaru's love of sharp things made even him uncomfortable.

Some of what he was feeling must have shown, because his master's gaze tightened for a moment in surprise and anger. Then he wiped all traces of the emotions from his face.

Kimimaro quickly moved across the room to kneel at the Sanin's feet. He waited for several seconds before the weight of the man's hand settled atop his head. Orochimaru's long, thin fingers ran through the milk-white strands of his hair. Kimimaro closed his eyes and allowed himself to the relish the touch. It hadn't happened in so long. He missed it, but more than that he missed what it implied, even if it was a blatant lie. He missed being able to pretend his master cared for him.

"I have a mission for you, my dear one."

"Thank you, Master. Where will I be going?"

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves."

* * *

Hiruzen looked over at the four jounin team leaders before him. "Are you sure?" he questioned, wanting to know if his subordinates were truly sure with their decision.

It wouldn't do for the Leaf to enter the Chunin exam with lackluster genin, regardless of their pedigree.

His gaze held just a little bit longer on Kakashi and Kurenia. He wasn't worried about Asuma and Gai's team. The men had solid teams, Gai especially. He trained each and every one of his workaholic genins to the best of his ability and he was a damned accomplished, elite jounin. While Asuma's team wasn't the most dedicated, they were strong, and their only weak link, Ino, was receiving training from her father. After Yuu revealed Naruto's secret, the Ino-Shiko-Cho team explained the reality of Kyuubi's continued, but jailed existence to the kids and increased their children's training.

Inoichi was a harsh taskmaster and by the time the exam came the girl would be prepared.

So, no he didn't have to worry about Asuma and Gai's team.

Kurenia and Kakashi's team on the other hand...

Still, none of the four were backing down and to be honest, he couldn't afford to let them decline.

Sasuke had to participate. He was the only loyal Uchiha the Leaf could claim. Since the death of his clan at the hands of his older brother, the Elemental Nations wondered just how strong the Leaf really was and just how much they had lost with the Uchihas' demise. Sasuke needed to participate and he needed to do well, if not win the whole damned thing.

Then there was Naruto. He did not have Minato's last name, but he did claim Kushina's and Uzumaki meant something to the Elemental Nations. He needed to show that the Leaf still had ties to the Uzumaki, those connections were strong, and Naruto himself was a ninja to be feared. The boy also needed to participate to show Leaf villagers that he was a strong clan leader and ninja.

Sakura Haruno. She didn't need to participate but the headache her family would give him with their complaints were best avoided by letting the girl enter the exam. It didn't matter if she did well, only that her family couldn't complain to him. Though they never acted in any manner or at least obviously acted on their plans, whispers came to him that the family was looking to elevate themselves above the civilian glass ceiling. They wanted to join the ninja ranks and eventually apply for clan hood. Sakura was the first of the family to enter the ranks, but not the last. They already had three younger children, all boys in the academy.

So Kakashi's team had to participate.

Kurenai's team was the one that gave him pause. If he was being honest, and could make a decide based on common sense, he would just override the young jounin commander and deny her team the chance to enter the exam, regardless of how well she believed they all worked together. Politics held him back.

He hadn't seen the team's practice. Hell, he hadn't seen any team practice. Not even Naruto's, despite watching him regularly. No, he trusted his jounins and had so much to do, he couldn't allow himself to micro manage their practices. So, he had others watch them, and while they had good things to say about Kurenai's team, it was the bad that worried him.

Hinata was the team's weak link. According to most of his watchers she was a very poor ninja.

Maybe in time, she would grow stronger, but they didn't have time. The exam was in one week. And the girl had to participate. The Hyuuga would bury him in complaints if she didn't. Especially, not when Neji, a Branch member of the clan, and cousin to the girl got to participate. It would be a great blow to the Main house if their heir, Hinata, could not compete due to incompetence, but Neji could.

"Fine. I know most, if not all, of you have provided your teams with the applications but I want you all to make it clear that they have the choice to decline." He added the last part hoping that Hinata would bow out.

He hoped she did, because if she died during the exam, Leaf and the Hyuuga would be embarrassed and they couldn't afford the disgrace. Not ever, and certainly not now. He didn't even want to think about the paperwork the Hyuuga would create if she died.

Gods, he hated this job sometimes.

* * *

Sasuke glared at the face painted freak in front of him. "Put the kid down. Now."

He was determined to stay calm and collected, even though he felt this almost overwhelming desire to stab the bastard in the throat. Honestly, who dressed like that and picked on little kids?

Since he found out about Naruto's change in status, he promised himself to act like the clan head he, himself, was.

The former dobe had stepped up the game and acted, well, not like a clan head, he was too Naruto for that, but he was acting more mature. So, Sasuke was being more mature, actually he was being more responsible. He got in contact with some of the families who promised his clan fealty.

The reality of that responsibility threw him for a loop, and embarrassed and shamed him greatly. There were families whom suffered from his negligence. Two families had been almost torn apart because of his ignorance.

A female member was raped and ended up pregnant by someone other than her then husband. The man was demanding the bride price back and wanted to annual the marriage. It should have been a simple annulment and return of bridal gifts, but the issue came from the bride's family claim that the attack happened under the husband's orders. Apparently the rapist was chatty and her husband wanted a reason out of the marriage so he could be with his one "true love".

They sent a request to him. Since he wasn't actually an acting clan head, it went automatically to the Hokage's office. That was weeks ago. They received acknowledgement of receipt but nothing more.

Considering the heap of paperwork the village leader had in backlog, he doubted The Third would get to it any time this year. Or even the next.

Meanwhile the woman's belly got larger and the hatred between the families grew. Sasuke hated to think what would have happened if he hadn't acted. Someone would have probably died.

As it was, he hired a jounin to investigate both sides' claims, as he couldn't do it himself. He didn't kid himself. He wasn't learned in ninja investigating arts. Within two days, the woman, a snake happy special jounin by the name of Anko Miturashi, told him who, where, and how. The asshole husband and the rapist were in jail and his family had agree to pay three times the bride price, a heavy fine for so poor a family, but it didn't compare to the woman's suffering.

And that was just one of the issues he ignored.

He had a lot on his mind and really wasn't in the mood to deal with some overgrown face paint monkey.

"Kankuro, put him down."

Sasuke turned slightly, just enough to see the ninja who appeared. The teen was pale, frighteningly so and he had bright red hair and green eyes with large, dark circles beneath them. He wore a red and brown outfit and a gourd strapped his back. High on his forehead, near his hairline, he had a dark red tattoo of the word love in kanji.

He was like nothing Sasuke saw before, but it was the look in the ninja's eyes that made him pause. There was nothing there, no connection, no understanding or compassion. He was a frightening person. He reminded Sasuke way too much of his brother.

* * *

Kakashi was a little too young to have a heart attack, but considering how hard and fast the organ was beating it, he wasn't too stressed to accomplish the feat. His heart felt as though it was going to give out any second and really, who would blame him.

He'd fucked up royally.

Less than half an hour ago he told his team about the Chunin Exams. He was his normal nonchalant self. He didn't feel any need to emphasize the importance of the exam. After all he knew his team well. Sasuke couldn't ignore the chance to test himself against the best of the hidden villages and Naruto, well, he finally had the opportunity to show the village just how awesome he was. There was no question on what Sakura would do.

Apparently, he didn't know shit about his team.

Naruto and Sasuke both waited until his little speech was done and Sakura had taken off to speak with him. Naruto was straight to the point. He wasn't going to participate. Kakashi damn near had a stroke then and there.

He tried to get the blond to change his mind but nothing he said worked.

He told himself not to freak out; Naruto would change his mind, especially when his other teammates made it clear they were participating. Naruto cared too much about public perception not to go along.

Sasuke waited until Naruto departed. He asked a few questions about the exam such as how long it was, the groups participating, and most importantly, the chance of death. Then he said he would consider entering the exam but he needed to think on it.

Shit. Fuck. Shit! He waited until the last moment to tell his team because he thought it was a sure thing. Now, he was left with only a few days to convince them to enter.

The Third was going to kill him.

* * *

AN1: First, and foremost, this story is now officially a threesome. A reviewer pointed out that the last warning included threesome and therefore implied the decision was done. The funny thing is that it wasn't then. It is now. So, to clarify: Warmth of a Cold Touch is a threesome story with a seme Naruto with subs Haku and Kimimaro.

AN2: Thank you so much, everyone, for sending me your kid OCs. I've chosen some and will be sending out notices to the creators.

AN3: Chapters might be slower in coming, but I'm hoping I can make them more regular (like one or two a month).

AN4: On the genin numbers: I think these numbers are more realistic for a small city-state, which Leaf comes off as being to me. Leaf would not survive if only 9 genin a semester or year entered the forces. I imagine the canon Rookie 9 as being the crème de la crop, whether that is based on politics or strength.


	11. Chapter 10

**Caution**: This is the writer's first draft.

**Rating**: Adult

**Pairing**: Naruto/Haku; potential Naruto/Kimmimaro/Haku

**Warnings**: m/m, slash, language, fantasy, OOC, male pregnancy jutsu mentioned

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. This disclaimer applies to all following chapters.

* * *

**Timeline:** A reader asked for a clearer timeline so here you go: This chapter happens right after Naruto and Sasuke opt out of the Chunin Exams. It is the next day. If I've written any previously contradictory, please forgive me and ignore it.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Kakashi was a fuck up.

He wasn't sure when his name became anonymous with wash out, burn out, lazy, and weak, but somewhere between ANBU and today his reputation became dirty, stained with the pain of his friends' and father's death and his inability to deal.

He couldn't blame the talk really. He fell off and never got back on.

Hell, he didn't even realize he'd fallen off track.

It only slapped him in the face yesterday when Sasuke Uchiha warned him that he would not be participating in the Chunin Exams because he didn't feel strong enough to give the Leaf a proper showing and needed to focus on his fealty families. He explained how he felt negligent for ignoring them for so long and leaving the responsibility of their government on the Hokage's already taxed shoulders. Kakashi tried to coax him out of his decision, telling Sasuke was stronger than he perceived and that he was one of the most elite rookie genin in the village. Sasuke rebutted back with yes, while he was strong, that was only for a rookie genin. The more established genin would wipe the floor with him. Kakashi mentally winced at that truth. He loathed the thought of just how badly Sasuke could be trounced by Gai's weakest genin, let alone Neji Hyuuga.

Then Kakashi made the ultimate mistake. He told Sasuke not to worry about his fealty families. The Hokage and his administration did a great job governing them. Kakashi would know as they'd been dealing with the Hatake families since his father first committed suicide.

Sasuke tried to keep the emotion off his face, but the genin wasn't trained enough to evade his knowing jounin eyes. The horror, disgust, and disappointment were clear.

Kakashi never really felt shame. Not until then.

He'd been devastated when his father killed himself and again when that cursed boulder crushed Obito. He barely noticed when Rin left. He was still drowning in the guilt of Obito's death and the anger of losing something precious to him, someone he never appreciated when alive, to even know she was gone. They hadn't been that close. Finally, the Fourth died. He numbed himself from the pain of the knowledge that the Fourth was in the Death God's stomach suffering unspeakable horrors for eternity, Kushina was dead, and his mentor's child was out of reach thanks to a frightened council and determined Hokage.

He became a coward unable to keep hold on the child under his guardianship.

It was another link of neglect in a long trail.

Kakashi realized that now, after seeing Sasuke's look, thinking long and hard on it, and drinking a whole bottle of sake.

The sake might not have been needed, but it did move along epiphanies.

He laughed at that. It was a thick and dark sound totally lacking of amusement.

He stood. His stance wasn't really secure, more shaky than not. It had been a long time since he drank any liquor and it showed. He made his way across the street to stand before the wrought iron gate. It was a simply gate. It stood over eight feet tall and lacked all the decorative and sanctimonious scrolls and loops most clan gates had. The Hatake always were simple people.

Now or never," he muttered and brought his hand to his mouth. He bit his thumb hard enough to drawn blood and swiped the bleeding digit on the fourth bar on the right from the middle. The sound of a thick bubble popping sounded.

The clan house and the lands around it were unlocked.

It took him long enough to free them. It was two decades late but it was better than never. The way he was going never was a very real possibility. He didn't think past his current mission and never made a single plan to continue his family line. Actually, if Kakashi was being honest, and why not today seemed to be the day for it, he was trying his hardest to match sure he died young and in a glorious fight.

That was then.

He grasped the two bars in the middle. They were the thickest and feed his chakra through them. The metal lit up for exactly two seconds and then the gates parted, opening on their own. They only accepted Hatake's distinctive, white chakra. Now the system was initiated and would work similar to any other entry point. The seals could be chakra or voice activated from the inside or outside by someone keyed into the system.

He was all that was left so he alone could man them.

Kakashi needed to change that. Soon.

He reminded the few stories his father told him of a flourishing clan that was both a power in the ninja and civilian world. Hatakes' were (in)famously bright strategists in the boardroom and field.

Now he was all that remained of the Hatake clan. Maybe it was time to stop "courting" Iruka and start looking for a real partner. They both knew he wasn't really interested. Plus, Genma looked to be getting serious and he didn't want his friend to stab him.

He took a deep breath and tried to steady his raging heart. It didn't work. Still, he stepped into the compound and felt the chakra and memories wash over him immediately.

The Hatake compound was a testament to the hundreds of clan members who called it home during its existence. They feed it blood, chakra, and memories through the thousands of seals that littered the grounds. This dedication and timeless work made the house and grounds more sentient than not.

_I missed you. Have you returned for good or will you leave me again?_

They weren't words or even pictures but Kakashi could feel the property; the misery from an owner who neglected her and the hope that his departure would not come soon.

"I'm home," he whispered and brushed a hand against a plum tree. "I'm home and I'm here to stay."

The grounds rejoiced.

* * *

It smelled like life. Ironic, really considering what happened here. Everywhere Sasuke went he smelled flowers, trees, and even ripe fruits. The grounds overgrown in his absence.

He grimaced.

In his clan's absence the grounds overgrew and the flowers that once decorated the fronts of family homes now ran rampant. The decorative fruit trees they used to line the streets and provide a little sustenance every summer were heavy with overripe fruits.

There was so much life present.

He couldn't help morbidly wondering if the trees and flowers feed on Uchiha blood when Itachi killed his clansmen.

Were they fat from the blood of his parents, aunts, uncles and cousins?

The sound of gravel moving against stone froze him.

He was no longer alone.

He turned slowly, wondering who dared enter Uchiha clan lands. No one came here. Not even he did. He feared the memories the place brought about. The civilians were afraid of the ghosts they believed lurked about. Shinobi saw it as a monument to the fallen much like the killed in action memorial stone.

"You should not be here. This is private clan land," he told the Suna genin he met yesterday. The boy and his team were part of the chunin hopefuls entering the exams.

The red head tilted his head to the side and stared at Sasuke like he was a particularly interesting insect he wanted to dissect before he crushed him under his feet. Sasuke barely stifled the urge to take a step back. These were his clan lands. He would not allow anyone to make him uncomfortable here.

At least anyone but the dead.

Sand swirled around the redhead. The granules moved slowly. Consciously. They danced around the genin as though each grain was a living being. The sight sent shivers of apprehension down Sasuke's spine. This boy was truly dangerous. The control he showed over the sand was remarkable. And frightening.

Sasuke was very glad he wasn't entering the exams. "What is your name?"

"Gaara." His voice was rough. Dark. Deep. As though he rarely used it. Sasuke shuddered. He couldn't help it. He heard Gaara's voice and unbidden, a memory of his brother flashed by. Itachi sounded that way after some missions. He knew now they were the ANBU missions. Blood soaked missions.

This boy was a killer. "What are you doing here, Gaara?" he asked, confused, nervous, and frightened.

"You are Sasuke Uchiha."

It wasn't a question so Sasuke didn't feel the need to confirm his identity. The boy gave a chilling smile. "This is a tomb."

His first emotion was stark fright. Sasuke couldn't help wondering if the other genin meant to make this _his_ tomb. Then he took in the boy's countenance. Gaara wasn't even paying attention to him. He was looking at the houses as though he was trying to hear them. As though they spoke to him.

Could he hear the echoes of the dead he heard? The screams for vengeance. For justice.

Sasuke glanced around him, always keeping one eye on the redhead. The boy wasn't right. It wasn't a tomb, but a grizzly memorial. He buried his family, but this still stood as a testament to their death. Their murder.

The annihilation of a clan by one of their own.

It stood for long enough. He quickly went through the seals for the Fire Release: Phoenix Fire Sage Technique. He blew the flames directly on the closet building. It once belonged to an old woman who always gave his mom the stink-eye. She never believed his mom was good enough for his father, the clan head.

She was gone now and so was his mother. Neither needed the house.

He couldn't live in such a blood stained home.

The sound of something hard striking wood brought him out of his musing. Gaara had released his sand upon a neighboring house. He considering telling the other boy to leave his clan homes alone, but then thought better of it. It might be best to do this with someone, even a stranger.

It was fitting really.

He'd been alone for so long. He closed in on himself. Ignored the responsibilities he had to his clan and stained its name. Now he was forcing himself to stand up and take care of his fealty families.

It wasn't all about him anymore.

"Only the houses," he called to Gaara, as he went to light another house on fire with the Phoenix Fire Sage technique.

Gaara grunted something undecipherable and held out his hand. The sand swarmed forward to batter another house. It didn't touch the trees or flowers. Sasuke smiled. It was the first time he'd done so in a long time.

Since his parents' death.

Finally, he was putting his family to rest.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake was a man on a mission. This wasn't really surprising considering who he was. He was one of Leaf's strongest elite jounin. He was a former ANBU captain and regularly got drafted back into the force to conduct a mission one of the current members just weren't capable of accomplishing.

Missions were an everyday occurrence for him.

At least they should have been.

Kakashi hadn't conducted a mission in over ten months, a lifetime considering his record.

At least if you didn't consider his horrible C mission turned A in Wave. If that counted, well, then his record was a little less spotless and a lot more telling.

He was great once, but he let it slip. He let life and death get the best of him.

He was done letting the gods walk all over him.

So today, Kakashi was on a mission to let the Third know as quickly as possible that the two genin everyone was coming to see, really one, wasn't going to participate in the Chunin Exams. He came right after trying and failing to convince the genin to change their minds.

Kakashi expected pain and torture. Maybe even a few D missions thrown in to make him really suffer. Still, he was a man and he was going to take his punishment like an adult.

Even if he did cry during it.

He nodded to the secretary when she called out to him, letting him know he could enter the Third's office.

The Third looked up, surprise clearly etched on his leathery face. "Kakashi, back so soon?" Then he pursued his lips. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sir," he lied.

The Third shifted just the tiniest bit and the corners of his mouth turned down a little. Any less skilled shinobi wouldn't have noticed the change, but Kakashi did. The Third was concerned. Kakashi could understand why. He came in through the door and he wasn't holding his trademark orange book.

"Sir, I came in to give you prior notice that two members of my team will not be participating in the chunin exam."

"Is that so?" the Third asked blandly. The emotionless nature of his voice let Kakashi know he wasn't quite mad. He was livid.

Death seemed a very real possibility but Kakashi was done being a coward. He fostered on. "Yes, sir. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha have declined to participate. Only Sakura Haruno is interested in entering this season's Chunin Exams."

The Third leaned back and ran a hand over his face. "You're going to have explain yourself, Kakashi. What exactly did the boys say? We may still be able to salvage this."

"Naruto does not feel he is strong enough to really represent the Leaf and his clan well. He is also very focused on taking care of his clan."

"He's got one vassal," the Third bit out with exasperation.

"Pardon me, my lord, but Naruto also has his fealty families to look after."

The Third's gaze sharpened. "I wasn't notified of any alliances." He yelled, "Hitomi!" The female jounin currently working as his secretary appeared after a moment. "Check the notifications pile and pull out anything you have on Uzumaki." He turned back to Kakashi. "What's Sasuke's excuse?"

"It seems he has noticed Naruto's new responsibilities and he feels guilty for neglecting the Uchiha fealty families. He wants to focus on them. He also seemed more than a little turned off with the relatively high rate of death in the Chunin Exams."

"You told him how deadly it was?"

Kakashi shifted his right leg, feeling even more uncomfortable with the Third's gruff tone. "He asked and I did not feel it best to lie."

The Third waved him off. "Of course, of course. So, right now, neither intends to enter the exams?"

"Yes, sir."

"Only Sakura."

Silence filled the room.

"Kakashi, do you want to be Hokage?"

Kakashi couldn't help jerking at the question. It was so off tangent, it struck him dumb for a moment. "Uh, no."

"You sure, because since you got this team you've been doing a very job at giving me reasons to have a heart attack."

"I promise you it's not a ploy to win the hat."

"Hmm," The Third hummed noncommittally.

"Sir, while I'm here-"

"Ask, Kakashi."

"I just want to tell you that I'll be taking all the Hatake fealty family files and will be governing over the members from now on."

The Third lunged out of his chair. He slammed both hands on his desk and glared at Kakashi. "Are you telling me you're taking some of the paper with you when you leave?"

"Uh, yes, sir," he answered nervously.

"You're a good man, Kakashi," he said with a slightly deranged chuckle.

"Thank you, sir," he stammered, feeling distinctly nervous with the fervent attention the Thrid was paying him. He knew the village leader hated all the paperwork that came with leading the Leaf, but he didn't realize it was that bad.

He definitely never wanted the hat.

"I'll do something about the boys. We really need them to participate. It will boost up village morale and notice."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't provide better news," Kakashi said as he headed out the room. He knew a dismissal when he heard one.

"No more heart attacks, Kakashi. I'm an old man now."

Kakashi stopped at the door. "I'm not sure I can promise you that. I do have an Uzumaki and Uchiha on my team, but I want you to know I'm not doing it for the hat. Wouldn't want it anyways as the thing is cursed." He closed the door behind him before the Third could throw something at him. Probably that glass ball he always used to perv on the village women.

* * *

Hizuren Sarutobi was not pleased.

Kakashi Hatake just left his office after delivering the notice that Naruto opted out of participating in the chunin exams and Sasuke was seriously considering doing the same. He sighed and wondered if he could get away with having Kakashi beaten and quartered. Granted, the little brat had taken some of his horrendous paperwork with him, so he couldn't be too mad.

Okay, who was he kidding. The brat told a pretty large pile of paperwork with him. The Hatake clan had a lot of fealty families. Plus, because him that snot nosed Uchiha brat took his own files. Right there 10 percent of his work was gone.

Now if he could only get the civilians to stop sending him ridiculous requests.

Still, really, was it too much to ask to have a capable ninja force? It should have been easy for Kakashi to convince his students to enter the exam. He was their leader and should have their trust.

A little hero worship went a long way.

Unfortunately, Kakashi didn't know his team, and his actions killed any chance of hero worship.

Hiruzen was going to have to do the job himself. _What was the point subordinates if you still had to do the shit yourself?_

He called out to one of the hidden ninja shadowed around his room. "Send someone for Naruto. I need to speak to him immediately. Also, send a notice that Sasuke Uchiha's presence is demanded at dinner."

A short discharge of charka and he had one less bodyguard force.

Less than five minutes later Naruto entered the room. Hiruzen was an accomplished ninja capable of reading even the most stoic persons at first glance, so it didn't take him long to realize that the boy before him was not the same child he saw when he allowed Haku to join the Leaf.

"Naruto, it's so good to see. I'm sorry I haven't called you in or stopped by, but well…" he gestured to the mounds of paperwork on either side of his desk.

Naruto chuckled. "It's okay, Old Man. I totally understand. I'm starting to understand the horror or paperwork too."

Hiruzen clenched jaw at the reminder of Naruto's new status. He hated that the Uzumaki clan were a Leaf clan and Naruto was the head. It ruined his plans and he knew where to lay the blame despite their denials, Homura and Danzo. Both men claimed they hadn't sent the paperwork directly to the Fire Court but he didn't believe them. They must have done it. Who else was on Naruto's side was smart and cunning enough to bypass him entirely.

"Yes, well consider it practice for when you become the village leader."

Naruto appeared flabbergasted for one moment. "Wow! Haku really is a genius. He said the exact same thing when I complained," he exclaimed.

Hiruzen chuckled. Yes, the boy had changed but some things remained the same. Naruto was still a very bright, bubbly person with a lot of life. "I wanted to talk to you about the Chunin Exams."

Naruto waved him off. "No need to worry, Old Man. I'm not going to enter the exam and embarrass Leaf."

The boy thought he was going to be an embarrassment? Hiruzen wondered how much of that feeling was from the academy instructors and how much was from Kakashi. He'd done his best to protect Naruto but he was a busy man. It seemed he failed the child worse than he originally feared. "I actually think you would do Leaf proud."

Naruto laughed. "That's because you haven't seen me spar. I'm good, but only for a genin. I know the other Elemental Nations are sending their very best genin and many of them will be aiming directly at Leaf, as we are the best. Don't want to be an easy target, you know?"

"Of course, Naruto. I understand but from what I've heard you've become a very accomplished ninja. You're skills could even be considered chunin level already. I'm sure you're ready for the exam."

"Thanks, Old Man. I'm, uh, really flattered by that. Don't really agree, but super thanks." Then Naurto seemed to ponder his words for a moment. He started to feel hope. "I'll consider entering, but I make no promises. Going to spar with Haku and see how I do. I know I can't beat him but maybe if I get kind of close, well, it will show I'm getting stronger." He paused. "Soon I'll have your job, Old Man. I hope you're ready for it."

Hiruzen chuckled. "I am, Naruto. You have no idea how ready I am."

They talked about nothing for a few minutes. Then Naruto remembered that he had a lunch date with Haku and a spar after that with Kiba and Shino.

Hiruzen sighed and wondered if it was too late to revoke Haku's citizenship. The boy was meant to help Naruto, give him family and strength, but not enough strength to ignore Hiruzen's strong suggestion.

He could always order Naruto to participate. He considered the option for a moment and nothing longer. He actually winced when he thought of what havoc Naruto would run on the exams if he were forced to enter. The boy hadn't pranked anyone since his Wave mission. Hiruzen didn't believe it was because Naruto didn't have any ideas or was too mature for such juvenile actions. Haku or Homura stayed his hands. If he forced him to participate the Chunin Exams would be his new prank grounds.

Hiruzen didn't even want to consider how angry the ninja, both allied and not, would be at finding themselves the target of one of Naruto's infamous pranks.

He grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote out a missive. If he couldn't get Naruto to enter, maybe a little pressure from his classmates would. Same for Sasuke. The Uchiha were notoriously concerned with their image.

* * *

He was going to get sunburned.

The line to enter the Leaf wasn't long per se but it took time for the guards to go look over each and every person and their papers.

Kimimaro tilted the straw hat he wore just a little lower, trying to hide a little more of his face, hoping to prevent it from being as burnt as his arms. He trusted Master Orochimaru, but he couldn't help wondering on the intelligence of entering the Village Hidden in the Leaves through the front door.

Ninja were sneaky, shadow bound bastards for a reason. It was the best way to get in and out of a place without being noticed.

Orochimaru claimed Leaf had a history of ignoring people who actually notified them of their presence. They were always looking for people sneaking in, so much so that they ignored those who declared themselves.

Kimimaro hoped things hadn't changed since his Master was a resident.

He hated to kill and run. He preferred long, drawn out battles that tested both parties. They were always more satisfying, even those few times he lost. He earned those victories and defeats. His success didn't simply occur because the other party wasn't prepared for the attack.

He sighed and stepped forward. Finally, he was at the head of the line. "Papers?" the chunin at the gate drawled, clearly bored. Kimimaro felt for him. He strongly suspected he would turn traitor and kill Master Orochimaru himself if he was placed at Sound's gate.

Thankfully, Sound didn't have a gate. They preferred underground bunkers.

Plus, Orochimaru would never place him at any gate. He was liable to kill every last piece of trash trying to enter. His master had a hard enough time keeping recruit blood off his hands.

He handed the brunet his paperwork. The guard was a brunet who wore a bandana over his hair and across the right side of his face. It was interesting.

Kimimaro waited, hold tight over his chakra, for the guard to finish reading his stuff and let him in. Piercing grey eyes locked on his. Pressure held down his shoulders. He immediately thought of what would happen if he were denied entrance. His master would be disappointed. He needed to deliver the message to one of their Leaf contacts and reestablish connection with others. The man could have sent others but he trusted Kimimaro to complete it despite his illness.

"All of your paperwork is proper. Have a blessed visit in the Leaf."

Kimimaro breathed a sigh of relief and bowed low at the waist. He was relieved. Kimimaro could have entered the village through any of the gaps in their security Orochimaro and his Leaf agents discovered over the years if they denied him entrance, but his master wanted him to pass through the gates.

He didn't understand it but he would do as the Sannin asked.

Orochimaru was a big picture person. Some of his plots took literal decades to come to bear fruit. Kimimaro figured there was a reason importance was placed on the method of entrance.

"Wow, that guy's boss has got him on a short leash. Thought he was going to have a heart attack if he was denied. His master must be a tight ass. " The words drifted to him as though they were an afterthought. He barely heard. Didn't realize who and what they were talking about until he'd taken a few steps past the gate. Then he blanched bone-white.

Shit! The guard read his mind when his gaze connected. It was only by luck that Kimimaro hadn't thought of his master's name. He rarely did. Orochimaru was just his master most of the time.

Thank goodness for that habit.

Then he felt violated.

That bastard read his thoughts. _Was nothing private anymore?_

Kimimaro was so busy building up his anger toward the brunet guard he didn't watch where he stepped and walked right into another person. Hard.

He was thrown back by the other individual's moment and fell on his ass.

"Shit. Haku, are you all right? Dude, are you fine?"

Kimimaro was surprised on two different fronts. He couldn't believe he was thinking so hard he lost control of his spatial awareness bad enough to walk right into someone else. Then there was the person whom he bumped into.

He recognized him immediately. Haku formerly of the Yuki clan of Mist and Zabuza, Demon of the Mist's, apprentice.

What the hell was he doing in Leaf?

He knew all too well who Haku was. Kimimaro tended to pay attention to any former citizens of Mist trained in the ninja arts. His master only provided a reason to seem interested in the brunet without it being suspicious. Haku was one the men that Orochimaru watched considering taking over his body, but the Sannin knew he could never approach the brunet while Zabuza was around. Orochimaru could have killed Zabuza easily, but the seals needed for the soul transfer worked best when the target body allowed Orochimaru access. There was no way Haku would have welcomed the Sannin if he killed his hero.

The last he heard Haku and Zabuza died in Wave battling Leaf.

It seemed their information was more than a little shady. He wondered if Zabuza was also alive. That would explain why his infamous sword hadn't surfaced anywhere. If he were truly dead, the blade would have fetched quite a price on the black market. He knew Suigetsu Hozuki, one of the chunin members of Sound, was searching everywhere for it.

"Hey, you okay?"

He shifted his gaze from Haku who was coming to stand with the help of another member of the Leaf, to the person helping the brunet. He was blond and male. And so bright, he damn near hurt Kimimaro's eyes. He wasn't used to such coloring. Or personality.

Sound was dark, both in warfare and personality.

Eyes still on Kimimaro he patted Haku down, brushing away any dirt he may have gathered from the ground. Then he released Haku and held his hand out to Kimimaro. The Sound ninja tightened his jaw when he realized he was still sitting on the ground. He'd been staring dumbly up at the blond like an idiot academy student, acting nothing like the elite jounin he reported to be.

He accepted the hand knowing that ignoring it would be considered rude and grab the attention of people passing by. He'd been on the ground too long to deny he needed help. He shuddered at the feel of the blond's callused hand sliding into his. Then the boy tightened his grip and pulled Kimimaro to his feet. "So sorry about that," he apologized. "It's all my fault," he stammered. "I, uh, pushed Haku-chan and he knocked into you. Sorry again."

"It is all right," Kimimaro replied as he dusted the dirt off his white clothing. He wasn't very successful. He hated the color, but knew it was best to wear it on missions. He tended to wash out in it and most people only saw a white haired person wearing all white. A white blur. Not exactly a good description.

Plus, any blood washed out relatively easily.

"Oy! You must be one of those chunin entering the exams? Wow, this is a horrible first experience in Leaf. Got to make up for it."

Kimimaro blanched at the blond's words. There was another reason he hadn't wanted to take the blond's hands. Only now he remembered why. Even the best-masked chakra couldn't prevent someone from feeling your chakra pool when he touched you. Physical contact stripped any masking attempts.

Kimimaro thought hard about what he was going to say. He entered the village as a civilian and was told to remain unnoticed as a civilian. If Orochimaru wanted him to masquerade as a chunin hopeful, he would have sent him with that trashy team of Sound entrants. He blushed and held his hands out. "Kind sir, I am not a ninja. No, I was trained to join the samurai forces, but I was not able to complete my schooling."

The blond tilted his head to the side. "Huh. Sorry about that. You're not a ninja?"

"No, I'm a merchant, well a merchant's assistant." He reached into his pack and pulled out a bundle of scrolls. "I was tasked with delivering these goods."

Thank the gods he came up with a reason for his chakra stores. While most people with access to their chakra ended up in the ninja forces, not all countries had hidden villages, big or small. Those that didn't either sent their children to nations that did to train or found ways for them to use their chakra stores to the betterment of their village. Kimimaro discovered this on one of his many missions. He was tasked with stealing a shipment for a rival competitor. He was surprised to find the shipment sealed in blood locked scrolls. The merchant washed out of a neighboring nation's ninja academy and decided to return to his family occupation, blacksmithing. He was quite an accomplish chakra blade crafter and his works were always protected by his blood sealed scrolls, hence why a ninja was sent to steal his supplies and kill him.

Naruto glanced at the scrolls and then grinned widely. "Haku, look he works for a weapon's crafter," he called out to the brunet. Kimimaro's gaze automatically drifted to him. The brunet was the more dangerous of the two and Kimimaro couldn't believe he hadn't been watching him all the time. There was just something about the blond that snagged his attention and held it prisoner.

"Hey, you know what? I totally got to apologize. You hungry? I'll buy you lunch to say sorry. I know this great place for ramen. It's awesome. You'll love it." The blond was talking so fast it took Kimimaro a moment to figure him out. Then his eyes widened marginally in surprise. Had the blond just invited him to lunch on his tab?

"You must be hungry from your travels. Please join us." Haku said with a small smile. There was something about his smile that warned Kimimaro that he didn't want to turn the blond down. "My master would greatly like to apologize for our actions. Please allow us to cleanse the stain of our mistakes."

Master? Haku Yuki of the Mist now belonged to this bright blond. He needed to figure out what the hell was going on. Master Orochimaru would love his initiative. That was the only reason he was accepting. He ignored the way his eyes kept straying to the blue-eyed blond.

* * *

"You're going to have to repeat yourself?"

Genma's mouth tilted up just the slightest bit. Iruka wasn't exactly pleased to see his question amused Genma, but he kept quiet about it. He was more interested in hearing what the jounin had to say.

"You and I need to talk about where this relationship is going. Just how far we both want to take it."

"I thought you said that," Iruka replied back faintly. He hadn't been expecting those words. Honestly, they were the last thing he ever expected to hear from Genma Shiranui.

It wasn't that Iruka didn't want to discuss their relationship. He just didn't think Genma would ever want to do that. Genma was so relaxed and laid back Iruka wasn't sure he thought about tomorrow, let alone months or years down the line. He was way too much of a go with the flow kind of person.

It was refreshing.

He was the total opposite of him. Iruka wrote daily task lists and could tell you just where he expected to be in his life three months or three years from now. He hadn't even thought to pencil Genma in.

To be honest, he was too afraid to do so.

Genma was a special high jounin member of the Leaf's ninja forces. With his brown hair and eyes, pale skin and fun, but relaxed personality, Genma could be with anyone he desired.

Iruka didn't think badly of himself. He was confident in who and what he was. That meant he knew all too well that he was a chunin level schoolteacher with little to no real battle experience. While jounin dated people from all levels of the military and even civilians, most relationships between jounins and lower level ninja didn't last.

Iruka was realistic enough to consider that he and Genma probably wouldn't make the cut.

Even if it killed his heart every time he thought about that.

He wondered if this was the "it's been fun, but" conversation. Gods, he hoped not. His day had been shitty enough with the endless parent-teacher meetings. He didn't think he could handle getting broken up with on the same day.

"Uh," Genma sighed and ran a hand over his jaw. Iruka was very aware of the five o' clock shadow he wore. It made Genma appear even more rugged and handsome. It turned him on, even though Iruka knew Genma preferred to be clean-shaven and only didn't keep up his grooming habits when he was under a lot of stress.

He was still hot as hell even when exhausted.

Genmna was had to be under strain from either with Hokage's office or with his Uzumaki clan responsibilities.

"I know we didn't exactly talk about this, but I've been thinking. I'm interested in making this a long-term relationship. Are you?"

"Yes!" The words burst out of Iruka before he even got a moment to digest the question. Then realizing just how he sounded, Iruka tried to calm down just a little. Anything to take off the edge. "Yes, I like being with you and wouldn't mind dating for years."

Genma looked at him, clear consideration in his chocolate gaze. "And if I mentioned marriage?"

His heart started beating double time. "I would not be opposed." He wasn't exactly lying. He just didn't mention how he was likely to hogtie Genma and drag him to a temple if he thought he could get away with.

They never really talked about their emotions before. They weren't wordy men and Iruka was a firm believer that actions always spoke louder, but he figured it might be the right time to say something. He reached across the table and grabbed Genma hand. The jounin's eyes widened. "I'm not sure if I'm breaking some unspoken ninja code here," he said with a chuckle, "But I just want you to know I love you, Genma. Never really intended to. I was afraid to, but I've fallen in love with you Genma Shiranui."

Genma stilled for a moment. It was long enough to set Iruka's nerves screaming. Then all of Genma was moving at once. He walked around the grabbed Iruka from his seat, took the seat he'd pulled Iruka from and placed Iruka in his lap. All in a matter of moments. "I love you, too, Iruka. Only the gods know how much I love you, but I promise I'll do everything possible to show you just how much."

Then he proceeded to kiss Iruka senseless.

Genma curved his fingers to cup the back of Iruka's head. He tilted his head, lifting his head up and coaxing him to open his mouth. Iruka answered the silent demand and parted his lips for him. Genma's tongue was hot and swift. Determined and hungry. It seared Iruka's senses as it enflamed his body.

No one ever kissed him like Genma did. As though the jounin couldn't get enough of him.

It took Iruka a few heated minutes to remember they were in the middle of his classroom.

Thankfully all his classes were over and it was the end of the day. "You want to go back to my place?" he breathlessly asked against Genma's lips. The jounin grinned. "Do you really have to even ask?" he replied.

Iruka flushed, heated by the desire he could see in Genma's eyes and feel against his hip. "Right."

"Come on, babe, lead the way."

Iruka did. It wasn't the easy trip it normally was and should have been. Not with Genma placing heated kisses against his throat, the back of his neck, and any other patch of naked skin he could reach.

By the time he reached his apartment door, Iruka was surprised his legs had enough strength to hold him up.

He quickly unlocked his door.

"Wait. Wait," Genma stammered as he braced his hands against the door frame. Iruka blinked up at him in shock. He was more than a little surprised to find Genma putting things on halt. He was even more surprised to find his hands fisted in Genma's shirt and pulling him into the apartment. He released his boyfriend. "What now?" he asked exasperated.

He was aroused mentally and physically. He wanted satisfaction. There were several orgasm calling his name.

"Will you marry me?"

That threw Iruka 180 degrees. "You're serious?" he asked, even though he was pretty sure Genma wasn't kidding. He wasn't the kind of person to joke about something that serious. Certainly not at a time like this.

"Will you marry me?" he repeated.

Tears filled Iruka's eyes. "Yes."

"Will you bear my children?"

Emotion wouldn't allow Iruka to speak so he nodded his head.

Genma gave him a wry grin." Just wanted to get that clarified. Your heart is not the only one on the line, babe."

"I really wish you would stop calling me that," Iruka sniffled.

Genma chuckled. "Liar."

His _fiancé_ knew him so well.

* * *

"This is more than a little unexpected. We weren't supposed to meet for another couple of months." Chiko grinned, savagely. "What have I do garner your attention early?"

There was just enough of a bite to his words to remind Danzo that Chiko knew secrets he wouldn't want exposed, not that he would ever live to tell tales. Danzo was a very careful man. "Relax. A mutual acquaintance of ours has captured my interest."

Chiko sucked in a deep breath of cloves and then slowly exhaled. Cinnamon clouds diminished his vision for a moment before dissipating on the air. "Which one?" Chiko asked.

Danzo didn't answer. Instead he settled into the chair provided for him and took his time arranging his clothing to his utmost liking. Chiko's mouth tightened in displeasure, but he didn't comment on his actions. Danzo didn't expect anything else. They had been playing this game since he and band of outcasts entered Leaf lands. "Every year you pay your taxes."

Chiko grimaced at the mention of the eight toddlers he "paid" Danzo every year to stay out of his business and keep the Hokage unaware of the slum villagers. Danzo had to acquire his new recruits somewhere and while the slave trader provided him with the numbers, the quality wasn't exactly up to par most of the time. Children suffered so heavily in slavery and often weren't capable of being good ninja anymore.

The slums provided Danzo with healthy toddlers unconnected to the Leaf.

"This year, I request that my payment be made in a different way."

Chiko exploded. "You take and take and provide nothing. You want more children! I refuse. I know how little they live under your reign."

Danzo laughed. Really, Chiko's anger was the most amusing thing he witnessed in a long time. The boy may be cutthroat and as brilliant as a Nara, but he was no match for Danzo. He could not refuse any request Danzo made.

But his passion was to be commended. Chiko was the Shadow Lord he hoped Hiruzen would be. He really would do his best to kill Danzo. He knew that given enough time he just might find a way to accomplish his goal. Danzo watched him like a hawk waiting for the moment he became too strong and then evolved into a problem. "This year I will not ask for any children. Instead I want to provide you with some of my men."

"What? To provide us with security?" Chiko sneered.

"Yes, actually."

Chiko was flabbergasted. It clearly showed on his dark, handsome face. Danzo loved moments like this: when his statements or actions stumped his enemy.

"I will provide you with a dozen men and women. I want you to have them volunteer to help Naruto and Haku at both their clinic and dojo."

Chiko blanched, an impressive feat considering his deeper complexion.

"They will rotate of course, and when they are not working to better Naruto's clan, they will be here, training all the little children who want to be ninja."

"Ghost or visible?" Chiko asked after a moment.

"Please explain your question?"

"Will the children be able to enter the actual Leaf forces or will they become part of your Root?"

"Both. After all Uzumaki is the only orphan the Third knows exists."

* * *

AN1: I'm a forgetful ass who didn't send out notices on the OC orphans. Sorry. I promise to do that soon. Like hopefully this weekend. If not, it's because I'm writing. Swear my chapters are getting longer in length with each one. This one was more than 7,000 words!

AN2: Whoohoo! All three sides of my lusty triangle meet. Readers (and writer) rejoice! Seriously, though I have been waiting for this FOREVER!

AN3: To the readers who missed Danzo there you go!

AN4: Super thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I was so flabbergasted by the reviews for the last chapter. You guys will never know how much each and every one meant to me. I seriously considered stopping posting. The writing wasn't really coming along and RL was making me reconsider other decisions. I told myself I was going to write this story whenever, but I caved into my conscience and posted the last chapter since it was done and BAM! I get all these reviews. So to say THANKS, I'm giving the 200th reviewer a prize. You give me the slash couple from Harry Potter or Naruto and I'll write the _M-rated_ scene. Yes, smut people. Again, I ADORE each and every reader.


	12. Chapter 11

**Caution**: This is the writer's first draft

**Rating**: Adult (applies for this and future chapters)

**Pairings**: Naruto/Haku; Naruto/Kimimaro; Threesome

**Warnings (applies to this and future chapters)**: m/m; slash, homoerotic, language, OOC, male pregnancy, cross-dressing, graphic sexual situations.

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Timeline:** This happens the same day as the last chapter. It proceeds from where the last left off.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"Here we are. Ichiraku Ramen is the best restaurant in all of Leaf. Their ramen is awesome!"

"Thank you, Naruto for that outstanding review. You keep that up and we won't even have to advertise in the local papers," an old, weathered voice said with a chuckle.

He flushed and turned around to meet, Teuchi, the ramen shop owner's amused gaze. "Well, its true," he retorted with a shrug.

"That is why you're one of our best customers."

Naruto grinned. He turned back to the white haired civilian he bumped into earlier. "Everything is on me. Get whatever you want. Gotta say sorry properly you know?" Ayame leaned against the bar at that moment. She grinned widely at Haku and Naruto and quirked a curious eyebrow at the pale civilian with them. He could understand. Naruto almost always came to Ichiraku alone. Then he met Haku in Wave, and the brunet was normally his only other companion. His team came with once or twice before Wave, but the experience was so bad he didn't bother asking them to join him anymore.

Who knew you could get heartburn from ramen and poor company?

Naruto did, that's who. He never wanted to endure such a horrendous thing again.

"Hey, Ayame. This is…" he trialed off when he realized he had no clue what the other teen's name was.

"Kimimaro," the pale civilian supplied after a moment.

"Yup, this is Kimimaro. We bumped into him, literally, when he entered the Leaf. He's a merchant. So, to say sorry we're taking him to lunch. Everything is on me." He turned to Haku and then Kimimaro. "Excuse me for a moment while I talk to Tuechi."

Tuechi's eyebrow lifted. He wiped his hands on his apron and gestured for Naruto to meet him in the back of the restaurant. "Don't eat everything, guys," he called before he followed Teuchi to the employee entrance.

"We're not you," Haku retorted with a giggle.

Naruto smiled brightly at that. It took some time but Haku wasn't so stiff in public now. He still called him master now, but his actions were less like a vassal and more friend. Naruto loved that.

He opened the south entrance and stepped into the brightly lit back room. It was small and cluttered with all the cleaning supplies the shop used. It brought back memories of his childhood. He spent many days here, relaxing with Ayame and Tuechi when they didn't have a customer, playing with his second hand toys when they did. After a moment, Tuechi opened the other door that led to the back room. His apron was gone. He wore a simple blue yakuta. It was worn, relatively clean considering his occupation, and well cared for.

Tuechi and his family didn't have much and yet they gave Naruto so much of their time, effort, and profits. He wasn't foolish enough to believe there really was a student, or shinobi discount, but he always was the receipt of these discounts whenever he ate at Ichiraku. Now it was time to pay a little of that care back.

He opened his pocket and pulled out a small scroll and his froggy change purse. His pseudo-wallet was bulging.

He held them out as he bowed low at the waist. "Clan Uzumaki has come to settle a long past due dept to the Asakura family. We greatly appreciate your care and concern over these years. This is just a little something to show this."

Tuechi's hands trembled when he took the wallet and scroll from him. Naruto pretended he didn't notice. "There is no need for any repayment, what was done, was done in love. Still, the family of Asakura greatly appreciates these gifts."

Naruto released a slow breath and straightened. He was worried about how Tuechi would take his gifts. He really did love the Asakura's for taking care and feeding him all these years. He didn't want to offend them by making it seem like he could actually ever repay that kindness, but he wanted them to know they were appreciated. Plus, he wanted to do something nice for them.

He pointed toward the scroll. "This is the title to the land Ichiraku is on." He turned to the side and stared a bottle of bleach. "I know you've considered expanding your menu and looked to building a bigger place. I bought the warehouse next door. It wasn't much as it's been empty for some time." Then he gestured to the froggy purse. "Uh, I'm going to need that back, but the money inside is for you. It's just a something to say thank you for all those discounts. I know I was eating you out of home and shop."

Tuechi placed the scrolls and change purse on what little space there was on a ledge on his right. He grabbed Naruto's shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. "The gods have greatly blessed me. I have a son to be proud of, one who is strong enough to enter the military forces and blesses me with his every act and a daughter who is so kind hearted she outshines the sun. Thank you, Naruto. I am very proud of you."

Naruto desperately tried to blink back his tears at Tuechi's words. He never heard anything sweeter. Few people ever said kind thing to him. Tuechi's words were like rainfall to a barren land. Naruto could feel it settling inside him. He would never forget this moment and what I meant to him and Teuchi.

He stood in Teuchi's embrace for some time, basking in the hug from someone who loved him, saw him as a son. He waited until he got control over his emotions and wasn't in fear of embarrassing himself before he lifted his head. "I don't know who my father is. If he's dead or alive, but I'd be happy to call you family."

Tuechi slipped one arm from around his shoulder and ran his fingers through his hair. Naruto closed his eyes and relished the caress. He always imagined a parent doing that to him when he was younger. It was years later, but no less appreciated.

"I'd be proud to call you my son, Naruto Uzumaki." He swallowed thickly. "Thank you very much for your gifts. I appreciate them very much."

"It's all good. Uh, but I did the frog back. Otherwise, Haku is going to make me get a real wallet." He pouted at the thought. He looked at some of the real wallets. They were so boring in black and brown leather. They all looked the same. He liked being unique and didn't want something that could get lost among the crowd anywhere near him.

Tuechi laughed brightly. He grabbed the wallet, took the bills out of it without counting them and shoved them into his breast pocket. Then he handed Naruto back the frog. Naruto tried to keep his relief off his face, but he guess he failed spectacularly, because Teuchi started laughing so hard, he needed to bend over to get some air.

Naruto tried to be offended but couldn't help laughing along. He really did love Gama-chan.

"Come on. Let's get back out there before Ayame stuffs that poor boy full of food."

Naruto considered his words. "But I want her to do that. Kimimaro seems a little broken. Don't know if I'm saying that right. He's sad. That I know. He hides it. I doubt he even realizes it himself. Anyways, Tuechi, he seems a little shy so make sure he's full before he leaves. Give him a little of everything he looks even interested in. Maybe even a take away bowl. Not sure where he's staying. Put it on my tab."

Tuechi opened his mouth to argue with Naruto but seemed to think better of it. His forehead crinkled with consideration. "Okay, Naruto. I'll make sure you're boy is taken care of. Do you want to keep the tab open if he comes back?"

"Sure. Great. Thanks, Tuechi."

"Come on, lad. Let's get some food in you. You come so rarely now I'm going to stuff you while I have the chance."

Naruto flushed. "It's all Haku's fault. He keeps harping on my diet, saying I have to eat properly to be a good ninja."

"Then it's a good thing I'm expanding the menu, isn't it?"

"Right. Awesome. Are you going to change the name seeing as it won't be just a ramen shop?"

"Never !" Teuchi cried out reverently. "The name is part of the allure."

Naruto wasn't sure what allure was but figured it didn't matter. The name wasn't going. That was all that mattered.

Naruto made his way back to the restaurant's seating area to find Haku and Kimimaro each had three bowls in front of them. They were eating slowly. Naruto shook his head at them. They were both so very proper. The total opposite of him.

Though he knew he couldn't get away with gulping down his ramen like he normally did. Clan head, proper manners, and all that rot.

"Ayame, get me one of everything to start," he called out as he took a seat. She almost immediately slid a bowl in front of him. She grinned broadly. "Got started already." Then she winked.

Twenty minutes and thirty bowls later, Naruto was finally full. Kimimaro and Haku were both staring at him wide-eyed.

"How is that even possible?" Kimimaro muttered dumbly. "His stomach can only expand so much. Biologically it's impossible."

Naruto chuckled. "I'm the great Naruto Uzumaki. Nothing is impossible for me," he replied as he patted his stomach.

"I'm not sure if I should be horrified or impressed," Haku said after a moment, breaking up the numbing silence. Naruto wondered why. He ate like this all the time…when he wasn't around Haku. He didn't realize he acted different around the older teen. He never cared what anyone thought about his eating habits before since people were so quick to judge him. He guessed he didn't want Haku to look at him the same way. Now he knew the brunet better. He'd never look at Naruto the way his classmates did. "Impressed. I'm awesome."

Haku snorted.

"Hey!" Naruto called, pretending to be offended. He knew not everyone could understand the awesomeness of Ichiraku's food and indulge in it as he did. Still, that was no reason to talk junk. "How did your meeting go?"

"Well," Haku answered. He shifted a little so he could look at both Kimimaro and Naruto, indicating he wanted to talk to them both. "The medic corps was very happy to see my application. This morning's meeting was supposed to be a preliminary interview. You know just some talking and getting a little bit of my history and work experience. It seems my reputation preceded me. They immediately took me to a ninja's room and had me work on him. It was a simple break so I just but a cast on it and feed him some medication. It turns out the man was a member of the ANBU division. They wanted to see how I really did under some of the village's heaviest chakra. I passed and now you're looking at the latest medic for the ninja hospital, specifically the elite jounin and ANBU floors."

"Wow! I'm so happy for you, Haku. I know how much you wanted a job at the clinic. I'm glad you got one you'll love working."

"I should be thanking you, Master Uzumaki. As your vassal it was your permission that allowed me to apply. Thank you very much for granting it."

"Oy! None of that stuff. Of course, I let you apply. You wanted it." It was really that simple. Haku wanted the job and he would be great at it. It wasn't like he asked to be a mass-murder. Then Naruto would turn him down. Unless those people were Iwa-nin. They were always fair game.

"Oh, I didn't tell you the best part. I'm getting level F3 pay."

"Compared to?" Kimimaro asked tentatively. Haku beamed at him. "Level D1. It's about nine standards above. All the employees of the civilian hospital receive level A1 – C4 pay. Only the head of the hospital receives C4, while ninja workers receive D1 to G pay. Only the Head Medic-Nin receives G."

"So, your just one step below him or her?" Naruto asked, shocked. Just how talented a medic-nin was Haku?

"Yup. The Head of the hospital loved that I'm very experienced with disabling even the most elite ninja. I told him all about how I used to incapacitate Master Zabuza before healing his wounds. If I didn't, nothing would get done. He said they have the same problem with the elite and ANBU level jounin. They always say it's a flesh wound even as they're bleeding to death. They've lost some very important people that way over time. He wants that to stop."

"So they're paying you to knock the ninja out?" Kimimaro questioned.

"Yup," he replied with a wicked grin. Naruto immediately hoped he was never injured enough to need Haku's healing. For some reason he believed the knock out would be extremely painful. It would probably the nin with scars, mental ones at least. "I'll be learning the rest of the time under the Head Nin himself. My medical skins are not that advanced, though he says I have very advanced knowledge of natural remedies and poisons. I'm so happy," Haku continued.

"Uh, congratulations, Mr. Haku. I wish you the very best at your new job."

"Thanks, Kimimaro. So tell us what you're doing in Leaf. You're a merchant, right?"

"Merchant's assistant. My master is a blacksmith. One day I hope to have a shop of my own. Right now I am just selling goods my master created and checking in with her local suppliers."

"What do you sell?" Naruto asked. "Maybe we can help."

A pale blush swept across Kimimaro's cheeks. "Weapons. You know for shinobi? I've mostly got Kunai, Shuriken, and Wind Demon Shuriken. I have a few blades and swords. Sturdy basic weapons to fill out your average ninja's tool kit." He paused. "We have a few specialty items for the discerning ninja, but most of it is basic weaponry."

Naruto hid his smile behind his hand. At first Kimimaro sounded unsure, maybe even frightened, but at the end he started to sound like a salesman. He clearly memorized the speech.

"I don't understand. How are you going to sell them? Will you be going door to door?"  
Kimimaro visibly shuddered. "No. Uh, my boss has booked a stall for the next month. She and a local partner believe they will be able to sell her wares quickly because of the Chunin Exams. That and it's a ninja village so it shouldn't be that hard. So she says."

"True," Haku admitted after a moment.

Naruto sat thinking. Kimimaro's wares just might come in handy. He'd been thinking about the dojo lately and considering doing something more, different. He was all too aware of how hard the academy was for orphan students. He wanted to make it easier.

"Kimimaro, is it alright if I meet up with you another time and talk about your weapons. I think I might buy some of them."

"Really? Well, of course that's fine. That's my business. Selling swords. Do you have a day and time in mind?"

"Hmmm. How's Friday at noon sound? We can talk over food. It'll be a business meeting."

Kimimaro stilled. "Isn't that the first day of the chunin exams?"

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm not participating. I've got a lot on my plate I need to handle first."

Kimimaro nodded his head in understand. "Where would you like to meet? I don't know much about Leaf as this is my first visit."

"Duh! Of course you don't. Well, we'll just meet here. The food is awesome at Ichiraku's anyway and maybe by then the old man will have some of his new stuff available for us to test out."

Kimimaro gracefully descended from his stool. "I am sorry to end our lunch so early but I must be checking in with my master's partners and suppliers." He bowed deeply at the waist. "I am looking forward to our next meeting."

Naruto returned his bow. "Until next time, Kimimaro. I hope you have a blessed and fruitful week. Let no one stand between you and your goals."

Kimimaro blinked in surprise at his goodbye. It wasn't traditional, but all Naruto. Then he smiled, and it was a very large one, at least Naruto got the impression it was a big one for him.

Ayame lowered a short stack of take away containers between them. "Mr. Kimimaro, we at Ichiraku Ramen, just want to thank you for visiting Leaf, and wish the best while here seeing our beautiful city."

Kimimaro arched one eyebrow in consideration at the food, thanked Ayame, and glanced back at Naruto and Haku. "Thank you, both of you."

Ayame, Naruto and Haku blushed brightly, caught red-handed in their lies. Kimimaro, small smile on his mouth, tilted his head and then walked away.

Naruto waited until the white haired civilian was several feet away before releasing his pent up breath. "Wow, he's intense. For one second there I thought he was going to stab me."

"Me too," Ayame called and then shuddered theatrically.

Naruto laughed, but stopped at the sound of Haku's giggles. The boy was red faced and leaning against the counter. He looked like he was going to slid off his stool any second. Naruto glared at Tuechi, remembering how he laughed at Naruto in the same manner a little while ago. "Are you laughing at me?"

Haku shook his head. "Nope, private joke. I'd have a lot to explain and then it wouldn't be funny," he replied through gasping breaths.

"Fine. Don't tell me. Come on we've got to head back to catch up with Kiba and Shino."

Haku sighed and stepped off the stool. "Yeah, and I've got a spar with Tenten."

They waved goodbye to Tuechi and Ayame with both Naruto and Haku promising to return more often since they were expanding their offerings. They were halfway home when Haku spoke.

"He's worse off than I thought."

Haku said the words under his breath. He whispered them so lightly even Naruto barely heard them. He wanted to pretend he hadn't. Haku was a devious person by nature and Naruto wasn't always happy to be reminded of that fact. He liked things straightforward. He wasn't much of a ninja in that respect. However, he couldn't ignore this. Something was wrong with Kimimaro and Naruto liked him. He wanted to help him if he could.

"What's wrong with him?"

Haku jerked to a stop, startled. He turned, face bleach white, and stared at Naruto for a moment, then he asked, "Master Uzumaki, what do you mean?"

"Enough with the master stuff. What's wrong with Kimimaro?"

Even more color leached from Haku's face. He wouldn't have thought it was possible until he witnessed it himself. He stood waiting for Haku to answer. He did, in a manner, after some time. "Please, don't make me lie to you, Naruto-kun. Don't ask me about Kimimaro. I promise you I only act for the best of your clan."

"Our clan," he replied automatically. Then he thought about what Haku said. The brunet was the most selfless person he knew, and everything Haku did was for him. "Will he be hurt?" he asked. Though Haku hated to shed blood, he would, if he his precious person was targeted.

Haku chewed his bottom lip. "It depends on if it all works out. If it does, then yes, for a little while but he will be better in the end."

"I like him, Haku. Don't know what you know, but he seems like an all right sort," he replied with a shrug. Kimimaro was stoic and very dedicated to his work. That was nice. Plus, Naruto couldn't ignore the sadness that seemed to follow the white-haired teen. Naruto didn't want to add to that if he didn't have to.

Haku gave him a small smile. "He would be a great addition to our clan."

_Great addition to our clan_. Naruto groaned. He was really starting to regret letting Haku send his clan status application to the High Fire Court. If he hadn't, the Third probably would have rejected it based on his age and he wouldn't have all this paperwork to deal with. Paperwork that was growing.

"Haku-chan, Kimimaro's hair color is very different."

His smile grew a little bigger. "Yes, it is very distinct."

Haku hadn't said the words. He didn't have to. Naruto knew the hair they bargained from Chiko came from Kimimaro. He hoped whatever plan Haku made worked well. Even if it did lead to more documents he needed to fill out. He was really starting to reconsider his quest for the hat. If the Hokage had even more work than a clan leader, it might not be worth it.

* * *

Hiashi stared down at the two missives from the Hokage and wondered what exactly to do. The task was simply: have one of his genin close to Naruto Uzumaki talk to the young blond and reconsider his decision not to enter the Chunin Exams. The same was to be done for Sasuke Uchiha.

The Hokage made it clear they were requests and not missions. He could turn them down, but wouldn't. He never knew when a favor the village owned could come in handy.

He sighed and sat down in his desk chair.

Technically, none of the genin in his household was close to either boy. It didn't even bear considering the other households. The divide between the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans was breached with the latter's demise. To be honest many Hyuuga celebrated the clan's demise, though not the way it came about. Well, Uzumaki…the Hyuuga knew all too well just what a seal was capable of doing and so didn't begrudge the boy for his burden. They simply didn't go out of their way to help anyone and as a former clan-less orphan the two didn't interact.

Hiashi was well aware of his first daughter Hinata's crush and the attention she paid the young Uzumaki. He also knew she never spoke to him unless it wasn't an option. The girl was so painfully shy. He was more than a little scared of just how quiet she was. Sometimes he was afraid she would stop breathing just so she could be absolutely quiet. She hated having anyone's attention.

Hiashi didn't handle her shyness well. He knew that, but sometimes he couldn't help his reaction. He just got so frustrated. He tried coaching her out of her shell, but nothing worked. She was worse than a tortoise.

No, he couldn't send Hinata despite the connection sharing classes with Naruto gave her. He knew she would never be able to question Naruto, especially well enough to convince him to change his mind.

From what he saw Naruto was painfully stubborn.

He gave a small smile at that. His nephew was the only person who came close in stubbornness. He wondered which one would alter his decision if the two of them conflicted on a topic.

Probably neither.

But it would be a spectacular argument.

Hinata could never match young Uzumaki in stubbornness. Hell, normally he would think a Hyuuga could never match any Uzumaki in hardheadedness. He still remembered Naruto's mother. And the thoughts weren't fond.

Neji, it would have to be.

Hiashi sighed. Alone in his office, he could indulge in such actions. The things he did for his village.

He opened his door and handed one of the guards who stood on either side a missive and closed it again. He took a seat and tried to think of what exactly he would tell his nephew about his task.

He looked up at the tentative knock on his door. "Enter, Neji," he called.

The boy walked in with slow, hesitant steps. It broke Hiashi's heart to see the child so unsure to be around him. His brother was turning over in his grave…if the Cloud ninja were kind enough to give him one. None of his thoughts showed on his face.

"Come in, child. I have a request of you." And it was a request. If Neji turned it down he would just remind the Hokage of the Hyuuga's and Naruto's notorious isolation.

The boy bowed and walked deeper into the room only to stop behind one of the three padded chairs in front of his desk. "Take a seat, nephew."

Neji flinched as through struck. Wide, lavender eyes stared at him in surprise. Hiashi looked back, wondering what he said or did to surprise his relative so much.

After a moment the boy placed a shaking hand on the nearest chair and pulled it out and took a seat.

"As you know the Chunin Exams are coming to Leaf," Hiashi started.

Neji nodded his head in agreement. Hiashi made sure to explain to Neji and Hinata just what the exam meant both to the village and the clan. They both agreed to participate and contrary to popular belief, neither party was coerced into entering. To be honest Hiashi wished both genin would wait a little longer or best of all, wait until they earned a field promotion. Oddly enough, there was less chance of dying in the field than in the exam. This was probably because few ninja were given missions far outside their scope.

Team 7's C turned A mission was one in a million. Literally, he'd never heard of a mission being so misclassified.

Most of the clan disagreed with him and thought it time both entered the exams. Contrary to popular belief, the Hyuuga were very talkative. Unfortunately, Neji and Hinata heard many conversations on why and when they should enter the exams. Hiashi firmly believed in letting the young make their own decisions, even if they were a mistake. They learned best that way.

"I know a few of your classmates, including your teammates are entering. I have heard that the Leaf's newest clan head is not entering the exam." He paused and considered just how honest to be. "I know you're not friends with Uzumaki. I doubt you've even talked to the other boy, but your teammate Tenten is acquainted with him. This is not a mission, but a request. I am asking you to try and see if you can find out why Master Uzumaki is not entering and if possible quell his fears. The Leaf would be bettered by his presence."

Neji stood and bowed. "It will be done, Master Hyuuga."

Hiashi sighed, stood and walked around the desk. He lightly, tentatively placed a hand on the boy's head. "Thank you, Neji. I am happy to receive your aid."

* * *

"Time."

Naruto dropped to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut. Laughter rang around him. He ignored it and took a deep, lung filling breath, and swiped the back of his hand over his forehead. He felt like shit.

He'd just survived ten minutes with Haku, Kiba and Shino going all out against him. Three to one odds sounded bad and felt worse.

The practice was Shino's recommendation. Apparently, the silent Shino often sparred against his clansmen with the odds against him. It was how he and his family learned to build up endurance and gain true battle experience.

Naruto thought it was the worst kind of spar he ever endured.

He loved sparring normally, but even Sasuke at his worst was nothing like holding back Haku, Kiba and Shino in full battle mode.

He was surprised he'd survived the ten minutes. He supposed he had his chakra capacity to thank. Haku was the only other who lasted the full time and that was due to his exceptional battle prowess and experience. To put it simply Haku was a beast.

They spared three against one and in teams of two. Naruto felt this was one of the most informative spars he had since leaving the academy. Turns out Kiba and Shino had a hard time dealing with Haku and Naruto's teamwork and their chakra intensive jutsus. Naruto thought that was the best news ever since Shino and Kiba were actual teammates.

He groaned as a shadow fell over him. Kiba stood just to his right.

Naruto held his hand over his face and stared up at his sharp-toothed smile and the hand he held out. He accepted the kind gesture and stood.

"I guess you didn't chicken out, seeing as how you lasted longer than me. So, we are you're entering the exam?"

Naruto ran a hand through his hair. "Uh, right now entering isn't the best thing for me or the clan." The answer was simple, straightforward and yet, didn't tell that much. He really wasn't in the mood to explain his reasoning. After speaking with Homura and Haku, the answer seemed obvious, but not everyone would accept that. The Third didn't and now, his classmate was questioning him.

He wondered if this was the first of many conversations. Naruto didn't really understand why anyone was second-guessing him. He checked out the chunin exams stats. They were public for Leaf academy graduates and higher. Very few people ever entered the chunins the semester after they graduated. Hell, the last persons to do that where Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake.

He did not want to join that club.

Kiba peered at him for a moment. "I can respect that," he finally murmured. "Don't like it. I was really hoping to kick your ass in front of the whole village so I could show everyone just who the best canine was."

"Wait! You're entering the exams?"

Kiba flushed. "Yeah, mom thinks it will be good experience, plus my team needs to enter. Politics and all."

"Oh," Naruto said dumbly unsure why Kiba's team needed to enter for political reasons. As far as he knew his and Shino's clans weren't that big in Leaf powerwise. Maybe they were trying to change that…or their third teammate was the reason. "Oy, who is your other teammate?" he asked, not remembering whom Iruka placed with the two.

"Hinata Hyuuga."

Well, that answered his question. "The heiress."

"Yeah. Neji is entering," Kiba replied a little dejectedly. Naruto wasn't touching that with a fifteen-foot pole. He was dumb, but not that stupid. He knew Kiba liked the girl and had no chance since she was the intended heir. Plus, she was Hyuuga. They wrote and mastered the book on bloodline protection. He knew Neji was Tenten's teammate, but he didn't understand how his entrance meant Hinata had to join too. Politics. Thank the gods, he had Haku.

He paused and spotted the other two ninja. "And in your dreams. Only there could you win a spar with me."

Naruto was genuinely surprised this morning when Kiba and Shino showed up just beyond the gates of his land and activated the security seals with Kiba demanding entrance to see "that idiot Uzumaki." Apparently, Kiba took a little time to digest the knowledge that Naruto held the Nine-Tails and felt horrible for staying away for the last week and half.

He didn't fault Kiba. It took him months, since he learned of his tenant, to get used to the idea and that was because of Haku.

Their meeting hadn't been emotional or wordy. They weren't those kinds of guys, but Naruto was astounded by Kiba's defense and anger on his behalf. He was surprised to find that much of Kiba's issue with his sealing was the fact that the Fourth did it. Kiba, like most Leaf ninja, admired the Fourth Hokage, almost to the point of godhood. Finding out his hero damned a newborn in that way punched a hole right through his idea of what and who the Fourth was.

Calling the conversation interesting would be an understatement.

Now, they both felt comfortable joking about their canine allegiance. Naruto to the fox and Kiba to dogs.

"So, who's going to tell me what I did wrong and right?" he asked the elder ninja standing several feet away.

Hayate coughed, almost delicately. Not for the first time Naruto wondered if the older ninja was really sick or if he used the cough as a ruse much like Hatake's orange book. Apparently strong ninja were all weird. He shuddered at the memory of meeting Tenten's squad leader. It was only a minute or so long introduction but it was burned in his mind.

He doubted he'd ever forget Gai, even if he did have amnesia.

"First and foremost: too much chakra, way too soon," Hayate answered. "I know you have a storehouse of chakra, but that doesn't mean you have to burn through it." He held up a hand when Naruto wanted to argue. "Right now this doesn't mean a damned thing, but as you get stronger you'll learn more chakra intensive jutsus and if you don't learn now, you'll start a dangerous precedent."

"If you can get the same effect with a chakra low jutsu, use that. You fling shadow clones around the same way a jounin might use the flicker. Too many enemy combatants and you'll be drained when you could have outlasted them if you used something simpler. This is the difference between life and death, protecting a loved one and failing."

Naruto grimaced. Hayate knew him all too well already. While he would have accepted the fact that a little less chakra may allow him to protect a client, nothing got to him like the thought of failing Haku, or his fealty families. "You're right."

Damn, this sucked. It meant he had to go through his academy books and read them. Naruto hadn't really paid that much attention to his studies for a number of reasons, one of which was the desire for bigger, flashier jutsus. Now he needed to go back and get very acquainted with the C through E class jutsus he ignored.

Gods, sometimes it really sucked being responsible.

* * *

Sasuke slowed to a stop and stared.

Someone was in his spot.

He knew it wasn't actually his spot. The training grounds were public and accessible to all shinobi. Actually, they were accessible to certain shinobi depending on their level in the military.

This was the only other training ground he used other than Team 7's.

It was always empty. That was one of the things he loved about it. No one used it. No matter what day or time Sasuke was sure to find it unoccupied.

Seems there's a first for everything because today was different.

Someone was in his training ground.

Most surprising was the fact that the person was not training. No, they were sleeping. He walked a little closer and grimaced. Brunet. Pineapple hair. Cloud watching.

He almost audibly groaned. Seriously, what was Shikamaru doing here? This was as far away from his haunts as possible. Sasuke should know.

The second reason he loved this training ground was its location. It was far away from every other training ground and off the beaten path so none of his fan girls looked for him here. Third, he had to pass his clan lands to reach it. Every time he went by he was vividly reminded of why he was working so hard.

He never wanted another person to experience what he did.

"What do you want, Shikamaru?"

The boy sighed. "Honestly? To cloud watch in peace. Everyone is so troublesome nowadays. Do this, do that. Enter the exams. You must do well," He groaned. "Every one's got something they want done and they all want me to do it."

Sasuke arched one eyebrow in surprise at Shikamaru's whining. The other boy didn't normally complain so blatantly. It was just "troublesome," a muttered grumbled and then the boy would close his eyes and pretend to sleep.

Or maybe just try and sleep away his problems.

This was different.

This time Sasuke sighed. "Uh, couldn't you cloud watch a little ways away from the training ground? I plan to use it."

Shikamaru got up on his elbows and faced him. "I'm pretty comfortable right here."

"You're lying in dirt," he replied. "That can't be comfortable. The grass over there," he pointed out a spot several dozen feet away, "will be better. Softer."

Shikamaru lied down. "Nope. This is the best viewing spot. Plus, since you're not going to be in the exams you don't need the grounds like I do. Relax. Take the week off. I wish I could." Then he turned and went back to cloud watching.

Sasuke decided to ignore the fact that Shikamaru wasn't training on the grounds but cloud watching. He didn't believe that counted as getting ready for the Chunin Exams, but he knew better than to point it out the other brunet. "What the hell do the Exams have to do with training? I'm a ninja. I train regardless of whether I have a mission or not. Exam or not."

"Troublesome."

"Shikamaru, go cloud watch somewhere else. I have to train," Sasuke bit out, exasperated. He only had so much time to dedicate to his skills. He had a meeting with another fealty in three hours, which means he could only dedicate two, maybe two and a half, hours to training.

"If you're so dedicated, why aren't you in the exams? I'm no where as determined and my mom is forcing me to enter." He paused. "Well, mom and Ino." Then he shuddered.

Sasuke made a note to stay even farther away from the deranged blonde.

One crazy, unavoidable blond was enough for him.

Speaking of… "Naruto is not participating either."

"So, you're not doing it because Naruto's isn't. Need him to hold your hand?"

Sasuke flushed. "No. Never. I have other things I need to worry about." He grimaced. "You may feel ready, but I don't. I will not embarrass my clan in front of the Elemental Nations."

"Hmm. Never imagined an Uchiha passing up the chance to show the world how great they are."

Sasuke bristled and clenched his hands into fists. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Uh, nothing. You're the only Uchiha I know. Just repeating something I must have heard."

"You should be careful not to do that."

He sighed. "You're right. Well, I tried."

Sasuke looked at him in confusion. "You tried what?"

"To get you to change your mind and enter the Chunin exams. My father asked me to talk to you, but its just to troublesome. You're not ready, you're not ready. Just wish my family and teammate would listen to me when I say that."

"There are some benefits to being alone."

Shikamaru turned his head and glanced sharply at Sasuke. "Did you just make an orphan joke?"

"I've decided to stop taking myself and my situation so seriously."

"Since when?"

Sasuke blushed. "Two days ago."

"Ready for jokes already."

Sasuke shrugged. "Not really, but I remember something my mother told me once. If you are unprepared, pretend you are prepared and soon you will be ready."

Shikamaru shook his head in agreement. "Fake it until you make it. I usually apply it to sleeping, but everyone's different."

Sasuke couldn't help laughing at Shikamaru and wondering if the boy was always like this and Sasuke just was too blind to notice. "Seriously, Shikamaru. You have to move. Exam or no exam, I need to train."

He groaned. "Fine."

* * *

Haku counted to three before letting his senbons fly. They struck their target. He heard a grunt and then the heavy sound of a body falling to the ground. He grinned.

"Sorry, Tenten, but that's another win for me."

He didn't get a response. He wasn't expecting one. His needles were dipped in a strong paralytic that prevented all movement not required to stay alive. Haku followed the paths in the ground until he reached Tenten. She was lying on her side and appeared frozen in time. One arm was clutching a scroll, the other, the one she was laying upon, was against her hip. "You got to work on your tracks. I followed them right to you. If I was an enemy you would be dead or worse."

He sighed, knowing his teachings weren't really settling in. He waited the ten minutes until the drug wore off.

Tenten groaned and then started cursing up a storm. He understood a little of what she felt. He'd been victim to the poison, once or twice or a thousand times while training with Master Zabuza. Tenten's limbs probably felt as though they were on fire right now and in a few minutes they would start tingling, the annoying kind that happens when a limb falls asleep. However, she would be feeling it everywhere, and he did mean everywhere.

Maybe she would learn her lesson now.

He'd been warning her for days to stop relying on her weapons and assuming they could take on any combatant. A thousand blades no matter how sharp wouldn't hold down a stronger, faster, or smarter foe.

"Training with you sucks!" she bit out as she shook her arms.

Haku smirked. "I know." He became serious. "But you need this. You're teammates won't and don't understand the dangers you alone face as a ninja."

Tenten stilled and stared at him in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"Rape."

She gasped.

"What? You think all ninja are so honorable they wouldn't take advantage of a downed female? They rape civilians, people who are helpless, what makes you think they won't assault a stronger foe? Ninjas live to prove their strength."

"But Yugao-sensei told us that female ninja didn't need to fear that anymore than men did," she sputtered.

"She lied," Haku replied baldy. He tilted his head to the side. "Then again, maybe not, after all certain male ninja have a higher chance of being raped."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Tenten whispered and fell to the ground. Haku commiserated with her. He was lucky enough to still retain his virginity. Master Zabuza was a harsh taskmaster but he didn't believe in whoring out his ninja or allowing other to treat them like whores, but one of the first missions he performed with Zabuza was with another missing ninja, a female. The mission was a failure and her village's hunter squad captured the woman.

She hid Haku from her pursuers just before they reached her. Even though Haku pressed his hands over his hears there was no denying what he heard and the memory haunted him. Two of the five men decided to "teach her a lesson" for leaving Cloud right there and then.

Zabuza found him hours later. It was one of the few times he saw the softer side of his mentor. Zabuza comforted him and then warned him to be especially careful wherever he went. Pretty boys like him were just a step below women.

He didn't want Tenten to experience the same horrors the missing ninja did, so he told her everything, warned her strongly. "Your team cannot always be there for you. Sometimes the thing you are fighting for is even more important than your client's life or even your own. You need to be stronger than each of your teammates so you can't be taken. You need to have a back-up plan for when, not if, when you are taken. The nin killed both of her attackers before the night was over. They may have taken her, but she make them regret it."

"I don't get it. I don't think you can really just get it, but I understand the warning. There will be teams there from all over Leaf, not just my classmates and then there will be teams from all the other hidden villages. There is no telling how their village trains them."

Haku nodded his head. "Shower. Then meet me at the clinic."

Tenten stood. "Haku. Thanks. Really. I can't thank you enough for the training and the warning."

He gave her a soft smile. "You're very welcome."

Fifteen minutes later they met up in front of the clinic. It was bare bones, nothing much more than four walls with squares for windows, but he smiled every time he saw it. He was building something here, putting down roots in Leaf. He never did that before. Master Zabuza was always on the move, looking for the next mission and the latest mark. They were always moving to stay one step ahead of the hunter nins and bounty hunters seeking his head.

This was the first time he could really call someplace home since he left his little village in Water Country.

It was unbelievable. Part of him still thought everything was a very vivid dream. He pinched himself fairly often. He just couldn't believe this was all happening. Then he saw the clinic. Another fantasy come true.

"I can't wait until it's finished."

He turned toward Tenten. "I feel the same way," he said.

"Haku! Tenten!" Haku turned swiftly at the sound of Naruto's voice. He hadn't seen the blond since lunch. It was late evening. He wondered where he was and what he'd been doing. He was supposed to be back earlier. He just parted his lips to ask the question when he saw Naruto was not alone. The first person Haku's eyes landed on made his mouth curl up at the edges in a tiny smile. He wondered when the other clans would start sending their members over.

He wasn't sure if the person was a male or female. At first glimpse the boy was very androgynous, but it was to be expected of a Hyuuga. He had rick brown, almost black hair that ran over his shoulders and down his back. His skin was very pale, the color of cream, and his eyes almost matched. They were the lightest shade of lavender Haku ever saw. They were that close to white. They gleamed with an inner light, probably chakra, which highlighted the pale pinks and blues of his lavender irises. He wore black shorts and an ivory, high-necked short-sleeved jacket. Most notably he didn't look pleased.

Haku guessed he was a genin. Most chunin and higher Hyuuga he spotted around the village always lacked visible emotion. The boy was probably too young to hide his feelings. Or he didn't care he knew.

The second visitor, also a boy, was a stark contrast to the Hyuuga. He was wearing a bright green bodysuit with pumpkin-orange leg warmers. His jet-black hair was cut in a bowl shape. His eyebrows were large, frighteningly so, and he had dark brown, almost black eyes. But the most notable thing about him was his blinding white smile. He was happy to be visiting them, even if it was only because of an errant teammate.

The blond looked abashed. "We have guests," he said with a low chuckle. "These are apparently Tenten's teammates."

Haku raised one eyebrow in question at the statement. He really hoped Naruto hadn't granted unfamiliar people access to their lands. It seemed he and the blond needed to have a long talk.

"Neji? Lee? What are you too doing here?"

"You did not show up for our meeting so we figured we would come to you," the Hyuuga replied. Tenten blushed. "Sorry about that. Guess, I got caught up in the spar Haku and I were having and forgot to monitor the time. Sorry about that guys."

"That is all right, Tenten. We figured it was something like that." Then he turned to Haku and bowed at the waist. "It is nice to meet you, Mr. Haku. I am Neji of the Hyuuga clan."

Haku returned the bow. "I am pleased to meet you, Neji of the Hyuuga clan. Welcome to my home. May you find peace and comfort here."

"Yosh! Mr. Haku. My name is Lee Rock and I am very pleased to meet you."

Haku grinned widely. The genin was a lot to take in but he licked how honest he seemed. "Well, I'm very pleased to meet you too, Rock Lee." He glanced at the Neji and Tenten who were standing close together and talking quietly. "I hope you guys have a great spar." He turned to Naruto. "Master, I believe it would be best if we leave these three alone."

Naruto nodded. "Right. Have fun guys."

"Master Uzumaki, there is no reason for you to depart. My teammates are just going to discuss the chunin exams. I am sure you and your vasssal's input would be greatly appreciated."

Haku barely managed to keep his surprise off his face at the brunet's words. The Hyuuga were notoriously isolationist. While he knew the clans would come sniffing around he hadn't expected them to be so blatant about it or open armed.

Naruto chucked. "Uh, thanks for the offer." He glanced at Haku.

Haku softened his gaze and nodded his head the tiniest bit. "We accept. Thanks again," Naruto finished.

Haku knew the Hyuuga was not interested in their input. Less than three minutes later he was sure of it.

"Master Uzumaki, forgive me by why are you not entering into the exams?"

"Not ready."

"I find that hard to believe, Master Uzumaki. You have come into your clan leadership and are obviously very strong. Fate has granted you many blessings. The exam should be issue for you."

"It's Naruto or Uzumaki. None of this master stuff. Bad enough Haku won't stop." He muttered the last bit beneath his breath. "I'm not strong enough to compete. Oy, and I didn't come into my leadership. Stumbled upon it really. I was granted clan status by the Fire Lord when I, uh, bested Haku and he became my vassal."

Neji stared at Naruto for several seconds. There wasn't much emotion on his face, but Haku got the impression Naruto just shocked the hell out of him. Haku was momentarily confused why. He knew the Hyuuga were notoriously secluded by the boy should have heard about the newest clan in Leaf. He would have to be living in a cave not to hear the murmurs.

Then Haku's gaze settled upon the hiate across his forehead.

A cave or the branch partition would explain it.

The Hyuuga family with its main and branch sides was one stain on the otherwise beautiful picture Leaf presented. Haku knew no hidden village was perfect, just as no clan was, but he found the Hyuuga and their infamous, dirty secret of the branch seal absolutely disgusting.

Neji must be a branch member.

From what he'd discovered the branch members all wore their hiates on their foreheads to cover their "caged bird" seals. The main branch wore it around their necks.

Just the other day he saw a little girl, no older than ten, without a hiate and a bare forehead. It took him a moment to figure out what about her disturbed him. The clan was so large, with more than four hundred members that he regularly saw at least one member while out and about the village. However the sight of the little girl struck him dumb. Another civilian, former ninja judging by his stance, leaned over and told him. "She's part of the main branch. No cloth. That's what's off." Then he shook his head in disgust. "Always showing off their freedom, shoving it into their slaves faces."

The sight of a little girl doing something so cruel, even unconsciously, disgusted Haku.

He went on an information binge then, horrified by the thought that the Leaf may be just as bad or worse than Mist's with its extremist policies. Better dead than bound.

It wasn't.

But the Hyuuga was. The main house kept a tight hold over its branch members, going so far as to even restrict what they learned.

No doubt no one relayed the information that the village pariah was now a clan head to be respected as their Head was respected.

"You were granted clan status?" Neji asked.

"Uh, yeah. Never heard of Clan Uzumaki before right?"

Neji lowered his head a little and his forehead tightened with thought. "I must have been mistaken then. I believed I heard of it before. I thought your situation was similar to Kakashi Hatake's."

"Nah, Kakashi-sensei is a lazy bastard. I just, uh, became clan head."

Neji's gaze tightened. "You are Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto stared at him in question, clearly wondering what was wrong with the kid. "Of course. Who else were you expecting?" he retorted.

Neji smiled. It was an uplifting twist of lips that made Haku think of burdens lifted. "You changed your fate."

Naruto watched the brunet for a few moments and then shrugged. "Not really sure about that. Don't know what my fate is. I'm not one of those seer chicks, you know. I can only do my best. People tell me I can't be Hokage, but I don't listen to them. If I did I would never be anything let alone Hokage."

Neji's eyes visibly widened and then a light entered them. It was burned so brightly Haku couldn't help wondering if this was what the ninja meant when they spoke of the Will of Fire. He heard so much about it since entering Leaf, but had yet to see it.

"Master Naruto, do you think you can help me with my ninjutsu? Hyuuga are not supposed to use ninjutsu but… I've always wanted to learn. I want to be ANBU one day."

Haku barely kept from shaking his head. It seemed Naruto had picked up another stray. He hoped their little apartment wasn't overrun with visitors everyday. He could see that being a problem the way Naruto was going.

* * *

Koharu clenched her hands into fists so tight her manicured nails pierced her skin. She slowly relaxed her fingers and then grabbed a bone-white napkin. "Are you okay?" Mrs. Haruno asked, frightened at the sight of her bleeding hands.

Koharu waived the napkin at her. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Should have asked the girl to file them down more. You know how it is."

Mrs. Haruno, Sakura Haruno's great-grandmother, gave her a commiserating smile. She got her nails down twice a month and was always complaining about the girl who did them. Koharu started going to the beauty parlor about three years ago, long after she retired from the forces. She kept going because it fostered her need for information. She couldn't believe the gossip, both true and false, readily available there. She gained some of her best blackmail info there.

Mrs. Haruno darted a glance at her teacup, grabbed the dainty kettle, and shook it. There was little to no water in it. She turned slightly and lifted a hand and called for another. She looked back at Koharu. "Where was I? Oh, yes. Apparently neither Uzumaki nor Sasuke are entering the exams."

She shook her head. "Don't understand what is going on with children these days. Uzumaki I can understand, but Uchiha? Why wouldn't he enter? It's a disgrace. The boy was the rookie of his year, you know. The strongest of his class. And so polite too! My Sakura is always talking about how helpful he is. Seems to have a little crush on my dear." She grinned broadly. "Can't until those two are old enough to wed. I've already got my dress picked out."

She and every other grandmother. Honestly, what was it was with women and deluded themselves with lies. Anyone with any sense could tell that Sasuke Uchiha was as far away from polite as you could get, but all the girls ran home telling their families how sweet Sasuke was on them and they believed it. Sometimes Koharu hated dealing with civilians. They didn't look underneath the underneath. Hell, they didn't even open their eyes. But information like this made it all worth it. Chunin hopefuls were kept secret in Leaf. Only the Hokage and team leaders knew who was entering beforehand. The policy was installed to stop competitors from picking off the strongest before the exam even began.

If weren't for Mrs. Haruno's big mouth she wouldn't have known the only loyal Uchiha wasn't participating.

It was a glitch Koharu couldn't afford. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. What the fuck was wrong with Hatake that two of his genin weren't entering the exams when all the other rookies were participating?

Hell, she assumed that his team would be the one team to enter. After all, the psychic evaluations each genin was required to take before they entered the ninja forces said both Sasuke and Uzumaki had superiority and inferiority complexes and constantly needed to prove they were best.

What could be better proof than winning the Chunin Exams in their rookie year?

Sasuke Uchiha would be participating in the Exams even is she had to drug him and place him in her strongest genjustsu.

So much depended on his presence.

* * *

AN1:Congratulations, Sillovg, my 200th reviewer! Never thought I'd get to that number. Whew! She has requested Naruto/Shika. *rubs hands together* Already have an idea for this one and it might not be a one-shot. *Sighs* My muse is a task master, isn't she?

AN2: One, okay a few, of my reviewers must be reading over my shoulders as I type because some of the stuff you mentioned has been right on point. STOP IT! I'm trying to work here. JK! I won't say who was right or wrong as that would give away the plot, just that you guys are awesome!

AN3: Thank you. Thank you. SUPER THANKS! for the reviews. I Love the feedback and it has helped with my storyline. Honestly, dropped a subplot and remembered it because of a review. So you do count! I want to apologize to anyone who PM'd me. I've been so busy at work and with writing I haven't gotten a chance to reply to anything. This is the beginning of heavy case load season at the firm so bear with me.

AN4: Okay, I had a list of Kimimaro's kids and their pertinent scenes and my computer ate it. Actually my USB got damaged. So I have to start from scratch. Thankfully, I didn't lose much of Warmth. You can follow my writing progress by checking my page. I'm going to try and keep it up to date. Looking at what I have written and what I need to write, this fic is going to be longer than I intended. So, I want to know: Do readers want each year to be a different fic or do you want one really long story?

AN5: Anyone interested in a Harry/Theodore Nott fic or Lucius/Harry fic? I think it's going to be my next project. Harry/Blaise is being outlined.


	13. Chapter 12

**Caution**: This is the writer's first draft

**Rating**: Adult (applies for this and future chapters)

**Pairings**: Naruto/Haku; Naruto/Kimimaro; Threesome

**Warnings (applies to this and future chapters)**: m/m; slash, homoerotic, language, OOC, male pregnancy, cross-dressing, graphic sexual situations.

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Haku glanced around the hospital room. It wasn't very different from the other rooms he visited on his rounds with the Chief of Leaf's regional medical ninjas, but he fully expected to see something incredible there. He was awed and overwhelmed almost from the moment he entered the hospital. This was his first day working. He disabled five jounin in the first hour. Four hours and countless jounin later, his boss called him aside and asked him to follow him as he did his runs around the hospital.

Haku saw medical miracles performed as though they were everyday activities and in Leaf, that is just what they were.

He wasn't disappointed.

His boss stepped deep into the room. Haku silently followed him. The Chief gestured to the chart. Haku picked it up and read through it. He read it again. Something of what he was feeling must have shown on his face because Doctor Nekkere chuckled. "Yes, you read it right. This is one of Leaf's greatest accomplishments. The Genesis II allows men to carry children to full term."

The man, and wasn't that mind blowing, was propped up and watched with a slow, indulgent smile. "Got another newbie, Doc?" he drawled.

"Yup," Doctor Nekkere replied as he rocked on his heels. Haku couldn't help it. He smiled. His boss was so young at heart; he actually reminded him a lot of Naruto. He was bright, smiled often and was full of so much energy, he exhausted some of the younger nurses and doctors. Haku knew this despite it being his first day. Nurses and doctors gossiped. Loudly.

"Haku, this is Ayouba Hyuuga. He's pregnant with his third-"

"Fourth"

"Sorry, fourth child. He loves the food. Won't stop coming back."

"So very funny," Ayouba muttered sarcastically. "I'm in stitches." Then he held up his hand. "Don't say a word about my last delivery."

The chief grinned widely. "Why? You gave me such a great opening. Anyways, Ayouba, this is Haku Uzumaki."

"Of Leaf's newest clan?"

Haku nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Well, then. Welcome to Leaf and my hospital room. I wish you the best in Leaf and here at the hospital."

"Thank you," Haku replied, feeling a little tongue-tied. He was still trying to accept that Ayouba was male and pregnant.

"The Genesis Seal II is one of Leaf's most prized and secret seals. I am one of three people who are capable of doing the work. The other two are the Director of OB/GYN and Princess Tsunade Senju herself. Normally Genesis pregnancies follow the same trend natural female pregnancies do, except for two factors. One: the timeline is shortened to about seven months, versus the normal nine and two: Genesis bearers often need to start chakra infusions around month five."

"Chakra infusions?"

"Yes, the whole process is very, very chakra intense. Most people just don't have the natural capacity and most partners can not fill the gap."

"And medics can provide neutral chakra," Haku finished, understanding why Ayouba was in the hospital though he didn't look ill.

Four hours later, long after Haku left the hospital he was still thinking about Ayouba Hyuuga and the Genesis II seal. It wasn't quite a miracle. The word seemed too small to describe what it accomplished. It was world and life changing. He couldn't imagine how deeply it affected couples all over Leaf. He was even more pleased to have joined Leaf now. Tsunade Senju truly was a masterful medical genius.

Haku tried and failed to ignore that half the time he thought about the seal it was because he was imagining a dark haired, blue eyed infant.

* * *

The Leaf was a truly beautiful place. Children played in the streets, ninja jumped from rooftop to rooftop and civilians gathered outside their homes and stores talking and enjoying the warm weather. It was nothing like Sound. Mist didn't come close.

Kimimaro couldn't help wondering what it would be like to live in such a bright, seemingly happy place. Oh, he knew it held deadly secrets, all hidden villages did, but they weren't as blatantly exposed as the Mist and Rock were. They didn't fester like Cloud's or worse, Sound's.

The Village Hidden in the Leaves was the shining beacon for hidden villages for good reason for good reason.

Kimimaro couldn't help wondering where his clan would be if they left Mist when the conflict started and came here rather than battling the Mizukage's forces, or where he would be if he'd walked to Fire before Orochimaru stumbled upon him.

Don't think such thoughts. Therein laid danger.

Kimimaro cleared his mind and focused on the task at hand. He was tasked with watching a simple homemaker and kidnapping his child when the opportunity arrived. Violence wasn't necessary. The child would be exchanged for an amount to be decided on later.

Kimimaro found the whole thing interesting. He was a ninja and so didn't ask Orochimaru or in this case, Kabuto, what the hell was going on, but after watching the homemaker for a little while he came to the startling conclusion that the young bearer he was stalking was just a single homemaker.

In their field of work a businessman was really a spy and a homemaker was an international assassin.

This guy went through his daily rounds doing nothing more exciting than haggling with the local producers.

It was fascinating really.

He never got the chance to really watch a civilian live his or her life. Most ninja never did. They watched only long enough to know how to impersonate one, but anything more was ignored. They rarely discovered the inns and outs of civilian life, how similar and yet different it was to ninja life. They worked, ninja trained, they shopped, ninja shopped. They spoke to friends and coworkers. Ninja gossiped about missions, who was sleeping with whom, and which clans would expand through marriage or birth.

Watching his target gave him a whole knew impression of Leaf. It was just as beautiful as it first appeared, but there was definitely darkness there. The number of needy orphans, streetwalkers, and petty criminals surprised him. Then there were the landed and moneyed civilians. They looked upon the village's ninja with scorn and derision.

Leaf was very different from the other village's he saw.

He just didn't understand why he was watching a homemaker. Still, he was happy to be of service to Orochimaru. The loneliness was starting to get to him.

* * *

Naruto couldn't sleep. He tried his hardest but rest wasn't coming to him and he felt like he would be better off cutting his losses. He slipped out of bed as quietly as possible. He and Haku still shared a bed even though he could afford another bed. The brunet hadn't brought it up and Naruto wasn't going to be an idiot and point it out. He enjoyed sleeping with Haku too much.

Though they shared kisses, they didn't really do anything in bed. They just shared a few more kisses, heated kisses that made it difficult to sleep thanks to his erection.

As much as he liked their kisses, he adored waking up beside Haku. It felt so right, so intimate. Almost like they were really together. Boyfriend and boyfriend.

Wasn't that weird? He always imagined himself getting together with Sakura, or even Ino, when Sakura was particularly angry when she turned him down. He never imagined himself with another boy. Then ago he hadn't really imagined himself with anyone beside the pinkette and the blonde. Looking back he realized he wanted what getting with them would mean rather than the girls themselves.

The two popular girls represented acceptance, something he craved from Leaf.

Naruto found acceptance with Haku. Best of all, he received it before they became romantic.

He walked out of their studio and slowly closed the door behind him before engaging the traps. He took the stairs down to the first floor. He didn't even consider the dingy elevator. It made so much noise it was sure to wake Haku from even the deadest sleep. Naruto didn't want to ruin whatever rest the brunt received. He slept so little anyways. He was up at dawn and stayed awake late at night following up on the endless list of responsibilities Naruto acquired with his title and keeping up with his new job at the hospital. Finally, there was Haku's goal to grow their clan as soon as possible. He knew Kimimaro factored into it. He didn't know how and Haku refused to say as he "didn't want to jinx it."

Naruto opened the interior door that led to the first floor. He walked out into the lobby and stopped. It suddenly hit him. Everything he saw and passed in the last few minutes belonged to him. He owned the building. His craggy apartment owner was no more. The grumpy bastard sold it to him. His name and his clan affiliation were on the deed.

He sat on the floor and ran his hands through his hair in exasperation. Every time he thought he got a handle on his life something knocked him off center. Last time it was a Nine-Tail fox, this time it's a clan.

He owned the building.

He could do whatever he wanted to it.

He stood and walked around the first floor. It held a large lobby, a relatively spacious office and two two-bedroom apartments. They all belonged to him. He almost couldn't believe it. It was almost too good to be true.

Naruto realized his life changed when Haku became his vassal and then when his fealty clans presented him with their gifts, but this was different. He lived in this building for years. The apartment and his few meager possessions were the only things he could call his. Even then he knew if he was one or two months late, the apartment would be taken from him and he would be on the street like so many other orphans.

Now he could call the building his and no one could ever take that from. The building was paid in full. Everything was his.

Naruto Uzumaki's.

Despite the building being most empty, only Naruto's room was occupied, he couldn't help running his hands down the walls. Then he grimaced. The place needed a good cleaning. He rubbed his hands down his pajama pants. He was going to have to put them in the laundry pile the moment he got back. No telling what was on that wall.

A bird's cry cut through the silence startling Naruto. He didn't recognize the sound, but it made him think of the rest of his property. There was no telling just what lived on his land. He walked out of the building and once again, he redid the traps.

He walked to the back of the building and across his property without really thinking about where he was going or what he wanted to do. He just couldn't lay in bed any longer, nor could he just stand around the lobby waiting for exhaustion to creep in. Still, he wasn't surprised when he ended up in front of the dojo.

Or what would one day be his clan's dojo. Naruto wasn't sure how long he walked, but he guessed it was longer than he expected as the dojo was on the outskirts of his land, close to the denser sections of Leaf. Most of his land was forest and brush land. His apartment building was situated about a third of the way into the first section, the original plot he was given by the village. The dojo and the clinic were on the northwest corner of the plot and closest to the rest of the village. Anyone visiting the two properties only had to take a few sparely populated streets to reach them, while someone coming to his apartment building had to walk down a single long road that was wooded on both sides. He used to hate walking down it as a younger child. It always made him feel more alone than he already did being an unwanted orphan. Now he made the trip with a smile on his face. Every step he took, every thing he saw belonged to him. He wasn't the Ryo-less orphan anymore.

He had more money than, well, Gato and Haku was by his side.

He strode up to the dojo with confident steps. The building wasn't much of anything. They just started working on it. The foundation was complete and they had the bare frame up. Nothing more than cut wood pieced together.

He cracked his knuckles and strode over to the husk. He simply stood there for a few moments. He was building a dojo. He helped the shadows put down the foundation so he knew it was happening. The work made it real.

Naruto was excited and couldn't wait until it was done. He couldn't wait until he had someplace he could train. While the dojo would be good for training youngsters, it wouldn't be the best spot for someone like him or Haku to train. The building wouldn't be standing long when they got through with it. They were going to cut down some of the trees on the ground not too far away from the dojo to create training grounds similar to those all around Leaf. They were also going to create an advanced obstacle course.

As excited as he was about the thought of training on his own land, he wanted the dojo to be completed first. He wanted, no needed to create someplace for orphan children to learn and be taught. People like him, the unseen, the ignored and the neglected. Naruto knew he had it bad as a kid, but there were children who even had it worse. At least the Third looked after him. Others weren't so lucky.

He walked over to the on site well. It was the first thing the shadows built on his land. He lifted a bucket full of water and got started mixing concrete. Naruto poured the mixture into the frames and lit the ovens. He repeated the process continually, making bricks. Once he had a good amount going he started on the walls. The floor was already done.

Naruto had the bricks about two levels high on the first wall when he realized how slow he was progressing. He did his trademark seal and four copies of himself appeared. He was more than a little surprised by the low number. He didn't think he could produce so few at a time. He grinned. It seemed Haku's hellish chakra control training was paying off. That and the exhaustion. He was tired, but he didn't feel like going to bed. He wanted to set up one wall first. Then he would be willing to crash.

He completed half of the wall when he realized he was no longer alone. He turned slowly to find Haku watching him. He too was in his nightclothes, but Haku's pajamas were nothing like Naruto's simple and childish ones. Haku preferred to sleep in a basic sheath. It was a deep, drenched purple color that made his pearly skin tone more striking.

"You've been gone for some time. I was starting to get worried."

"Uh, sorry about that. Did I wake you?" He really hoped not. Haku deserved a good rest.

"No. I just guess I noticed you were gone. I felt you move and thought you were going to the bathroom, but you weren't."

"Aren't you cold?" Naruto asked. He really couldn't explain it but he wasn't really comfortable watching Haku in his little nightgown, especially since the warm late summer air seemed determined to pick up the article and tease Naruto with glimpses of creamy skin.

"No. It's actually pretty warm tonight."

Naruto gulped. "Yeah. Right." He turned back to the brick wall, something, anything to get his mind of Haku's seemingly endless legs.

"Want help?"

He nodded without turning around and then almost smacked himself. He was trying to distance himself Haku and those legs that needed to be ranked S-class. He never noticed how little his nightclothes covered. Probably because they usually crashed into bed after an exhausting day.

Then Haku was right beside him, picking up a brick. He pushed aside his thoughts and focused on the wall he wanted to get done. Haku seemed to follow his example. They worked in silence and sequence, getting the wall up in what seemed to be little time.

Hands on his hips, Naruto stepped back and admired the wall. It was little more than twice his height. He and Haku worked in conjunction with two of his clones to accomplish the feat. He was very proud of their accomplishment.

"One wall done, just three to go," Haku said as he dusted his hands off.

Reality hit Naruto harder than a sledgehammer. He was a clan _head_. He got that he was part of a clan but until then he hadn't quite grasped the fact that he was in charge of the clan. Haku did such a good job teaching him and telling him what needed to be done it never settled. "Oh gods."

"Naruto? Are you okay?"

He laughed even as he shook his head no. He was not okay. Everything was very wrong. Someone was foolish enough to make him, the village pariah head of a clan. "I've got a clan."

"Yes," Haku replied.

"Oh gods, I've got a clan and a vassal, and," he took a gasping breathe, " fealty families. Whole families who depend on me."

"Naruto?"

"I can't do this."

"Naruto! Yes, you can."

The blond lifted his head and looked Haku in the eye. "No, I can't. I'm the dead last. I'm not even smart enough to figure out what I need to do, let alone do it. I've got people relying on me. Soon, I'm going to have to get married to some girl, have a kid." He chuckled humorlessly. "No, kids, many children cause that's what the village needs, and I will fuck each and every one up."

Haku gasped. "You will not...fuck your kids up."

Naruto shook his head. "Won't I? It's not like I've had the best upbringing. I am an orphan. I don't know anything about parents. Never had them. I don't even have friends, let alone family but soon I'm going to have to have a family. A wife. Kids. I've going to mess than all up. The clan. The families. My kids. My wife."

Haku ran over to him and grasped his hands. He held them in his and pulled Naruto to him. Naruto struggled for a moment, but only long enough to put up a token effort. He didn't' want to escape Haku's hold. The brunet pulled him into a hug. It was comforting and eased some of the churning fear in his gut. "Everything will be fine. I promise, Naruto. I'm not saying everything will be perfect. We'll have bad times, struggles, but together we'll win every battle."

"I'm going to fuck you up, too." He muttered the words against Haku's chest. The brunet shivered. "Master Zabuza couldn't damage me and, as much as I cared for him, he wasn't half the man you are."

Naruto jerked back in surprise. "Haku? You don't mean that. Zabuza was awesome," he exclaimed.

Haku gave him a half smile. "He was a great warrior but he wasn't necessarily the best man or leader. Still, he did a damned good job raising me if I do say so. You can be stronger than he ever was and even though I've only known you for a month, I know that given half a chance you will be a better leader than he was. You will be a great clan head and Hokage."

"You really believe that?" Naruto asked, more than a little blind sighted. He knew Haku said he would help him accomplish his goals but a large part of him hadn't really registered the words. However, the look in his eyes, the certainty on his face made it clear Haku truly believed in him.

"Yes," he answered.

"Thanks, Haku." He grimaced. "I've still got to get married to some girl some day. The only girl I ever really liked was Sakura, and well, I'm not sure about choosing another one." Naruto was more than a little dismayed at the thought of even going down that road. Sakura hurt him one too many times and he knew it was stupid to blame all girls for what she did, but well, he felt it was safer. Also, none of the girls he knew were nice to him. Heck, he just might made the same mistake and choice another Sakura.

The guys on the other hand.

Then there was Haku.

Haku shifted, discomfort clear in the lines of his body. "Naruto if you're only considering getting married because of children, you don't need to get married."

"Huh?"

"As your vassal, I would be honored to carry your heirs."

Naruto stepped back, out of Haku's embrace, and took a moment to process the words. Then he took some time to formulate a response. "You're very, very pretty, Haku, but you're still a boy. Unless you're hiding something from me?"

Haku shook his head. "No, I'm male. I didn't lie to you that morning."

"Uh, Haku, I know I'm not the smartest guy around but boys can't have babies."

Haku chuckled lightly. "Actually, in Leaf, boys can. The Sannin Tsunade Senju helped to create a three part seal that allows men and certain females with childbearing issues to carry a child to term."

Naruto stared at Haku dumbly for a moment. He thought he understood what he was saying but that was just too well...weird. Mountain tall chakra demon sealed in his belly? That he could understand. Pregnant boys? That was crazy. Wasn't it? Now, that he thought about it a mountain tall chakra demon in his belly was crazier. What was the Fourth thinking?

"Wait! Are you saying that you'd have my baby because you're my vassal?"

Haku nodded. Naruto exploded. "What the hell does that mean? I don't want my children to be a burden or chore?" He endured those cold eyes as a child. He would never put his children through that. Especially from their "mom."

Haku flinched as though struck. Naruto took a step back feeling horrible, even though he was still ticked off that Haku volunteered to carry his kids _because he was Naruto's vassal_.

"I didn't mean it like that." Haku breathed deeply and licked his bottom lip before continued. "I don't see it as a duty, but an honor. Anyone you have a child with will be a very lucky person. You are kind, sweet, and I know you will treat your partner right. I don't consider that any kind of duty. I don't love you, Naruto."

Naruto gasped and placed a hand against his chest. Gods, that hurt. He didn't even consider love when he thought of Haku, but it still hurt like fuck to hear Haku say he didn't love him.

Haku grabbed his hand, the one above his heart and pulled Naruto closer to him until he was right in his personal space, until he could feel his breath against his neck.

"I don't know love. I've never experience, not really. I know a mother's love, but it's been so long and I was young when I left I don't remember much of my mom, let alone her actions. Just that horrible night. I know I don't love you because it's too soon. Everything I know of love, real love, not lust, speaks of time and dedication. We've only known each other about six weeks. It hasn't even been a full month since we left Wave, but I know I care for you, and given time it could become more. So much more."

Naruto grinned. "I feel the same way, Haku." He blushed and looked down at his feet as he scuffed the ground. "Uh, Haku?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, Naruto, even though I don't believe you had any reason to apologize."

"Haku?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun."

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Haku didn't reply. Instead he grabbed Naruto's shoulders and pulled him even closer to him, until his hard chest was pressed against Naruto's. He lowered his head until it was a breath away from Naruto's. He waited. Naruto could feel the uncertainty in him. He didn't understand where it came from and any other time he'd ask Haku what was wrong, but right then, at that moment, he just wanted to taste his lips. He lifted his head and captured his mouth.

Naruto put his whole body into the kiss. He tilted his head, pressed his lips against Haku's and aligned their bodies so he could feel every inch of the brunet against him. His mouth moved across Haku's, mapping, remembering, and memorizing the lush textures of his plump lips. Haku opened his mouth and tentatively touched his tongue to Naruto's.

The blond groaned and opened his mouth, unsure of what Haku intended but knowing he wanted. He wanted to feel Haku. Taste all that was to him. And he did. He licked, suckled and kissed Haku until he felt his taste deep in his soul.

Reluctantly, he broke of the kiss when breathing became an issue.

Chest heaving he asked. "Haku?"

"Hmm?" the brunet murmured as he ran his fingers through Naruto's hair. The blond wasn't really sure when he started doing it, but knew it happened sometime during their kiss. He never wanted it to stop.

"I think we should head back home and try and sleep for a few hours. Maybe, just maybe, we could even sleep in."

The brunet stilled his hands. Naruto immediately missed the comforting touch. His fingers felt so good on his scalp.

"We'll see."

"Haku?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun."

"You never did answer. Was that a yes or no?"

The brunet laughed.

Naruto smiled in reply. He loved Haku's laugh. He was looking forward to giving his boyfriend more reason to laugh.

His boyfriend!

* * *

Whoohoo! It's official and for the reviewer who wanted more kisses: here you go.

Review, please! Tell me what you think. I was really happy to read that people liked last chapter's Kimimaro and Neji scenes as I was really worried about that.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen – Wednesday

Sakura walked down the path that led straight to Team 7's favored training ground with light, confident steps. The summer session of the Chunin Exam was in exactly three days. She couldn't wait until her team entered the exams and showed everyone, especially Ino-pig, just which rookie genin team was the strongest.

Yesterday, Ino tried to tell her Sasuke and Naruto weren't going to participate in the exam. She laughed the blonde gossip off. There was no way Sasuke and Naruto weren't going to enter. Sasuke was incredibly strong and determined. His ambition was to kill some man and well, he'd been working toward that since their first mission. He was all about strength. He needed to be incredibly strong to beat the guy he was after. She didn't know who he spoke about during their first meeting as a team, but she knew the guy had to be very strong, a better ninja than their lazy ass teacher Kakashi Hatake.

Sasuke wasn't going to ignore the chance to find out where he stood among the genin and prove he was the best. Her Sasuke was too awesome to chicken out like that.

Naruto, well, he was all talk, well, not really. He was stronger than Sakura physically and he was always bragging about how he was going to be Hokage one day. He would never turn down the opportunity to show everyone just how strong, or in this case weak, he was. The blond was too dumb to say no.

So, Ino-pig was totally full of it when she said she heard that Sasuke and Naruto weren't entering the exams. Besides how could Ino know when Sakura their teammate, didn't know for sure if they were entering. They each spoke to Kakashi individually.

As lazy as Kakashi was, he didn't seem like the type to gossip.

Ino was just making stuff up again; like that time she claimed to have a betrothal contract with Sasuke. The blonde pig probably just wanted Sakura to look like a fool when she confronted Sasuke and asked him why he wasn't entering the exams.

Sakura pictured Sasuke's reaction to her question and grimaced momentarily. She gritted her teeth in anger. Ino-pig was a devious snake. Sasuke would hate her for even asking and then Ino would come and say something like, "Sasuke, my love, I never doubted you for a moment. Not like big forehead Sakura," and then the two would kiss and Sakura would have ruined any chance of being the next Mrs. Uchiha.

"Nice try, Ino-pig, but that won't happen on my watch. I'm too smart for that," she muttered as she made her way to her team's training grounds. She came to an abrupt stop when she saw her teammates.

Naruto and Sasuke both had large stacks of papers in front of them. Sasuke's was larger, more than three times Naruto's size. They filled out one of the sheets and when they finished they placed the paper on one pf the files. It was the smallest stack for both males. The truly disturbing thing was that they both moved in sync.

They licked their thumbs grabbed another sheet from one of the other two piles and started filing it out.

"Kakashi-sensei," she screamed at the top of her lungs. Something was very wrong with her two males. First and foremost Naruto hated anything that had to with reading. He never did his homework in the academy because even reading the questions irritated him.

There was no way Naruto would do any kind of paperwork without someone forcing him. She gathered her chakra and released it. Nothing happened. She wasn't in a genjustu. She opened her mouth to scream for Kakashi again, but he showed up at that moment.

He was appeared in his trademark cloud of smoke. "Maa, hello, my adorable team," he called. Sakura couldn't see his trademark eye smile since his whole face was obscured and she didn't mean by his mask. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw he was holding a stack of paper that appeared just as tall as he was. It covered his torso and head and rose even higher.

"What the hell is going on here?" she gritted out as she clenched her hands into fists. If they didn't start explaining things to her satisfaction she was going to start pounding heads, starting with Kakashi-sensei. He was supposed to be the adult here, so he must be at fault.

He placed the tower of paper on the ground and stared at it for a moment. Horror and sorrow were etched on his face. Then he turned back to this team and it was gone. "Uh, it seems I have a lot more paperwork to go through than I thought. More than I thought was even possible. A lot of issues have just been piling up," Kakashi said with a sheepish smile.

"My fealty families all seem to be a step away from war. I've got a lot of mission requests to fill out so these problems can be resolved with the least bloodshed. The Uchiha have seen enough of that," Sasuke curtly answered. Sakura winced at that. Who needed Ino-pig when she was doing a good job making Sasuke irritated at her? Honestly, could she do anything right? She turned to Naruto, wanting to know what the hell was his excuse.

"Oh, Haku told me I have to fill out this before I come back home. We're doing a lot of building now. This is the paperwork to authorize payments, supply ack…acquisitions, and other stuff. I have another pile at home waiting for tonight," Naruto groaned. "All I want to do is sleep."

Naruto didn't even call her Sakura-chan? What the hell? And he was talking to her all-normal. Where was his usual exuberance? He got happy as hell whenever he saw her, and what was this Haku-chan bullshit. Was that bitch moving in on her territory? Sakura glared. "What the hell? This is supposed to be our last team practice before the Chunin Exams on Saturday."

"True. You're right, Sakura. Well, since you're going to be the only one entering the exams, why don't we work on your endurance some more? I've already spoken to some other team squad leaders and have lined up two genin looking for a third so no need to worry there. Run a few laps around the pond. I'll tell you when to stop." After Kakashi finished talking, he took a seat next to his pile of paperwork. He pulled out a brush and inkpot, grabbed the first sheet on the pile and started reading it over.

It took Sakura a moment to get her bearings. This morning was just that weird. "What the hell? Ino-pig was right? What the hell do you two mean by not entering?" she screamed outraged.

* * *

Their team practice hadn't gone well, which was to be expected considering how Sakura reacted to learning that neither her precious Saskuke-kun, nor Naruto was entering the Chunin Exams. The girl spent most of the time sulking, at least when she wasn't huffing and puffing from running around the lake repeatedly.

The glare she sent Kakashi when he told her to stop could have incinerated the whole village. As powerful as it was, he wasn't going to let it keep him from accomplishing his goals. So then he forced the rest of his cute little students to put aside their horrendous paperwork and run through some katas. He instantly noticed the change Naruto's stance underwent and was ashamed he couldn't claim any of the glory.

Haku did more for his bubbly little blonde than he did.

Thankfully, he still had some time with his team to teach them as he was governed to do. After a moment he put aside his own paperwork and walked around his three kids. He moved an arm, a leg, shifted a torso, and did whatever needed to be done so that their movements were perfect. An opening could lead to death and he saw too much of that in his relatively short life.

After that he trained their chakra control and levels. He made sure that Sakura run up and down the trees, while Sasuke and Naruto were forced to walk up the trees. Running would improve Sakura's chakra capacity while walking would improve the two boys control.

When the team training ended, he could see absolute joy on his cute student's faces. He grinned. Seemed his new training was right on track. He remembered how much he looked forward to the end of Minato's training and he realized he wasn't pushing his team enough.

After today they couldn't complain he wasn't training them.

"Today is the last time we'll meet together as a team until the chunin exams are done. However, I will be meeting with each of you individually for training. You all have different strengths and weaknesses. Now that we're gotten teamwork out of the way, I'm going to work on your weakness until they disappear and you're strengths become even stronger." He whipped out three sheets. "Here are your individual schedules. Look them over now and memorize them later, kiddies." He handed each child his or her schedule.

Naruto glanced down at his and grimaced. "What! I have our first meeting now?" he yelled. "How is that fair?"

The other two glanced at him, then Kakashi, and shrugged. Kakashi mentally cackled. They weren't about to argue with him on the blond's behalf. His team knew one of them would have to take Naruto's place and weren't willing to sacrifice themselves. Death they could handle. More training was a big no-no. "You two are dismissed."

He waited until his two genin walked away. Sasuke moved with purposeful strides, trying to put as much distance between himself and the training ground as possible. Sakura's steps weren't as fluid. She was dead on her feet. Still, that didn't stop her from catching up with her crush.

Kakashi sighed. That was something he was going to have to nip in the bud. He thought it would disappear the longer they worked together and especially after Wave, but it seemed to have deepened. Before he might have said Sakura liked Sasuke. Now, he was starting to think the girl believed she was in love with the last loyal Uchiha.

She didn't know what love was.

Hell, he didn't know the emotion until it blind-sighted him when _that_ stupid idiot got crushed by a boulder and gave him his eye.

If push came to shove he would transfer the girl out. Sasuke and Naruto worked really well together today and he knew with time they would only get better. He believed in teamwork, but for it to exist all members of the team needed to be willing to do the work hence team_work_. He wasn't so sure Sakura was honestly interested.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, come on, let's get dinner. Then we practice."

"Ichiraku?" the blond asked hopefully.

He shook his head. "Haku warned me about your obsession." He shuddered. That boy was very scary when he wanted to be. "Come on, I know a great barbecue place."

* * *

"Sasuke, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Sasuke took a deep breath, released it and then rolled his eyes. He couldn't help acting his age sometimes. Sakura was just such a pain in the ass.

He slowly turned to regard Sakura. His pink-haired teammate was toeing the ground with one foot. Her hands were clasped behind her back, and she looked suitably bashful. Sasuke was immediately alert, though he didn't let it show.

That was Sakura's, "I'm going to try enact my plan to become Mrs. Uchiha," look.

He'd come to recognize the look and hated it with a passion. Was it too much to ask to get a teammate who was actually interested in the ninja arts? He would never say it, but he was very, very thankful to Haku for turning Naruto's attention from him. The blond was all right, but Sasuke hated how everything was always about getting one up on him.

Granted, he'd been just as interested in proving he was the better ninja. Looking back he realized they were both stupid.

Ever since they came back from Wave, Naruto was paying him less and less attention. Nowadays he barely acknowledged him, well, he barely paid notice to any of his teammates. Sasuke supposed the responsibilities of being the head of a newly created clan had something to do with it. Naruto always looked like he just barely made it to their practices and when they ended he acted like he was late for something.

After getting back the files for his fealty clans, Sasuke understood why. There was so much fucking paperwork to do. Honestly, it was like every time he turned the pile was bigger. He was seriously considering setting up some security seals to see if it was possible for paper to breed. Every night he'd get it to a manageable level, but in the morning it was right back to where it started.

"Yes, you may, Sakura. How can I help you?" He was determined to be civil even if it killed him. He couldn't act like he normally did anymore. He had responsibilities now and an image to project. He remembered how his father and clan members acted when around the village. He didn't want to be that kind of Uchiha. Plus, he figured he couldn't be that kind of person. He did not have the clan they relied upon. Back then if his father stepped on someone's toes, he could turn to a clan member who might supply the item he needed or do the work he wanted.

Sasuke was alone. Tearing down the clan houses forced him to realize this and truly understand what it meant. He was totally alone. He couldn't do a single thing without remembering this important fact.

"Uh, Sasuke, I know Kakashi said you're not entering the exams but I just wanted to tell you I know he was joking." She nodded her head and smiled brightly.

Sasuke found the whole situation more than a little freaky. "Well, I am not entering the exams. Kakashi-sensei told the truth."

"But…I…but…. why not? It's not like you're a weakling like Naruto!"

"Naruto isn't weak." He wasn't. Sasuke had to work extra hard lately just to reach an impasse in their spars. If he slacked off, even a little, Naruto won.

"I'm not ready," Sasuke admitted. It was hard acknowledging that truth. No matter how much he worked and trained, he wasn't ready for the chunin exams. He was not strong enough to tear through the competition without hindrance. Most genin didn't know that records from past chunin exams, whether held in Leaf or not, were public to any official member of the Leaf forces. As a genin he was capable of seeing some of the files. He'd of course looked up _that_ man's records. Then he went on to check out his parent's records and some of his aunt and uncles and cousins. On a whim he looked up his sensei's records. That was a real eye opener. Kakashi entered the exams when he was SIX and decimated his opponents.

Six?

Sasuke was still trying to wrap his mind around that. Sasuke just entered the Academy at that age. A year later he managed to perform his clan's Great Fireball Technique and win the ability to wear the clan fan on his clothing.

Kakashi Hatake was a beast on the level of _that_ man.

Sakura giggled, then laughed outright. "You're funny, Sasuke-kun. Of course, you're ready. I'm going to kick Ino-pig's ass. You know her team is entering and you're more than strong enough to take out her lazy ass and fat bastard teammates. You could take them both on at the same time."

Sasuke grunted, "Hn." He really wasn't sure what else to say in response. Sakura just cut down a whole team with her words. He knew she liked him and didn't really care much about the other teams but he felt uncomfortable hearing her talk like that about their comrades.

Leaf was Leaf.

He winced and wondered if he sounded like that when he talked used to cut down Naruto and his other classmates. _Probably worse._ He had said some hateful things about a lot of people, but consoled himself with the fact that he 1) Wasn't going to talk that way about Leaf forces anymore and 2) More often than not said it to their didn't make it all right, but he figured it was better than talking smack behind their backs.

"Team 10 is a good, solid team. You shouldn't say such things and you shouldn't discount Ino. If she's got any sense, she's been busting her butt since she entered the forces."

"So, you think Ino's getting stronger?"

"I hope so. Strength is to be admired."

"You admire a strong woman?"

Sasuke knowing what Sakura was trying to ask, he answered the unspoken question. "I will not even consider a partner who is not strong enough to stand beside me on and off the battlefield. The ability to protect your loved ones is something I will always admire." He turned and headed toward his apartment. He had a crap-load of paperwork to get through tonight. He just hoped it wasn't breeding like he feared.

* * *

Kakashi followed the waitress through Akichimi's favorite barbecue place with Naruto trailing behind him. He took a seat in one of the booths. The blond took other. The young girl handed them both menus and asked them what they wanted. He glanced at the blond. The short look was enough to tell him the blond never visited a Korean barbecue joint before. He ordered them both drinks and lettuce.

"Promise me you'll eat some of the rice and veggies they've got out there."

The blond looked at him confusion clear on his face. Then he chuckled lightly. "Haku got to you too, huh? Don't worry. I'll eat my vegetables so he doesn't have a reason to come after you. Or me."

Kakashi knew he could take Haku but it wasn't worth the fight. Plus, he agreed with the brunet. Naruto needed to eat better. A ninja's body was his best weapon and what you put into it was what you got out.

"Never been to a Korean barbecue, right?"

"Nope," Naruto agreed, popping the last syllable.

"So, you go up to there," he pointed out the self serve area, "and pick the cuts of meat you want. They are already seasoned so you've just got to pick the flavors you want. We bring them here and cook them." He gestured to the grill between them ingrained in the tabletop. "Then eat, rise and repeat."

Naruto grinned widely. "That's awesome. Wish I knew about someplace like this before. Bet you Haku would love this."

Kakashi stood and waited for Naruto to join him. "So, how things going between you and Haku?"

The boy blushed bright red.

"That well, huh?" Kakashi leered at him.

Naruto straightened and he could see a fire blazing his eyes. He held up his hands. "Didn't mean it like that. Just happy you too are getting along in anyway." He was. He hadn't really thought about his youngest student and how he might be fairing until he took a good look at himself and saw something he didn't like. Lately, he wondered just how Naruto survived Leaf and thanked the gods for Haku. He would have to be an idiot not to see just how positively the brunet affected Naruto and he didn't just mean the escalation of social status Haku prompted.

The blond peered at him. He didn't seem to believe Kakashi and the silver haired ninja was ashamed by the fact that the boy had good reason. He supposed he had his infamous orange book to blame.

Naruto sighed after a moment and seemed to accept his statement. His words confirmed it. "Haku and I are good. It's almost scary just how well we get along. He really is awesome. I couldn't ask for a better friend, vassal, or…. boyfriend." the last part he seemed to add reluctantly.

Kakashi understood why. He was divulging important information and he wasn't sure if he could trust his sensei. "Glad to hear it. Haku is lucky to have you. You're a great person, Naruto," he replied and ruffled the thick strands of his blond hair.

The boy ducked and blushed brightly before beaming up at him. "Thanks, Kakashi-sensei."

They reached the food at that moment. Kakashi eagerly took up the chance to grab some meat and have an excuse not to talk. He was doing well so far but he understood himself to know any moment now he was going to stick his foot in it. He wasn't exactly the most social person in the village. Any ninja could tell you that.

Kakashi grabbed a lot of meat and few vegetables and some rice and made his way back to the table.

He started grilling and his first few pieces of meat were halfway done when Naruto returned balancing two very full plates. One was all meat while the other held an assortment of rice, noodles, and vegetables. The blond really was eating right.

Haku was a miracle worker and maybe, just maybe, Kakashi should get the pretty brunet a present. Before Kakashi agreed to teach the team the Hokage complained a time or two that Naruto had some of the worst eating habits in the village.

No matter what the elderly ninja said Naruto stuck to his noodles and broth.

"So, Naruto how have things been at home since we returned from Wave. How's the clan going?"

Naruto's face scrunched up in thought for a moment then straightened. "Pretty good actually. It's nice that I got Haku. He's way smarter than me, and any time I start to make a stupid mistake he tells me. It's hard though."

Kakashi nodded his head in agreement. "I know. I just took back control over my fealty clans and they all are a lot of work." He paused and wondered if he should admit it, then decided it was best. He wanted his students to see him as a strong leader, but human. "I opened up my clan home and well, it needs a lot of work. Thankfully, after all the years I've worked as a ninja I've managed to get some experience during construction and know enough to do most of the work myself."

"You've fixing your clan home? By yourself?"

He nodded his head in agreement.

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed as he placed a few pieces of meat on the grill. Kakashi took that moment to pull down his mouth and gulp down the meats he cooked. Naruto turned back to him and glanced at his plate. Then he stared.

"What! That's not fair. The only reason I agreed to come was so I could see your face, Kakashi-sensei! Why?" he cried. "Why must you torture me? I just want to see if you've got buck-teeth or super fat lips or a massive jaw or –"

Kakashi laughed, cutting the blond off. "Didn't know you were so in love with me, Naruto-kun?" he purred. "Should I warn sweet Haku?"

Naruto pouted. "It's not like that Kakashi-sensei, and you know it." He snorted. "Plus, Haku is much prettier. No way would I take you over him even if you asked me," he huffed.

Kakashi choked and than laughed. It was loud, full bellied and honest. Naruto really was something.

"How about this? I'll show you my face when you became Hokage, deal?"

Naruto's gaze tightened in contemplation. "No deal. You have to stop wearing your mask when I become Hokage. NO more mask. Ever," he countered.

Kakashi's jaw dropped. The kid didn't even know why he wore the mask. "I could be hideously ugly and you would be to blame for forcing my face upon Leaf. You know that, right?"

Naruto sniffed. "I'll believe it when I see it." And then he gave him a fox's grin.

The boy was his father's son and his mother's child. Though Minato and Kushina didn't live to raise him their traits were evident in the young blond before him. "Deal."

* * *

AN: The first scene was born from a review from Big-Babidi who pictured Sakura being the only one training because the others were bogged down with paperwork. Thanks, love! I was trying to outline my next scene (this particular one) when I got the email from his/her review and wham! the idea was born. The moral of the story is...REVIEW!

AN2: Thank you everyone for reading and extra thanks for the reviews. *Smooches*


	15. Chapter 14

**Caution**: This is the writer's first draft

**Rating**: Adult (applies for this and future chapters)

**Pairings**: Naruto/Haku; Naruto/Kimimaro; Threesome

**Warnings (applies to this and future chapters)**: m/m; slash, homoerotic, language, OOC, male pregnancy, cross-dressing, graphic sexual situations.

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Naruto stood outside his apartment building. It was a little after dawn. He yawned widely, rubbed his fist against his eye and lifted his steaming cup of tea to his lips. It was a special mix Haku dried that was supposed to promote alertness. He never drank it before, but so far he was enjoying the sweet, spicy taste. He had a late night last night. After dinner he and Kakashi sensei talked for quite a bit of time about why he wasn't entering the exams. He expanded on his original reasoning, telling Kakashi a little bit about what his little clan was doing and even asked his advice about a few ideas he had.

Kakashi was very helpful and even volunteered to help out at the dojo, mentioning how his teacher the Fourth used to take him to a dojo to learn when he first entered the ninja forces and he remembered the times fondly.

Naruto was almost struck blind by the brilliant idea, if did say so himself, to have Kakashi teach the kids some of Leaf's history, particularly the famous Fourth's battle history from his perspective as a student of the Leaf's greatest Hokage, and battle participant. Kakashi reluctantly agreed.

The problem was the dojo wasn't done yet. It only had one wall standing, the wall he and Haku built yesterday morning. Or is that the night before last?

So, after talking to Kakashi he sent a message to the slums to increase the number of people working. This building needed to go up in a few days, like say three. He had all of today, tomorrow, and Friday. The exams were on Saturday so he left that day to be an extra in case they fell behind their harsh schedule. Kakashi had to be at exams since Sakura was participating and the other two genin's teacher was on a mission. The next day was his first free day and that was the day he agreed to help out at the dojo.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun," Haku called before kissing him on the cheek. He grinned broadly and wrapped one arm around the brunet's lithe waist to pull him against his side. "Good morning, Haku-chan. Sleep well?"

"Hmm, yes. Ready to put the dojo up?"

"Yup." He drained his cup and placed it on the step beside his foot. "Let's go see if the crew arrived yet."

Haku glared at the cup but didn't say anything. Naruto knew he didn't like that he placed it there. "I don't want to go all the way upstairs to put it in the sink," he whined.

Haku's lips turned up in a small smile. "Let's go before you combust."

"Yatta!" Naruto screamed and ran forward. He could hear Haku laughing and running after him. A part of him couldn't believe all of this was happening, but the largest portion of him was just happy to enjoy the shift in his circumstances.

* * *

Kimimaro bit his thumb and then flipped through the seals for a summoning. He moved without thinking, his muscle memory doing all the work. He'd done this so many times. It was the one ability he could accomplish that Orochimaru and thus Sound never learned about.

He always felt a little, okay a lot, guilty for not telling him but the summons refused to allow him to notify Orochimaru. Seemed the snakes and Orochimaru were notorious, even among summons.

He felt the draw on his chakra just before a cloud of smoke appeared in front of him. It was relatively small. It dispersed to reveal an unnaturally large scorpion. Though she was much bigger than the scorpions found around the world, she was a small-medium sized summon for the scorpion family. "Welcome, Reza."

"Hello, Kimimaro. What does that eyeliner-wearing freak have you doing this time? Just whose blood am I going to spill today?" she drawled. She turned around taking in the landscape. "Wow, we're not in Sound anymore."

Kimimaro smiled slightly. It was hard not to be affected by Reza's exuberance or get ticked off by her snarky comments. "No, we're in Leaf." He cocked his head. "To be precise we are in one of the many woods that surround the Village Hidden in the Leafs."

"Have you defected?" she asked with clear excitement.

Kimimaro's smile disappeared. "No."

She sighed. "That totally sucks. I really, really wish you would. Imagine all the fun we could have here. You could even get a tan!"

"Just as I wish you would stop asking me that horrid question. I am loyal to Orochimaru. He has given me everything. He saved me from loneliness." He paused. "And I get more than enough sun in Sound."

Reza lifted her two foremost arms and crossed them in front of her and huffed. "_He saved me from loneliness", _she mocked._ "_ Only cause you didn't listen to us first. We sent you dreams long before he found you," she muttered. "If you'd listened to them you would have found our summoning scroll first." Then louder, "Who is loyal to you, huh? Did you ever consider that question? Me. The scorpions, that's whom! Everyone else has betrayed you and the Sanin will be no different."

"Reza," Kimimaro growled. He hated to hear words against his master. His summons were the only beings that could dare without feeling the sharp edge of his bone blade.

There was a different nature to Reza's complaint today. This was the first time Reza had spoken such words about Orochimaru. She and most of the other scorpions usually complained about his bloodthirsty ways. They were deadly beings that believed the only acceptable enemy was a dead one. Still, they hated that Orochimaru killed anyone who got in his way or worse yet, he experimented on innocents with no remorse as long as it brought him power. Orochimaru had no boundaries and they hated him for it.

"No, you will let me speak. I'm only 119 years old, but what do I know? You don't have to listen to my advice but when the roosters come home to crow don't say I didn't warn you. I am not the type to say, "I told you so.""

Kimimaro almost smiled at that. Reza had in fact told him those very words many times before.

"There will come a time when Orochimaru will no longer need you, when you become expendable, and you will be left like so many of the piece of trash ninja he hires: alone, destitute and gasping for your last breathe. You should leave while you can. Find a mate. Marry. Have her bear you little ninja so our clan can have more summoners."

"I am not getting married so you can have more people willing to call on you."

She reared onto her back legs. Kimimaro stepped back unconsciously. Reza, despite her age and size, was one of the clan's most fearsome warriors. She was deadly when angered and vicious in battle. Like him, she killed any opposition with no remorse. He didn't want to get on her bad side. "I'll have you know that's not the only reason we want you to get mated."

"We?"

"Yes, we. Even the grand master himself wants you to be joined. Claims the sex would mellow out your attitude. I strongly disagree but a good orgasm has been known to do miraculous things to the human personality."

Kimimaro bit his lip to prevent himself from lashing out at Reza. He could not believe his summons were talking about his sex life. Or lack thereof.

It was humiliating.

He suddenly wished he hadn't listened to that stupid dream that told him where the scroll was hidden. Gift of the ninja gods, his ass! He was cursed.

"Oy! Did you call me here for a reason or did you just want to see my pretty face?" she said with a smirk. He hated the look on her face. He thought Manda's face was very expressive, at least until he meet the scorpions. They could convey exactly what they were thinking with one look.

Reza didn't think very highly of him at the moment. He tried not to feel very insulted but it was hard not to be offended.

"I am going to burn that damn scroll in the hottest fire I can make. Might even ask one of those trashy fire ninja to light it for me. Fire is their specialty…" Kimimaro muttered underneath his breath. Unfortunately there was no evading a chakra being's hearing.

"Hey! You wipe that thought out of your mind. You even act on it and I'll show just how deadly my venom is?"

"I spoke in anger. I must apologize."

She sniffed. "Apology accepted. Now, lets get down to business. What's up?"

"I wondered if you could take a message."

"To your children?"

"Yes," he answered curtly. He hated that she called them _his_ children. Last he knew he didn't impregnate a single woman.

"It is good to know you have ties to someone beside Orochimaru. It will serve you well in the end."

"I know I'm not the most optimistic of ninja, but I really wish you would stop proclaiming gloom over my master-disciple relationship."

She held out a claw. He placed his sealed scroll into it. "Don't you mean master-slave relationship?" she retorted and puffed away before he could respond.

"Reza," he growled. Sometimes he really hated the mouth on his favored summon.

* * *

"I can't hear you," Haku called as he finished washing the last dish from their lunch. The running water was loud and prevented him from hearing whatever Naruto was saying in the living room.

This time Naruto cooked. Well, he did with copious amounts of Haku's help. Despite living on his own for most of his life, or maybe because he lived alone most of his life, the blond couldn't cook worth a damn. Still, he demanded to share in their chores.

Every chore.

Little by little Haku was teaching the blond the basics of cooking. Today's meal was simple but delicious. Haku wondered if it was the flavor of Naruto's hard work that made it taste so good.

He was very proud of Naruto and how far he came in the few weeks they were together. Wave seemed a lifetime ago, but it had only been five weeks.

Five long weeks filed with a thousand different things, discovers and changes.

Ninja live was fast paced but even Haku was starting to feel the strain.

"Sorry, forgot about the water. We're going to have to fix that. I don't think it should be that loud," Naruto remarked as he entered the kitchen. It was one of the rooms they hadn't renovated. To be honest they hadn't worked on much of the apartment building. They knocked down some walls on the top level to make the highest floor one big apartment and shored up some walls to create new load bearing walls, but other than that they didn't work on their home. Most of their focus was on the dojo and clinic. They both wanted the two buildings to go up as soon as possible. Every day felt like a day wasted. The promise of ten, let alone a hundred or even the eventual and hopeful, thousand children trained in skills Leaf desperately needed itched under his skin. He believed Naruto felt the same way.

"We'll get to it eventually. I'll write a reminder so we don't forget when we do get to fix the kitchen." He grabbed a pad he kept by the refrigerator for such notes and marked it down.

He turned to find Naruto watching him. His deep, blue eyes were so intense and searching, Haku felt his gaze on his skin, within his flesh, deep in his bones. It was incredible and frightening just how deeply the blond affected him. Haku shifted, trying to hide his growing stiffness. As attractive as woman's clothing was, they had some drawbacks. He wasn't sure just how much Naruto knew about reproduction and human sexuality but he didn't think this was the time for a lesson.

Unless it was hands on teaching.

"What…" Haku cleared his throat, trying to get rid of its huskiness. "What were you saying before? You know, while I was washing the dishes."

The dark pink pad of Naruto's tongue swept along his bottom lip moistening it. Haku's gaze followed it, starved with the need to curl his tongue against the blond's. His heart was beating fast and his cock was rock hard.

Haku forcefully reminded himself of Naruto's age.

Twelve.

He was only fifteen.

He knew shinobi matured faster, a side effect of so much chakra and the ability to utilize it, but he felt his reaction to preteen Naruto was a little extreme.

Maybe he was just a horny little thing.

"Oh, I was just thinking about the money we got from Gato and thought about how we could use some of it."

"How?" asked, happy to have any nonsexual to think about.

"Well, I think we, as a clan, could offer scholarships to orphans who are going to the academy."

Haku considered it. "Doesn't the village have a fund for orphan academy students?" He knew most shinobi villages did. It was an easy way to get soldiers as the forces paid well.

"Yeah," Naruto admitted. "But it isn't enough. It wasn't enough for me and a lot of others. Like Ami had a hard time in school because she was always scraping to get supplies, and a lot of the dojos charge students, even academy age ones, for lessons, regardless of if you're an orphan or part of a clan. I know a lot of people talk about orphan and civilian versus clan ninja. They make it seem like it's all about blood. For some skills it is. You know like bloodlines, but most of it comes down to money and…" he paused for a moment, "resources. You either have or don't. I think we could change that."

Haku didn't know what it felt like to be a cash strapped student, but he did remember being a starving street urchin. "I like it. How much do you want to give each child?"

"Well, I want to pay for their apartment, maybe give an allowance for food, a small one as the village gives them some funds for that already, and money for supplies." He broke his gaze from Haku's and looked to the side. "I always checked the training fields for discarded stuff and mended what I could but I know everyone is not as thrifty or good at fixing things."

Haku nodded his head in agreement. He learned from Master Zabuza and he was damn near master sword crafter level. Haku was more than capable of mending any of his tools but an academy student wouldn't know how to keep what little he had.

The brunet considered the idea of an orphan scholarship. There was something percolating just on the edge of his mind. He grinned. "You know one of Gato's many companies is a weapon's manufacturer. While the stuff may not be as high grade as a craft master's it will be more than good enough for an academy student."

Naruto grinned brightly. "That's brilliant, Haku. Why didn't I think of that!" he exclaimed.

Haku smiled in return. "Well, I'm the brain and you're the brawn, remember?" he quipped.

"You're asking for it, Haku. Just remember this when you get it."

Haku stared at Nartuo in literal open-mouthed shock. He didn't know if the boy said that on purpose, but the innuendo struck true and Haku was wondering just how bad he needed to be to "get it."

"One of these days I'm gonna prank you and you'll be sorry."

Haku deflated faster than a popped balloon. Damn. He was already sorry. "We'll see," he replied, trying to ignore the disappointment he felt keenly. "You still can't find me when we do target hunting. Heck, you can't find Yuki."

Naruto huffed. "Hey, I found you a few times."

Haku tried to hide his grin behind his hand. It seemed he failed.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Naruto, those times I gave up. I was tired and not all of us have your endurance."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and looked over his right shoulder. "Whatever." He was quiet for about five seconds. Haku counted. The blond couldn't stay angry with him, or even pretend to stay angry. "I think we could see if that hotel could be converted. We could offer them apartments instead of paying for boarding. It would be nice for all, or some, of the students to live together." He shrugged. "I know I would have liked it."

"What hotel?" Haku asked, trying to remember what property Gato, Inc. owned inside Leaf. Belatedly, he remembered a hotel that functioned more as a whorehouse. It gave hourly, not nightly rates.

Yeah, that needed to go. It was on his list of things to clean up and it was in a fairly borderline area. Unlike Mist, the Leaf didn't have certain areas for specific groups of people. There was no such thing as the shinobi district. Instead it grouped its people in concentric circles with a clan in the middle, civilians outside, and shinobi housing outside that. There were more than two dozen such clusters around the village. Not all had clan and civilian divisions.

It was done so there wasn't one target an enemy would go after. It wasn't in the red or black districts, but it wasn't in shinobi, clan, or a civilian region. It was literally on the invisible borderline between one of the clustered shinobi and civilian regions.

Haku winced. "Naruto, uh, that place isn't exactly a hotel."

"It's a whore house, Haku. Well, it's close to one. I know its history. I'm not that oblivious."

"Well, students may not be willing to live in a place with that kind of history."

Naruto shook his head in disagreement. "It depends on how we redo it. If we make it into one of the best apartment buildings in Leaf, jounin are going to want to live there, not just academy students."

"You win."

"Don't I always?"

Haku's rebuttal never came. He couldn't get it past suddenly parched lips. He was paying so much attention to the conversation and trying to figure out just which property Gato, Inc. owned, he didn't realize Naruto was steadily making his way over to him. The blond was just a few feet away from where he leaned one hip against the kitchen sink.

The space separating them seemed so small.

Especially since Haku could smell the clean scent that was distinctly Naruto. It was a combination of Japanese Maplewood, Wintersweet, and dogwood. Of course, there was Ramen added on top.

"Haku, are you okay?"

He was fine. He was blushing brighter than a virgin on her wedding night and hornier than a samurai on leave, but he was fine. "Yeah, I'm okay," he managed to get out.

Naruto didn't believe him.

He didn't need to say anything. It was right there on his face. Really, they were going to have to work on keeping his thoughts hidden. "No, you're not."

Then he strode forward, walking right into Haku's personal space and flooding him with the scent of his skin and the feel of his body heat. Naruto reached out and his callused hand brushed over Haku's cheek. He shuddered at the simple, but devastating touch. His hand moved down his cheek to his jaw and then traveled north. His fingers brushed the dip beneath his lips. So close he could literally reach out and lick his finger.

As though seeing through a fog, Haku watched as his tongue slipped past his dry lips and caressed Naruto's thumb.

They both froze on contact.

Hunger pulsed between them.

Haku's heart beat wildly in his ears and fear kept him from moving. He couldn't believe he just did that. It was one thing to think it. It was an entirely different thing to act on his thoughts.

Naruto's fingers moved, glided a little north, and then his thumb, wet with Haku's saliva, and brushed against the full flush of his bottom lip. Haku groaned and licked the full pad, tasting the salt of his skin and remnants of the ginger and soy from their lunch.

"Haku." Naruto growled his name like it was a curse. Haku lifted his eyes from Naruto's hands. The blond's eyes were dark blue, almost black, and his pupils were blown wide with lust. Haku sucked in a deep breath.

Then the blond's lips were on his.

The brunet gasped at the first touch of his mouth. It was warm and firm. His lips pressed insistently against his. Haku opened automatically. He could feel Naruto's warm breath against his parted lips. For a moment the blond didn't do anything, just breathed against his open mouth. Then his tongue tentatively darted forward and swept over his lips. Haku groaned deeply at the wet caress. He pressed against Naruto's broad chest, wanting, needing to be closer to the fair genin.

Naruto's hands were on him. One was pressed into the small of his back. It pushed at him, forcing their hips together so Haku could feel Naruto's insistent erection against his thigh. The other braced his shoulders, fingers caressing his right upper arm.

Haku sunk into the pleasure as Naruto's tongue grew bolder with every stroke. It mapped his mouth, sending shockwaves of arousal racing down his spine.

All too soon they broke apart. Haku needed air. His chest heaved, taking in heavy breathes with every second. Eyes on him, Naruto did the same.

He opened his mouth to say something. Naruto beat him there. "I'm going to kiss you again."

Haku licked his bottom lip and tasted Naruto on it. "Okay."

Naruto did just what he said he would and kissed him again.

* * *

"We're going home." Isane lowered her chopsticks and looked at the room around her. Eleven pairs of eyes were watching her. His was one of them. He couldn't help it. From the moment they came together he knew he needed to watch the little girl. She would always know when the winds changed and right now he was waiting for the moment when their savior, Kimimaro got fed up with clothing and feeding them and sent them on their way.

He wanted to be prepared. He was caught by surprise before and now his parents were dead and his sister was missing.

It was dinnertime and their "grandmother" or caretaker was nowhere to be found. She didn't like to stay around them too long. Something about the children, especially when together, didn't sit well with her.

Shuuhei didn't fault her. They were different. Grandmother thought it was their history that set them apart from other children. It was true. No one walked away from the slave trader and a kidnapping without being changed in some way. Shuuhei knew it was more than that. He just didn't know what exactly.

He thought it was their many gifts that set them apart. Bloodlines. He didn't know the word until Father Kimimaro told him it, but it fit what he and many of the other children had and could do.

Blood. It always came down to that.

"What are you talking about?" Shuuhei asked as he finished braiding the long strands of his honey blond hair. He then wrapped it into a tight bun.

Isane turned to regard him. "Father Kimimaro has sent a message to our teacher. It is not the message we are waiting for. It is much too soon for that."

He sighed. "I really wish you would speak in clear sentences, but I guess I'm asking for too much."

"You ask for too little in life," she replied with a scowl.

He ignored her comment and returned to the original topic. "You said we were going home. When?"

She shook her head. "Yes, we are going home, but we are not returning. We won't be going back to the places we each once knew. No, home is different. Better. Safe. Someplace we will all be happy to call home.

She plopped down on the ground. Hisagi, the gardener as Kimimaro knew him, followed her to the floor. She played with the hem of her dress for a few moments. Shuuhei simply watched. He knew she was gathering her thoughts. Her vision, if he wanted to be honest, but he hated thinking of her as a seer. Seers lived short and pain filled lives in the Elemental Nations. No leader, whether civilian, ninja, or samurai could ignore the allure of a being who could predict the future. There was nothing like knowing what cards you would be dealt and having the ability to shift the stack in your favor.

She giggled. "Soon Father Kimimaro will stop being our father." Her giggles doubled. "Wonder if he will allow me to call him mother?"

He choked on his noodles. He wasn't the only one. "Are you looking to receive a bone blade in your gut?" he gasped.

She didn't reply. Her gaze became distant. "I don't remember her very well, but he reminds me of my mother. She was hurt too. He will be hurt more. Mother Kimimaro is sad where he is and soon he will leave. He must leave for he cannot bloom without the sun's fire."

He totally ignored the fact that Isane called Kimimaro mother. He wasn't touching that with a ten-foot spear, even if the tip was burning. He wasn't even willing to touch it with his crescent sword.

Great they were packing up and going somewhere totally unknown. He wouldn't call this place his home or even his favorite place but he was coming to enjoy the comfort of a life not spent on the run.

Thankfully he would not be returning to that. He was already looking forward to the move, wherever this "home" was located. "Can you tell me a general area?" he asked.

She snapped out of her faraway gaze and stared at him. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. "No," she finally replied. "I only know that we all be happy." She cocked her head to the side. "Well, that and we need to be prepared at a moment's notice." She giggled. "We should gather gifts for our new home while we wait. It's impolite not to bring gifts, you know?"

Reza chose that moment to reveal herself. "Your father sends gifts," she called as the small cloud of smoke disappeared.

Isane and a few of the younger children giggled at her words. Kimimaro made his view of the title they gave him very clear. However, it wasn't going anywhere, especially when Reza made it a point to continually call him that whenever she visited.

He sighed. At nine he was the second oldest child and should be able to keep a hold on the rest, but it was damned difficult to do. Reza didn't make it any easier.

She visited fairly often. Isane speculated that Kimimaro might be sending her to watch them, but he was pretty sure or if the summons took it upon herself. She didn't know much about the beings and no answers were coming to her so she couldn't say what was going on.

The eldest of them, Hisana, a ten year blond, strode over to Reza and bowed low. Hisana was the only one of them with an actual weapon. Two to be precise. She had a short, double barrel gun, and something she called a knuckle knife. Kimimaro provided her with both when she made it clear that it wouldn't be smart to leave them with "grandmother" and nothing more.

The scorpion chuckled. "You keep treating me like a princess and Kimimaro will never get rid of me." She glanced around the room. "How are my nieces and nephews?" The older kids blushed and stammered out denials, but Isane and Hisagi walked over to the summon. "How is father?" Isane asked. Hisagi chose that moment to display his intelligence. "No, Mama."

Insane chuckled, as did most of the children. "Someone want to explain the joke to me?" Reza asked.

Isane did. Reza grinned widely. "You brats get lucky and mama might provide you with another sibling. Wonder who papa is?"

* * *

Kakashi chuckled darkly and rubbed his hands together. He couldn't wait until his little student arrived. His individual session with Naruto went well. It was completely unconventional and no one but Asuma would call his dinner meeting with the blond a training session. It was what it was and it was needed. He tried so hard to distance himself from his students in the hope he wouldn't become attached to them and so wouldn't hurt when they left him, even if by choice, that he neglected their needs.

Naruto needed companionship must of all. Thank the gods for Haku, but Kakashi needed and wanted to do his part. He couldn't leave everything to the adorable brunet. He was required to know his students to understand best how to help them grow into exceptional people and warriors.

Sakura skidded to a stop a few feet before him. She stared at his lounging form in open-mouthed surprise. "You're here and on time?" Then she straightened and placed her hands on her hips. "This is the second time. What's going on here?"

"Stretch."

The girl opened her mouth to question him again. Kakashi almost sighed but he was better than that. "Don't make me repeat myself. You wont like the consequences," he said flatly.

She considered him for a moment then huffed and started stretching out her hamstrings, glutes and thighs. After a few moments she stood up. "Done," she called cheerfully.

"No. You're not done. Do it again and stretch out your back, your arms and your core. Everything."

He was surprised the girl hadn't been hurt already if this was how she normally stretched before a training session.

Sakura pouted, but she did as he demanded taking an absurd amount of time to get it done. Kakashi almost pinched his nose in exasperation. He already knew it was going to be a long day. Then he grinned sadistically. If Sakura was going to draw their training out, he might as well work his hardest to make sure she regretted it.

"Warm up. Run around the lake a few times."

Predictably she sulked and asked, "How many?"

"I'll tell you when to stop."

She huffed and jogged over to the body of water and then preceded to half walk, half jog around it. He bit his lip to stop himself from grinning widely. "Pick it up. The slower you are the more laps you have to do," he called out.

She immediately picked up the pace. He didn't stop until she was a sweaty, huffing mess. It didn't take long for her to get that way and he frowned at the realization. He waited until she was meandered her way over to him. "When we're not training as a team, do you train on your own?"

"What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?" she gasped out between heavy, struggling breathes. He already knew he wasn't going to like her answer if she didn't even understand the question. He knew without a doubt that his other students would have huffed in anger at even the insinuation they weren't training whenever they were apart. "Do you do katas, run, and practice your aim, anything when you go home from team training? When I don't schedule team practice?"

She flushed and it was interesting to see since the girl was already red from running. "Uh, no. Am I supposed to? I mean we already do so much every time we meet," she mumbled, clearly embarrassed by her answer. "I do read up on mission stuff. You know, tactics and trapping. The stuff I'm not too good on."

He couldn't help it. He sighed and pinched his nose. He doubted even the Hokage was that good. Why oh why him?

"Don't you remember your academy teacher telling you to spend at least four hours each day training?"

She nodded her head. "Of course, I do. Oh, is that the training you mean? Well, I gather information and analyze it and then there is the manners stuff, fashion and makeup that I practice."

Kakashi stared at her horrified. This was the smartest girl the academy had to offer? If so, the other teams were screwed.

"Do you do any actual training? Any physical training? And what exactly do you mean by information gathering?" He realized almost the minute the question was out of his mouth exactly what she was talking about: gossip. It was a ninja's greatest and worst weapon.

"Uh, no."

"To be a good, or even simply effective ninja, a person has to be able to accomplish the physical and mental aspects of the ninja arts. Right now you can barely run a mile without busting a gut and beyond that you're a sitting duck. Any capable genin could detain you, let alone chunin and jounin. You have no stamina, little chakra and you're telling me you don't even try to improve yourself when we aren't together."

"Uh, I guess," she muttered dejectedly.

"I am going to speak plainly and I hope you don't get offended." Not that he cared if she did. "Despite graduating almost six months ago, you are barely past the stage you were at as an academy student and to be frank, you were a weak student. No matter how smart you are it will not save you out on the field when you are against a stronger, faster, more experienced, and cunning ninja. Nothing found in a book could compete with that. I know. To this day I have some of the highest scores ever accomplished in the academy. Yet when I get on the field it's about how fast I can move, how much information I can process about the enemy and how quickly I can respond to what I see, smell, hear, taste and feel. A ninja's greatest weapon is his body and his mind."

"I know that, Kakashi-sensei. I got the best scores in the academy on knowledge."

"On information like history and test book tactics, but an enemy is not going to ask you when the first's birthday is or when he defeated a certain squadron of cloud ninja. Right now you don't have very sharp weapons. To be frank, I would recommend that you don't enter the chunin exams. As a team, you guys are ready, but individually you aren't. "

"I see."

"Do you really, Sakura?"

She nodded her head, but Kakashi could see that she didn't really get it. Some of it was sticking but most of it wasn't. "Sakura, you saw my battle with Zabuza, right?"

"Yes, it was terrifying and really awesome."

"Thank you. Now, how well do you think you three would have done if I wasn't there?"

She trembled and that was answer enough for him. "There will come a time when I wont be there and you will run across someone that is even more talented than Zabuza. What will you do then? Hide behind your teammates because I can tell you now Sasuke and Naruto are doing their best to be the strongest the Leaf has ever produced and they will accomplish it if they continue on the road they've started. Where will you be? A name on the memorial stone?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm going to get strong."

"Do it and remember why you entered the program to begin with. Leaf needs strong female ninja with leadership qualities. It's been a long time since we had a Koharu or Tsunade. There is no reason why you cannot be the next generation."

She jerked her head up and down shakily. It seemed he managed to get through to her. "Good. Now let's work on your katas."

* * *

Kakashi stood beneath a tree and lifted his hands above his head, stretching his arms and back. He was absolutely exhausted. More of it was mental. Training Sakura was mind numbingly tiring. He couldn't believe how behind she was.

He was torn between being angry with himself and Sakura. How did things get this bad? He knew he emphasized teamwork more than anything but that was mainly because great teamwork provided a solid foundation for individual strengths. He'd worked with enough ninja to know even the strongest ninja failed a mission when they didn't have teamwork. More often than not it was easy to build teamwork with younger genin because they were blank canvases. They didn't have any ingrained habits that hindered their partners or battle strategies that got in the way of others.

It seemed Sakura only got part of the message. He knew he was partly to blame but he wasn't willing to accept it all. The academy and Sakura was responsible, too. He thought the rumors about the academy's latest curriculum was just that: rumors. He couldn't envision the Hokage signing off on any lesson plan for ninja that included fashion and flowers. While training with Sakura he asked her a few questions about her course load. It seemed the rumors were strongly based on truth.

If that wasn't a kick in Leaf's balls, he didn't know what was.

He only hoped he managed to get through to Sakura. Leaf needed more than a civilian with a kunai, and that was exactly what she acted like. Diets. Fashion. Boy stalking.

He straightened and headed into the village. It didn't take him long to reach his destination. He knocked on Asuma's door and hoped to gods the brunet was home.

He was and opened the door after a few moments. He had a smile on his face and his burning cigarette was clenched between his very white teeth. "Fancy seeing you here. What are you doing? Looking for some information on my teams so you can relay it to your kids?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No. You know as well as the rest of the ninja that my boys aren't participating." It was surprising and more than a little frightening just how quickly ninja could spread information, especially when it was secrets. The Hokage let the cat out of the bag when he asked certain genin to try and convince the boys enter the exam but that was only a few days ago. As far as he knew almost all of the Leaf jounin in the village knew Naruto and Sasuke weren't participating. They also knew that a significant number of rookie genin were participating.

He wondered how long until the civilians knew.

_Not until the actual exams._ Jounin closed rank over secrets. They might tell each other what was going on but they tended to keep the secret from anyone of a lower rank and never told civilians. All the jounin knew Asuma was banging Kurenai including the old man, hence her appointment to jounin sensei despite her relative lack of experience, but the civilians didn't know and were still throwing themselves at both sides of the couple each chance they got.

Especially Asuma. He was a bigger ticket on the marriage market than Kakashi and that was saying a lot considering his history and heritage.

Asuma chuckled. "Yeah, Pops was cursing up a blue storm about the monkey wrench they threw into all the old biddies plans by ducking out. Can't say I blame them. Know my team is ready but I'm more than a little worried about how they will do individually." He shrugged.

"So why are you letting them enter?" Kakashi knew why he nominated his team to enter the exams. He might not have participated in the political arena since he refused to sit on his council seat, but he wasn't called a genius for nothing. He knew, with his group, he had to nominate them. Thankfully, they had the sense to back out even if it did put him in hot water with the Hokage. Asuma wasn't in the same position.

"Practice," Asuma admitted dryly. "My team has been lucky. They haven't seen any real violence on their missions, including their C ranks ones, just starving vagrants. The exam is the safest way to impress upon them that this is not a game and if they don't put in the effort they will die and painfully."

"I see." He did. If they hadn't run across Zabuza and Haku, and the whole fiasco that was Gato, he would have entered his team for that very reason. While they were young, they were old enough to be brought painfully back to reality. Being a ninja was dangerous, tedious work. Only the best survived and even that wasn't true. The best died gloriously in battle while protecting their village and loved ones. The truly special lived long enough to have children and the miraculously talented and experienced, and plain old lucky as shit saw them grow old.

His team had a lot to live up to and plenty to fear. He wasn't foolish enough to think that Naruto's secret wouldn't venture out of Leaf. One day his adorable blond would become a major target because of his tenant and heritage. The same could be said for Sasuke. Itachi was out there getting stronger every day and no one knew why he left his sibling alone, but most believed there was an insidious reason. Also, his bloodline made him a target for other villages too. He knew Cloud wouldn't pass on the chance to kidnap a bloodline user, especially if they could effectively guarantee their village was the only one with the ability.

They were willing to kidnap Hinata when, even if they succeeded, she would have been one Hyuuga baby-maker compared to a Leaf loyal clan of them.

Sasuke was the equivalent of prime real estate on foreclosure.

Everyone would be gunning for him and he didn't mean just the fan girls. Speaking of…

"Asuma, bare with me for a moment, but you went through the full term at the academy, right?"

"Yes," he said with a grin. "Unlike some, I was just smart. No freakish genius."

Kakashi ignored his shots. He was on a target and needed to focus. "And you had friends of both sexes there, right?" Even as a child Asuma was a ladies man. Though then they just considered him to be the sweetest charmer ever.

"Yup." His grin widened.

"Did the girls learn how to press flowers and dress, then?"

He chuckled. "Hell no. Let me guess. You're having trouble with Sakura, right?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, I'll admit I didn't realize the problem until now. I've, uh, been focusing on teamwork and just started building up their individual strengths."

Asuma nodded his head in understand. "Ino was and is still a problem. I'm thinking of having Yugao speak to them. Heard she talked to Gai's female genin and well, she's a powerhouse."

"Think I could get in on that? I don't exactly have much experience with women, let alone teenage girls," he admitted.

Asuma's booming laughter rang through the air. He didn't fault him. Kakashi's social skills or lack thereof were widely known.

* * *

It was long past dusk, so there wasn't much cloud watching to be done. Still, Shikamaru stayed. Sasuke watched as his long fingers idly twirled the chopsticks in his hand. "What do you plan to do with the land now that the houses are gone?"

Sasuke twitched at the question. It was the last thing he was expecting. This wasn't the first time he and Shikamaru ate together. They ate breakfast, lunch, and now dinner together. This was the longest amount of time Sasuke spent around anyone who wasn't his teammate. Even then individual training broke up the time. Even in Wave.

Shikamaru decided his training ground was the perfect place to cloud watch. Thankfully, he moved several feet away when Sasuke asked. By the fourth hour he started handing out tips on what to do to improve his taijutsu and ninjutsu skills. He wanted to ignore the pineapple headed genin, but he couldn't. The other brunet was right. So with Shikamaru as a sensei Sasuke started improving little by little.

He was strongly considering having the boy look at a few scrolls he found in the wreckage of the destroyed clan houses. These weren't clan moves, just jutsus the clan "learned" from downed enemies. So far he hadn't any luck finding any new Uchiha specific moves. He had the scrolls from his immediate family and most of those were fire-based jutsus and the advanced taijutsu moves his family favored. It seemed his clan were a bunch of packrats who coveted skills from other villages and used them as they fit. There were no real Uchiha moves, just jutsus that each family tended to favor.

He found everything from Earth to Wind ninjutsu and taijutsu moves.

Sasuke wasn't quite sure what fit him best. Something told him Shikamaru wouldn't have the same problem.

Stupid genius.

And that was a blow to his pride.

Sasuke was smart. He knew this and it wasn't because teachers and village members told him he was intelligent. He knew how long it took him to figure out a problem and how long it took others. Shikamaru blew his best times out the water. Without even trying.

Maybe that was why he was so lazy. Nothing was a challenge.

He only needed to think on a problem for a couple of minutes and boom: he had the answers to all of life's questions.

Lucky bastard.

It seemed every Nara was just as brilliant…and lazy. Shikamaru was both the best and the worst.

So he shouldn't have been surprised by Shikamaru's comment. He always was several steps ahead of the rest. Sasuke knew he couldn't keep his destruction of the clan houses secret forever but he didn't expect to be found out so very quickly.

He wondered if Gaara told anybody but doubted he would. The redhead didn't seem like the type to talk to anyone without heavy prompting.

Sasuke was still trying to figure out why he allowed the Suna ninja, ally or not, to help him tear down the clan homes.

"Troublesome."

Sasuke lifted his head. He'd dropped it in his pensive mood. He considered the question that got him started on his thoughts. "I haven't really thought about what to do with the land," he admitted. "I just tore them down a few days ago."

Shikamaru blinked and raised one dark eyebrow. Sasuke surprised with him his admission. He wondered which sentence shocked Shikamaru.

"I thought you tore it down months ago," Shikamaru said, answering Sasuke's unasked question.

"No, just two days."

His gaze straightened. "Alone?"

"No," Sasuke admitted.

Shikamaru's gaze became pensive and then inquisitive. Sasuke got the distinct impression he was a puzzle the brunet was trying to figure out. He gave Shikamaru all the time he needed to think through whatever snagged his attention.

"Do you know why he did it?"

Sasuke dropped his chopsticks. They landed hard in his soup and splashed the hot water all over him. He jerked back as the scalding water landed on his arms and face. "Fuck!" He grabbed a napkin and wiped his arms and face, grimacing at the feel of the cloth against the suddenly sensitive skin. Then he lifted the bowl and cleaned the table. When he placed it back on the table, he found Shikamaru watching him with cautious eyes.

"You're a brave little shit," he bit out.

No one talked to him about Itachi or the murder of his clan. It wasn't just because it wasn't polite. Over a year ago, Sasuke attacked a jounin he had the nerve to say some disparaging things about his clan and implied Itachi did them all a favor. The jounin was court-martialed, but it was a little unnecessary. In his anger, Sasuke injured the ninja gravely and damaged his Achilles heal. He could never work as a ninja anyway. He could barely walk.

Thankfully for Shikamaru, he was no longer that angry bastard.

At least not nearly as angry.

"He wanted to test his strength," he replied through clenched teeth.

Both of Shikamaru's eyebrows lifted at his answer. Then his forehead scrunched up in confusion. "That makes no sense." He shook his head. "No, it doesn't fit."

"Why not? My clan is dead. I think he proved his point. He's stronger than all the Uchiha combined."

Shikamaru swallowed thickly. No doubt he realized he was walking on thin ice and it was getting thinner with every question. "If that was true then why is not out there proving his strength now?"

It took Sasuke a few seconds to think past the red haze Shikamaru's earlier comment brewed. Then he simply stared at Shikamaru. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Why didn't he battle the Hokage or even our elite ninja? Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't he disappear before anyone really knew what happened."

"Yes," Sasuke answered tersely. He was didn't remember much about that night. He vividly remembered Itachi slaughtering their clan but after that was fuzzy. One thing he did remember was waking up in the hospital and being told he was found by ANBU who were investigating the unusual silence that surrounded their clan lands.

"Even if you say he didn't find any of our ninja to be a challenge why haven't we heard about some epic battle between him and one of the S-class nins the other villages have? The current Raikage is notorious for starting and finishing fights. Then there are Mist ninja."

"I…I…. I don't know," Sasuke stammered. He brought up a good point. If Itachi really wanted to prove his strength why would he just kill their clan and no one else? He should have heard about Itachi fighting and besting or losing to someone else. Instead he dropped of the grid. There was another thing that confused him. "He killed the children, even the littlest baby. And he was crying," he whispered, head bowed.

He said the words in the lowest voice but judging from the way Shikamaru's hands clenched, the brunet heard him.

None of it fit. None.

* * *

Naruto rubbed his hands against the dark blue fabric of his pants to warm them up. He was a little chilled and that always helped.

He was also nervous.

"Lost again?"

The enflamed circle at the end of Chiko's cigarette caught his attention and held it for a moment. Then the dark man took it from his mouth and threw the butt behind him. It landed in a thick brush and almost immediately Naruto could smell the acrid scent of wood burning. His hands automatically flashed through a water jutsu and doused the cigarette and brush.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," he grumbled.

Chiko grinned. "Needed to see if you still had it." He tilted his head to the side and peered at Naruto. "Though I noticed the lack of a water bottle."

Naruto flushed, remembering the time when he never visited the slum lands without one. Chiko was a born pyromaniac and was constantly trying to start a forest fire. Dangerous considering where the shadow village was located. The new jutsu was a result of many hours spent sparring and learning with Haku. You didn't walk away from weeks training under Haku and not learn a water jutsu.

"You do that just to piss me off. Don't you?" Naruto accused, realizing that Chiko would never endanger his people with a fire.

His grin widened. "Gotta get my kicks somehow," he replied. "Leadership can be so boring."

Naruto growled. "Is that so?"

"You'll find out when you become Hokage. Now, stop pussyfooting around and tell me why you're here. I know I'm handsome, but I doubt you'd trade Haku in for me."

"No, I prefer to top," Naruto retorted. He didn't like to think about people talking about him and Haku like that. Their relationship was no one's business and he intended to keep it so.

"So, why are you here?"

"It won't be long until the dojo is open. I want to know when I can come by to speak to the villagers and introduce the dojo and offer some training."

Chiko didn't respond for some time. Naruto felt every second in his bones as time seemed to tick by agonizingly slow.

"You free now?" he finally replied.

Naruto straightened in surprise. He knew Chiko would be receptive but he hadn't expected such open arms. While Naruto might be familiar to the villagers from all the times he visited, he expected to have to return to speak to the populace. Slummers were cold to outsiders. They saw themselves as a very separate group and didn't appreciate people from the other side. They were burned one too many times by them. He knew Chiko would need to introduce him and soften the people up. It seemed he wouldn't need to do as much as Naruto anticipated, which was a good thing. Kakashi needed students. "Yeah," Naruto choked out, feeling honored by what wasn't said. He was trusted by the shadows.

* * *

Haku flipped open the small mirror he always carried with him and checked his appearance. He looked nothing like he normally did. His skin was darkened to resemble Iruka's, and he was wearing heavy makeup that altered his features. He snapped it shut pleased with what he saw and strode down the street.

He walked a weaving path until he reached Leaf's most notorious buildings. It was a hotel that charged hourly rates and was frequented by whores plying their wares. No one looked at him. To them he was just another whore in a thousand looking for a john. Haku was dressed as one of the many streetwalkers that weren't good enough to join the houses. The houses only wanted the best, the male and female children of nobles and landowners who fell in hard times or the truly beautiful common person.

He walked farther down the street, making sure to stay out of sight of the streetlights. Finally, he reached his target. He walked to the back and rocked three times in rapid succession, paused, and then knocked five times slowly. It opened to reveal an old woman. She was aged by time but still beautiful. A former geisha. She sneered when she spotted Haku. "Go to another floor. This one has been rented for a special client." Then she attempted to slam the door in Haku's face. It didn't happen. The umbrella he shoved against the door prevented that.

"A client is expecting me. I have a meeting with the base of the tree."

She blinked rapidly and then paled. She opened the door wide and stepped back. "The first room on the right. Have a blessed day."

"May all your days be blessed, Mother," he said with a deep bow. There was no telling when he would need connections in this world and it was best not to cut off any possible avenues. Plus, whores, especially the accomplished ones who gain old age, deserved respect too.

Haku stopped in front of the indicated door but before he could knock it opened. Two icy faced ninja stood on either side of the doorway. "Password?" one questioned.

"The cherry blossom withers in spring," Haku replied.

The two ninja stepped back to reveal Danzo. "What do you have to report?"

"He has arrived and we made contact," he answered before one of the guards closed the door behind him.

Danzo didn't say a word. He just pursed his lips and looked at him in consideration. Haku wanted. He knew the older ninja already knew about Kimimaro's entrance into Leaf and their contact. Considering how many eyes he had on the village it would be impossible for him not to know. There is also the fact that he warned Haku about Kimimaro's pending appearance.

Haku knew the Elder had something to do with Kimimaro's stay in Leaf. He just didn't know the how's or why's. Haku planned to learn them and soon.

"What have you learned?" Danzo finally asked. Seemed the ancient warrior didn't know everything.

* * *

To my Lovely Readers,

Please review. I would especially love to hear what you think about Reza and the children introduced. Also, anything else you feel is review worthy, whether good or bad.

Also, if you're a Harry Potter slash fan please check out my other story called Lord and Satyr, its the Harry/Theo story I mentioned earlier. Your reviews on this story are greatly appreciated and in a sense, more needed. I'm writing this story on a lark and for my own enjoyment but I'm posting it for yours. If readers aren't interested, I'll take it down. I'm not threatening anyone for reviews. Let me write it again. I'm NOT threatening anyone for reviews. I just feel there is enough unread, crap fiction on the site. I don't need to add to it.

So if you like it let me know. If you don't, let me know.

Until my next post, my Lovely Readers.


	16. Chapter 15

**Caution**: This is the writer's first draft

**Rating**: Adult (applies for this and future chapters)

**Pairings**: Naruto/Haku; Naruto/Kimimaro; Threesome

**Warnings (applies to this and future chapters)**: m/m; slash, homoerotic, language, OOC, male pregnancy, cross-dressing, graphic sexual situations.

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Koharu clasped both hands around the steaming cup to warm her hands and lifted it to her lips. She took a deep sip, indulging in the tea. It burned her tongue slightly but she wasn't angry. The pain woke her up. The hour was too early but there was no helping it. At this time even the most diligent of ninja were just a little less diligent. Even the sun hadn't started to rise.

She'd been waiting for half an hour, but patience was a virtue she had in spades.

Finally, she felt the shift in the atmosphere that told her she wasn't alone. Then the release of chakra and her genjutsu fell away to reveal her to the man she was waiting for.

Orochimaru looked nothing like he should have. There was no deathly white skin, or purple and green lined eyes, even his long limbs appeared shortened. It was no genjutsu. She was the village's foremost genjutsu mistress and the only one more capable than her had Uchiha blood and was a traitor to his nation and village. Itachi would have not helped Orochimaru out if the Sannin was on fire.

She shook away the thoughts. Danger lied there. There was so telling what dangerous and horrific thing Orochimaru had done to appear as he did. She got right to the point. "We have a problem. Sasuke Uchiha is not entering the exams and no amount of verbal pressure is capable of changing his mind."

"Haruno and Uzumaki are entering and he is not?" he asked, surprised and confused. She understood. Grandstanding was in the Uchiha clan's blood.

"Haruno is the only one entering."

"Hmm," he murmured and then chuckled. Koharu clenched her hands around her cup to keep from shuddering. The sound of Orochimaru's amusement was horrific. "Seems Minato's blood is stronger. Might have to keep an eye on the brat."

"Do not touch the brat. He belongs to me." The words burst out of her before she could quell her emotions. The stress of the chunin exams and planning the event had pushed her to the edge but it was no excuse. She needed to be calmer, more centered. Another outburst at a worse time would mean the end to all her plans.

He dropped his gaze down to her. He stared at her for a moment before a sinister smile blossomed across his wide mouth. "Some wounds never heal, right? Seems I'm not the only one carrying around a family grudge."

"Watch yourself, snake. I associate with you because we have a similar goal, not because I like you."

His smile widened, stretching unnaturally across his ivory face. "The feeling is mutual old hag."

She lowered her cup. It clanged hard against the wooden table as she pushed her chair out and stood. "I have done my part. I warned you that your Uchiha would not be there."

"And I'm thankful for that. Don't worry. Everything will go as planned. I never said I had to convince him to accept the seal while he was still in Leaf. It can be just as easily accomplished in Sound." Then he turned and strode away. Three steps away he disappeared.

Koharu released her charka and watched as the secondary genjutsu faded away. She really hated that snake.

* * *

The sky was pink. It was a little past dawn and the summer sun peeked through the darkness lightening the sky. Kakashi stood in the middle of Team 7's meeting spot. He held a large china mug filled with coffee. It was his preferred drink. He'd drink water over tea if he were forced to choose.

He drank slowly, savoring the flavor of his drink. He didn't need it to stay away. His body was too controlled for that. He could sleep and wake by thought alone. The ability was required for his field.

He sipped the last of his drink as Sasuke walked down the street to reach their training ground. The brunet slowed the closer he got until he was practically crawling as he took steps across the grass to reach Kakashi. "Morning, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Kakashi smiled. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun," he tried again.

The brunet glared at him and then turned his head to the side. There was a blush across his high cheekbones. "Good morning, Kakashi-sensei," he answered.

Though he wasn't looking at his team leader his voice was clear. He didn't mutter. Kakashi kept the surprise he felt off his face. Sasuke always muttered or grunted his replies. It seemed changes were already happening. Interesting. He wondered what happened to coax little Sasuke to actually use full words.

"Have you eaten breakfast, my adorable student?"

Sasuke sent him a thousand degree glare before dropping his gaze and shaking his head. Note to self: use 'adorable' as often as possible when speaking about and to Sasuke.

Kakashi nodded and placed his cup in his pocket. There was a seal there that made the pocket much larger inside then it appeared. He absolutely adored seals, almost as much as sex. Unfortunately, he hadn't been getting any of the latter lately. Children were so time consuming.

He slapped his hands together and then rubbed them against one another. "Great. I suppose it's a good thing I ordered so much food, huh?"

Sasuke tilted his head in confusion, but didn't say anything. Kakashi expected as much.

"Follow me, cute student." Kakashi strode forward and walked past Sasuke. He saw the little brunet roll his eyes at his antics and it made him smile. It was nice to see the boy had more facial expressions than 'angry' and 'irritated'.

They walked through the waking village in silence. Kakashi stopped in front of a restaurant. The proprietor was just opening the shutters. White haired and stoop shouldered, he turned slowly to peer at the two shinobi. His dark eyes were grey and his fingers were gnarled from rheumatism and old age, but there was a spry light in his eyes. "Little Kakashi?"

Sasuke's turned in surprise. "Little Kakashi?" he muttered at the same time that Kakashi nodded his head. "Yup, it's me old man."

Sanosuke was older than the Third and it showed. "Your order is ready." He turned to Sasuke and looked the brunet up and down. He chuckled and it was a dry harsh sound but it made something lighten in Kakashi's chest. "Need another set of hands to carry it? It seems those missions are not as taxing as I believe if you need this one to help you."

Kakashi laughed. "Actually this lovely child is one of my students, Sasuke."

His gaze swung back to Sasuke. "Uchiha?"

Sasuke's face closed down. "Yes," he answered curtly. Interesting. Before today, the boy would have taken any chance he could to boast about his last name and heritage. He wondered what happened to change that. Very interesting.

It seemed Kakashi needed to do a little investigating. More tasks to put on the mental list. And then check off. He loved checking them off. It was its own little reward.

"Come and get your order." NAME turned and shuffled into the restaurant. The order was laid out on the table. There were steamed rice, miso soup, baked fish, and pickled vegetables by the dozens. More than enough food to feed an army.

Or a herd of grubby fingered little children.

Kakashi whipped out a scroll and sealed some of the food for easy travel and than grabbed one of the remaining trays. Sasuke took the other. "Follow me, Sasuke." He knew the boy would follow him no matter where he went, probably into the bowels of hell if he thought it would gain him strength and knowledge. Kakashi gave the order to break up the silence. It wasn't like Sasuke was going to initiate conversation.

They were halfway to their destination when he spoke again. "I'm proud of you, Sasuke-kun."

The boy jerked to a stop. "What?" he asked dumbly, his voice light, his tone utterly confused. Another emotion. Awesome. If he kept this up, Sasuke would run the full gamut before the end of the day.

He glanced over his shoulder and caught the teen's widened gaze. "I'm proud of you, Sasuke Uchiha. I know deciding not to enter the chunin exams wasn't an easy decision. I'm proud of you for coming to that decision, following through and then sticking with it. I know others have tried to talk you out of it. For these reasons I am very proud of you."

Sasuke dropped his head. The long strands of his ebony banks covered his eyes. A heavy flush swept across his cheeks and down his neck. Even his ears were red. Beautiful. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Sasuke-kun."

He turned forward and continued walking, though he moved slowly. He knew the child would need some time to really digest what he said. Smart as Sasuke was, he was still a very fragile child.

They continued on in silence but Kakashi could feel the weight of Sasuke's thoughts in the air.

Finally, they reached their destination. The teen looked up at the sign at the door of the building. "I thought we were going to be training?" he asked, confusion clear in his voice.

Kakashi looked at the orphanage. "Not all strength is physical, Sasuke-kun."

A look of consideration fell upon his face. Then he jerked his head down in acceptance. A weight Kakashi didn't know he was beneath lifted off his shoulders. It seemed Sasuke wasn't as far gone as he secretly feared.

"Every Friday I buy the children breakfast. Well, the times I'm actually _in_ the village on Friday," he corrected. "They have so little."

The teen swallowed thickly. "Right."

Kakashi hefted the tray onto one flat palm and knocked with his free hand. An old woman opened the door seconds later. She was younger than Sanosuke but not by much. She smiled brightly at the sight of Kakashi. "Kakashi-san, you spoil these children."

He shrugged. "Someone needs to," he said with a small smile. This was their routine. She could complain about his generosity and he would shrug it off.

She sighed and stepped aside. He knew where he was going. He'd been there a thousand times before or so it seemed. He started visiting the orphanage when Naruto was placed there. Then he was forced to wear a Sharingan locked genjustsu so no one tied him to a blond blue-eyed baby that looked similar to his teacher.

The children called out for him the moment they spotted the duo. Himiko clucked her teeth in mock disapprove behind them. The kids ran toward Kakashi only to stop halfway there. They looked up at Sasuke in surprise and confusion. Kakashi understood why. They rarely received visitors and never someone so young. One that was their age mate. In fact a number of the children in the orphanage were older than Sasuke.

"Oh, I see now. You prefer the younger, darker ninja," he drawled. There was no hiding his profession. His looks alone would give him away. The added benefit of standing as poster adult for the pros of entering the military wasn't to be ignored though. Since Kakashi started visiting the place an increased number of children decided to enter the ninja corps. First, it allowed them to be emancipated earlier. Civilians became adults at eighteen while ninja did when they graduated the academy, regardless of age. Few accomplished the task before they were ten, but even at the normal age of twelve, that was six years of added freedom. Secondly, ninja earned money. Orphans received a living stipend on top of the funds earned from their missions, including the dreaded D class ones.

"I beg to disagree. Cutie here is a little too young for my tastes. I prefer my men with laugh lines and scars."

The voice belonged to a tall, bright red haired and brown eyed teen girl. Her warm gaze swept Kaksashi lithe figure up and down. She was leaning against one side of the doorway leading into one of the halls. Kakashi knew from experience that particular one lead to the babies and toddlers wing.

Kakashi smiled. Yoko was one of the older orphans who still lived in the building. Most orphaned ninja took the first chance they received to leave the orphanage and the bad memories behind. Tenten and Lee from Gai's teen did. Yoko chose to remain in the orphanage.

He understood why. While she could gain a greater sense of independence from living alone, Yoko would have missed the children she'd come to accept as her family. Secondly, what most orphans didn't realize was the living stipend was given without regard to your actual living expenses. It wasn't provided based on the assumption that the children would leave the orphanage. Yoko stayed and received the stipend and mission payments. She simply saved what she could in the hope that she would be able to afford a house that was large enough to hold some of the children she held closest to her heart.

"You flatter me, Yoko-chan."

She scrunched her nose up at the "chan" part, but didn't say anything. Her gaze trailed over to Sasuke. Kakashi's followed. The brunet was looking at her in utter surprise. When most people thought of kids in an orphanage, they pictured very young children, especially those who were shinobi raised. It appeared Sasuke was most people.

"Sasuke this is Yoko. Yoko this is Sasuke, my student."

Hips swinging Yoko walked across the room. Kakashi couldn't help the grin that spread across his mouth when saw his adorable student's eyes riveted to her hips. This he didn't anticipate but he'd take the bonus any day. He just wanted the boy to meet someone who lost more than him and didn't see him as The Uchiha. Naruto lost everything the night he was born, even his father's last name, but his perky blond didn't know that and he still saw Sasuke as The Last Uchiha. Yoko was painfully level headed. She hadn't even blinked at his name when he first introduced himself. Kakashi thought it was because she was young and didn't know who he was. It wasn't until years later that he discovered the girl was a prodigy who had memorized all the information she could get on every ninja worth knowing in Leaf.

She knew him all too well, however, Yoko was wise enough to see him as an exceptional ninja but still human.

She held out her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Sasuke. Welcome to our humble abode."

Sasuke hefted his tray to one hand, accepted her hand and shook it. The expression on his face was clear. He no longer showed shock at her appearance or budding attraction. In fact the look in his eyes spoke of consideration though Kakashi knew he was the only one to notice. Few could read an Uchiha's face or eyes. "Nice to meet you, Yoko," he replied. He glanced at the tray. "Want to help me pass these out?"

Yoko smiled brightly. "Sure."

Kakashi rocked on his heels and grinned widely. He loved it when a plan came together.

"Oy! Kakashi-san, are you going to feed us or are you going to keep torturing us with the smell of breakfast!" one of the preteens yelled. Kakashi smiled and strode forward with his own tray.

* * *

"Kimimaro?" Naruto wasn't sure the white haired man he saw was the same one he met earlier in the week so he tentatively called out to him. He was sure he was wrong because the man didn't turn immediately. Then slowly, as though unsure a reply was required, Kimimaro turned and glanced around him. When he spotted Naruto, he froze for a moment and then gave the blond an awkward smile. Naruto waved to him and started to walk over.

He was about a dozen feet away when he realized that Kimimaro was standing with another person. That was also the moment he noticed there was a table of weaponry before him.

"Participating in the Friday Market?" Naruto asked as he strode up to the table, even though the answer was self-evident. He needed something to start the conversation. He suddenly realized he had nothing worthwhile to say to the older teen. Naruto had simply been too excited to see him to keep his mouth shut.

"Yes. Some of the weapons were meant to surplus this week's sales. It seems this shop did not make its usual profits."

Thanking the gods for the opening, Naruto replied, "Aww! That sucks, but it's another good reason you came to Leaf. You're so smart, I'm sure you'll sell loads of their stuff."

"Are you interested in seeing some of our items?"

The voice belonged to the second man, the one Naruto had been rudely ignoring. He felt a little embarrassed and apologized. "Uh? I won't lie. I wasn't really looking for weapons," he admitted as he rubbed his left hand through the spikes at the back of his head.

"Ok, that's fine. Right. Let me introduce myself. Master Uzumaki, welcome to Nekkere's Market table. My name is Hakkai Nekkere, the owner's son and I am the general store manager. We only have a few wares here. The more unique items are available in store. I know you were not looking for weapons but now that you're here it might benefit you to look around. A man in your field can never have too many blades," the other man, a tall, swarthy brunet said with a bow.

Naruto dipped his head in acknowledge of the bow and warning. He made a mental note to check out the shop. The name wasn't familiar so it wasn't one of the many places that banned Naruto's patronage. It also wasn't one of the few shinobi owned shops he bought from.

He got an idea. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Nekkere. May I beg Kimimaro's assistance in finding a gift for my vassal?" He didn't intent to buy Haku anything but walking around the market was inspiring, for lack of a better word. Haku did so much for him and Naruto wanted to show his appreciation. Words were great, but actions were worth so much more.

A gift, no matter how little, would be appreciated.

Haku was a very feminine boy. Naruto blushed brightly when he thought of just how feminine the other ninja was. Haku even wore lace boy short undergarments. Naruto discovered this astounding fact when he did the last round of laundry. He spent most of the remainder of the day daydreaming about Haku in those shorts and nothing else.

Seemed Kakashi wasn't the only pervert on Team 7.

Naruto caught the shop owner elbowing Kimimaro but pretended he hadn't. "I would love to be of assistance," Kimimaro replied. His voice was stoic. Emotionless.

Naruto frowned. He didn't want the teen's help if he didn't want to give it. Too many "suffered" his presence in the past. He didn't want it to happen ever again. "Uh, that's okay. I'm sure I can find something on my own. No need to take you away from your other customers." There were other customers, or at least people checking out their wares with what looked like the intention to eventually purchase something.

Kimimaro stared at Naruto with wide eyes. Then almost before Naruto could take in the look he dropped his gaze and turned his head to the side. There was a slight pinkness to his cheeks Naruto hadn't noticed before. It wasn't bright enough to call a blush.

He looked flushed. Just a little too heated.

Naruto feared Kimimaro wasn't accustomed to Fire Country's warm weather. Maybe he should wear lighter clothing? Something with shorter sleeves might help.

Kimmimaro came from behind the table to stand a few short steps away from Naruto. "I would love to help you find a gift for Master Haku, Master Uzumaki." His face was back to its normal unblemished ivory color. Naruto was a little disappointed. He just didn't understand why.

He flashed Kimimaro a smile. It was nice to know he really did want to help Naruto out.

"What type of weapon does Master Haku normally use?"

Well, Haku favored his senbon, but he didn't want to tell Kimimaro that. Plus, he didn't just want to get him more needles. He had plenty of those. He wanted to get the brunette something different. "Small. Discrete. Easily hidden items."

"We have an array of senbon?" Kimimaro gestured to a variety of the needles.

Naruto folded his arms across his chest and shook his head. "Nah, something else. Looking for something unique."

"Most of the shops best and most unusual items are in the store itself, but," he walked forward and stopped in front of a pair of long, red gloves. They were pretty. Feminine. "This was made for a female ninja, but…" Kimimaro coughed and picked up one sleeve. "It is a wrist launcher. There are two layers. Between the two is a seal for the senbon or kunai. The maximum occupancy is based on total mass so it holds more of the former than the latter. This is the only pair my master made. He did not believe there would be a market for it. I disagree."

Naruto picked it up and looked it over. He didn't know much about fashion and not nearly enough about weapons, but it appeared well made. He decided to take a chance and buy it. "How much?"

$7,900 Ryo and not a note less," the storeowner asked.

Naruto murmured his understanding, placed the gloves on the table and kept looking. He only wanted to endure one haggling session. Then Naruto spotted something that truly caught his interest. Even from where he stood he could tell the blade was deadly sharp. He walked over to it.

"Oh, that is a very special piece. Another original item. Only one of it's kind. It's a white blade make from the exoskeleton of a giant scorpion and sharpened to a fine point. The handle is made of diamond wood, a type of tree found in the summons world."

Naruto stared at the tanto. "Interesting," he said after a moment. "Mind?"

Kimimaro shook his head and gestured him forward. Naruto picked up the blade. He was pleasantly surprised by its lightweight. It was sharp, balanced, easy to handle and gorgeous. In other words, it was perfect for Haku. "How much?"

The number the proprietor threw out was ten times the figure for the wrist launcher. He swallowed thickly. He had the money but he'd never purchased anything so expensive before. Well, besides his land. The amount for his clan land made sense to him. Land was something that could stay in his family for generations and it was limited, no matter how the big the world was. Still, this weapon could save Haku's life one day. Ninja lived and died by the blade. "How much for both?"

The brunet considered Naruto for a moment. "I'll throw the wrist launcher in for free."  
After a terse haggling session, Naruto walked away with the wrist launcher gloves and blade for a third of the tanto's original price. The two pieces had to be placed to the side because Naruto didn't have that much money on him. He did put down a deposit and would have a certified check made out to the shop later in the day. He couldn't wait until Haku saw his gifts. He knew the feminine brunet would be surprised.

He just hoped he would also be pleased.

"The blade will serve you well, Master Uzumaki. I promise."

Naruto lifted his head to look back at Kimimaro. He grinned at him. "Thanks, Kimimaro for all your help, but, uh, the tanto isn't for me. It's for Haku."

Kimimaro stared at him. He frowned and parted his lips to say something, closed them, and then finally, "You bought the most expensive blade the shop sells for your vassal?"

"Whoo!" Naruto exclaimed. "That was the most expensive blade? Uh, that's some luck," he chuckled. "Why wouldn't I? Haku's worth like a hundred of those things. Plus, I think he'll be awesome with it, more unstoppable than he already is."

Kimimaro didn't reply for several seconds. Naruto waited nervously and wondered if he was going to say or do something. The boy was so stoic he could outdo Shino. "You are a very usual master, Master Uzumaki."

"Hey, I told you to call me, Naruto," he retorted automatically.

"As you desire, Naruto."

Naruto sighed. "Now, I need to get what I really came for."

"You made this purchase on a whim?"

Naruto shuffled, feeling a little foolish and awkward. "No, not really. Its just Haku gave me a list of things we're missing in the house and well, I wanted to go shopping." He shrugged. "I also wanted to get Haku something that was not so militaristic, you know. To show I know he's not just my vassal. The gloves and blade don't really say that."

"You intend to buy Master Haku more items?"

"Well, at least one more thing," he admitted reluctantly. He was afraid Kimimaro was going to yell at him for spending so much money. He seemed like the prudent type, but Haku really was worth it. He was his best friend, and teacher, and his boyfriend. He blushed.

"Would you like some help?" Kimimaro asked, almost desperately.

"Totally." Naruto then remembered that Kimimaro was supposed to be manning the table with the shopkeeper. "Uh, what about the table?"

"I'm sure I can convince Hakkai to let me follow and aid you. You are, after all, now his most important customer."

Naruto chuckled at that. Imagine _him_ being _anyone's_ most important patron. What a trip! "Okay. See if you can get him to let you. Maybe we could do our meeting now. See, that's reason enough to let you go. Bring a list or something, if you've got one, about your basic wares."

Kimimaro nodded and hastily walked over to his boss. They had a short, heated conversation. Naruto's shoulders slumped figuring the other guy wasn't going to let Kimimaro go. Then the dark haired store tender blanched and nodded his head rather shakily. Kimimaro turned and strode over to him, a self-satisfied smugness in every step.

Naruto did not want to know what they talked about. He was just happy to have the help.

Kimimaro help up a scroll. "I conducted an inventory of what Nekkere had in stock and also have a list of what my master can produce," he said when he reached Naruto.

"Great. Come on. This is only my third time coming here. Didn't really know about it before, but they've got some awesome stuff here and I've got a long list of things Haku wants me to pick up." Naruto rubbed his hands together in anticipation. He used to hate shopping but once Haku taught him the trick of haggling, he found the whole experience to be exhilarating. It was sanctioned arguing and he was honest enough to admit he liked being argumentative and bullheaded. Plus, he always felt like he won something when he walked away from a table with his purchase, even if it wasn't his intended price.

Naruto immediately noticed something that caught his attention. It was a potter's table. He knew from one look at the pieces that the crafter wasn't native to Leaf. They were nothing like anything he'd seen here. They were bright in tones of red, orange, and yellow. One color bleed into the other and they seemed to be in a downward spiral. It reminded him vividly of the swirl on his clothing. "Let's check thought out," he told Kimimaro as he headed to the table.

The white-haired civilian followed quietly. "I thought you were looking for weaponry."

"Nah. We're about to start renovating my place. I bought a whole apartment building, five stories and I want it to become the main site for Clan Uzumaki with houses around it. Right now, it's a dump so Haku asked me to pick out certain pieces that we can use now and others that will inspire an idea of what our place should look like." He pointed to one of the bowls. It was in shades of blue, green, and purple. There were burst of white along it. It looked like a changing snapshot of a dark, churning sea. Perfect for Clan Uzumaki.

"It's lovely."

"Great! I think so too. I totally think those colors would look awesome in a large family kitchen."

"Family?" Kimimaro croaked.

Naruto shot him a look. "You okay?" The civilian nodded. "Yeah, Haku's family, you know. Plus, all the people in my clan are going to be family. I want someplace large enough for most, no all of us to eat together." He'd eaten too many meals alone and now that he had someone and expected to get more family members whenever he and Haku decided to have kids, well he wanted them all together.

"Sounds beautiful."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement thinking about it. He would have all kinds of kids of all ages around him. His family. "Master Potter, may I ask about these pieces?" He fully intended to haggle the crafter down, but he didn't care what the price was, he would have those plates. His family deserved nothing less.

* * *

Naruto was out making their household purchases. Haku wasn't worried. Naruto loved shopping and, had quickly become a better haggler than Haku once the brunette explained the process to him. The blond might not know as much about products but he could read people better than Haku could. He blamed certain Leaf civilians for that skill.

Their teachings were coming to bite them in the ass, especially since Naruto didn't mind letting other buyers know when a seller was lying and how to tell.

Haku was just glad the blond was going to be out of the house for a few hours. Now that his team wasn't meeting he spent a lot of time at home. Sometimes he just needed to be alone.

He was currently in the basement of their building. It was his makeshift laboratory/ clinic until the actual clinic was done. Right now they pulled all their effect away from the clinic in order to finish the dojo as quickly as possible.

The darkly lit room would have to do until the center was completed. He needed to practice the skills he learned under his new master and experiment and he didn't have the time to wait.

He stared at the tiny container on top of the counter. It was no bigger than a currency coin yet it held so much power and promise. He walked across the room and opened the cabinet. Inside was the other piece of the puzzle. He disarmed the security and medical locks, and grabbed a pair of tweezers. He used it to pick up two strands of bone-white hair. He didn't dare take any more.

He only had a few strands of the precious hair left. The other experiments were failures. He was hoped this time would be different. He now had skin and blood to go with the hair. He was so close to deciphering the answer to his question.

He could feel it in his bones.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the papers he found in the rubble of his family home. Gaara helped him tear down his clan homes, and he didn't regret his actions, but after the houses were gone and broken walls were all he saw, he realized he wanted Uchiha artifacts to give to his children, grandchildren, and descendants. He didn't want to leave them nothing but stories and empty land.

Piece by piece he went through the rubble that once was houses. He didn't start with the home he was raised in. He didn't have the stomach or spine for that. He started with at the end of the street and made his way down until he finally reached his former house. The things he found awed and invigorated him. Some of them even confused the shit out of him and embarrassed him. It was surprised just how many Uchiha had sexual toys. Then there were the items that horrified him. The papers.

Plans of betrayal that seemed to be in bold print.

They were too hard to ignore especially since he kept running across them in house after house after house. They weren't in all the houses. Thank the gods for little miracles, but they seemed to be in one of every three houses. Considering his parents lived near the end of a very long stretch of road, he found a lot of houses that wereguilty of treasonous acts.

Worst yet his house was one of those that reeked of betrayal even when broken and un-standing.

Sasuke placed his hands in his hair, closed his eyes and cried. This was the legacy he was trying so hard to uphold. The honor he steadfastly clung to like a raft in a shipwrecking sea. Was this truly what it meant to be an Uchiha?

* * *

Iruka rolled his neck and shoulders, trying to ease the stiffness in his muscles. It worked a little but not nearly enough. He released a deep groan of disappointment. His shoulders and neck were going to be sore during tomorrow's training session. He just knew it!

He was training with Hayate. The man was known as a sword master but he was also a general weapons specialist. No matter the item if it was dangerous and made to kill, injure, or maim, Hayate could handle it. Iruka was learning under him in the hopes that he would become just as versatile and half as talented when it came to weapons.

Wasn't that something? He never thought he would get this far in his career. Hoped and prayed, yes, but actually, honestly expected to reach chunin status, let alone be training with some of Leaf's most talented ninja in order to prepare for the jounin exams? No. An emphatic no. When he was the troublemaking prankster academy student who just wanted someone to look at him and actually see him rather than just another kid left alone by the Nine-Tails assault, he wasn't sure he would ever be able to pass academy's exam and when that happened he resigned himself to being a genin for life, or at most ascending to chunin. He never expected to get farther.

This reasoning was probably why he didn't get any farther in the military corps. Confidence was needed to succeed and Iruka greatly lacked it. Thankfully, his fiancé, and wasn't that something, had more than enough confidence in Iruka's abilities for the both of them.

"Let me help you out there."

Iruka spun around in surprise. Gemna stood in the middle of their living room. He lifted one dark eyebrow in question. "Sorry." Iruka released a wry chuckle. "I, uh, forgot you didn't have a mission today."

"Ah." Gemna's lips, wrapped around his trademark senbon, lifted up in a smirk. "I think I should feel offended that you forgot me. I don't know if I want to be fasted to a man who already is capable of forgetting me." He stepped toward Iruka with eyes that shined brighter and brighter with mischief with every step.

Iruka's belly tightened. He knew that look. While Iruka had a long, and honestly continuing, career as a prankster, Gemna was more than enough to give him a run for him money. But Gemna's pranks weren't the kind Iruka could laugh about in public. Gemna's jokes were sexy and devious and always left him gasping for breath, trying to figure out if he should laugh or come. Hard.

Like the time he ended up walking through cloth melting acid and into a rope shield that held him open for Gemna's most wicked games.

"Relax, Iruka." Long, thick fingers dug into the muscles of Iruka's shoulders, kneading the flesh, and sent flashes of pain through his nerves. Iruka groaned deeply as those talented fingers pressed against his muscles, working out the tightness and knots, they found.

"Gods, that feels good," he moaned.

The sound of Gemna's satisfied chuckled reached him as through a haze. His hands felt so good Iruka closed his eyes and sunk into the pleasure. He couldn't bother to pay attention to anything.

He wasn't sure how long he basked in Gemna's touch. Time seemed transient. Awareness came back to him when Gemna's hands, callused from senbon and blade work, moved across the naked skin of his back. Iruka sucked in a deep breath from surprise and arousal. It should have shocked him just how quickly Gemna's touch ignited his desires, but he was used to it, had somehow become accepting of the occurrence. He couldn't say he was adjusted to it. The flash of pleasure, of erotic heat so strong it felt bone deep was not something he could ever become accustomed to feeling.

His palms wide, his fingers long, Gemna's hands moved up Iruka's back, sliding his long sleeve up his form as they went. Gemna's were larger than his. Iruka loved those hands. So deeply. He adored the strength of his touch and the tenderness in his caresses. He loved those hands that were so very capable of leaving him crying tears of pleasure as sobs wracked his chest and his nerves sung with satisfaction.

He lifted his hands and allowed Gemna to strip him.

"Iruka?"

"Hmm." He tried to open his eyes, but the fan of his short lashes seemed so heavy. He was too taxed to succeed. Iruka shifted his head to the side, hoping the movement would convey his attention, as his eyes were still closed.

"I think we start the first process of the seal."

"Seal?" Iruka moaned. Gemna found the knot in the right middle of his back and pressed hard against it. "Oh gods, yes."

"Genesis II."

The Genesis II process gave a male the ability to create and carry a child to term. Iruka didn't understand the mechanics, no body but the specialist did as the process was a Leaf secret. He and Gemna talked about it and decided that Iruka would be the carrier for all of the children, at least in the immediate future. Iruka's job was location secure and wasn't nearly as physically taxing. Gemna believed that being a teacher was a thousand times more mentally taxing than being a jounin assassin, but Iruka disagreed. Still, there was little arguing that Iruka was in the best position to carry their children.

Then there was the little matter of the fact that he desperately wanted to do it.

The blame might be placed upon his job, but the truth was children always fascinated Iruka. He loved them. The way they looked at the world was awe inspiring and often left him bemused, confused, and astounded. Infants and toddlers left him feeling even more. He longed for the chance to feel a child growing inside him.

"Married first?" he mumbled.

It was old fashioned and maybe more than a little civilian in nature, as ninja didn't worry about being marriage when children were contemplated, but Iruka wanted to be bound before he went the through the process of creating children with Gemna.

He figured it wasn't too much to ask.

Gemna's hands left his back. Iruka shivered as the jounin stepped away from him. He could feel the air move and the lack of body heat and presence behind him. He opened his eyes in surprise, hoping and praying he didn't push Gemna too far. The man asked him to marry him but he might have wanted a long engagement.

The first thing his gaze landed on was dark grey cotton. He lifted his eyes, taking in the long length of Gemna's powerful legs, the flat tightness of his belly, the sculpted plans of his chest and shoulders, and the matching short sleeve shirt he wore over them, up and over his neck and the rapidly beating pulse there and furthermore until he reached Gemna's gaze.

His fiancé grabbed him around the waist and lifted him into his arms. Iruka wrapped his legs around his waist and placed his head on his shoulder. The act was instinctive, born from countless experiences.

"You want to be married first?"

"Yes." He thought about lying and backpedaling his answer but decided against it. He was worth it.

"How soon is too soon?"

Iruka lifted his head. "Huh?"

* * *

Naruto practically ran home after his shopping expenditure and up the stairs until he reached the third floor. He went into C4 and hid Haku's gifts in the unused apartment. He made his way back up the stairs and to their top floor apartment. The dojo was done and the clinic was more than halfway finished. It was time to start thinking about redoing their current living space. They knocked down a few walls and opened the space so the whole top floor was one large suite, but the whole thing was a very large mess. Since they broke down walls and mashed the apartments together there were a number of living rooms, kitchens, and bedrooms all together without any rhyme or reason.

They needed a plan. By the end of the night, or more likely, by the end of the week, they would have a plan.

He toed off his shinobi sandals and placed them at the beginning of the hall. "Haku, I got dinner," he called as he walked through the main hallway. The top floor didn't have an entrance door. The stairs just poured into the top floor. They might have to fix this.

"Hmm?" Haku questioned as he stepped out from behind one of the load bearing walls. He wore a dark green dress and pale yellow tights. A towel was in his hands and he was rubbing it on his long hair. He clearly just came from the showers.

"Where you in the clinic?" Naruto asked. A few days ago, Haku started making some medical pastes and creams from the herbs and stuff he found on their land. He often got dirty making them and needed a second shower.

Naruto walked to their favored kitchen area and placed the takeout food on the counter.

"The lab actually."

Naruto paused in undoing the plastic and glanced over his shoulder at the brunet. "Lab? We have a lab?"

Haku chuckled. "Yes. I hope you don't mind. I placed a few items in the basement. It's not really a laboratory. I'm just using it until the clinic is done. That will have a laboratory for experimentation."

"Oh. Cool. What were you doing in the lab?"

Haku sent him a side-glance. "Finalizing our plans."

His words were an answer but they weren't exactly clear. He and Haku had a thousands plans them hoped to accomplish, many of them before the year was out. The look told him it was one of Haku's more immediate and secretive plans. "The one you're working on with Danzo?" he cautiously asked.

"Yes."

"Hmm, okay. Good" Naruto liked Danzo. He greatly appreciated what the male Elders, especially Homura did for him. He knew they changed his life. Danzo, Homura, and Haku were the three people who stood up for him and (at the very least) seemed interested in his success. That being admitted, it didn't stop Naruto for worrying about the Elders and their actions. Danzo and Homura were legendary warriors who survived two Shinobi Wars and countless missions. One didn't get to be that successful in their field without a lot of luck and even more skill and cunning. It was the last element that worried him.

Naruto was willing to admit his faults, once he discovered them, and he wasn't a sly person. Haku was, but he was afraid Haku's youth and inexperience would be greatly disadvantaged by the two elders and whatever they were planning would blow up in Haku's face and leave the Uzumaki clan holding the flaming bag.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Haku. It's just, well, I worry about you, you know?"

The brunet flushed. "I do." He kissed Naruto lightly, pulling away before the blond could make it more. Deeper.

Haku walked around him. Close enough that Naruto could smell his cologne, a scent that walked the fine line between masculine and feminine like its owner. He turned and glanced at the brunet's hips before lifting his gaze and watching the way his lithe frame moved as he walked. Everything about Haku was attractive, especially the way he moved.

The older teen grabbed the bag of food he brought and placed on top of the table "What did you get us?"

"Barbecue."

"Really? I've never had any. At least none from an actual restaurant. Open flame food doesn't count."

"Yeah." Considering how Zabuza and Haku traveled he probably had a lot of that and it didn't count. He was happy to be the one giving Haku his first taste of the real thing because the truth was camping food or living off the land didn't compare to a meal worked on by a barbecue cook.

Haku pulled out the food, grabbed some dishes and split the meal between them. "Come on. Let's eat."

They were halfway through their meal when Naruto broke the companionable silence. "So, what do you want to do tonight?"

Haku grabbed a cloth napkin, never paper, and delicately cleaned the sides of his mouth. "We could work on the estate."

The look on his face said he didn't want to do that. Naruto understood a little of what he was feeling. Every night they thought through their goals and planned their actions. Then they did their best to follow through on what they decided. It was the main reason they were so successful on the few plans they acted on. It might take forever for everything to bear fruit but they were planting seeds each and every day.

Naruto wanted to make the apartment building into a large, estate home. It would take a lot of work and time. They already made some strides on changing a few things. Most of their time was dedicated to the dojo and clinic but they did change the entrance way to the building, putting their distinctive touches in the front that made it clear the building was a home and belonged to the Uzumaki clan. They had plans for the first two floors, but not the rest. "I'm not really in the mood to do that. What about the businesses? We haven't really touched those."

Haku smiled and nodded his head. "True. We haven't, barely touched it really." They hadn't done more than figure out what each business did and where they were located. They cleaned up a few of the more clearly illegal ones by sending anonymous missions to Leaf. Anonymous missions were a godsend and were just as the title implied. A client could request for and pay for a mission without identifying themselves. The difference was they had to pay a little more (a 10% surcharge for secrecy) and upfront in a silent cashiers check.

Anonymous missions were fairly commonplace in the Elemental Nations. Not everyone wanted their name connected to a theft or death and the villages couldn't care less as long as they were paid.

"I was thinking we should look over the companies Gato left us." It took Naruto some time to accept that he and Haku both owned a shitload of companies and money but he was now able to say us in regard to their ownership without stuttering.

Haku nodded. "We haven't really touched those, at least not beyond the weapons manufacturing companies." And that was because they needed to know that information in order to decide just what tools they could provide the orphans in their scholarship/stipend scheme. It took a couple of days and many long hours but everything was planned out.

Uzumaki clan with assistance from the shadows would convert the whorehouse on South Senju Road into an apartment complex. The basement and first level of the building would be shops and restaurants. Most of the companies would be Uzumaki owned. Naruto wanted to bring some of the better-run international companies into Leaf and also provide the slummers with a visible occupation. They intended with the help of the Elders to gain visiting papers for the shadows. Eventually their employees would apply for naturalization under the civilian rules and become citizens of Leaf. The second through twelfth floors would have studio to three bedroom apartments. The larger suites were for a family of orphans or when the kids were older and a group of friends chose to live together.

All of the renters would be given a discount for all Uzumaki owned business, whether they were in Leaf or not. One of the complex's shops was going to be a full service grocery store. It would provide sharp discounts for the orphans. The children would also get vouchers for basic equipment, tools and clothing made by Uzumaki companies. Furthermore all dojo lessons would be free and the clinic would provide access without requiring anything but a minimal payment to cover cost of services.

The clan would cover almost all of the expenses an orphan would have to pay for out of pocket and in return Leaf would gain a steady supply of hopefully superior ninja and the Uzumaki's would gain alliances all over the military infrastructure.

Haku and Naruto were doing this for the betterment of the children and Leaf but there was no denying the side bonus to their clan. They planned to stamp the Uzumaki name over everything done and make it clear just who were their benefactors.

"Be right back," Naruto threw over his shoulder as he walked out the room and then apartment. He went to one of the larger apartments, a four bedroom though it was missing some walls. Though they hadn't really started planning what to do to the upper building floors, Haku and Naruto agreed that they would need an office; a large one and this apartment was designated as their temporary one. So far it held what few scrolls Naruto had and all of the paperwork Haku stole from Gato before he killed the odious man.

He cut his hand and placed it on the door to unseal the suite and entered. They were very particular about security. Naruto was a clan head, the human vessel of the strongest tailed demon, and the town pariah, though the last part was becoming less of an issue. People were so fickle. Just the other day a girl, a former Sasuke fan girl to be exact, asked him to have lunch with her. Weird!

He grabbed the file with basic information on all the businesses and flipped through. A list of companies caught his attention. He was surprised he didn't notice it initially when they went through. He then sought out the individual files and took them.

"Haku," he called as he entered their apartment. "Did you know we own a company that owns a lot of orphanages?"

Haku shook his head. "No. How did I miss that? Wait. _Gato_ owned a non-profit with orphanage subsidiaries?"

Naruto nodded. He knew what Haku was thinking. He felt the same way. Gato was a scumbag of the highest level. What he did to Wave was just the tip of the iceberg when it came to just how evil he could be.

Haku grimaced. "Let's get the reading over with as soon as possible. Then we can clean up whatever mess these places are."

A quarter hour later, Naruto was sure he was going to have nightmares. Gato was lucky he was dead. These orphanages supplied children for all the worst empires. Sweatshops, whorehouses, and companies and individuals wanting slaves, trained and untrained. Two of the orphanages were in Leaf itself and another half a dozen much larger sites were in Fire Country.

"I want to handle these myself."

"Ourselves," Haku corrected him.

"Yeah." There was no way Haku was letting him tackle this by himself and he wouldn't want to. Haku was his partner in all things.

They needed more information. Haku did a very good job banging it into his head that every ninja must know all that there was to know about their target before they started their mission. Looking back at what happened with Team 7's Wave mission he knew the brunet was right. He didn't know how Leaf could have or even if they would have researched the guardian mission considering how low it was rated, but it seemed foolhardy in retrospect to trust that the client would tell the truth about what they needed and what was wrong.

He pulled out of the disks inside the parchment file. There were two. One red and one green. The red told the true story. Naruto glanced at Haku to see the brunet was already walking across the room. He grabbed their laptop, and wasn't that an interesting purchase, and brought it to Naruto. "Thanks." He powered up the computer and slid the disk into it. He quickly went through the files until he found the two for the Leaf orphanages. He pulled them up and sent them to their wireless printer, another interesting purchase.

Technology, unless they were talking weapon's warfare, was civilian territory. Very few ninja used them. It simply wasn't required for their fields. They used scrolls, parchments, and message birds because technology wasn't prevalent among most of the populous, and most importantly left traces. Nothing was every really erased on a computer. The hard drive always left backups and residuals. So another could find anything on a computer. No matter how hard you hide it, someone will be able to crack the code and find your secrets. If you burn a scroll it's gone forever.

He put aside the computer while Haku went to grab the papers. They each took one orphanage.

Ten minutes later Naruto put aside his papers. "I don't think we can wait on this."

"I agree."

"So, I was thinking we should do this tomorrow."

Haku blinked up at him in surprise. "Tomorrow? Isn't that too soon? We have no plan."

"Yeah, its cutting it close but I know we can do this. I think it would be easier tomorrow. I mean everyone will be distracted by the exams. Security will be targeted toward outsiders really, both protecting them and preventing them from harming citizens."

A pensive look filled Haku's face. "True. Especially since not everyone entering will be an allied nation."

"Right. Here's what I was thinking." Naruto grabbed some of blank sheets of paper from the printer and a few pages from the orphanage printout. He sketched out a plan and explained his thought process to Haku. The brunet sat back and stared at him in surprise when he finished.

"Are you sure about this?"

Naruto swallowed thickly. He knew what Haku was talking about. Death. His plan had a high chance of killing the matrons. Very high, like 99% if it went well. He'd never taken a life before and was worried, but he knew this called for it. Plus, he didn't think he could live with himself if he allowed these people to keep living. They were abusing children, going so far as to sell babies to slave traders without any care. No, they lost all right to live and if Naruto needed to spill their blood so no more children ended up in their care, he would.

* * *

AN1: Thanks for reviewing and putting up with my late posts. The good news is I've written all of the "Graduation Year" storyline. This is everything up until Naruto goes or doesn't go training with Jirayai. The bad news is it's very rough and long. It is currently topping 140,000 words and I know there are scenes to be cleaned up and added. I plan to tackle that this month, July 2012. The bad news for you guys, awesome for me, is I will be traveling most of the month. So excited! So I'm posting Chapters Fifteen and Sixteen to make up for it.

AN2: I will be moving my fiction over to AFF for now and eventually to AO3 "Archive of Our Own". I'm one of those lucky people who had a fic deleted. It was my super short story, something like 3,000 words, called Evans Bloodline Cut or something or other. Apparently I cursed in the description. I'm not mad it was deleted. I am a little, very little, disappointed I wasn't notified beforehand and given the chance to correct my mistake but I respect the administrators' decision. That said, I believe it would be prudent for me to move elsewhere. I write explicit, grown up stuff so it makes sense to leave and go somewhere I can be comfortable. Follow me if you want. I am at AFF under the same penname.


	17. Chapter 17

**Caution**: This is the writer's first draft

**Rating**: Adult (applies for this and future chapters)

**Pairings**: Naruto/Haku; Naruto/Kimimaro; Threesome

**Warnings (applies to this and future chapters)**: m/m; slash, homoerotic, language, OOC, male pregnancy, cross-dressing, graphic sexual situations.

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Kimimaro felt him the moment he pulled up the window. He waited in his sublet apartment for the man to enter the place and then threw the sheets of the bed and stood to meet him. Kimimaro found him in his kitchenette, head inside the fridge, looking around for something to eat. "Please vacate my refrigerator. I would prefer not to have my food contaminated with your presence," he drawled.

Kabuto chuckled lightly, grabbed a bottled drink, and straightened. The light from the fridge cast an eerie yellow glow on his pale features and glinted off his square frame glasses. His grey hair, dark eyes, and white skin appeared disgustingly otherworldly under the light. "That's what I like about you, Kimimaro. You've got personality. Humor."

Kimimaro raised an eyebrow at that. He was the least emotional person he knew. Even Orochimaru showed emotions more than he did. They were mostly negative: anger, jealousy, pride, and lust. Still, it was more than him. "Did you come here to do more than just interrupt my sleep?"

Kabuto popped the top of his drink, put it to his lips and took a few gulps. He lowered the bottle and sighed. "Totally needed that." Then he finally stepped away from the fridge and closed the door. With the light gone the room sunk into utter darkness. Kimimaro couldn't see him but he could feel his location. The slightest sound caught his attention and he focused on it, listening as Kabuto moved toward him as his eyes adjusted to the total darkness. "Tomorrow it happens. Orochimaru needs the child. Kill the babysitter and leave this note." He stopped just a few feet away from Kimimaro and held out a white envelope and a mask. "Wear this."

"Where do I drop off the child?"

Kabuto smirked darkly. "You don't. Kill the brat or sell him. Master doesn't care what you do, but leave the envelope." He turned and walked back to the window before Kimimaro could respond, not that the white haired ninja was going to reply. He knew what he had to do. What he was going to do.

* * *

It was 1:43am. This early in the morning there was no one on the streets, but the ninja guarding the townspeople. Naruto and Haku were dressed in all grey as black was too obvious and actually showed up clearer against the dark landscape. They jumped from building to building until they reached their first target. Fire country had so many orphanages that few of them were named. There were simply numbered, FO#. This particular orphanage was one such orphanage. FO17.

FO17 was the second largest orphanage in the village. FO23 was the largest. Both were owned by the former Gato, Inc. They now belonged to one of Uzumaki, Inc.'s subsidaries.

They stopped three streets away from where the building was actually located. The good thing about being the new owner was that you have all the information you needed about the business in question. FO-17 had a secret entrance and exit that was used to traffic the orphans in and out of the village.

Naruto lifted up the grate and placed it on the ground. He jumped down into the sewer. The water was low. The place smelled like moist dirt and stale air. It wasn't apart of the village sewage system and it showed. Haku dropped down beside him. Naruto leaned down and folded his arms to make a ledge. Haku stepped into his arms and the blond lifted him into the air. He grabbed the grate and slid it back into place. Naruto lowered him to the ground and then led the way through the underground tunnel.

Naruto was incredibly nervous. He was acting mission leader and he wasn't sure how to handle that responsibility. He knew Haku was experienced enough to handle anything that came their way if he couldn't, but he was still anxious. This was his first taste of leadership and he wanted it to go well. He was also manning a mission to stop corrupt people who took advantage of the system and used the orphans in their care. He wanted to make them pay, but he didn't want to hurt the children.

That was another factor. According to the orphanage schedule, a "weeding session" went on earlier that night and tomorrow the children were supposed to be sold off and shipped to their buyers. Naruto would be damned if that was going to happen on his watch.

They already cut off the heads and more than a few of the limbs of the organizations that would be buying the children. Kimimaro and a number of anonymous missions did the job, so technically no one should actually be waiting to acquire the children. However, Naruto didn't like the chance of the orphanage having secondary and even tertiary buyers.

Children had the right to be children, not slaves.

Gato's demise at the hands of Zabuza's blade was well known. Less known was the fact that his company's were all "sold" prior to his passing. At least according to the documentation Haku forged. Executives and managers knew about the change but the general populous didn't.

All the former Gato, Inc. companies knew they had a new owner, but the vast majority continued to work as they had when the slimy billionaire was alive. The sale was a simple transfer of ownership that gave the new owners all the rights of the previous owner, but those rights didn't need to employed. Haku and Naruto chose not to exercise any of their rights for the vast majority of the companies. They were still getting a handle of what they owned and what each business did.

Naruto quickly realized it wouldn't matter anyway. He strongly doubted the companies that were doing illegal actions for so long would stop just because their new owner told them not to, especially if they were receiving a large cut of the profits. For every business they researched so far, all of the executives and managerial level employees were receiving kickbacks. It was going to take time and effort to clean house. Naruto and Haku decided to start with the orphanages. Their company owned 35 different orphanages across all the elemental nations. There was a company owned orphanage in every single country. Some of them were quite small, no more than two-dozen children while others, like FO17 had over two hundred beds.

They walked through the circular tunnel until they reached a locked metal door. It was imputed into the dug out walkway. The metal was dark grey, almost black, and very plain. It lacked all aesthetics. There was nothing to tie it to a manufacturer. There was a large keyhole on the right side of the door, halfway through the circle.

Haku held out a wrought iron key. It was so simple really. Naruto almost shook his head at how easy it was to enter the building. He supposed it was because civilians were in charge of the protections. They didn't think in the same convoluted manner that ninja did. It was a plus and a minus. The answer just depended on the situation. This time it was a plus for Naruto and a minus for the orphanage workers. He simply unlocked the secret door and walked into the building cellar.

It was predicable dark. The air was clean. Too clean. It smelled like a continuous round of commercial grade cleaning products. The kind that burned the nose when inhaled. Naruto wondered how many children's blood was spilled here and covered up by the chemicals.

He couldn't ignore the thought but he could push it back and focus on the children he could aid. The kids lying upstairs who needed to be noticed. Needed someone on their side. Fighting in their corner.

Naruto took a deep breath and focused. He could feel Haku's concerned gaze burning across his face. The brunette wasn't sure he could handle the mission. Naruto was determined to prove both Haku and himself wrong and complete the task. He held out a hand. Gingerly, Haku placed the small, leather satchel of poisoned needles in his palm. Despite his assertion that he wasn't equipped to handle senbon, Haku started teaching Naruto how to throw them almost the moment they reached Leaf. Naruto was nowhere near as talented as Haku when it came to hitting a body point but their goal didn't require precision. Even the slightest touch would do. "Ready?"

Haku held up his own packet.

"Good," Naruto replied and walked forward. The children would be freed tonight from the threat of child labor and trafficking.

* * *

He should have been sleeping. Tomorrow was the first day of the Summer Chunin Exam and it was being held in his village. He needed to be rested but the job he took didn't allow for time off or regular hours. When something needed to be done he did it immediately or as quickly as possible. There was no telling what a little delay could do to the village or Fire Country as a whole. This was why Hiruzen was up and sitting at his desk when the night shift secretary, and wasn't it crazy that he had a secretary who just worked nights, brought in the latest batch of paperwork. Right on the top on bright red paper was a Clan Head mission request.

He snatched it from the pile and eyes wide read it over three times to make sure he got everything there.

In Water Country, they had this little known adage, 'when it rains, it pours.' Hiruzen was starting to believe those words described his currently situation to a T. He could feel the water falling on his head at the moment and feared it wouldn't stop until he drowned beneath the onslaught. He buzzed for his secretary and waited for his return.

"What the hell is this?" he asked as he waved the crimson sheet.

The young man, a veteran of the jounin division, swallowed thickly. "Master Uzumaki has requested protection for a personal trip."

"Forgive me for asking, but can you repeat that again?" he asked, hoping the message would be different. He read it, knew what the sheet said, but hoped and prayed his luck couldn't be that bad.

"Clan Uzumaki has requested protection for a trip it hopes to take. Naruto-kun and Haku-kun want to leave Saturday morning and expect to return approximately three weeks later," the man repeated.

Hiruzen sighed. "I thought you said that." He couldn't get Naruto to change his mind on the Exam, but he wanted him inside the village when the events when on. However, he didn't have a legitimate reason to deny him. In fact denying Naruto's request might cause some friction between him and other clans. Heads rarely left the village for a number of reasons so every time one did have to leave for whatever reason, the village let them be.

Plus, everyone was watching now. He made a mistake asking Nartuo and Sasuke's classmates to try and convince them to enter the exams. There were reasons why entrants were kept secret and they weren't just based on protection. Now he was left to deal with the entire village knowing two of their rookie genin, including the most anticipated genin in almost a decade, were not entering Leaf's chunin exams.

Thankfully, he didn't have to worry about the civilians finding out as ninja talked a lot but only to each other, and there was little chance of it getting to the other villages. Betting odds should remain fine. He sighed. "Make sure that they have a duo of jounin and ask if Sasuke Uchiha would like to accompany them. It will be classed as a B-class mission for him."

His secretary, and really he needed to learn their names, stared at him in surprise for a moment before masking his emotions. "Yes, sir." He hastily wrote down his instructions. "Sir, do you want me to send in the request now or wait and take it down with the rest?"

"It's best to complete this now." The quick reply just might put him on better footing with the two genin. He didn't need to speak to Sasuke or Naruto to know asking their classmates to talk them hadn't gone down well. They would learn of it tomorrow or the day after at the latest. Quick feedback would show he cared for both Naruto and Sasuke.

Perfect.

* * *

Danzo read the mission parameters and smiled darkly. It was a little past dawn and a man of his age should be sleeping but he couldn't. Not with the exam starting in a few hours. He held the short note in his hand and made his way to his office. He stared at the painting of the courtesan. The time was coming when the past would once again bear fruit.

He sat behind his desk and pressed a button. "Enter," he called several seconds later. A tall, blue eyed blond entered. "Let Yohji and Taka know that a have a mission for them."

* * *

AN: There you go! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Please tell me what you think. Read, review, and rate the fic!

AN2: It pays to review and tell the author just what a hardship she is making you undergo. Since you all asked so nicely, I will continue to post my work here, just without the explicit stuff. You got to pop over to AFF to see the good stuff! On another note, I'm back home so I should be posting a little more regularly. *crosses fingers* Might have to give up a few hours a day of sleep since my boss has already let me know we have a shitload of cases, most that arrived while I was gone. Awesome! Pray for me.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Seventeen

_The Morning of the First Day of the Chunin Exam_

* * *

Homura pulled the shades down. It was so painfully bright outside and that kind of lighting wasn't right for the meeting he wanted to conduct. Plus, it hurt his eyes. He didn't get nearly enough sleep last night and he felt it.

He mind was unable to shut down. Things were coming to fruition now. Plans he made weeks, months and even years ago were bearing fruit now. He was anxious and excited. He was also very worried. Homura was a master tactician. He may not be as accomplished as his comrade Danzo, but few people were. Still, he was very good at making a plan, but no plan endured the first contact with the enemy. Every ninja knew that. Last night it occurred to him that the saying applied to more than just enemy contact.

He grabbed the tea cups and placed them on either side of the table. He followed with the kettle.

"Why have you called me here?"

"Please take a seat, Panther." Homura gestured toward one of the seats. The woman eyed it in distrust for several moments. Homura waited for her to make a decision knowing he couldn't push her. Greater man had tried and failed spectacularly. Their deaths were marked by many unmarked graves. She entered the seat gingerly, a testament to her feline grace. Panther was a tall, slim woman, standing at an even 6'4", but she moved like the tiniest dancer. That ability to move quickly, silently and deadly propelled her through the ranks of Leaf's military forces. She was deadly in hand to hand, armed, and jutsu combat. She was the best of the best and her title attested to that. Panther was the Head of the ANBU corps.

He was one of four people who actually knew her identity. The Head of the ANBU corps was always a secret to all but the Elder's and the Hokage himself. They had meet with one another a dozen times before. The familiarity should have made the meeting easier, but he didn't have a good relationship with Panther. He often questioned her decisions.

And now Homura needed a favor from her.

"Tea?"

She pursed her lips, exasperation clear on her face, but then she wiped all emotion off her face and nodded her head. A good sign she was willing to give him a chance.

They drank their tea in silence for several minutes before he finally broke the quiet that hung around the room. "I will be honest. I need a favor."

"What is the favor?"she asked in her normal dulcet tones.

He lifted the woven mat the kettle sat upon and pulled out the thin folder there. He slid it to her. She lifted one ebony eyebrow and opened it. Face devoid of all emotion she flipped through it, reading every word, taking in every piece of intelligence. She closed the file with a snap. "Why wasn't I notified?"

"You are not the only department hidden from all but the strongest eyes." Root was taking care of it.

"If that is so, then why do you need me?"

"We need someone who is intimate with the main target to watch the secondary target."

"Be frank," she bit out. "I have no time for your word games. Tell me what you want me to do and I will consider it."

"I want Anko Mitarashi to join ANBU and watch Sasuke Uchiha."

"You want me to accept the traitor's genin?"

"Anko has suffered much from the abuse and neglect of the village's leadership."

She snorted. "You're one of those leaders who wouldn't let her advance. The girl fought tooth and nail to get where she is."

"I have made mistakes and I want to correct them."

She stood. "There is no point to this discussion. The girl is happy where she is under Ibiki. She's not going to apply and even then your girl won't be able to do what you want."

Homura picked up his cup of tea and held it against his lips. "Leave that me to me, Panther. Anko is a smart girl. She will not waist this opportunity. My question is will you consider her application?"

She stared at him. "You're serious?" she asked in clear disbelief.

"I do not speak in jest."

"Then yes. Yes, I will."

* * *

"How does it look?"

The man looked over his shoulder and into the full-length mirror on the back wall. He moved his head left and right checking out the way his latest tattoo looked when he moved. He grabbed the long braid of his sunflower blond hair and draped it over his shoulder so it fell along his back, right between his shoulder blades. He turned back to the brunette and grinned brightly. "It's great, Sai. Absolute perfection."

Face emotionless, the brunet tilted his head and looked up at Yohji from his sitting position. "Why do you call me Sai?"

The blond almost sighed. It was so damned difficult working with the younger Root members. Their inability to feel and express emotions made every sentence taxing. Yohji loved his master and greatly respected the man, but Danzo definitely made a mistake in trying to un-condition all emotion from the younger generations of soldiers. This pale, black haired, brown-eyed teen who couldn't even give a proper smile was what he got in return. Definitely a bad idea. "Sai is your name, isn't it?" Yohji replied. "What else would I call you?"

The brunet shook his head. "It is my name for the purposes of interacting with Team 7 and Clan Uzumaki. Neither is here. There is no need to call me by my mission identity. I have a number," he replied stoically.

Numbers. Instead of names, Danzo gave Root members numbers. Worst idea ever. "It's not a mission name."

Sai lowered his notebook to his lap, leaned over and picked up a bottle of ink and paintbrush. "It isn't?"

His voice lacked all curiosity. Yohji would think they weren't talking about him, let alone Sai's name and identity. He mentally repeated, worst idea ever, in his head as he looked at the young brunet.

"No, not in the strictest sense of the word. You're name is Sai now. This mission will bring you out of the shadows." With this assignment, Sai would become an actual entity in Leaf. He would need to be added to the official military corps rooster. This was partially done already. Long before a "visible" assignment, Danzo made sure that mirage files were in Leaf's system. If someone was looking they would find the ninja's file but it might not be there the next week, month or year.

Sai would no longer be a ghost known only to Root. His allegiance would still be to Danzo, no matter where he went or what mission he worked that truth remained, even if the task was assigned by the Hokage, but there was no way to get close to Team 7 without being official. Too many public eyes watched the quartet.

Just then a small, jet-black mouse crawled into the room. Sai's dark gaze dropped to it. The mouse scurried up the table leg and unto a sheet of blank parchment before slowly unfurling to reveal it was an ink construct. Words were on the parchment where there once was a mouse.

Sai glanced at the sheet momentarily. "All three of the sound genin are in their rental home. Alone. Their team leader left recently. He is not expected to be back for several hours."

Yohji grinned broadly. It was early enough that they could finish their mission and he'd still be in time for his favored noodles house's lunch special. He couldn't beat the two for one special, especially since he couldn't cook worth a damn. "Come on, little one." He slipped his fingerless gloves onto his hands and strode across the room, knowing the brunet would follow him out.

Together they jumped down onto the roof of the house the team rented for their temporary staff in Leaf village. Yohji wondered if it was pride or arrogance that sent the Sound team to rent a whole house, especially when they only had one team competing, when all the other visitors were in hotels.

Even crazy ass Sand.

Though their choice would help bring about their downfall. Hotels were notoriously hard to break into, especially when a ninja didn't or couldn't leave any proof of their existence. Collateral damage was a very big issue in hotels. Someone was always walking around, even late at night. Damned attentive staff. There was no telling when some ass-hat would order room service.

The sound of low conversation drifted up to them. Yohji lifted his hands and one line of his tattoos bled off his skin. It settled in his palm. He sent it off and it slipped off his skin and moved across the terracotta rooftop and down the side of the house. He raised an eyebrow at the information he received. The windows were open. Almost all of them. Granted it was the middle of the day in late summer and this was Fire Country, but these three youngsters were visitors in a hostile nation.

Genin.

"Back up and Surveillance."

Sai nodded once and whipped out a long sheet of parchment. He sketched a quick array of small and medium sized forest animals. Moments later, with the addition of chakra, they leaped off the pages and scurried off the roof. They would enter the house and take posts, watching and waiting. Meanwhile Yohji pulled out a small, red bottle from this thigh pack and spread the liquid on his palms until a thick layer settled upon the skin. It was a paralytic that loosened a person's barriers and left them open for questioning. It wasn't a truth serum per se but it made it harder for one to lie. Add a liberal use of pain, and a ninja tended to talk rather than keep quiet. He held his hands out. His tattoos came off his skin and slipped through the liquid taking on the color. Yohji sent it off through the same window the first tattoo went through. Exactly ten seconds later he followed them into the home.

Now they could find out the real reason the Sound team was sent to join the Exams and what was Orochimaru's other goal. Danzo knew it was more than the destruction of leaf at the hands of Sound and Sand. The traitor was here for more and Danzo wanted to know what. Yohji fully planned to give his master his answers he required.

* * *

Children were a learning experience. Danzo knew this to be a fact after raising dozens of children. He never fathered any and considered that a good thing. He shouldered at the thought of his genes being passed on, let alone allowing himself to be exposed enough to a female or male, now that Genesis was around, for another person to carry his child for nine months. He was the father of each and every ninja who entered Root. Many of his children became part of his family when they were infants and grew up under his care. Contrary to popular notion, Danzo cared for his children, he'd even changed his fair share of diapers, washed skin that was soft and fragile, and burped dozens of tiny forms.

Living as long as he did and seeing as many children grow as he did, he knew all too well that kids made mistakes. It was a part of their nature. They didn't know enough not to make mistakes. Which was why he and his team was walking through FO17, seeing exactly what Naruto and Haku did and if their help was required. It was. At least one worker would have survived the poisoning if his team didn't intervene.

He turned to Sai. "Did you plant the leftovers?"

The brunet nodded. "Good." Danzo was satisfied. He loved jobs like this, where he could kill two enemies with one blade. Naruto and Haku were smart to make it look like the workers had a serious case of food poisoning. It happened every once in a while in Fire Country. The region had some very poisonous native plants and animals. Most food workers learned quickly how to identity them so they didn't kill their patrons but every once and a while a new recipe was invented that interacted in a way that the cook didn't intend, or there were those times when someone simply didn't mix the ingredients properly or didn't use the freshest items. Worst were the times when a new worker simply didn't recognize a poisonous plant and picked up the wrong "herb".

Ninja rarely died from food poisoning. They had stronger immune systems from their active chakra and gained immunity from their missions, but civilians were easily susceptible to such poisons.

Danzo had Sai plant evidence in their fridge that the illness came from improper cooking and best of all, a traitor to Leaf owned the restaurant in question. Danzo hadn't brought his information to the Third as it was a long series of circumstantial evidence. Well, there was that and the taped conversation between the restaurateur and one of his ninja, but he couldn't provide that. It would incriminate him. So Danzo was handling the situation himself.

This was the first step in his punishment. Initially, he was going to destroy the man's reputation as a businessman and then as a family and community man. The man would be so destroyed he would commit "suicide".

The next morning Danzo just so happened to want to visit the children early in the morning. It wasn't an unusual thing as he tended to visit Fire's orphanages and since time was a very precious commodity for him, he went just a little after dawn, when the youngest children were still asleep and the oldest kids were just waking up. He liked to hand over his little gifts then. It made every visit feel like a birthday or the holidays.

Danzo never went anywhere by himself so when the caretakers didn't open the front doors ten minutes after he repeatedly knocked upon them, he sent his ninja into the building. He was properly dismayed by their death's and even later when the coroner's office was called to come collect the bodies, but very thankful that none of the children were awake earlier to stumble across the corpses.

He stopped the coroner just before she entered the building. Contrary to popular opinion Danzo cultivated more than ninja. He had a whole establishment of ninja under his command but it and it's missions wouldn't have stayed such a secret, or at least maintained the level of secrecy they did have, if he didn't have people all over the village working for him. The coroner was one such person. "This is one of ours. Make sure its food poisoning." She nodded her head but didn't say anything. Danzo walked away from the scene of the crime secure that the blood and paperwork would show as he wanted.

Mayumi Kojima was one of his best workers. She'd never entered the ninja academy and so was technically wasn't a ninja but she had a bloodline that captured his attention. He offered to put her through whatever schooling she desired as long as she agreed to work for him. It wasn't a hard decision for her. She wanted to be a doctor and medical school was impossible for the poor. The costs were too great. As a lower class civilian she didn't have a chance of making her dream come true. Now she was helping to make Danzo's dream of a strong Leaf a reality, just as he'd aided her to complete her schooling so she could be called Dr. Kojima. A fair trade, a very fair trade.

Now Danzo just had to make sure the blame for the deaths were firmly placed on Akira Daimaru's shoulders. He stomped his cane three times and one of the ninja in the treetops took off. One of the Leaf Daily Times reporters was going to get a very important scoop.

* * *

Sasuke woke early despite his best intentions. He wanted to sleep in, felt he deserved it after the night he had, but old habits die hard. He closed his eyes and pressed his clenched fists against them, trying and failing to stem back the memory of paper after paper filled with plans and diagrams of betrayal. He still couldn't believe what his clan planned.

The Uchiha were going to stage a coup to take over the village and kill the Hokage. Worse yet was the way they planned to use a child. Naruto Uzumaki.

He rolled over to bury his face in his pillow and groaned at the sharp pains that arched through his limbs. His back and stomach ached and his arms were beyond sore. He did too much yesterday.

Not that he could be blamed. When he found the damning documents in the rubble of his family home, he went a little crazy. He burned down, tossed aside and generally went Mist-genin crazy on a good portion of the rubble homes. He was determined to find something, anything that cleared his family's name. Instead, he found more proof. Papers that spoke of his father's plan, naming him as the instigator and documents that talked about how and why they were carrying out their plans.

It seemed that the Uchiha believed they would be the victors and wanted to write their own history rather than leave it to the hands of someone who didn't know them personally. Sasuke almost threw up when he read his Uncle Satoshi's words.

Did they have no heart? Their actions would have damned a whole village and killed hundreds, if not thousands of people. He knew because one of the clan's strategist laid out the odds of successfully throwing the coup and the number of deaths it might require.

As though each and every death was just an additional number.

Maybe Sasuke was smarter or just less enamored with Uchiha power, but he didn't think very highly of the man's intelligence since he actually anticipated the coup working. His clan was strong. Sasuke was willing to admit that, but it wasn't strong enough to take on the whole village. They couldn't even take on Itachi, one person.

Itachi.

Sasuke was stuck on how his brother figured into the whole thing. Was the clan's killing something more. Did Itachi do it because he found out about the coup?

He ran his hands over his face. Before the murders, Itachi always seemed so honorable to him. He always did what was best, not what was easiest, especially if he was the only one who might be inconvenienced.

Sasuke remembered talking to his brother once about why Itachi didn't play with him. His brother replied, "The village's needs must always come before mine." Sasuke hadn't understood what his brother meant. He was just hurt that his favorite person couldn't make time to play with him. Sasuke hadn't thought of the incident in years. He purposely buried every memory he had of his brother in the deepest mental pit he could dig. Now, he wondered. Now, he understood. Itachi would have loved to spend his days with Sasuke, but he was a ninja and one of Leaf's strongest. He needed to be in the field, performing the missions others couldn't.

He groaned. He needed to speak to someone, verbally work through the thoughts that were plaguing him. And wasn't that a change. Before, he never would have considered talking to someone outside the family about a clan issue. His father drilled that into his head long before he could speak. Uchiha only spoke to Uchiha about family and clan issues. They never talked to outsiders. Granted there weren't any living Uchiha he could speak to, but the very fact that he was considering talking to someone, anyone about the files he found was telling.

The only person he would ever consider speaking about this wasn't available. The Chunin Exam happened today. Shikamaru wasn't able to convince either his mother or crazy blond teammate to allow him to wait. So the pony haired boy was probably getting ready for the exams at that moment.

Sasuke threw the blankets off him and stood. There was no point in lying in bed. He wasn't about to fall asleep any time soon. His mind was moving too fast for that and his body too energized, despite the horrid sleep he got.

Seemed treason wasn't a good nightcap. Sasuke laughed unsteadily at the thought.

He stretched, trying to ease the aches and kinks in his muscles. He thought about training but decided against it. He wasn't in the calmest frame of mind. Normally, he would work out his aggression but for some reason, one he wasn't going to look too deeply into, he didn't feel that the would be the best.

Sasuke didn't have a bad experience at school or during a team practice or mission. He just found out most of his clan were treasonous to the very village they helped start.

He didn't think any number of kicks, jabs, and punches would release the kind of tension that knowledge spurned. He sighed and headed to his shower. He figured he'd just walk around and see what happened.

An hour and a half later Sasuke wasn't all that surprised to see his feet took him to Naruto's apartment building. For some time now he heard a nagging little voice that demanded he go speak to Naruto about his change in status. He tried to do that the day Naruto punched his nose in reflex.

He grimaced at the memory. He didn't blame the blond. Sasuke came at him in the wrong way on so many different levels. His tone, his words, and his actions were all wrong.

Sasuke needed to make good, or at least just talk to his teammate, like he was, well, his teammate. He knocked on the door.

He didn't have to wait long before someone opened it. Haku stood on the threshold. Surprise flashed across his face before it settled into a warm smile. "Sasuke-kun, you grace us with your presence. Welcome to the humble abode of clan Uzumaki. How can the Uzumaki help you?"

Sasuke swallowed thickly.

There was something about the other boy that made him uncomfortable and the feeling didn't stem from the ass kicking Haku delivered to him in Wave.

He was as dangerous as he was beautiful, and Haku was smoking hot for a boy. Sasuke didn't think he swung that way. He was starting to realize he didn't know much about himself. He was so focused on growing strong enough to kill Itachi he didn't pay attention to anything else. The one thing he knew was that Sakura was a big, fat no No NO! "Uh, I just wanted to talk to Naruto."

Haku's smile widened and Sasuke felt something tighten inside him. Okay, maybe he did swing that way. Or maybe he was just confused as hell by Haku's beauty. He remembered how Naruto came back from his first meeting with Haku and admitted that he meet the prettiest person ever and it was a boy, and how messed up was that?

Now he's with the boy, a little voice supplied.

Naruto hadn't said a word about his relationship with Haku, but Sasuke was very observant and took notice of the way the two acted. He was willing to bet his empty clan lands that the two were together. If they weren't, Naruto was a bigger dobe than he'd ever believed.

"Come in, Sasuke. The place is a mess but I'm sure you and Naruto won't be inside for long." Haku stepped back and held out his arm, gesturing for Sasuke to enter their humble abode.

"Doing some renovating?" he asked the moment he stepped into the building. He almost bit his tongue in frustration. What was it about things lately that he couldn't think before he spoke.

Haku laughed lightly. "Yes. We're trying to make this place home. It's very large but we don't want to get lost in the building."

Sasuke looked around the first floor. He could understand what Haku meant. He remembered his own house entirely too well. To a child, everything even remotely adult sized seemed large. He didn't realize just how large it was until he started tearing it down wall by wall. Most of the rooms he saw he'd never entered even as a little boy. He didn't even know half of them existed.

His family home was large for absolutely no reason and every room suffocated him with its sterility. The walls were bone-white except for where they were decorated with their prestigious uchiwa symbol.

The Uzumaki clan house was nothing like his family home. The darkly stained, once cream, walls were gone, painted a warm, pale yellow. He looked closer and could see that tiny scrolls were etched around the edges of the walls in rich green so each wall appeared like a giant picture frame. It was nice, soft, and soothing. It was perfect. He could easily see the two ninja returning to this after a mission.

"We've started on some of the other rooms, but this is the only one complete. We haven't managed to finish any thing else."

Sasuke looked around him again, trying to find the differences from the building he visited once when Naruto overslept and the whole team dragged him down to practice and the building he saw now.

The floor. It was different. Before it was linoleum but now it appeared to be made of white, blue flecked stones smoothed down and pieced together into a pattern. In the middle of the floor was the swirl Naruto worn on all his clothing. It was made from rich blue stones.

"It's the symbol for the original clan Uzumaki from Uzushiogakure. After some research we found Leaf is not the first to have an Uzumaki clan. Naruto decided it would be best to put the symbol in the entrance, as there will never be a doubt that the home belongs to Naruto and to honor his heritage. He may not know the father that gave him the last name, but he respects him and the family that came before him.

"It is very nice. That and the colors made it clear it's Naruto's home."

"Thank you. Come. I'll take you to your teammate."

They walked in silence down the hall for a few moments before Sasuke broke it. He was determined to be a better person. He didn't want to be so isolated and sullen. The new information about his clan just made him that much more determined to change his ways. "Haku, forgive me for not asking sooner, but how are you finding Leaf?"

The boy turned to Sasuke startled. Sasuke struggled to prevent his face from flushing and somehow managed to accomplish the feat. He couldn't help wondering if Haku was surprised by his politeness or because he simply spoke. Probably both. Sasuke knew his reputation and once basked in the knowledge that everyone knew he was a silent, sullen boy. It meant they left him alone.

Now he hated the reputation because it meant he was alone without anyone to rely on, to talk to, and who understood him.

"I have settled well in Leaf. It is very different than what I am used to in Mist and the travels I went on with Master Zabuza. Master Uzumaki is a very good man and leader."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "Is he?" He couldn't keep the sneer out of his voice. He never imagined Naruto as being a leader. The blond was brash and mouthy, but he didn't seem like the kind to inspire anyone and leaders inspired.

Haku bristled and then chuckled. "Naruto-kun is a different kind of leader. He doesn't look like it but he can change the very way you see yourself. He did for me."

Sasuke stopped walking and looked at the other brunet. Really looked. Haku did look different. He seemed fuller of life, brighter, and happier. There was a level of comfort there that spoke of a bone deep acceptance. "I see."

Haku flashed him a smile so wide he swore he could see his molars. "Great. Come on." He continued down the hall and knocked on a door. There was a painted two on the door. An apartment. Haku knocked on the door. "Naruto, we've got a guest," he called and opened the door.

Naruto looked up as they entered. "Who? Sasuke? What…Hi."

"Uh, hello. Just came to stop by. Didn't really feel like training and, well, with the chunin exams going on…" He trailed off. He didn't know how why he was there. He just didn't want to be alone after last night's revelation.

"Thanks for coming to visit me, Sasuke. I'm so happy you came by." He pulled up a chair.

It was old and a little rusty. Also, the plastic seat was torn. The chair was oddly, incredibly inviting. He accepted the seat. "What are you doing?" he asked after glancing at the table. There were papers strewn everywhere. Most of them were filled with Naruto's distinctive scrawl.

"I want to start a scholarship for academy orphans. I'm trying to figure out what to offer them to make things easier for them."

"Don't they receive a stipend from the village?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but it's never enough. Wasn't for me."

Sasuke's throat tightened. He and the blond were both orphans. However they lived very different lives. With the demise of the clan, Sasuke received all of their assets as their remaining relative. He never had to worry about money.

His great-great grandchildren didn't have to worry about money.

Naruto was an orphan in the strictest sense of the word. He didn't know who his parents were or what they did. It didn't take much to realize they didn't leave the boy anything and the blond was totally dependent upon the village for everything.

Handouts rarely provided for all necessities.

Words failed him. Here was Naruto, an orphan, who just until a few weeks ago had nothing to call his own, going out of his way to help those who were in the same situation. Sasuke had money all his life and never once considered how he could help those who were more disadvantaged than him. He only saw the loss he suffered, the parents, family, and clan torn from him. He constantly looked to the past and what he lost while Naruto looked to the future and what could be gained.

Naruto was a better man than him.

Wasn't that a kick in the balls?

Kakashi-sensei opened his eyes about the village around him and just how much he did and didn't have when he brought Sasuke on his orphanage breakfast run, but he was still seeing things where he was blind before. He thought about Yoko, the older redhead teen he met at the orphanage. He wondered why she was still there. He knew Naruto was able to leave that same orphanage and get a place while he was still in the academy. He wondered why Yoko stayed. If he gained enough courage, he would ask her when he went back to visit.

He would be returning for a visit.

The orphanage made him uncomfortable, but he would go back to see and play with the kids. Sasuke walked out of their breakfast meeting feeling like he was flayed alive. A strong part of him felt like he was missing the layers of protection he placed around himself. He realized now he was just opening up to the realization that his life didn't suck as badly as he thought and he wasn't as alone as he believed. Then and there as he sat with Naruto he made a decision to visit the kids every Saturday and bring lunch and games. He stayed longer than Kakashi, as the man oddly had a mission, and was able to see what the place did and didn't have. There was little of the former and a lot of the latter.

"I know this is your idea and you might not want any help, but if you allow me, I would be willing to provide some funds to help out other orphans."

Naruto's gaze snapped to his. Eyes wide and red, he stared at Sasuke. His teammate momentarily wondered if Naruto was crying earlier. There was no other reason for the redness of his gaze. The silence drew on. The brunet's stomach did dances and flips as he waited for his words. He felt like he was waiting for some kind of judgment but that was ridiculous. Right?

"That would be awesome." He lowered his head and stared down at his clasped hands. "We got to stick together, you know. Others don't understand. Most people think it's about things, but it's more than that. I want them to know someone cares. Don't want them to feel like I did."

Sasuke sucked in a deep, silent breath. He understood all too well what Naruto was talking about. He often felt very alone. Every one knew his name and why he was alone but no one ever came to check up on him. No village member, academy teacher, no village leader, not even the Hokage. They all left him alone. He did his own food shopping, cooked his own meals, and did everything alone.

It was part of the reason he didn't speak much. Except for the academy, he didn't get much chance to converse with anyone else. Unless they went out of their way to meet with him and those people always wanted something.

His influence.

His money.

Even his last name.

He thought things would be different when he got a team. Though he tried not to, he couldn't forget his brother's words and one of the few things Itachi spoke about before it happened was the camaraderie that defined Leaf's forces. They stuck together in the darkest of times and became a family.

He lived and breathed, waiting for the moment when he could belong to another family unit. Even if they didn't share bloodlines, they would share blood, pain, and joy.

Instead he was placed on a team with a jounin commander who had more problems then he did, an orphan who only saw his silence and not the reason behind it, and a fan girl who wanted his name, fame, and money. Never him.

Sasuke was man enough to admit that his shoulder bore some of the brunt of his team's dysfunction. He too was a part of the problem. Right here, right now he had a chance to fix things and make those ties that he was so desperate for. "Great, tell me a little more about your idea. Maybe we could expand, give them more."

Naruto flashed him a blinding smile and then pulled out one of the larger sheets of parchment. Out of the corner of his eyes, Sasuke saw Haku take a seat.

This felt right.

* * *

Kimimaro closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He knelt, pressed his knees into the soft ground, and bowed low until his forehead touched the churned up dirt before him. Eyes still closed he prayed to the gods above and below for grace and understanding. He asked for mercy and that his enemies would not make him a victim, but rather that he would be victorious in battle. A gentle breeze moved over his bent back, cooling his flushed skin. He took it as s sign from the gods that his words were heard, if not answered.

It was more than he deserved.

He sat up and then stood. He dusted the dirt of his dark clothing and glanced around him. Tension rode his body. He flexed his fingers repeatedly and rolled his neck trying to ease the tension he felt. He always responded this way right before a mission. Assignments were not routine to him. He made them seem that way to others, but he always feared that this particular mission would be the one he didn't come back from or worse that he would survive but fail his goal.

He cracked his knuckles, lifted his hair into a high tail, and went into his rented home. Half an hour later he was freshly showered and dressed in all black. His hair was covered by a long opaque yard of black silk. Over his face he wore an animal mask. Raven. In his hand he held a thin, white blade made from his bone.

He leaped unto the roof and dashed into the day.

That was a stark change. A day mission.

Kimimaro had a few but as his expertise was in assassination must of his missions were conducted during the darkest hours of the day. It was unusual to be on the clock, so to speak, during the brightest hours. He jumped down lightly on the roof of his target house and mentally ran through the schematics he was given. Size of the entryway, location of the living room, and placement of the kitchen, dining and family areas all flashed through his mind. More importantly he thought about the windows. He had a plan, but no plan survived the first meeting with the enemy.

Short blade in his hand, Kimimaro slipped into the window and lightly landed on his feet. He didn't make a single sound but he felt the other man's attention shift to where he stood. A genjustu hid his figure. It wasn't a strong one. Kimimaro wasn't particularly talented in that ninja art, but it did the job. The chunin's gaze slipped over him.

But only for a moment.

His eyes snapped back to the area Kimimaro was standing and he released a sharp burst of chakra. Kimimaro was already moving, hadn't really stopped once he entered the room. Just as the genjutsu shattered, he lowered his weapon.

The blade sunk deep into his chest, right through his heart. The chunin barely got a chance to release a sound of surprise before he was dead. Kimimaro grabbed him and lowered the young man to the ground before his dying body could drop and make a noise. He took a moment, nothing too long, to say a prayer for the recently departed.

The rush of air was the only warning he received. It was enough. Kimimaro ducked low, bowing his back to evade the sharp blade from the second ninja. He gritted his teeth in irritation. The schematics spoke of only one guard, the chunin. He hated bad information. Countless good ninja died from it. Kimimaro prayed he didn't join the legions that morning.

His attacker was a jounin, maybe even an elite. He could tell she was steps above the young man he'd just killed by the precision of her movements and the size of her chakra. The mission had just gotten several degrees harder.

Face set, Kimimaro jabbed shortly at the ninja's midsection. She, he definitely noticed the high mounds that spoke of breasts, leapt back. He straightened and followed. He took three steps forward, pivoted toward her, and then kicked high. She was momentarily startled by the swiftest of his movement and the change in direction. His feint succeeded. His booted foot hit the middle of the long blade in her hand, sending it flying through the air. Kimimaro followed the momentum of his kick, spinning until he was facing her again. The short blade in his hand was held high, right in front of his face, ready to attack.

The jounin was ready for him and on the defensive. She used every inch of her body to battle him back toward to the window. Legs, knees, forearm, elbows and fists smashed against his. The blade was still held in his hand. He hadn't dared to release it to fall to the floor and used the bunt length of the weapon like an extra limb, jabbing and punching at her. He didn't give up anything. He was a damned good blade-master, but he was almost as proficient in hand-to-hand. The heavy sound of limbs smacking against one another filled the room. Neither of them gave up anything. They danced around one another. Every time he moved an inch, he'd gain it in the next blow and vice versa. They moved in a circle, trying and failing to find an opening. Then the gods above shined down on Kimimaro. She left her right side open. It was only a second, maybe two, but it was more than enough. He thrust out swiftly and caught her by surprise. His blade sliced through her Government Issue garment to pierce skin, muscle and organ.

She gasped sharply and lifted her head sharply. He'd gutted her.

The battle was half over, but the percentage wasn't nearly enough. If possible Kimimaro focused even more of his attention on the jounin. A great many ninja had died at the hands of their bested foes. Cockiness killed.

So he wasn't quite surprised when the woman responded to her impending death with ferocity normally attributed to lions, or better yet, lionesses. Fitting really considering her mask. She pulled a kunai from her breast pocket and then advanced. She was swift and deadly limbs, never giving him a moment to press his advantage. Kimimaro barely managed to keep his stance. Once, twice and then a third time he was too late to block a blow, taking a hit to the stomach, ribs and face. Thankfully, the cuts were shallow.

She was just as unlucky, but Kimimaro made sure to connect all his blows with her stomach. By the second hit she was breathing shallowly. The third sent her staggering and there was no fourth. Kimimaro lunged forward and ran his blade along her neck, just below where a man's Adam apple would lie.

Even from behind her mask, he could see her eyes widen with fear and anger. Death was a constant in their field, but every ninja prayed it would not touch them too closely. At least not today, maybe tomorrow.

She had no more tomorrows.

Kimimaro ran around her, catching her falling body and laying it upon the floor.

He walked away to finish the rest of his mission. He would pray for her when he returned to his temporary abode. He'd already spent too much time there. He needed to get the child and leave as swiftly and silently as possible. He strode down the halls and into the third of the four bedrooms.

The target was standing up, hands clasped against the frame of his crib. And looking right at Kimimaro. Odd. He was supposed to still be sleeping. Once again the schematics failed him.

Kimimaro stared down at the little child. He was a toddler. The boy was a handsome thing, even from afar, Kimimaro took notice, but it still hadn't prepared him for the sight of the boy's bright blue hair, soft but fine features including startling turquoise eyes. He looked like both his parents.

Toru tilted his head to the side and looked up at Kimimaro in confusion. There wasn't any fear in his infantile gaze. It unsettled Kimimaro. A child should fear the unfamiliar and Kimimaro was very unfamiliar. The boy smiled and lifted his hands up. Kimimaro blinked down at him in surprise. He truly thought he was going to have to drug the child to get him out of the room, let alone house, without him scream bloody murder.

He picked Toru and held against his chest with one arm under his bottom. In his other hand he carried a pinch of pale pink powder. Toru reached up and placed his hands against Kimimaro's mask. He jerked hard in surprise and almost dropped his precious powder. Laughter drew his attention. Toru was giggling and smacking his hand against the mask. Interesting. It seemed the mask was familiar to the child. That explained some things.

* * *

The brunet stepped deeper into the shadows that lined the sole street proceeding to Naruto's apartment building. Two other teens stood behind him. Between the two of them they held five bound persons. People who tried to kidnap and force Sasuke Uchiha to enter the chunin exams as he walked through Leaf on his way to Naruto Uzumaki's apartment building. He whipped out a scroll and inked out a short message. The words swirled and came together before taking the image of a raven and rising from the parchment. The bird swept through the air and then dipped low to meet the team on top of Naruto's apartment.

Did they have a greater or lesser number of captives? Which team member was Leaf really interested in seeing in the exam. At first glance it seemed to be a sure thing for Sasuke but he knew quite a few people wanted to see Naruto enter the exams, some for good reasons, others not.

He knew the exact moment his message was received. He felt his chakra being dispersed.

He sighed and wondered just how many more men and women they would capture this morning. He figured he was in for a long spell, at least until the event actually started. After all, the exams did not allow late entrants.

Hopefully, the fools who were betting on Uchiha's success and Uzumaki's defeat knew that.

* * *

AN1: I'm sorry. I suck apparently at keeping promises. I'm going to try to be better at updating. I posted this because I was tired of waiting on my favorite stories to be updated and then thought, 'Wow! This is karma.'

AN2: As always tell me what you think. I'm really nervous about where this is going (though it's mostly written) because I feel like I might actually be traveling in uncharted territory with this story. Ack!


	19. Chapter 19

**Caution**: This is the writer's first draft

**Rating**: Adult (applies for this and future chapters)

**Pairings**: Naruto/Haku; Naruto/Kimimaro; Threesome

**Warnings (applies to this and future chapters)**: m/m; slash, homoerotic, language, OOC, male pregnancy, cross-dressing, graphic sexual situations.

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

_The Evening of the First Phase of the Chunin Exam_s

Yohji lightly dropped from the trees to land on the upturned ground. The moist dirt sunk beneath his feet and hands, seeming through his spread out fingers. He lifted his hand and stood. He glanced sourly at his dirt-streaked hand and shook the appendage to remove the residue. He hated giving Danzo oral reports in his garden. Though to be honest he was underestimating the plot of land when he called it a garden. Whenever Danzo felt the need to relax or just clear his mind he liked to work a quarter acre of land he fondly called his garden. He grew everything from flowers to fruits trees. His master was currently pruning a rose brush.

He remembered that particular bush. Years and years ago when he was little more than a genin he had to pick up the young plant from northern Fire Country. Yohji discovered during the trip that he was very allergic to one particular type of rose. Awesome! He did not think fondly on the relatively simple mission.

"Yohji, you really should learn to let that go. The flower was not to blame." Danzo called out the words without turning his back. His voice was clear with the small, reprimanding stoicism he was known for, but somehow Yohji knew the older man was silently laughing at him. And how was it that he knew Yohji was glaring at the rose bush.

"How was your meeting?" He pressed his cane into the ground, leaned against it and slowly stood to his full height. He gingerly turned around to face Yohji. The blond pulled out the scroll he had Sai write up. Yohji had impeccable handwriting but it took him longer than most to complete his reports. Plus, there was a definite to being the senior ninja on a mission.

Danzo got the scroll and slipped it into his yukata. "Two?"

His master wanted to know the two most important pieces of information he learned from interrogating the Sound students. "First, you were right about Orochimaru and Sound being here to destroy Leaf, but it seems Sand is also participating in the attack."

"Hmm," Danzo murmured lightly. "And?"

"Orochimaru still seeks the Sharingan. The team is not aware of it but he asked his genin to attack Sasuke Uchiha during the chunin exams and assess his prowess." Once Yohji was tasked with the mission to get close Naruto Uzumaki, assess the blond and if he shows promise, train him, Danzo gave him a short dossier on his teammates and the issues the blond and those around him where likely to come against. Itachi Uchiha had factored heavily in the dossier and not just because of his little brother.

The man turned to return back to his garden, this time moving toward one of the fruit trees. "Master, I know you only asked for two pieces of information -"

"Tell me, Yohji. I am happy to hear anything you believe is of note."

"I was able to gain a new recruit to Leaf from among the Sound genin."

The corner of Danzo' s mouth tilted up the smallest bit. "Is that so? That is good to hear, Yohji. Very good. Leaf can always use more ninja. Handle it."

* * *

The Chunin Exams had gone off without a hitch. The children who survived Ibiki Morino's portion were enjoying the hospitality of Leaf in the Forest of Death for next few days, five at the most.

Homura glanced down at the list of genin who passed the first round and those that didn't and what their test givers thought of the genin.

The door to his office swung open with such force it hit the wall and swung back, almost hitting the man standing in Homura's doorway. The Elder didn't move nearly as fast as he did in his youth, but his speed was still something to be admired. He held a kunai in hand and his eyes were already searching for the target when he registered that his son in law stood before him. He kept looking but he only found Ozuru. He focused on the young man. One look at his face and he knew something grave happened. "What's wrong?"

"Toru. They took him. I…Little Toru… Blood." He whispered the last four words in a moan, but Homura heard him all too well. His grandson was gone and maybe harmed.

He placed his blades back in their hidden pockets and walked swiftly to Ozuru. He took the young man's elbow in a firm grip and gently guided him into one of the lush chairs before his desk. Ozuru walked with leaden steps but he managed to make it to the chair in relatively little time and dropped into the seat as though the walk drained him off all energy. He started to cry, releasing great heaving sobs. The sight was terrifying, but the worst part was the lack of sound. Ozuru was desperately trying to hold himself together and failing spectacularly. He tried and mostly succeeded in keeping his cries to a minimum level.

Homura opened the top draw on the left side of his desk and pulled out a handkerchief. He held it out to Ozuru. "Tell me what happened. Let nothing out no matter how small."

Some time and a thousand tear drops later, Homura got most of the story. "The kidnapper left a message. They want money. They promise –

"Give me the letter," he cut of not wanting to hear whatever useless and baseless promise the kidnapper made in the letter. They all lied. He did.

Ozuro handed over the envelope. It was white. Homura barely managed to stop himself from snatching it out of the young man's hands. He was livid. "Why am I just finding out about this now?" he asked, voice low and terse. His grandson was missing for hours and yet he was just hearing about it.

One of the ANBU answered. "The incident occurred this morning. We did not find out about the incident until Mr. Mitokado notified us when he returned home after he returned from a post exam get together. We have just returned from investigating the scene."  
Homura pursed his lips. The boy was out partying with the others who won and lost money betting on the first round of the chunin exams when his grandson was getting kidnapped. He couldn't blame the man.

Shouldn't.

It wasn't like he knew his child was in danger and left. Still, Homura didn't think Ozuro was the best parent and this wasn't helping his view.

"We'll find him, Ozuro and soon."

The blunette knew a dismissal when he heard one. "Thank you," he choked out and bowed low at the waist. He walked to the door and stopped at it. "I know we haven't always gotten along, but please bring my son home." He opened the door and walked out of the room before Homura could get his stunned body to reply.

"Tell me what you know about the scene and assailant so we can get my boy back as soon as possible."

* * *

Sasuke knocked on the main door before his courage left him and waited. He wasn't standing outside the orphanage for long. The same elderly woman from before opened the door for him. She blinked at him and tilted her head to the side. "Uchiha?" she questioned, her voice raspy with age.

He nodded his head. Sasuke didn't like it when the general populous called him by his last name alone. He knew he was the only Uchiha in the village and so just calling him by his surname made sense, but it left him feeling he has a thing rather than a person. Especially since he started really thinking about his family's history and learned for their planned betrayal.

He wanted to be more than just another Uchiha.

She grinned broadly. "Welcome, welcome. We loved having you. Come in, child." She stepped back and gestured wildly for him to enter. Her excitement was palpable.

Sasuke bowed to her, bending deeply at the waist to show her the respect he felt. After thinking about what he had and didn't have and speaking with Naruto, he gained a new level of appreciation for the orphanage and the kind woman who worked there. Eyes a little wet, she smiled broadly at him. "You honor me, Sasuke Uchiha."

There was nothing remotely appropriate he could think of saying in response, so Sasuke just kept his mouth shut.

The width of the matron's smile shrunk a little but the light in her gaze didn't dim. She waved a hand at Sasuke. The brunet remembered he was standing on the doorstep like an idiot. He stepped inside and took off his open toed shoes, leaving them by the door as was standard. Hands folded over one another and pressed against her belly, the elderly matron waited for him. When it was clear he was going to follow her, she turned and led the way through the building.

"I truly am grateful for your presence. The children have asked after you." Her steps slowed and she looked over her shoulders. "Little Hashirama asked more than once if you would visit again."

Sasuke swallowed thickly, picturing the dark eyed and haired boy. He was such a sweet child who looked up to Sasuke as though he could best the Third with a kunai and nothing more. He reminded Sasuke of someone, but he couldn't name the individual. "This won't be my last visit."

She stopped as they reached the largest playroom. "Good."

Sasuke walked into the room and spotted Hashirama at once. The little boy was playing with Yoko, the genin redhead Sasuke spoke to last time. Perfect.

Sasuke wanted to get her input on his and Naruto's assistance program.

Maybe she would be willing to spread the word.

* * *

Kimimaro dropped into his chair and heaved a sigh of relief. He was exhausted. If he asked him before this missions if civilians lived hard lives he would tell you no. He was wrong. Standing on your feet all day and tending to shoppers was damned hard work. Shinobi missions were more or less sprinter jobs. The missions themselves rarely lasted more than three days, and even then most of that time was spent waiting for the right time to complete the actual mission.

Kimimaro was an assassin. Usually he was given a day, time, and identity to terminate. He was done within an hour of making contact. This was the longest and most taxing mission he'd ever worked. Even killing a platoon didn't take as much work. A few slashes of his bone blade as he evaded enemy blades and he was done.

This was torture. He'd spent the last eight hours standing on his feet, picking up swords and kunai, and shiruken and senbon, and then putting them down when the buyer didn't want them. His arms hurt, his back ached, and his feet were killing him. To make it worse he had to do it all over again tomorrow. He couldn't wait for the weekend, expect that wasn't much of a respite. He worked four hours Saturday and Sunday.

To make matters worse, he conducted an assignment this morning. The Honorable Elder's grandson laid atop his bed now, hidden by a light genjutsu. He wouldn't be staying there long. No doubt all of Leaf was looking for the child now.

Kimimaro was eternally grateful for the opportunity to leave the base and conduct a mission for the benefit of Sound, especially after he fell ill, but he really wished another ninja was given this particular mission. The shop was his cover and so he needed to work there, as would any other assistant. It didn't mean he liked it or enjoyed it.

He took off his shoes and lifted one leg to cross it over the other at the knee. He rubbed his foot, easing some of the discomfort there. As he pressed the balls of his thumbs against the thicker skin, standing from the heel and moved north until he reached the fleshy balls of his feet, he noticed someone was walking up to his doorstep. Someone with large, managed chakra. He wasn't surprised when Kabuto unlocked the front door and enter the apartment with his personal key. Kabuto sub-leted the place for him under an alias and the man had no respect for another's personal space.

He pocketed his key and walked over to Kimimaro. Kabuto stopped just before the fair ninja and looked down at him. Kimimaro kept his silence knowing that Kabuto was looking for something and wouldn't speak until he found it. His mouth turned down. "You're dying."

"I am well aware of that fact," Kimimaro replied dryly. It wasn't a surprise to him. Kabuto was pretty vocal about his diminished health.

"You're declining faster than I anticipated."

"Is that so? Poor little hypothesis shot to hell. What have you come here for?"

The silver haired ninja pursed his lips, a retort clearly ready to be released. His glance become poisonous for a moment and then cleared. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small scroll. "Master Orochimaru sent you the next part of your mission and I've come to acquire some blood for testing."

"I will take the scroll off your hands but I will not allow you to draw my blood.

"Why not?"

"Honestly because Orochimaru has not ordered me to do so. I would have to be a fool to allow you near me with a sharp object."

"I am working on a cure for your disease."

"You don't even know what I have, only that it is killing me. You've been working on it for years now. I am tired. You have given me the message. Leave now."

Kabuto glared at him. The looks was so venomous Kimimaro was surprised he wasn't actually poisoned.

Kimimaro waited several minutes before opening the message scroll. He stood and walked out of the living room and into his bedroom. The bedside table held a hidden compartment. He bit his thumb and smeared the blood on the privacy seal and pulled out a small clear vile. It held a white thick liquid. Kimimaro poured one drop on the scroll and pressed his still bleeding thumb against the scroll. It opened a moment later.

He read through the scroll three times to make sure he received the message before lighting it on fire with a jutsu. He gathered the ashes and dumped them into the sink, making sure to run water from the faucet so not a single speck of the scroll remained. After he finished he sat down to contemplate the next part of his mission. He was charged with getting the ransom from the toddler's father. In person.

Orochimaru never sent Kimimaro on cash pickup missions. He was a tool used to kill the opposition; nothing more. The few times his master sent him on a mission where killing wasn't his objective, he was only given the task because there was likely chance that any other would not be strong enough to get the job done. Kimimaro was sent on missions where new recruits were defecting their former villages and towns and Orochimaru expected strong opposition. Kimimaro wasn't sent necessarily to kill, but to make sure the new recruit reached Sound.

This mission was not like any Kimimaro was tasking with completing. An unaware grunt or even a shadow clone could be sent to acquire the money. Normally that was exactly what happened as there was a high chance the pickup was a trap. He wondered what Orochimaru was playing at for a moment but pushed the thought out of his mind. He was a loyal servant to his master and would do as his savior asked of him, no questions asked. Toru chose that moment to let out a cry. Kimimaro sighed and went to the kitchen.

The child had woken and he was hungry.

Again.

* * *

Haku stepped into their home. The first floor was renovated so it had a large entry way, two living rooms, one private and one public for when they entertained guests, and two dining areas, with similar functions to the living rooms. Sasuke was the first person outside their little family to see the completed foyer. Haku was very satisfied with his look of surprise and admiration as he looked around. Naruto and Haku designed the room together.  
His learned ears caught a sound of movement.

Naruto was home when he shouldn't be. Haku could hear music playing from where he stood. He couldn't pinpoint exactly where it was coming from, but he knew it wasn't the ground floor. He sighed and dropped his pack on the high table a few feet from the door. It was a beautiful piece of hand-crafted art he bought in a shinobi owned shop a few days ago.

It was one of the few items he acquired since coming to the Leaf that he actually paid for.

He yawned, covered his mouth, and then headed over to the elevators. Today was an exhausting day. With the Chunin Exams going on, a number of shinobi felt the need to let go. Drinks were poured and fights broke out. Haku was tasked with incapacitating quite a few jounin and healing a slightly smaller number. It didn't help that quite a few people lost money on the bets they made on the participating genin team. He was too tired to make it up the stairs so the elevator would have to do. He dreaded the moment it broke down. They didn't know a company who maintained it and the previous company wasn't an option. Apparently, they'd gone out of business after a damaging lawsuit a few years ago. The damned thing was only running by the grace of the gods.

They already had so much to do. He didn't need that headache added to the list.

He shouldn't chance it but Haku was too tired to deal with the windows. He entered the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. Their sleeping quarters were located there and he guessed Naruto was there.

The moment the elevator opened he knew he chose right. The music was clearer, sharper and left Haku gaping. Naruto was playing romantic music. You are my heart and soul and no one can tear us apart romantic music.

Unnerved Haku grabbed his senbon and gingerly stepped onto the floor. There was no telling what he would find there. He cautiously made his way to the door to their newly renovated deluxe apartment, undid the locks and traps and entered. He crept around until he found Naruto. He was dancing and singing to the music in the kitchen. He also appeared to be cooking.

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

The blonde jumped nearly three feet in the air and spun around. Hand on his chest, he yelled," Oy! Don't scare me like that. I think my heart also gave out."  
Haku gave him a small smile. He couldn't help it. The blond looked so flustered. "Evening, Naruto."

"Good evening," the blond stammered. Haku found the discomfort intriguing, especially since the blond was blushing.

"What are you doing?"

"You're back early."

"Pardon?"

"You're back early," Naruto repeated. Unlike his previous statement, this was rife with irritation. "You weren't supposed to get back until around 6:30 or 7:00."

"Yes, I finished more than an hour earlier. Seems my reputation has proceeded me so we have a full list of business in Leaf we will not continue to do business with." After his shift at the hospital, he normally visited one or two shops, Naruto might have had an issue with before he became head of the Uzumaki clan. Haku walked through the shops, asking seemingly innocuous questions, about the village, their merchandise and some of their customers. It seemed nowadays most of the shop owners who didn't like Naruto knew all too well what he looked liked and as the saying goes, actions speak louder than words.

Naruto huffed. "Well, since you're early my surprise was ruined. I wanted to make you a special dinner to say thanks for, well, joining me and Leaf."

Haku froze. He wasn't used to be thanked for his aid. He just worked hard for the betterment of his Master day and night without a word of thanks. That was the way it happened with Master Zabuza. He knew Naruto was different, but he still wasn't expecting it. "You know sometimes I forget how different you are from Master Zabuza and then you do something like this is and forcefully remind me of just how different you two really are." He leaned forward and lightly placed both hands on the blond's cheeks. He ran his thumb across the soft, smooth skin. Naruto's whisker marks weren't actual scars as there was no raised skin. They were more akin to tattoos although the skin there was more sensitive. He caressed Naruto again and felt the blond shiver at the touch.

"Haku?" Naruto whispered uncertainly. The brunet shook his head lightly. He looked into the blond's mesmerizing cerulean gaze, held it, and leaned forward. Naruto's breath hitched but he didn't pull away. Neither did he lean forward.

Haku brushed his lips tentatively across Naruto's. It was the lightest of touches, barely a whisper of lips, and yet he felt the plump planes of Naruto's full mouth across his deeply. He shuddered. the soft touch made him hunger. Haku needed more, wanted to feel the other teen more deeply. Heat pooled in his gut and need churned in his chest.

His skin felt like it was itching with a fire that needed to be put out.

He'd never felt this way before but he knew instinctively knew what he needed to ease the ache that flashed across his skin and deep within his core.  
Naruto breathe heavily against his mouth and Haku tilted his head to the side. He pressed another kiss against the blond's mouth but his lips were parted. Haku tentatively licked the full flesh. Naruto gasped and pulled back slightly. Haku's stomach plummeted. Fear chilled his heated blood. He swallowed thickly and took a step back. "I-" He didn't get to finish apologizing. Naruto reached out and grabbed him around the shoulders. He pulled Haku to him until he could feel the flat planes of the blond's chest against his. Until his body heat swamped Haku's, warming every inch of his body.

His hands palms open, and fingers teasing moved from his shoulders and up his throat until they reached the back of his head. Lips parted, Haku stared at the blond in surprise as he reached up and pulled out the sticks that held his bun together. Naruto dropped them to the floor. The clank of the ceramic hitting the polished cement floor sounded loud in the otherwise silent room. His dark hair fell heavily around his shoulders and down his back. The intimate air between them seemed to deepen. His hair worked like a midnight cloud to close them off to the rest of the world.

"Gods, you're so gorgeous," Naruto whispered heatedly.

Haku flushed in pleasure and embarrassment. Many people told him he was beautiful. Most thought he was a woman when they spoke, but no one had ever uttered the words with such reverence or desire. It was intoxicating. And more than a little disarming.

Naruto cradled the back of his head like it was the most precious jew and most fragile egg. He tilted his head slightly down and lifted his own head. Haku couldn't blink, he couldn't even think anything but about how beautiful Naruto's eyes were this close and how handsome the blond was and would be when he got older. Then Naruto's lips were on his. He mouth was open and his tongue flicked against the seam of Haku's lips. Eyes closed, Haku parted for Naruto.

The blond's tongue slipped in uncertainly. Haku moaned at the sensation of the muscle moving against his. The sound seemed to spark something within Naruto. His movements became firmer, his touch more aggressive.

Haku wasn't sure how long they spent kissing. He only pulled away from his boyfriend because the need for air became too much.

Naruto's breathing matched his. Heavy and shallow. He lifted his head from the blond's rapidly rising and falling chest to his face. Naruto's eyes were so dark with desire they were almost a luminous purple in color.

Haku knew the exact moment Naruto caught his breath. The blond sent him a heated look that was a fiery promise and gripped the back of his neck. Haku gasped at the strong touch and then moaned. Once again, Naruto's lips were on his. He smiled into the kiss.

This was his first make out session and he couldn't have wished for a better partner. Then Naruto's hands were on his hips pulling him down to the couch. He hoped he could eat whatever dinner Naruto prepared cold later.

Much later.

* * *

Kimimaro walked up the serpentine path that led to the sprawling single story house. The path's snakelike characteristic was one of the things that attracted him to the place when he purchased the house several years ago. It was one of several houses Kimimaro owned across the Elemental Nations. He had little need for the funds he received from his many, high rated and completed missions. Over the years he acquired a love of property, places that could one day be a home if he lived long enough to enter retirement.

He knew that he would never live long enough to see his eighteenth birthday, let alone be too old to be on Sound's forces, but the dream was an old one from long before his illness took away his strength and conviction.

Unlike the other houses, this building was starting to become a home. Kimimaro moved the children there approximately a week before he left Sound for Leaf. It was poetic really. He didn't know he was going to be sent to Fire Country for a mission. The children were sent there because this was the largest home he owned. It was also the most secure, hidden in the regions, mostly unoccupied mountain range.

Kimimaro was very pleased about their location. Their closeness made it easier for him to reach them should something go wrong. He did not care that they were far away from Sound or that their nearness meant he could visit the children relatively regularly. He came to visit them every weekend because it was to be expected as their caretaker. Responsibilities could not be shirked no matter how much he desired to do so.

He had just reached the steps that led up to the high door when the door was opened. "Master Kimimaro. I did not realize you were coming. Pardon me for being unprepared," the old woman said as she held herself low at the waist.

"It is fine. I was not expected and could not send a notice. I have another child for you to care for. This one is younger than most."

The woman straightened and peered at the child in his hand. Blue haired and violet eyed, Toru stared around at the house around in surprise. "Papa?" he questioned. "Where?"

The boy was so mild mannered, Kimimaro was a little frightened by his disposition. He only cried when he was hungry. He was toilet trained and so would call out when he needed to go to the bathroom, but other than that the child was okay as long as he was occupied. He even slept through most of the night. The one time he did holler like the hounds of the seventh pits of Hell were after him was when Kimimaro first took his mask off. The white haired ninja was now sure that the mask was the same one worn by one of the ANBU who watched over the child.

In the last few hours Toru had gotten used to his face.

"No, but you will have friends here. You can play, little one." The toddler reached up and clasped his little pudgy hands against Kimimaro's face. Then he giggled and gave Kimimaro a gaped tooth smile.

"Yes, play."

It hadn't taken much question but he finally found out why the child of a stay at home father was watched by some of Leaf' strongest ninja. He was the grandchild of the elder Homura Mitokado. No doubt the elder was tearing through Leaf trying to find his descendent. Kimimaro grimaced. The information changed the parameters of the cash pickup. It was definitely going to be a trap and a very skilled one at that. Still, he would evade getting caught. Orochimaru depended on him and he would not let his master down for anything.

"One more child, even one so young, will not make much of a difference."

If he ignored the fact that he would have to pay the woman more to feed and care for the additional child, then yes, it wouldn't be any different. He had enough funds, more than enough funds to last him his very short lifetime.

"Come in, child. Let's go and meet your new friends."

The woman glanced at Kimimaro, a small smile on her lips, before turning around and leading the way up the stairs and into the house. They walked to the living room. It was an absolute mess, but the kind of beautiful mess that came from children living and playing in the space. There were toys, civilian and shinobi alike, strewn across the floor. The television was on and an animated show was on. Judging from the way Torus squirmed in Kimimaro's arms and the two toddlers watching it reverently, it was geared toward little kids.

A quick count and Kimimaro confirmed that all the children were in the little room from the oldest to the youngest baby. They were clustered in groups based on age. There were five distinct groups: babies, those too young to even walk, were in a playpen, toddlers were in front of the television. The older children were grouped into three: the smaller kids around four to six were playing with toys in one corner, seven to ten were playing either ninja or hide and seek, and the almost teen group were sitting amongst one another reading, but not talking to one another. Toru's squirming became too much. Kimimaro placed the little one's feet on the ground and waited until the child was steady before releasing him. He watched with a small smile as Toru took off, staggering through the groups and toys to reach the television. He glanced at the other kids, smiled and laughed, and then plopped himself down on the floor beside the closest child.

He was surprised to see the youngest children were still up. It wasn't exactly midnight but it was past dusk.

He glanced at the woman. A small smile was on her face as she looked around at the children. "You have done well, Master Kimimaro."

He grimaced at the title. He tried getting Kotone-san to just call him Kimimaro but the old woman refused, claiming he deserved the title of master and soon he would come to see what she saw in him. The only one he considered a master was Orochimaru. Everyone else was just scum.

Liar, a little voice supplied. He thought one other person had earned the title Master: Naruto Uzumaki. He pushed the thought aside almost immediately. The blond confused him. He bested Haku in battle but treated the brunet like a friend and even went so far as to make the older teen his lover. Naruto hadn't told Kimimaro the nature of their relationship but only a blind man couldn't see what was between them.

He compared the two masters and felt uncomfortable.

Very much so.

"When will be leaving, Father Kimimaro?"

Kimimaro glanced down at the little girl, wondering when she got there and how she managed to get so close to him without him noticing. He was deeper in his thoughts than even he realized. Though he knew the girl was not a threat to him, he was angry with himself. He was a ninja, one of Sound's best, and he allowed a little girl to sneak up to him. If he weren't careful an enemy ninja would catch him just as unaware. Then her words registered. "Leaving? Child, what makes you think you will be going anywhere?" Have you seen something, he silently asked Only a fool would ignore her words and he was no one's fool.  
She tilted her head to the side and looked up at him from the corner of her eyes. A slow smile spread over her pouty mouth. "Yes. We will be leaving soon. This place will no longer be home, not like that place will be. We will come back and visit, but it will not be the same."

"Is that so?" He kept his voice even though his heart was racing. The children were going somewhere. There would a move. He did not anticipate this. He wanted the children to grow up here as long as possible. He wanted them to live the live he wasn't granted. A foolish thought really considering their bloodlines and skills. He already knew some of them would be prized ninja and yet he wanted them to live the coddled lives of civilians.

"Yes, we will join others. We will be great and grow strong. We will have more than you ever hoped for. And you, Kimimaro will become part of the root of the strongest tree."

He stared at her in horror. Root. He knew that word and when accompanied by tree, especially strongest tree, he couldn't help but think she was predicting that he would become part of Leaf's most secret military force, Root, operated by Danzo Shimura. It was not possible. He voiced his thoughts. She looked at him and smiled. "Of course it is, but human will is strange like that. It may come to pass and yet it might not." With those words she turned and walked away from Kimimaro, having said what she wanted.

Mouth dry, Kimimaru reached up and scratched the skin just beneath his clavicle. It itched uncomfortable. As though her statements got caught there and irritated the skin with their very presence. He turned, ready to leave this place. He dropped off the child, as he wanted. Toru was brought to the house for his safety. Kimimaro couldn't take care of a child with the hours he worked in order to maintain his civilian cover. Nor did he want to keep the child in the area. His family would be looking for him and recent outsiders would be high on the list to check. The child could not be harmed or found by his relatives. Giving him to Grandmother Kotone was the best option.

"Mama!"

The cry wasn't directed toward him but Kimimaro was so surprised to hear one of the children say such a thing he turned around. Eyes wide and lips parted he looked around the large room. Hisagi, the gardener, was staring at Kimimaro with un-shed tears in his eyes. He looked at the white haired ninja imploringly and held him arms up. He was only a few feet away and walking closer. It was clear what he wanted. Every few steps he called out, "mama," and as he kept his gaze on Kimimaro, the teen knew exactly whom he was calling. Him. Mama? What happened during the week?

Hisagi reached him and leaned against his legs. "Mama, up! Mama, up, now," the yelled boy called as he lifted his arms high. Knowing he couldn't avoid it, Kimimaro picked the child up with a sigh. "Someone want to explain to me why he is calling me that?" He didn't need to explain what that was. Almost every eye in the room was on him. All of the older children were looking at him in question and more than a little bit of horror. Kimimaro noticed this but more importantly he saw the knowledge in their gazes. They knew why Hisagi thought it best to call him by a maternal title. He wondered if that said something about his gender identity. He considered himself a very masculine man. Unlike Haku, he could not be confused for a female. A few pointed out his attractiveness, but none called him beautiful.

"It's probably just because you are caring for us. He might think that makes you his mother," one of the older children answered nervously. Kimimaro didn't believe him for a moment.

"Someone want to tell me the truth?"

They shook their heads. No doubt they were afraid of getting a bone blade in the gut. He had a notorious temper and hatred for rubbish but he wouldn't be so cruel as to harm a child and certainly not for this.

The child got the title from somewhere. He thought about where. Grandmother wouldn't be so foolish. She scolded the children for calling him Father Kimimaro. She would never voice such a title in combination with his name, let alone in front of Hisagi. The only other person or being to visit the children beside himself was Reza.

Reza.

Damn his summons.

He called for Shuuhei and handed Hisagi over to him. "I will be in the yard," he said in reply to the question in his searching gaze. He walked to the land behind the house. It was a large plot, big enough to hold a swimming pool and outside eating and resting areas. The pool was in poor condition and empty of water and the sitting sections weren't fit for their purpose. Kimimaro was slowly renovating the place but hadn't gotten to the back yet. He walked past that and into the woods that surrounded the home. He knew he didn't want the children witnessing the conversation and he wasn't so foolish as to think they didn't have their faces pressed to the windows trying to see.

Kimimaro called forth his summon and waited until the cloud disappeared before asking the scorpion, "You wouldn't happen to know why Hisagi thinks its proper to call me mama, would you?"

* * *

You know the deal. Review!

Another scene between Haku and Naruto and some more plotting and behind the scenes actions between the other characters. From here on out the scenes between the characters (and I don't mean just Haku, Naruto, and Kimi, since the first full sex scene is actually between Kakashi and his love interest) are graphic. Just a warning...or promise depending on how you take it.

CRV (who might have to change her name since she's on a diet and yes, I'm a woman :-D).


	20. Chapter 20

**Caution**: This is the writer's first draft

**Rating**: Adult (applies for this and future chapters)

**Pairings**: Naruto/Haku; Naruto/Kimimaro; Threesome

**Warnings (applies to this and future chapters)**: m/m; slash, homoerotic, language, OOC, male pregnancy, cross-dressing, graphic sexual situations.

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_The Jounin Watche the Exams_

Kakashi sat between Asuma and Gai as the Leaf jounin commanders of the genin teams in this season's Chunin Exams endured the first test. He lifted his mug of tea and took a sip. He was more than a little tired. He was required to do last minute analysis of the village's security for the Chunin Exam. That took a couple of hours and ended a little before dawn. He didn't bother to go to bed, even for a nap knowing little sleep harmed him more than pulling an all-nighter. He longed for the time when he was younger and could stay up on adrenaline, sugar, and righteousness for days.  
He sat up a little straighter when Ibiki Morino entered the examination room. "This is going to be interesting," he muttered.

"How so?" Kurenai asked.

Kakashi barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. He couldn't understand what The Third was thinking when he made the young jounin the commander of a genin team. She was a talented genjutsu mistress but she was as dumb as she was attractive, and the girl was gorgeous. Then again he didn't understand why their village kept insisting he take on a team year after year even though he failed them all.

He strongly suspected it was a political decision. Kurenai was the great niece of Elder Koharu Utatane and she was banging Asuma Sarutobi, the Third's youngest child. She just happened to be the jounin commander for a team composed of three clan heirs and one could easily argue they were the three most important heirs after Sasuke.

Hinata Hyuuga was the current heir of the Hyuuga clan, the largest clan in the village.

Kiba was the spare heir for the NAME clan and they were the village's best trackers and hunters.

Shino Aburame was the heir for the Aburame clan. While the Hyuuga clan was the largest numerically, the Aburame clan had the strongest representation in the ninja forces, approximately 98.4% of their members were ninja. Almost every child entered the academy and they tended to stay in the forces for life or until they retired after obtaining their jounin rank and working for a few years. No clan, but the Uchiha had shed more blood for Leaf.

And this girl, who didn't have the sense to know who Ibiki Morino was by name or appearance, was in charge of these three children. She must be great at giving awesome head, The Third desperately wanted to cultivate favor, or The Third was slacking.

Probably a little of all of the above.

Kakashi shot Asuma a glance and the older jounin flushed lightly at the censor in his gaze. "Ibiki Morino is the departmental Head of the T I squad. He specializes in mental torture." Kakashi couldn't understand how any jounin, let alone one of Leaf, could not know who Morino was. He was arguably the third most important ninja in Leaf, after the Third and the Panther, Head of ANBU forces.

"Oh." Kurenai paused and glanced around the room and looked at all the jounin commanders. Every one of them were looking back blankly. They all knew who Ibiki was and what his presence meant. Kakashi sighed. The girl obviously didn't get it. "Ibiki isn't a cruel man but he is very accomplished ninja. The kids will get a good understanding of just how mentally taxing being a ninja actually is. It isn't enough to know how to hit a target. By the end of the morning they will know that."

Sure enough Ibiki began telling the genin about the test and what was required. The jounin commanders watched in silence as each team cheated. Some of the kids were damn good at it and others sucked, but they weren't too obvious.

The obvious ones were kicked out of the exam though to be honest the first few thrown out were plants placed to freak the little brats out.

Kakashi did have to wonder how it was that Kiba passed. His partner's barking was pretty obvious. Then again maybe they just wanted the second Hyuuga to pass. It wouldn't be the first time a future clan head received preferential treatment.

Thankfully Sakura's team wasn't one of the problem ones. One of her teammates used a series of very small mirrors and magnets to reflect the test of the person sitting directly behind him to answer. Kakashi wasn't entirely sure how other genin, a female did it, but he strongly suspected she had photographic memory since she glanced once at one of the plants and started writing. Sakura was smart enough to figure out the answers on her own. At least there was one benefit to all that book knowledge.

Then Ibiki gave the children the masterful third question. Kakashi almost face palmed at the number of children that left, especially the kids from other villages. Though Ibiki argued he had the right to hold them back because their villages agreed to Leaf's rules, he couldn't believe any genin would be so stupid. He didn't remember being that foolish, and if he was, thank god he blocked the memories.

He tensed when he saw Sakura start to lift her hand. The older female member of her temporary team sent Sakura such a heated glare, he was sure she was going to be sunburned. Sakura quickly put her hand down. Ibiki called once and then a second time for any who wanted to leave now. One more team vacated the room.

The number was done to a manageable level. Awesome. Ibiki was damn good at what he did.

"Woah!" Kurenai exclaimed when Ibiki took off his headband and began explaining what it meant to be a ninja.

Kakashi nodded his head in agreement, though his gut was unsettled by Sakura's actions. It was only thanks to her angry teammate that she managed to stay in the exam. He had three days to a week to focus on his other cute students and to figure out what to do with Sakura since Leaf always had an endurance/survival challenge as the second part of the exam.

* * *

Technically, this isn't so much a snippet as a scene I forgot to add to the last chapter. I didn't always write in order so I often spent time finding scenes and putting them in their proper order. Now, I just outline like a demoness before writing a single word. Writing is much easier and faster now.

Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

**Caution**: This is the writer's first draft

**Rating**: Adult (applies for this and future chapters)

**Pairings**: Naruto/Haku; Naruto/Kimimaro; Threesome

**Warnings (applies to this and future chapters)**: m/m; slash, homoerotic, language, OOC, male pregnancy, cross-dressing, graphic sexual situations.

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

It was a little past dawn. They went to bed early as the day, despite them not participating in the Chunin Exams, was exhausting. Mentally the two were taxed long before dusk. With Sasuke's aid, they completed their plans for the scholarship fund for orphans who wanted to join Leaf's military. After Sasuke left, they went on to help the shadows put the last touches on the clinic and dojo. As of approximately 18:00 hours both buildings were complete, fixtures and all. It was only a day behind their best finishing date. The excitement of a completed project wouldn't allow them to find sleep easily. When it was clear that the two wouldn't be calling it an early night despite their intentions and their exhausted bodies, they decided to keep planning.

Tentative blueprints for the first five floors of the apartment building were done now.

Naruto and Haku just lay together in bed basking in each other's presence. They didn't get to experience many moments like this. It seemed as though as soon as they woke up they started rushing about to get their personal tasks and lists completed. The hard work paid off. Weeks after coming back from Wave, almost everything in Naruto's life was different.

Haku rolled over and pressed his head against Naruto's naked chest. He wrapped an arm around the brunet and pulled his body closer. "We should get up now."

"Soon," Naruto implored, but not too soon.

* * *

A few hours later Uzumaki clan lands were a hive of activity. Naruto couldn't help looking around and grinning widely. He hadn't spoken all too much with Iruka. The two drifted apart since he became a genin, though to be honest, they weren't all that close, not really, when he was a student. Iruka just happened to be one of the few teachers who didn't treat him any differently than he did the other students. He cared about Naruto. He cared about all his students. This was the main reason why Naruto was so excited about his clan hosting the Shiranui and Umino bonding.

Iruka deserved the best in life and Naruto was going to do what he could to repay the man's attention and care back by providing Iruka with all he deserved. Naruto also wanted to strengthen the ties between the two and there was nothing stronger than marriage. Iruka was marrying Gemna, a member fo the Shiranui, one of the Uzumaki fealty families. The connection couldn't be any closer.

"Naruto-kun, you are not dressed. You have not even began to get ready," Haku complained. There was an audible sharpness in his tone that promised punishment. Naruto picked up his clothing. "Going now. Be ready in five, no, two minutes."

* * *

Iruka was less than an hour away from the bonding of his dreams. Hell, he hadn't even allowed himself to dream about this kind of ceremony. Ninja were if nothing pragmatic. There was no way he could afford this unless he married the heir to one of the wealthier clans. He hadn't factored Naruto into the equation.

Iruka's hands shook as he stood to the left of the dressing mirror. White silk kimono were laid out on the bed across from. He wore a towel and was still dripping wet from his long, luxurious shower. He never knew bathing could be so relaxing or indulgent.

Despite the attempts of the bath attendants he wasn't calm, cool, or collected. He was incredibly nervous and frightened. He was getting married.

To Gemna Shiranui.

Holy gods! He was getting bonded.

Reaching for his clothing, he grinned and even he knew it was a little dopey. He still couldn't believe how quickly the Shiranui family and Uzumaki clan pulled it together. Iruka was still reeling from the swiftness of their actions and the generosity of Naruto's.

Gemna and Iruka were supposed to pay for their bonding themselves. Iruka had a respectable amount of money saved up for emergencies. He also had a much smaller account he started saving up after his parents died and he realized he was attracted to the same sex. The woman's family, especially in civilian households covered the cost of the bonding. Traditionally the expenses were split amongst the partners of any same sex marriage. Most ninja wouldn't have prepared for that eventually, but Iruka was if nothing a romantic. He always hoped and prayed he would find The One and get married.

Today he was getting married and for free since Naruto offered, and Gemna accepted, despite Iruka's protests, to pay for the wedding. He wasn't sure how they managed to get everything done in such a short amount of time. Iruka swore Gemna only asked him to marry him yesterday. He was still adjusting to that change when Genma asked him if it would be alright if they got married today. He spent an absorbent amount of time staring at his ring believing the piece of jewelry was going to disappear any moment now and he would wake up. The actual marriage seemed too much of a fantasy for him to even dream. So, Iruka said yes without thinking a thought beyond of course he wanted to married then. He wanted to be married already.

Now, he was getting married, and everyone who was important was there.

He spotted the three Elders, the Hokage himself, the Heads of most of the active ninja clans. Hiashi, Tsume, and the original Shi-Cho-Ino team was present. Along with their children. Sasuke and Kakashi were also there. He noticed Sakura was missing. The poor girl was still dealing with the horror of the Forest of Death. Most of his and Gemna's friends and all of his lover's family were present.

It was perfect.

But most of all there was Genma.

Iruka looked at his dressed form in the mirror provided. He liked what he saw. "Iruka-san?" Haku called softly. He took a deep breath. "I'm ready," he returned. He opened the door and stepped out. It was time to meet Genma at the temple and get married.

* * *

Kimimaro stood in the back of the crowd watching as everyone congratulated Iruka and Gemna on their bonding. He wasn't sure why he was there, but he hadn't been able to turn down Naruto-sama when the blond sent a message inviting him, asking him to join them for this joyous occasion. Even though he was there for the bonding and was staying for the festive dinner and dancing he still couldn't wrap his head around the event. This was his first bonding, so maybe it was to be expected.

Sound didn't have joyous celebrations unless one counted the gluttony and lust that came before and after their larger battles.

"Kimimaro, what are you doing here in the shadows?" He turned slowly to look at Naruto. He ignored the way his heart beat a little faster when his gaze landed on the bright blond's face. He was starting to suspect that something was wrong with him and that Naruto's presence triggered the illness. He wondered if a member of Leaf poisoned him. Could the perpetrator be Naruto himself?

"Kimimaro, are you okay?"

He shook his head and then flushed when he realized just what he'd done. "I am fine," he corrected.

Naruto peered at him curiously. "Are you sure? I called your name several times and you didn't answer? You sure you're fine. I could call Haku. He's a medic, you know?"

Something hot and thick and ugly settled in his chest and filled his stomach at the mention of the beautiful brunet.

"I'm fine. Truly."

Naruto did not look convinced. His lips pursed down into a frown and he looked around Kimimaro. The Sound ninja just knew he was looking for his boyfriend to call him over. "I am well. There is no need for Haku-sama to look me over."

Naruto glanced at him. "If you're sure?"

Kimimaro knew his pale complexion was giving him away. He could feel the heat on his cheeks, but couldn't help it.

There was something about being the focus of Naruto's blue gaze. He always felt agitated, like there was something he needed to do, but was able to complete the task. Yet, he still couldn't seem to stay away from the genin. Kimimaro knew he was playing with fire. He should have declined Naruto's invite no matter how he was drawn to the blond. He needed to focus on his task. He bowed low at the waist. "Thank you for inviting me to this joyous event, Naruto-sama."

Naruto chuckled uncertainly and rubbed the back of his head as he waved Kimimaro off with one hand. "Uh, none of that. You don't have to call me that."

"Naruto-sama, I must call you by your proper title. It would be wrong do to otherwise," he replied solemnly. He needed to remember just who and what this bright blond was to Leaf.

"We're friends, Kimimaro and friends don't call each other by their title, and of course I invited you. I wanted you here."

"We both wanted you here."

Kimimaro sucked in a breath and turned unsteadily to look at Haku. The brunet was standing a few feet behind him. He looked resplendent in rich red silk. Something hot and bitter filled Kimimaro's breast as he looked at him. He feared it was jealousy.

* * *

The wooden floor was cool against his naked shins. It was a welcome comfort as he knelt waiting for his Master to join him. Eyes closed, Kimimaro tried to ignore the pleasure singing in his veins. The low hum of the toy in his channel was background music to his growing arousal. It teased and tortured the sensitive skin of his channel. Kimimaro was just glad it wasn't pressed against his prostrate.

He did not keep Kimimaro waiting long. Shoulders back, chakra rippling through the air, he strode into the room. Kimimaro barely suppressed the desire to sigh. Master had so much chakra it moved through the air like wind during a summer storm.

A tender hand descended upon his head. The gentle weight was soothing. Kimimaro had gone so long without his presence. "You missed me." It was statement, not a question, btu Kimimaro still felt the need to respond.

"Yes, Master. So much."

It was the one element of being an elite jounin he didn't enjoy. To be frank, he absolutely hated being away from his Master and village. It was a burden Kimimaro would gladly bear for his master and clan. His missions provided his Master's clan with funds and each completed mission increased the clan's prestige. Kimimaro was proud to note he was one of the village's best swordsmen. Not only did he complete his task, but he was one of few ninja able to say he never lost a team member.

As much as Kimimaro enjoyed being a ninja of Leaf, he rejoiced every mission his Master received, especially the increasing harder and more time consuming tasks. They meant their village was coming to see the truth of his Master's strength. Naruto Uzumaki was a very accomplished ninja and in little time he would join the elites and before he knew it he would be on the same stage as the Sanin and the Kages of the largest elemental nations.

His fingers broad and callused with ridges and groves from holding kunai and shuriken threaded through the long white strands of his hair. He cradled Kimimaro's head beneath leaning forward to tease his nape. Kimimaro shuddered.  
Naruto stepped back. "Stand," he ordered before spinning around and walking away.

Legs shaking, Kimimaro slowly stood. Biting his bottom lip helped to hold back the moan that threatened to break free when the toy moved. Oh, gods. The flared head rubbed directly across his gland.

"Come here." He pointed a few feet in front of him.

Kimimaro's breath hitched. He knew what was coming and nerves and excitment made his body shake. The vibrator did not help. Every other step sent it grinding across his prostate.

Master Naruto sat in the middle of their large bed. It was more than big enough to sleep five full grown men sleeping side by side though they never tested that truth. Naruto only loved two and would only accept two in his bed. Kimimaro was privileged enough to be one of the two. He cherished these nights, the evenings he had Naruto all to himself.

Kimimaro slowly walked across the room. His Master's gaze burned his skin with every step. Kimimaro wasn't wearing much so he felt it over a large expanse of his flesh. His light blue sheath covered him from his shoulders to his upper thighs but it was so sheer he might as well be naked. He could feel the weight of his blue gaze on every exposed inch of his body.

He waited beside the bed. A few feet separated him from his Master. He wanted to be near him, closer than skin to skin, but he knew better. He could only bridge the gap if his Master ordered Kimimaro to him.  
His master moved off the bed. "Come, Kimimaro. Lie down."

Feet heated by the warm stone floor, he crossed the small chasm that separated them, and then gingerly climbed it to lay in the middle of the opulent bed.

"Assume the position."

Eyes closed and cock hard, he lifted his arms from his side and spread them. He did the same for his legs.

He shuddered at the first feel of his master's hands on his left ankle. Master Naruto wrapped soft leather cuffs around his ankle and did the same for his left wrist.

The steady tread of his confident steps filled the silence as he walked around the bed until he reached the other side. He deftly bond Kimimaro's right wrist and ankle. Kimimaro's breathing deepened. There was something about being bound and at his master's mercy that always turned him on. His cock was hard and steading leaking pre-come until his flat belly. As though his thoughts had genjutsued his master's touch, Naruto placed one broad hand on his upper thigh.

He sucked in a breath and shivered.

Naruto's thumb moved over his sensitive skin, drawing a fiery circle on his flesh. He bite his lip to hold back the moan he wanted to release. Such a simple touch shouldn't have felt so good, but it did. His body was tight with the tension. It was taking everything in him not to shake. He was already so close. He blamed the toy he'd been wearing all day but he knew it wasn't truly at fault. He was so sensitive where his master was concerned. The blond could make him come with a look. Naruto hadn't tested it but Kimimaro just knew he could do it.

That teasing hand moved down his flak and then up it in a steady comforting manner. He sighed. "You've been so good, Kimi, haven't you?" His voice was deep and sweet. Utterly seductive.

"I... I try, Master. I tried," he whispered shakily.

"I know, baby. I appreciate it and just to show you how much, I'm going to let you come."

Kimimaro choked back a gasp. He'd been waiting so long, days and days, to find release, he stopped thinking his master was going to allow him to climax. "Thank you, Master."

"Don't thank me, yet," Naruto purred and reached between his splayed legs to play with the vibrator held within his channel. He slowly pulled it out until only the silicon head was warmed by his sheath before returning it with the same pace. He repeated the act several times, making sure the toy brushed across his prostate with each withdraw and thrust. Kimimaro was crying silent tears of pleasure and frustration by the time Naruto stopped. "Master, please," he begged. He couldn't take it anymore. Feeling his master's callused hand on his skin and knowing he was the one handling the vibrator inside him was too much. He needed release.

Master Naruto unclasped the ring around his cock and thrust the toy home. A second hand wrapped around his erection. "Come."

Kimimaro woke with a cry as come spurted from his cock. Chest heaving, he looked around the room, searching for his master. He was surprised when he didn't spot Naruto. Realization dawned heavily. "It was a dream," he whispered mournfully before falling back on the bed. It was only a dream. How he wished it was true, that he really did belong to Master Uzumaki.

* * *

You know the deal: please review. I'm hoping the fiction gods are watching and will take note of my update. I swear some of my favorited and watched stories haven't been updated, well, since I updated. Karma, huh?

My line breaks keep disappearing. Let me know if they go poof again.


	22. Chapter 22

**Caution**: This is the writer's first draft

**Rating**: Adult (applies for this and future chapters)

**Pairings**: Naruto/Haku; Naruto/Kimimaro; Threesome

**Warnings (applies to this and future chapters)**: m/m; slash, homoerotic, language, OOC, male pregnancy, cross-dressing, graphic sexual situations.

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

Kakashi was having a bad day. A really bad day. It was the kind of bad day you regretted waking up to experience. Granted, it wasn't as bad as some of Kakashi's worst days. Those days ended up with someone life changing and important to Kakashi dying. Like October 10.  
Today wasn't that bad. He sent a silent prayer up to the gods. He really prayed that it wouldn't veer off into that kind of bad day.  
He'd had too many of those in his relatively short life.

He would take aching, kill-me-now muscles over that any day.

Kakashi didn't think even Leaf, the greatest of the Hidden Villages, could handle another October 10th.

Gai just kicked his ass in a taijutsu spar and before that Yugao almost kicked it in a sword battle. He was forced to pull no punches just to beat her. There was a time when he could best her without breaking a sweat. He didn't even want to think of how quickly Hayate would kick his ass. The man was a beast with a blade.

It seemed while he was wasting time staring at the memorial monument, his colleagues were pushing past their limits to get stronger.  
He groaned as a civilian bumped into him, igniting a spark of pain down his upper thighs. He hated taijutsu, almost as much as he hated that sun genjutsu Gai loved to employ every time he won their contests.

It was on his list of things to maim and kill. Right on the top.

Any other time and he would have slid out of the way, preventing the civilian from ever making contact. Not today. He could barely move.

Making it to Naruto's was taking an eternity.

He wondered just how much of a slight Haku would feel if he just didn't show up. The Hatake clan lands were so close. Less than five minutes away if he continued on this tortoise pace. He could soak his aching body in some very hot water, stretch, and go back to sleep for several hours and show up later, like when there was an apocalypse.

He strongly considered it, but decided to continue on. Kakashi didn't want to backslide on any of the progress he made. He was practicing with the elite jounins, interacting regularly with a few chunin, and he was actually training his team.

He didn't want anything to destroy the beautifully balanced life he had.

Granted it was only the second week or so of this new Kakashi, but he figured he was stagnant for so long that any progress was great progress.

Haku might not mind if he didn't show up to train the little brats, but he volunteered and he was trying to clean up his reputation of being a flake, especially where the younger generation was concerned.

Thankfully, he wasn't teaching anything physical.

Since he was the only living student of the Fourth they asked him to teach history, specifically the truth of his sensei's legendary battles, as he knew them.

It took some time but he finally reached Naruto's dojo. It seemed like just a week ago it was forested land. Yesterday, when the Uzumaki clan had the grand opening, several hours after Genma and Iruka's bonding, Kakashi was literally dumbfounded by how much progress the two young men made. Not only were the four walls up, but also the whole structure seemed to be complete, fixtures and all. He didn't even want to think of how much the two paid the contractors to get the building up that quickly.

_Wonder if they used ninja?_

Kakashi smiled thinking about Gemna's bonding to Iruka. He still didn't understand how the two got together let alone stayed a couple long enough to tie the knot, but he was very happy for them. He spent a lot of time pretending to chase Iruka, using the other man as a smoke screen of sorts. He felt pretty bad about it, especially since he was pretty good friends with Gemna. The two men shared a mentor, though the man taught them at different stages of their lives.

He wanted what Gemna had, a love that would stand the test of time and would endure jealousy, anger, and even war, because Kakashi was sure that was exactly what Gemna and Iruka had.

He glanced across the compound. Finally, he had reached his destination. He wondered who was going to help the two out with the clinic. He was well aware of Haku's medical capabilities. He barely held back the shudder just thinking about the fear the medic nin evoked. He heard horror stories about just how capable Haku was at knocking out even the most elite jounin. He had first hand knowlegde. After all, he had saw Haku knock Zabuza unconcious with a handfull of senbon.

Kakashi walked up to the door and entered. It was a very nice dojo. There was a little reception area off to the right with a desk. It was unoccupied. Behind it was a low wall that allowed him to see the building was broken up into distinct rooms. It was different from most Leaf dojos that had one main training area and a dressing area, two it was co-ed.

Neither Haku nor Naruto were there. For one moment he felt abject anger. What the hell? He walked all the way here, despite being sore as hell, and no one was here!

Then one of the side doors opened. Out walked a tall, broad, male.

Kakashi's jaw dropped. He found himself speechless. It was embarrassing really.

His mask was the only thing that kept it from being publicly embarrassing.

The man had sunshine yellow hair that reached past his shoulders. He couldn't see just how long it was since the blond was facing Kakashi, but he got the impression it was pretty long.

It wasn't quite Naruto's color. That shade only belonged to one family. It was a little darker, and had red-orange streaks throughout it, but it was equally bright.

"Hatake-san, you arrived. Sorry to have kept you waiting. I went in to settle the students."

Kakashi found himself looking into dark red eyes. The man had pale skin, finely arched red-blond eyebrows, a patrician nose, and a large, wide mouth. He was very handsome. He walked toward Kakashi and the silver haired nin realized the man's hair was braided and quite long.

It swung and forth from behind his lower back like a pendulum. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Sorry about being late. Uh, I was sparing with Gai and it ran late."

The blonde grinned showing off straight white teeth. They didn't bling like the Green Beast's did, but his smile left Kakashi's stomach dancing. Gods above, he was too old to be feeling this at a simple smile.

"Gai is enthusiastic about his spars. Did you at least win?" the blond asked.

Kakashi shook his head. "It was a tie," he answered after a moment. He loathed the idea of the blond thinking he lost. And wasn't that a kick in the balls? He'd gone decades without caring about anyone's opinion of him, not even the Third's.

"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't introduce myself. My name is a Yohji, Yohji Miyake."

"Kakashi Hatake," he replied automatically and then flushed in embarrassment. The man knew exactly who he was. He even called him by name. Plus, there weren't many shinobi, in and outside the village, who didn't know him on sight.

"Nice to meet you, Kakashi Hatake."

"I am blessed to meet you, Yohji Miyake." He meant it. He decided to stop his fake courting of Iruka and focus on strengthening his ties to his fealty families. Maybe it was also time to start thinking about the growth of his clan. After all, one man was not a clan.

Kakashi flopped onto his back as the last of his history students left. He really appreciated Naruto for giving him this chance to tell his teacher's story. Over the years Minato Namikaze became a legend and lost much, if not all, of his humanity. Even Kakashi was guilty of stripping him of his personality until he became some all-knowing shinobi. Being forced to tell the children about some of Minato's best and worst battles made Kakashi remember the little things. The fights, the arguments, and most importantly the laughter and hugs.

Minato was a very touchy-feely person who lived to hug his recalcitrant student as much as his boisterous one, Obito.

Kakashi was so devastated by their deaths he forced himself to stop thinking of them. In time he forget everything but the bad.

This afternoon unburied the good memories and breathed life into the great ones.

"Master Hatake, will you be all right? Are you in need of help?"

He lifted a hand and waved off the red-eyed blond. "I'm fine," he murmured. He still felt butterflies, yes he admitted it, when he thought of the man, let alone looked at him, but Kakashi was one of Leaf's best ninja. He could fake nonchalance better than anyone.

So, he faked it right then and there.

"Children are exhausting, aren't they?" The blond chuckled. The sound send shudders down Kakashi's back. Gods, he had it bad.

"They just don't seem to understand that the rest of us don't live on sugar and curiosity. I think every mother deserves an award. One for each child," the blond continued.

"True." He sighed. "I have a hard enough time with my team and there are just three of them. I think Iruka is crazy to take on a classroom full of those brats. That or he's got balls of steel. I'll take an Iwa S-class nin any day over that."

Yohji laughed. It was loud and full bodied and made Kakashi sit up just so he could glimpse a bit of his happiness. He was not disappointed. His wide lips were parted and his head was tilted back, giving Kakashi a great view of the pale column of his throat, the wide planes of his chest and the strong lines of his shoulder.

Kakashi swallowed thickly. The blond was really quite attractive.

"Normally, I would agree with you but I am enjoying teaching these students the ninja arts, even if the lessons are less than elementary. It's nice to be see the will of fire being born in them."

"Must be beautiful," Kakashi replied dumbly. If he got the chance to look at Yohji everyday he'd sign up for the dojo in a second. There had to be at least one jutsu in his repertoire he could teach the little brats, right?

Yohji stood. "It is. Hungry?"

Kakashi's stomach took that moment to make itself known. "Uh, yeah," he replied as he tried to stop his skin from flushing bright red in embarrassment. Thank goodness for the literal masks he wore.

"Come one. I know a little place. It's off the beaten path but it makes the best soba noodles in Leaf," Yohji offered.

"Okay. Sounds great." Kakashi stood and then shook out his legs. He was still a little sore from his morning exercises and sitting cross-legged for over an hour.

"You sure you're fine?"

He lifted his head. Concern shined in the blond's eyes. "I promise I'm fine. Just feeling a little sore. Nothing more."

"Perfect. Let's head out. Hopefully, we can get there before the lunch special ends."

Together they walked to the door. Kakashi paused at it as something occurred to him. "What about the kids? Is someone watching them?"

Yohji chuckled lightly. "We don't normally have such big classes. It's not like the academy. It's not meant to replace it. Everyone is split according to his or her skill level and each class is small and taught by a select group of rotating teachers so they grow together. I don't have a class today. I was just supposed to man the place while you taught the Fourth Era history."

"Makes sense."

"Yup. So, I'm free for the rest of the day. And hungry. Very hungry." He grinned as rubbed one broad hand against his flat belly. His shirt rode up a little, exposing creamy skin, defined muscles and a dark blonde happy trail.

Kakashi's mouth went dry. He wanted to follow that trail with his tongue.

"Ready?"

Kakashi lifted his head to find the blond watching him, amusement and heat in his eyes. The blond knew Kakashi was looking at him. Kakashi flushed at being caught blatantly staring.

"Yeah. Lead the way," he croaked out as he rubbed the back of his head.

The blond weaved a path through the village that even had Kakashi fighting to keep abreast of their location. He discovered many previously unknown streets that afternoon. Finally, they stood in front of a small restaurant. It was more like a stand. It reminded him vividly of Ichiraku, Naruto's favorite ramen place.

"Ah, welcome back! I wondered where you were. Nice to see you again, Yohji," the cook called out. She was an old woman with steel grey hair tied back in a severe bun, and happy lines at the corners of her mouth and eyes. Arms held out for an embrace, she was grinning broadly at the blond. He stepped into her arms and hugged her tightly. "Had a mission and now I'm teaching a bunch of pre-academy brats some basic skills."

"Truly?"

Yohji nodded.

"That is good, very good. I still miss the days when the academy was truly a place of learning the ninja arts. Now, well," she growled. "You know they teach girls such rubbish as the floral arts, makeup, and fashion."

Kakashi choked. "Makeup and fashion?" He knew about the floral arts. It was a joke amongst the male shinobi all over the village, new and old, but the latter two were news to him.

"Yes," she replied curtly.

Kakashi wondered if Sakura's excellent manners and knowledge of floral arts, makeup and fashion were the reason she was placed first in her class. She certainly wasn't the strongest female. He knew a lot of teachers placed importance on certain kind of intelligence, but unless things changed that drastically from when he was in the academy, the book smarts didn't count much in the final grades.

"There is a reason why the newest batches of female genin spend so much time in the genin and chunin ranks. They are not equipped to do more. The Chunin Exams are in the village this season. I do not expect much. I have watched and noticed. Leaf always shows well, no matter what village the exam is in, yet few of the genin are female."

She shook her head. "They fill their heads with stories of how glamorous the ninja arts are. They blatantly lie to them time after time because we don't want to appear sexist and have so few women." She shrugged. "At least that's what I was told when I first complained." She leaned forward and darted a glance at the street. "I believe they just want more civilians to enter the forces, but I am a conspiracy theorists." She admitted the latter with a shrug.

Kakashi realized he might have more work cut out for him than he imagined with his team. If the girls were getting poor information, there was a strong chance that the guys were getting something just as bad. Okay, maybe not as bad, but nearly as dangerous, especially in the long run.

"Enough about that. You came here to eat. Not listen to an old woman gripe." She turned to Kakashi. "What would you like?"

"Do you mind if I order for us both?"

Kakashi shook his head no. He was still trying to accept that the academy taught ninja fashion and makeup. What. The. Hell!

"We'll have one order of crispy sesame chicken over soba, and ginger shrimp, soba and peas, and spicy soba noodles with chicken and peanut sauce. Two chopsticks for each."

The elderly woman raised one eyebrow at the last part of the order but didn't say anything.

"Do you mind?" Yohji turned to Kakashi and asked.

"No." Kakashi didn't, but he was trying to figure out when he allowed himself to get railroaded into a date. This had to be a date, because even though Kakashi was one of the least social and personable people in Leaf and had the romantic experiences of a 12-year-old virgin, minus the virginity status, he knew friends didn't eat from the same bowl. Even with two chopsticks.

He realized it didn't really matter. Kakashi was happy as hell that Yohji was taking the initiative. He had no idea how to ask the other ninja out or how to find out if the other was interested. Seemed he was.

Yohji took a seat on one of the stools. Kakashi realized he was still standing a few feet away from the bar and walked over to join him. Yohji smiled at him. "So, tell me about yourself, Kakashi Hatake. Not the copy-nin, but Kakashi."

Kakashi stared at him. Most people, hell everyone, wanted to know about his missions. How long it took him to kill this infamous ninja. How many A and S-class missions he'd been on. Even B-classes missions got some ninja hot. The worst were those who wanted to know what Uchiha he bested in battle to win his Sharingan eye. It appeared that was the popular interpretation of his acquired bloodline limit.

No one wanted to know about him.

"There's not much to tell. Contrary to popular belief I'm not that interesting."

"I beg to disagree. How about we start with something simple. Do you really enjoy reading Icha Icha so much you do it in public or is it a ploy?"

Kakashi flushed. "I do like reading it, but it's more of a ploy. The number of marriage proposals I receive has dropped drastically since I started reading it in public."

Yohji chuckled. "Imagine that. So do you read it for the smut or the storyline? Never read it but the men and women I know who've read it are very adamant that it's not just sex."

"Both."

"So, I really should stop while I'm ahead, huh?"

"What?" Kakashi asked, confused. "Ahead of what?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but the Icha Icha series is straight. I doubt an openly gay man would be reading it in public." He rubbed a hand along his jaw. Kakashi couldn't help noticing it was lightly covered with honey blond stubble and dimpled. "Should have realized it, really. Some ninja I am," Yohji continued.

"I'm bi." The words were blurted out before Kakashi thought about them. Otherwise he would have phrased it more intelligently. And no so damned bluntly.

"So I have a chance?"

Kakashi's gaze lowered. Thankfully, the proprietor placed the first dish in front of him so it looked like he wasn't really avoiding Yohji all too knowing gaze. It was spicy noodles and chicken in peanut sauce. "You have a very good chance," he admitted after a moment.

Yohji grabbed the plate and placed it between them. He grabbed the two chopsticks and handed Kakashi a pair. Kakashi accepted the sticks, but Yohji didn't release them forcing Kakashi to lift his gaze and look him squarely in the eye. "Thank you, Kakashi for accepting my invitation. I feel very pleased to be here with you today."

"I feel the same way."

Many said something similar to Yohji but few meant them. Yohji did. Kakashi was too good of a ninja not to be able to read a person's true intent.

Thankfully, the stand owner arrived with the second and third dish so Kakashi didn't have to figure out if Yohji expected him to say more and if so what.

"Uh…what do you want to start with?"

"Pick one. I've tried them all. I want to see what you enjoy."

Kakashi barely stifled the urge to shudder with sexual awareness. There was something about Yohji's tone when he spoke the last bit that made Kakashi think he wasn't talking about the food.

He flickered a glance to him, but Kakashi couldn't read his face. Assuming he was reading way too much into a simple statement, Kakahsi grabbed his chopsticks, broken them apart, said the traditional thanks and dug into the spicy noodles dish. It was delicious.

About an hour later Kakashi was sure Yohji was right. This little stand had the best soba noodles in the whole village. He regretted all the years he went without learning of the place. The awesome meals he could have had.

He patted his very full stomach lightly. He and Yohji ordered another two dishes after the first three were done. They shared again. Kakashi tried to ignore the intimacy of the act the whole time, but failed.

Now he was following Yohji back to his place. He lived in one of the many ninja dedicated apartment building scattered across the village, the ninth district specifically.

Kakashi was invited to see his weapons collection. It was a well-used line among ninja much like civilians and an after dinner cup of coffee. However Kakashi was genuinely interested in seeing his weapons. Yohji claimed to have a premier collection of chakra channeling weapons, something that Kakashi was always interested in.

Especially lately.

He was trying to figure out how to repair his father's legendary sword.

Yohji lead him into the building and then to the elevator. Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at the silver contraption. Most ninja hated the things. Nothing could be worse then getting caught in one when it broke down, though any chunin and up could cut their way out. The bill the housing company usually sent the ninja was more of a problem. He figured out why Yohji was riding the elevator when he realized they were going to the top floor.

Penthouse suite.

He wondered who this ninja was that he could afford someplace like this and not register to Kakashi. Leaf had thousands of ninja, but someone this good would have captured his attention.

He didn't get much time to consider the question because the moment the suite door was open, Yohji's mouth was on his. It was warm, firm, and incredibly insistent. Kakashi froze for a moment, but only one and then he melted underneath the assault.

It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced in his relatively short life. He was always the dominant one, the one in charge and in control. He never even conceived of being the submissive. He was quickly starting to wonder why not.

This was as close to heaven as he was going to get. The feel of Yohji's mouth on his, coaxing his lips to part, while his hands, callused and insistent, moved across his lower back and then higher, lifting his shirt along the way, was almost too much pleasure.

The blond pulled off his flak jacket and shit and threw them somewhere. All too soon his pants joined them on the floor.

He barely registered the clank as his weapon-laden clothing hit the floor. He was, however, very aware that he was being backed out of the room. He took notice with half a mind. The other portion was fully focused on the way Yohji's tongue moved against his.

His back legs hit something and then Kakashi was falling to land on top of a bed. Yohji's.

The blond stood at the foot and looked down at Kakashi's prone figure. All Kakashi could think was, "wasn't' it shame they weren't still kissing." Then Yohji started stripping.

He took off his long sleeve tee. Kakashi's mouth went dry at the sight of all that skin. Milky white and decorated with dark red loops and swirls that swept from his forearms, up to his shoulders, and appeared to move down his back.

Kakashi didn't have any ink except his genjustu covered ANBU tattoo, but he always appreciated skin work. He very much liked Yohji's.

The blond's tattoos highlighted the width of his shoulders and the strength of his muscles. He wasn't Gai cut but he was doing a very fine impression. Then Yohji dropped his trousers and boxers all one in fell swoop.

Kakashi immediately wondered if he was man enough to handle that.

Some of his panic must have shown on his face because Yohji leaned over him and breathed against his ear, "Relax, Kakashi. I promise to prepare you. You'll enjoy every minute."

He swallowed thickly, nodded his head, and kissed Yohji. It couldn't be as bad as he was making it out to be. He was a hardened jounin. He dealt with the worst the ninja arts had to dish out and survived.

A big cock, even if it was a monster like Yohji's, wasn't going to kill him.

He hooked his thumbs into his boxers, pushed them down his thighs, and kicked them off. Then he laid back and waited for Yohji. There were definitely some benefits to being on the bottom.

Yohji's heated gaze swept over him. Kakashi knew he was being dramatic but he imagined that Yohji's brown-red gaze actually deepened in color, becoming more blood red. He shivered.

"Fuck, you're hot." His eyes swept up Kakashi's figure, from his feet to his head. He paused. With a wry smile on his face he asked, "Do you really plan on keeping your mask on?"

Kakashi flushed. Anger and embarrassment and more than a little shame and fear churned inside him. No one called him on his mask in years. All his past lover's just accepted it. The last person who asked him to take off his mask was Obito Uchiha. He was also very uncomfortable with the idea of taking off his mask. He spent so much of his life living behind it, literally and figuratively, he wasn't sure he ever wanted to take it off.

"I don't have any mirrors in here."

Kakashi's head jerked up and he stared at Yohji in surprise. Few people knew why he wore his mask. Even after all these years he still hated seeing his father's face looking back at him whenever he glanced into a mirror. The reason for the shame changed over the years. He went from being ashamed of his father's actions to hating his own.

Yohji sighed, lifted his hands and flew through a series of seals Kakashi didn't recognize. The room was bathed in absolute darkness. Impressive considering it was a mid afternoon and it was a particularly bright day.

"Take it off, Kakashi. I won't fuck you with the mask on."

Kakashi lifted his hands and then hesitated. Just because he couldn't see through the pitch black, didn't mean Yohji was in the same position. It was his jutsu after all.

A gasp was torn from Kakashi's lips. Yohji's hand, incredibly warm and callused, griped the root of his cock and palmed him from stalk to tip. He shuddered when a fingertip, he guessed Yohji's thumb, swirled around his plum-shaped head, paying particular attention to his slit. "Take it off, now."  
Kakashi ripped the mask off like the hounds of hell were after him. He was on the edge of an orgasm. If Yohji could make him feel this good, bring him this close with just his touch, he didn't want to wait a moment longer to feel his cock.

He gritted his teeth and breathed deeply past his parted his lips as Yohji continued to jerk him off. He feared embarrassing himself. A hand job never felt so good, brought him so close damn quickly.

Just when he thought he was going to come, and come hard, Yohji released him.

Kakashi barely stifled his groan of disappointment.

He jerked in surprise when Yohji's fingers intertwined with his. The uncertainty in their touch made him realize Yohji's was just as blind to the dark as he was. He allowed Yohji to pull him forward until he was sitting up and then place his hand on the long, hard length of the blond's erection. He grasped his cock just as Yohji placed a small tub in his lap.

"Lube me up." Yohji's voice was hard and dark with arousal. Kakashi's gut clenched at the sound. It was incredibly erotic.

Kakashi started to reach for the pot between his legs, but decided against this. "Trust me," he murmured before dipping his head and wrapping his lips around the head of Yohji's cock. The blond gasped startled and even took a step back. Kakashi followed him never taking his mouth of his dick.

"Shit," Yohji growled lightly before he stepped forward. His length slid farther into Kakashi's mouth. The silver haired nin released his hold a little, took a deep breath, and sucked hard, taking the thick, hard length down his throat.

Yohji groaned darkly. "Fuck, you suck good cock." Then his hands were in Kakashi's hair. He simply ran his hands through the strands several times as Kakashi moved back and forth over his dick.

Kakashi groaned around the length and reached forward to clasp his hands on Yohji's hips. He gently pushed him forward and then back. Yohji got the idea and began to thrust in and out of Kakashi's mouth.

His eyes watered and his breath was coming in short, but he'd never been more excited or turned on in his life. Kakashi reached down and grabbed his erection. He palmed himself as Yohji fucked his throat, moaning and groaning as every thrust pushed him a little closer to the edge.

Yohji thrust hard at the same time that he swallowed and the full length of the blond's monster cock was down his throat, choking him. He moaned and came, shuddering, impaled on Yohji's dick.

"Good gods, you're so fucking hot." Yohji took a step back, giving Kakashi breathing room and gasped out the words.

Kakashi gave a little smile, feeling smug. Yohji sounded wrecked, a little like how he felt. His orgasm had stripped his senses of everything but touch more effectively than the pitch-black jutsu did his sight. The cock down his throat was the only reason he didn't scream with his release.

"Fuck. Can't wait to get inside you. Gotta get inside you." Yohji's hands moved along his groin area, searching. After a moment he found the small pot of lube. Kakashi heard the sound of it opening and guessed he was lubing up his cock.

He jumped a little at the sound of the plastic tube landing on the floor. "Turn around. Head down. Ass up." Yohji's voice was curt. His tone was hard. Kakashi licked his lips. He turned around and knelt upon the bed. Then slowly, he lowered his head until it lay against the mattress.

Oddly enough, despite his canine companions, he'd never done it doggy style. Few ninja felt comfortable allowing another ninja at that back. He felt more than a little foolish allowing Yohji at his back. He was being emotional assuming that because the other ninja was a member of Leaf's forces he wouldn't attack him, that or he just wanted do this way more than he wanted to play things safe.

He couldn't help but release a little gasp at the feel of slick hands on his flanks. Yohji moved his hands north and grasped the globes of his buttocks. He tightened his grip for a moment and then released it only to the do the same thing again. Then his hands moved over his flesh, his touch sure and just a little hard. Kakashi pressed his head deeper into the mattress as Yohji massaged his ass.

He spread Kakashi's cheeks to reveal his rosette.

Kakashi darn near bit his lip hard enough to draw blood when his tongue, stiff and insistent, pressed against the curled bud. He gasped and gripped the sheets in his fisted hands. It was too much. More than he could handle.

Then Yohji started tonguing his rosette, kissing it like there was no tomorrow.

Kakashi reached between his legs and grabbed the root of his erection in a tight, almost punishing grip. The next time he came he wanted to be on Yohji's cock. "No more. Fuck me, just fuck me now."

Yohji pulled back and Kakashi gasped in relief. He knew, even with his hand on his length, he wouldn't have been able to hold out much longer.  
He clenched his jaw when Yohji lathered some lube on his entrance before pressing against the rosette and sliding his finger inside Kakashi. "You're tight. Virgin tight."

"I've, uh, never bottomed," Kakashi admitted after he got a handle on his breathing. Fuck, having a finger shoved up your ass was an interesting feeling.  
Yohji plunged his finger in and out of Kakashi's ass, waiting until he got used to feeling, before adding a second and third finger.

"I'm ready…Just…I'm ready."

He gripped Kakashi's left hip and pulled him back. Then the head of his cock was pressing against Kakash's entrance, parting his rosette, and sliding into him. He gasped at the bite of the first few inches. The head was a bitch to take in but the rest of his long, thick length was easier to handle. Finally, Yohji's thighs rested against the back of his and he was balls deep inside Kakashi. He remained still, allowing Kakashi to get accustomed to the feel of his cock stretching him out. Kakashi breathed deeply through parted lips and relaxed his muscles. It took time, but not too much getting adjusted to the blond's cock. Yohji did an excellent job stretching him.

"Move."

Yohji did, withdrawing until only the tip of his erection was sheathed within him. Kakashi's head snapped up and one hand reached out, found a pillow, and gripped it hard. Fuck, that one pull nearly undid him. Yohji struck gold and brushed across his prostate on his way. Kakashi wondered why he'd never bottom before and how soon he could repeat the experience.

The sound of Yohji chuckling drifted to Kakashi. Belatedly, he realized the blond was saying his name. "What?" he managed to get out before Yohji thrust forward and stole his breath. Words wouldn't come out and thoughts were too hard to conceive. All he could do was feel and enjoy the pleasure that racked his body as Yohji fucked him hard, thrusting in and out of him and battered his prostate with what felt like every other stroke.

"Screw that. Let me hear you."

Kakashi didn't realize until then that he'd managed to remain relatively quiet. It was a long ago cultivated habit. He rarely made any noises during sex, but he was surprised he managed the feat this time. He'd never experienced anything quite like Yohji.

His fingers tightened in Kakahi's hair and pulled, forcing his head up. "Scream. Moan. Cry for me." He followed every word with a jackhammer thrust and slow withdraw that threatened to undo Kakashi.

Kakashi clenched his teeth, determined to keep the sounds in. "Make me," he bit out.

Yohji laughed. It was dark and seductive and sent Kakashi's gut dancing. "Love a challenge."

Then Yohji proceeded to fulfill the challenge. He gripped both of Kakashi's hips. His long, sure fingers dug into Kakashi's flesh. He rocked Kakashi back and forth so he met every stroke and pulled away for each withdraw. The simple motions made everything better, worse, more intense. Kakashi felt like his cock was reaching deep inside him to touch places he never even imagined existing. One particularly hard thrust and Kakashi was coming, yelling at the top of his lungs, and coming so hard, so deeply he stopped breathing.

His chest ached and his ass felt like it'd been through hell and back. He opened his eyes to find himself lying on his back with Yohji sprawled beside him.  
The blackout jutsu was gone and he could clearly see the smug smile on the blond's face. He sighed, but didn't say anything. The blond deserved to feel the way he did after the two orgasms Kakashi experienced.

"Round two?" the blond questioned just when Kakashi got a handle on his breathing. Who knew good sex could be more taxing than a S-class mission?

Yohji's cock was making a liar out of him.

He didn't think Yohji's cock could kill, but he was starting to wonder. He was sure to die from pleasure overload.

Kakashi hardened, and then groaned deeply. His body was out of sync. His dick and his head wanted another round but his thighs were protesting. "I'm not sure if I would survive," he admitted.

The blond chuckled and Kakashi couldn't help the shudder than ran through his limbs as his tickling breath caressed the back of his neck.

"An accomplished ninja such as yourself should know all about the missionary position," Kakashi said.

The blond's grin widened. "Gotta love the elite. Always get things done even when the situation looks impossible. Lie back and enjoy the ride." He chuckled, "Lazy bastard," after a moment.

Kakashi couldn't argue. Then he couldn't say much of anything. All he could do was moan, groan, and eventually scream. Yohji was that damned good

* * *

There you go! You've met Kakashi's love interest. What do you think?


	23. Chapter 23

**Caution**: This is the writer's first draft.

**Rating**: Adult

**Pairing**: Naruto/Kimmimaro/Haku

**Warnings**: m/m, slash, language, fantasy, OOC, male pregnancy jutsu mentioned

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. This disclaimer applies to all following chapters.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

Chiko slowly lowered his chopsticks and looked at the man sitting across from him. It was a little early to be eating or rather it was quite late considering he still hadn't sleep yet. The meal refiled the fuel he burned staying up for a solid 24 hours. Life normally like this but he blamed the extended hours on the Chunin exams, Clan Uzumaki and Danzo. Speaking of the later...

Danzo had finally finished his meal just as he had. Now they could talk. Danzo didn't talk over food. He either spoke before the meal arrived or when it was done. The restaurant they were in was a favorite of Chiko's because of the awesome recipes and the speed with which the cook prepared his dishes. Chiko never waited more than five minutes and today the cook was in fine form.

He sighed and sat back. Danzo peered at him. "I've noticed our young friends are very goal oriented. The clinic is done and the dojo is complete," the retired ninja said.

"I noticed," Chiko replied as he wiped his mouth with the napkins provided. "My villagers have never worked so swiftly."

"And the pay?" Danzo asked as though he didn't know the answer to that.

"It's good, very good. I'm actually a little jealous of my workers. Real cash is hard to come by after all," he drawled with a sharp smile. Ryo was hard for a shadow to make. They traded services and products. Their whole society was built on a barter system. Any cash was greatly appreciated.

Haku and Naruto had earned quite a bit of loyalty from the shadows who worked with them.

"Understandable," Danzo murmured and snapped his fingers. One of the patrons in the restaurant stood and pulled a thick envelope out of his yukata. He placed the envelope in Danzo's open palm, bowed, and went back to his seat. Chiko shouldn't have been surprised. Really he shouldn't. He'd told Danzo about the place early enough for the man to set up his people but he was only expecting him to place additional ninja around the perimeter and at the front and back exits.

Danzo placed the envelope on the table and slid it to Chiko. "I understand your plight."

Chiko glanced at the envelope and had to remind himself of what they were talking about before he became distracted by the hidden ninja.

Money.

He picked up the enveloped and hefted it in his hand. It was cold, hard bank notes. He sent Danzo a wide grin and nodded his head. "Thanks." He pocketed the envelope, willing to wait until he was back in the Shadows to count out the funds. Chiko could already tell by the way the money rested against his right chest pectoral that it would go a long away amongst his people.

"I have a list of people I would like you to sponsor. These men and women have battle and medical experience of varying degrees." One of the men standing beside Danzo placed a short piece of parchment on the table between them. "Not all of them are hidden from prying eyes. I have made note of that."

Chiko nodded his head in understanding. Some of the men were visible ninja that could not claim to be shadows. He was already mentally preparing a story to tell the two young teens. They were very aware of how little Chiko and his people liked to interact with ninja. Civilians noticed nothing so Shadows could easily slip in and out the village to purchase from or trade with them but shinobi noticed everything, always assuming a person was an enemy waiting for the chance to kill him or her.

"My people have a request."

Danzo picked up his teacup and took a sip. He placed it down gently. "What is this request?" he asked softly.

"The opening of the dojo and clinic presents an opportunity for some of us to leave the shadows and bask in the light of the sun. They would like to learn at the Uzumaki dojo and medical center."

"What exactly do you want?" Danzo asked. His tone lacked emotion. Chiko wasn't sure if he'd angered the old man, intrigued him or amused hm.

"Visiting papers. Eventually we would like residential papers."

Danzo lifted his cup again. "You are asking for a lot," he eventually said. "Why should I help you and yours obtain these papers. Leaf is a great village. Not everyone is worthy to join."

"Some of my people are enamored with the stories of Leaf's legends. Some want to be the root that holds the village up and others want to be the leaves that bask in the sun."

Danzo leaned forward. "Let us talk numbers. Leaf could always use more saplings."

* * *

Sasuke slowed his pace until he came to a stop. He stopped by orphanage and dropped off breakfast and some of the few toys he kept from his childhood, and the new ones he purchased just for the kids. He handed out the gifts and waited around looking for Yoko. When she didn't show up he had to admit to Grandmother Suzuki that he was looking for the older genin. The caretaker gave him the number to Yoko's preferred training ground with an amused smile and the advice that the redhead should be just finishing her morning practice.

Of course Grandmother Suzuki was right. Yoko was just walking through the lightly wooded training ground picking up her shuriken and kunai.

He called out to her. She turned swiftly with kunai in hand and paused when she realized whom it was. "Sasuke?" she asked unsteadily.

"Uh, yeah," he replied feeling a little nervous. He coughed and straightened. "Sorry to interrupt. I know you just finished training but I was wondering if I could pick your brain."

She opened the flap tied around her upper thigh and dropped her weaponry into it. "I'm sweaty and probably stink. Want to meet up later?"

He considered it, really, but he didn't want to wait on this. He barely slept, his body too ignited with excitement to still long enough for exhaustion to catch up and allow him for fall asleep. Plus, he already chickened out yesterday. "I would prefer to talk to you now."

She arched one fine auburn eyebrow. "Well, I'm not sure your delicate sensibilities can handle it," she replied with a smirk. "Pretty boy," she murmured as though it was an afterthought.

Sasuke bristled. He hated it when she called him that. He was seriously considering acquiring a scar just so she wouldn't be able to call him that. Though knowing Yoko, she would just find another similarly hideous name to call him.

"I'm not a pretty boy. I'm a ninja just as you are," he bit out.

She snorted. "Whatever. Keep telling yourself that, pretty boy. I don't have hundreds of the opposite sex chasing me because of my gorgeous face."

He flushed. She tended to shrug off his rebuttals, not respond, and the response she'd given him was a little too frank, but based on a falsity. "They're not in love with me because I'm good looking. They want to be Mrs. Uchiha. I could be one eyed with a peg leg and they'd still chase me."

Yoko shook her head and gave him a small smile. "Maybe, but that doesn't mean you're not pretty enough to be a geisha," she retorted. His cheeks burned bright red. She walked over to him. "So, what do you want to talk about, Sasuke? I've got a shower stall with my name on it."

"My teammate and I are thinking of starting a program to help people like us, orphans, and I wanted your input."

"Really?" she asked, face bright with excitement. Then her face fell. "Which teammate?"

Sasuke felt an icy, leaden ball settle in his stomach. "Naruto Uzumaki," he replied cautiously. He knew there were a number of people who had problems with the blond. He knew Naruto was more than a little irritating with his loud-mouthed ways. He hoped Yoko wasn't one of those.

"The new clan head?"

He nodded.

She grinned widely. "Awesome. He's like a hero amongst my friends and I, you know? Tons of people look up to him."

"He is?" Sasuke was more than a little dumbfounded by the thought of Naruto being _anyone_'s hero, let alone someone like Yoko's.

"Yeah, well he's an orphan and yet he managed to make himself a clan head and gain fealty families. All from his good work during a mission. Wow!"

"I see." He did, both he and Kakashi were young orphans when they became clan heads but they inherited their title. Naruto had done the unthinkable. He founded a legacy and created a lasting family.

"So what exactly do you want to talk about?"

"Mind if we sit down?" He waved a hand toward the short grass region of the training ground. Yoko shrugged a softly curved shoulder. "No problem. Guess this is going to take time huh?"

"A little?" Sasuke admitted.

She sent him a cunning glance. "How much do you want my opinion?"

He sighed. "What is it going to cost me?" he asked cautiously. The redhead asked him to train with her a time or two and he always turned her down. He didn't really like training with people he didn't know. Though he felt he knew Yoko enough to allow her near him with a blade, he just didn't want to give in. It had become a game now.

She pursed her lips. "Well, since I'm going to miss our noon meal, I figure you should buy me a little something to tide me over."

"Lunch. Okay."

"Great. It's a date." She plopped down on the ground in lazy sprawl. "Now show me this idea you and Uzumaki came up with."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took off his backpack. He opened it and pulled out the pages he wanted Yoko to look over. He added some stuff to the folder. There were some things he intended to do himself. After all he now had a lot of empty land.

* * *

Homura closed the door to Danzo's office behind him. He knew the office he was meeting Danzo in wasn't his real one. It wasn't the place he did his real paperwork and concocted his plans. This was a front, but it was the easiest way to contact him.

"Homura, why have you called this meeting?" he asked with his sole eye piercing the other man.

Homura strode into the room and took a seat across from his fellow village Elder. He made sure he was nice and comfortable before he spoke. Danzo easily read his mood. The scarred Elder sat back in his seat, crossed his hands and placed them on his lap. He looked comfortable and ready to wait for the end of the world.

Homura wished he could feel and look that settled. "Let us be honest. You are a man who lives in the shadows and hears the thunder long before even the most accomplished farmer sees a storm coming. I am sure you are aware of why I am here."

Danzo didn't say or move for several seconds. Homura counted the time by the drums that beat heavily in his chest. "Someone kidnapped your grandson, Toru," he said after a moment.

"Yes. I want the child back safe and sound. I don't care how you get it done, but get it done." Danzo was a man of many accomplishments. He knew the leader of Root could do as he demanded.

Danzo lowered his head once. "It will be as you requested."

"Good," Homura huffed in relief. He bowed his head to Danzo and stood up. He'd said what he came to say and received the best answer possible. He needed to go home relax, work out vigorously and if his body still demanded it, have a damned good cry. Ninja were emotionless beasts, but he figured even his bastard sensei would forgive him. He deserved it. The only light in his too long life was gone and he had no clue what those bastards were doing to him.

"And the kidnappers?"

Homura froze three fourths of the way to the door. "Kill them."

"Even if one of them could be an asset to Leaf? Was doing his best to protect the your grandson?"

Homura took in a deep breath and tried to think like a ninja rather than a grandfather. Leaf needed ninja and Danzo would not be asking unless the ninja was particularly exceptional. He was the kind of man to cut his losses whenever a shinobi presented a problem.

If Danzo wanted this man or woman alive, then he or she was truly an exceptional ninja. Homura ran through the qualities Danzo was willing to keep alive despite the issues. Bloodline user. Jounin. S-class. Breeder.

The ninja would have to have three of four to be worth keeping and he strongly suspected the last was a requirement. This was the chance for Leaf to get some new blood. Homura wasn't a foolish or forgetful man. He knew Danzo well. If Homura demanded the ninja's head, Danzo would present him with the head of some cannon folder ninja who strongly resembled the ninja in question and Root would acquire a new member.

If he said yes, the ninja would come to Leaf and out of the shadows. He or she would work for Leaf and their children would work for the next Hokage rather than Danzo's unit. Leaf would be stronger.

"Fine," he bit out, "but he must be exceptional and not a hair on Toru's head must be harmed."

"It will be as you demanded."

Homura sent Danzo a curt nod and continued on. He left the room secure in the knowledge that his boy would be safe and all the kidnappers but one wouldn't live to regret their actions.

* * *

"Master Uzumaki, wouldn't it be best if you made these decisions with Master Haku?" Kimimaro asked plainly.

He was distinctly uncomfortable, more nervous than a genin on his first C-rank mission.

"Huh?" Naruto turned slightly and looked at him in question. His face was a picture perfect example of stupid confusion. Kimimaro knew he was faking it. He met and "hung out" with Master Uzumaki several times the last few days. He got to know the laughing blond over that amount of time, and one of the first things Kimimaro realized was Naruto Uzumaki, Head of the Uzumaki Clan was incredibly insightful. He was able to speak with a person for a few minutes and seemed to intuitively know exactly what needed to be said to either make them do their best or make the person angrier than a kicked over bees nest. Kimimaro witnessed this phenomenon several times. It was fascinating really, watching Master Uzumaki prop up his friends and tear down his enemies. Quite a few shopkeepers were in the latter group.

Kimimaro knew this because for the last two days Master Uzumaki asked for his presence while he was shopping.

This made Kimimaro truly uncomfortable because Master Uzumaki was shopping for household items for the Uzumaki Clan House.

Kimimaro was not a member of the Uzumaki clan. He wasn't even a member of Leaf. As a matter of a fact he was a member of an enemy nation, yet, Master Uzumaki wanted him to help furnish the first home his clan would call theirs.

Honestly, uncomfortable didn't even begin to describe how Kimimaro felt. It was taking all of his schooling to stop the urge to shuffle his feet like a first day academy student.

"What do you think about these colors?" Naruto asked as though he hadn't voiced a legitimate question.

A muffled snicker drifted over to them from the trio of retired shinobi who owned the store. It was nice to know someone was taking note of their foolish situation, even if it was because they thought it was funny.

"Kimimaro?" Naruto prodded.

The normally stoic ninja released a heavy sigh. He wasn't going to get out of this, no matter how he tried. Naruto's family name was most appropriate for the young blond. The blond was a whirlpool with the incredible ability to pull even the most resilient ninja under. "I believe this would look best with the colors you have chosen to represent the Uzumaki clan," Kimimaro answered and held up one of the fabric samples.

Naruto eyed the fabric. A boldy colored sunset marked the cloth. The dark orange, reds, blues, whites, and pinks matched the Uzumaki bright blue, white, and orange.

"Perfect," Naruto exclaimed and strode over to him. He clasped Kimimaro tightly on the shoulder before taking the fabric from the jounin's suddenly limp fingers. Kimimaro's shoulder burned from the heat of his touch. Yet, it wasn't enough. He struggled with the desire to briefly lean against the blond and bask in the light that seemed to follow Naruto wherever he went.

"See, you're so good at this." Naruto waved the fabric briefly. One of the store's employees ran from between the displayed mechandise to take the item. He placed it on a steadily growing pile that sat beside the register.

Arms free, Naruto stepped beside Kimimaro. He bounced lightly on his heels. "This is why I brought you along. I'm horrible at this stuff. Now, Haku has asked me to design one of the guest rooms. I think we both know that would be a very bad idea. Want to help me out and pick some paint colors and fabric?" he asked, blue eyes large and luminous.

Kimimaro blinked down at the handsome blond and found himself unable to think clearly. Naruto's bright blue eyes held him jutsu-bound. "Pardon me, Master Uzumaki?" he rasped after several long moments.

Naruto's gaze tightened briefly, just the slightest hint of irritation before he sighed. "Naruto. Just Naruto. I asked if you would be willing to help me design one of the guest rooms. We're going to have a lot of rooms in the main house and Haku can't, well really he shouldn't be forced, to design them all. I volunteered to help and then later remembered that everyone including my sweet, gorgeous Haku hated my jumpsuit, so I thought to myself, what do I do now? I of course thought of someone who is smarter and classier than myself. You were obvious."

How could Kimimaro say anything but yes at that praise. "I would be glad to be of service."

The light in Naruto's gaze shifted. Become darker and even more mesmerizing. Kimimaro felt his inner core heat up. His cheeks warmed. Unbidden, the dream from last night came to him. He tried to push away the nebulous feel of Naruto's hands on his body, the way his dream master teased, tortured, and ultimately pleased Kimimaro but it was an impossible feat.

Eyes darkened to a navy blue, Naruto looked him up and down. "Good to know." He turned and strode back to the front of the shop.

Kimimaro released a breath he didn't know he was holding. That was... intense. A little like standing in front of Master Orochimaru when the Sanin was on an experimentation bender. The difference was where Kimimaro would literally push another ninja in front of him to stop Orochimaru from calling him forth, Kimimaro desperately wanted to be Naruto's sole interest.

He wanted the blond to chose him.

Unfortunately, Master Uzumaki had already chosen Haku, a young man with a gorgeous face and matching disposition. He was not sullen like Kimimaro or gangly or pale and plain.

"Kimi?"

His heart skipped a beat. That was the second time Naruto had called him that way. It should have irritated him. He didn't even allow Master Orochimaru to shorten his name in such a way. The few times the man did it, the nomicker was spoken to annoy or anger him.

Yet, when Naruto said the nickname he felt neither emotion.

He blinked to find the blond waiting on him. He cleared his throat. "Yes, Master Uzumaki?"

Leaf's newest clan head sighed. "How many times, Kimimaro? It's Naruto, okay?"

"Yes, Master Uzumaki," he replied and didn't bother to hold back a small grin.

Naruto squinted at him before laughing, eyes alight with amusement. Funny things happened to Kimimaro's stomach at the sight of his eyes shining so brightly and knowing that he and only he was responsible.

"Didn't know you had it in you. You're so quiet sometimes I wonder if you're actually human, but then you do something like this." Naruto shook his head.

"Haku has given me many rooms to design and I have decided," he yelled and then raised one arm dramatically in the air, index finger pointing to the shop ceiling. "That you, Kimimaro," he lowered his arm and pointed at the Sound ninja as he continued at the top of his lungs, "will help me design at least one room. It will be a dream room come true." Then he looked imploringly at Kimimaro.

The pale ninja blanched Shinto robes white. It was a nightmare and yet, it was a dream come true, one he hadn't the courage to dream: the ability to leave his mark on the Uzumaki clan house, to have a room to call his own.

His mouth flattened. Too bad he would never be able to sleep there, call a room home, know he was loved and cherished as Haku knew he was loved and cherished. The thought had less a moment to surface before he pushed it aside. Master Orochimaru cared for him and his abilities. He remembered how distraught the man was when Kabuto notified him of Kimimaro's illness.

Master Orochimaru cared.

More than a simple blade master as himself deserved.

Still, he could not turn down the request. demand. His heart wouldn't allow him. The rapidly beating organ was a greedy little thing. It wanted more than Master Orochimaru gave him.

"Please, Kimimaro?" Large, blue eyes stared at him beseechingly. Kimimaro was shocked to find Naruto kneeling several feet in front of him. He must have been deep in his thoughts not to notice the blond moving closer.

"Okay," he drawled, drawing out the word as though it was painful. As if the task was a chore.

Naruto leapt to his feet. "Great!"

The store was drowned in a flurry of movement as Kimimaro picked his favorite shades of blue, green, and of course lots and lots of white. He choose paint for the walls and ceiling, a rug for the floor, and many bolts of fabric to complement the walls and floor.

He huffed and glared at the display before him. It lacked furniture.

The home decor store sold furniture and wall fabric and sheeting, interior and exterior paint, and rugs, but it did not carry any furniture.

"Master Uzumaki, I believe -"

"You're finished, huh?" Naruto eyed him, eyes wide with shock. "Wow!"

He felt his cheeks heat up. "Well, I figured you wouldn't want to waste any time here. You have countless rooms you need to decorate."

The corners of Naruto's mouth lifted in a grin. "Right." He smiled broadly. "The only thing left is the furniture." He jerked his head in acknowledge toward one of the employees hovering nearby. The man and his co-worker picked up all the items Kimimaro piled to his side and went to ring them up and most likely, deliver them to the Uzumaki household.

"Ready for the next store?"

Kimimaro nodded. He didn't even attempt to get his tongue to work.

Naruto strode to the exist, Kimimaro following in his footsteps.

The blond's shoulders were straight and his back tightly muscled. Kimimaro's gaze dropped lower and his blush deepened. He should not think that way about Master Uzumaki. Naruto was his enemy. He was a ninja of Leaf. The blond belonged to the village Master Orochimaru hated.

He needed to remain professional. Though this was not his normal type of mission, he was on duty. _I must remain focused and aware at all times and never forget that I am a snake in the grass waiting to strike_.

Composed, he followed Naruto's path, only to stop halfway there. Naruto stood several feet away from the from entrance. Haku was in his arms.

Something heavy and sharp pierced his chest. Kimimaro turned his head to the side unable to watch when Naruto moved a little closer to the brunet, unwilling to see anymore proof of the affection they felt for one another.

"Kimimaro, you okay?"

Heart in his throat, he lied, "Yes."

"Great! Haku did such an awesome job knocking out the jounin, the head of his department gave him a two hour break so he can come with us. Awesome, right? Haku is the best ninja in all of Leaf, second only to me," he exclaimed and then flashed that blinding smile of his. His grin was so wide, Kimimaro swore he could see his wisdom teeth.

"Yes, it is fortiuous Master Haku will be able to join you."

His smile dimmed. "Us, Kimi. Us."

"Us," he corrected automatically and then flinched. He hadn't thought once about not agreeing with Master Uzumaki.

Naruto took a slight step to the left, pulling a little ways out of Haku's embrace, and held out his free arm. "Come on, Kimimaro."

He felt like he was standing on the edge of something important, but that was ridiculous. He was only going to help Naruto and Haku pick out furniture. Nothing more.

"Yes," he answered and then ignored the shiver that ran down his spine.

* * *

Sasuke smiled at Haku as the older brunet waived him into the Uzumaki apartment building. He shook his head at how quickly the two teens were working. He wondered how they handled everything. He could easily hear the sound of construction going on from the back and above. He guessed they were working on the ground and first floor.

They were doing this while planning their scholarship program, had just opened their dojo and clinic, and the gods knew what else they were doing.

"You know if you guys need an extra set of hands or something I could always come over after practice or something," he offered with a shrug. A small part of him was horrified by his offer. He couldn't believe he'd actually offered to do manual labor and for Naruto Uzumaki. What was going on with him?

The larger part was pleased. The more he got to know about Naruto, the actual blond, not the fool he presented to the world, the more he liked about the teen. He wanted Naruto to succeed and if another pair of hands would aid him, he could gladly have Sasuke's help. Plus, he knew the blond would be more than willing to do the same for him if the situations were reversed, which might happen sometime soon.

"Not sure how much help I'll be since I've got no experience," he added.

Haku smiled widely at him. "Thanks, Sasuke. We just may call you over, maybe not for manual labor but for planning. There is so much going on and another set of eyes would be greatly appreciated. Naruto catches my mistakes and I catch his, but you could catch both of ours."

"Right. Remind me to write down my training schedule before I leave so that you know when I've free." Sasuke could feel himself heating up. He hoped he wasn't blushing like sakura did every time she talked to him. "I'm actually really interested in this scholarship thing for…the kids like us."

"Yes. I understand. We missed out on so much. It's nice to be able to help others, prevent them from suffering like we did."

"Yeah," Sasuke replied.

"Come, Sasuke. I'm not so sure I should leave my blond alone for too long. Gods know what he will do. Early he was trying to change the kitchen plans to include a ramen center," he said with a laugh.

Sasuke shook his head. Sounded like his ridiculous teammate. He didn't understand the blond's infatuation with ramen. Tomatoes were the gods' gift to men. If he weren't living in an apartment he would so have a tomato garden.

Haku lead the way up to the second floor. They walked down the hall over to an open staircase that several people were still working on and up that. Then they walked down another hall, this one was unoccupied by workers and into an apartment. Naruto sat on the floor of the living room. There were papers strewn around him.

"You okay there, Naruto?" Sasuke called in greeting. The blond turned and stuck his tongue out at him. "I've fine, bastard. How are you?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Fine. Came to talk to you about the Uzumaki-Uchiha Foundation."

Naruto blinked at him. "What?" Haku came to take a seat on the floor a few feet away from the blond. Sasuke followed his example and sat across from the blond in the little space not taken up by sheets and sheets of paper. "I…we can't keep calling it the orphan scholarship. People will get offended. Plus, its best we make it all legal."

"True." He sighed. "That's another thing we have to talk to the Elders about."

"Got it," Haku returned. He already held a small notebook in his hand upon which he made notations.

"So I talked to Yoko, who is an orphan. She's an older genin but she's still in one of the orphanages. I also spoke to Shikamaru." He turned to Haku. "He's another genin, but he's crazy smart. It's actually irritating really," Sasuke added with a grimace. Sometimes Shikamaru really was too smart for the rest of the world.

"They pointed out a number of things," he continued. "Yoko loves the idea, and is more than willing to spread the word on the foundation. She actually was the one who told me it would need to be a foundation and that it would be best to clear it with the Hokage and Elders, which it sounds to me like you guys have covered." Sasuke was very aware of the Third's connection to Naruto. The blond was the only other child to actually personally known the village leader while they were in the academy. It was expected for Sasuke to know the man since he was the only survivor of his clan, but Naruto's situation puzzled many of their classmates. He strongly suspected Shikamaru already knew the answer.

He made a mental note to coerce the answer out of the brunet.

"She also pointed out one limitation. She loves the housing idea. A lot of kids are going to take you up on that offer. She mentioned that she herself wouldn't. I asked why and she said it was because she would want to livee with some people who don't want to be ninja or those that failed out of the academy. It made me think and I came up with the idea that I could provide housing for the ninja and civilian kids who want to live together on my land. At least one shinobi or academy student has to be living in each house."

"Your land?" Haku questioned and shot Naruto and then Sasuke a searching glance.

"My clan owns a lot of land in Leaf, but I'm the last of my people so it's all empty. I've torn the houses down so we need to wait until the houses are rebuilt. I mentioned it to Yoko and she loved the idea."

"I think it's brilliant too, Sasuke," Naruto said. A look of consideration came over his face. "What did Shikamaru think?"

"I spoke to him a couple of days ago, before I talked to Yoko. He okayed everything. Didn't really see any problems with anything though he did point out the benefits and the effects."

"Such as?" Haku leaned forward and asked.

"He pointed out that we would have the allegiance of a good number of the kids we help. We will also increase the number and quality of ninja Leaf has. Those are the two main good points."

"The bad?" Naruto asked.

"We paint targets on your backs with the money we are using and the allegiances we are gaining. There are families and clans that will not like being pushed aside by our actions. He doesn't think the negative effects will show up any time soon since almost all of the established people in Leaf ignore orphans until they became useful which means when they finish the academy or became civilian adults. He claims we will already have their loyalty before others even notice them and that even the oldest orphans we are helping will look toward us first since we're doing it out of the goodness of our hearts where most of the aid they receive is through the government."

A leaden silence filled the room at his words.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Well, I guess it's good to know what we're walking into."

* * *

Anko looked up in surprise when the waitress placed a large platter of dango in front of her. "Don't have enough money, sugar," she said automatically knowing the girl had memorized her preferred order and was probably just bringing over another order like normal, though this was much larger than her usual.

"It's already been paid for," she replied and then winked.

Anko lifted one dark eyebrow in surprise and then grinned savagely. Someone was either very smart or very stupid. Anko had a reputation and she was very aware of it. Hard not to be when everyone whispered about you loudly when you were standing right next to him. "Going to point him out?" she asked Tenshi as she stood and looked around the restaurant for anyone paying a little too much attention to her. No one stuck out. Interesting.

"He's not here." She held out a card. Anko snatched it out of her hand. A frown turned down her mouth at the message there. It was a training field identified by number. Her favorit spot too.

"Did he tell you a time period?" She asked. The answer better be after she finished her new plate of dango or she was going to cut first and ask questions second.

"Three quarters of an hour. Said you better be done eating by then or else."

"Okay," she said slowly and sat back down. She picked up one of her dango sticks.

Thirty minutes later Anko appeared in a swirl of leaves in front of the main gate to Training Ground 44. She was shocked by who saw standing there. She bowed low at the waist. "Afternoon, Elder Mitokado. Thank you for your precious gift. How can I be of service?"

"Stand tall, young Mitarashi." She straightened as he asked and tried not to fidget. It was very unbecoming but it was hard not to do when she was standing directly in front of the elders and the most intimating one as far as she was concerned. Danzo was a killer but she could handle that. Orochimaru himself trained her. You didn't get any worse than that. Koharu Utatane was angry fire, but she could handle anger and she could deal with fire.

Homura was cold. Anko hadn't sat in very many council meetings, only those where her presence as a I & T expert were required. Still, she witnessed Homura cut down both Danzo and Utatane's arguments with an icy tongue. Worst were the days he went after the third. Homura was the kind of man that would destroy your family, friends, and whole community but leave each person breathing. The better for them to understand their utter defeat.

She didn't want to get on this man's bad side.

"I have a proposition for you, young Mitarashi. You have the right to turn down this opportunity, but I doubt you will."

She held her breath and waited for him to continue feeling that if she breathed too deeply she might disturb him.

"I know you want to advance and so I have spoken with The White Tiger. She has agreed to review your application honestly, looking only at your accomplishments."

Anko felt feint. They weren't going to hold her past against her any longer. She didn't think such a thing was possible. Her history with Leaf's second most notorious traitor, beat out only by Madara Uchiha himself, the man who battled the very man who created the village, always held her back from a promotion.

She didn't like it but she understood the reasoning behind it. The village didn't know if she could be trusted. Hell, she didn't know if she could be trusted. Jirayai, the village's premier seal master, looked at the seal on her neck and proclaimed it inactive, nothing more than body ink, since she never used it, but he might be wrong. For all she knew she could be a sleeper agent.

She wouldn't be the first.

Anko swallowed thickly and fingered the inked skin at the base of her neck. "Are you sure that is wise?"

His gaze drifted to her throat and his face softened. "Child, we have done you a disservice. I cannot apologize for the village but I can do so for my actions. I am sorry, Anko."

She didn't say anything, couldn't. She wasn't an emotional person so she totally denied the existence of water in her eyes. "Why?"

Living in Leaf she was well aware of the dynamics between the elders. For one of them to come to her with this kind of proposal spoke volumes. Something was happening and she wanted the full story. Bad intel killed.

He didn't reply at first. His eyes searched her face for long moments. "My network tells me that Orochimaru is looking to acquire another specimen, specifically Sasuke Uchiha."

Her stomach dropped and her eyes widened. The man didn't need to tell her more than that. "I will apply."

* * *

The sun was setting. Pinks, golds, and purples streaked the sky. The night air was fragrant from the night blossoming flowers he planted soon after arriving in Leaf.

Haku looked around the rooftop garden and beyond to the wooded land. Much had changed in the few weeks since he joined Naruto and decided to apply all his talents to making the blond's dreams come true. In some ways, he already achieved his goal.

Naruto wanted to be Hokage of Leaf, because he wanted the village's acknowledgement.

He had their recognition now.

As head of Leaf's newest clan, he recieved validation from the village. He was landed, titled, and had political power.

This high he could easily see the roof of the dojo and clinic. The buildings were complete and they had their first group of students already, children from their Leaf orphanages, kids that normally would be ignored until they were old enough to enter the Academy. Unfortunately, the damage would be done already.

Now, they were on the cusp on the next part of his plan: growing the Uzumaki Clan.

Haku had ideas upon ideas about how to go about that. There was the most natural route, bearing Naruto's heirs. He released a slow sigh. How he longed for that day, but neither he nor the blond were ready to be parents or for that stage in their relationship.

"This is really pretty, Haku."

The brunet turned around to look at Naruto. He hadn't forgotten Naruto was with him, but the blond's presence had escaped his notice for those few minutes he was lost in thought. A blush on his cheeks from Naruto's complement, Haku grinned. "Thank you, but the plants are more than pretty."

"Of course." Naruto flashed him a smile bright with amusement and mischief. "Like you, gorgeous and deadly."

His flush deepened. "Thank you," he said softly.

Head down, cheeks stained red, Naruto's outstretched hand barely brushed the edge of Haku's peripheral vision. As he accepted his hand, Haku lifted his head.

"Come on." Naruto tugged lightly on his arm and pulled him toward him. Gracelessly, Haku stumbled across the uneven the concrete roof. Naruto caught him just before he would have hit his chest.

"I guess we're going to have to fix that...the floor," he chuckled as he straightened Haku's shoulders.

The brunet just wanted to disappear in a certain mist jutsu. He was so embarrassed.

"What's this?"

The question wasn't remotely smooth, but it did it's job. Shame forgotten, Haku turned to look where Naruto was pointing. "Belladonna." At Naruto's blank look he went on to explain the poison and its abilities. They spent the next half an hour that way with Haku describing the benefits of the many plants growing on top of the former apartment, soon to be Clan Uzumaki's main house.

"This is really pretty, Haku. Really pretty. Deadly too."

"Thank you."

Naruto sighed and leaned against a door. The entrance lead to the building's main staircase. "We need to add seats. Never really wanted to sit up here before. No one did, but," he trailed off and pointedly looked around the rooftop garden, "this is nice."

Haku's gaze followed his. He hadn't placed to make the place so alluring, but he couldn't deny the effect. The roof looked like a lush green oasis built from dreams and nightmares with its bounty of poison and medicinal plants.

Thickly padded seats would be the perfect final touch. He voiced his thoughts.

"We need to add that to the list of furniture to order from the shadows." Narutos' face scrunched up in consideration for a moment before he pulled a small notebook and pencil from his front leg pocket. He flipped the book and scribbled a few words on the first clean sheet. The notepad was a new addition, one that was needed.

Haku was proud of Naruto for realizing they needed a more mobile way of keeping track of their tasks. They had long lists and files at the apartment, but they weren't exactly mobile. After a long training session with Kakashi, Naruto returned home exhausted and with arms laden down with about a dozen of the little notebooks.

"We wouldn't need to order the pieces from the shadow dwellers if that stupid man had allowed us to buy from him." Haku couldn't help but grip about the experience. He was shamed, angered, and horrified on Naruto's behalf. Then there was the way he felt. It was one thing to hear about how some villagers treated Naruto, but it was another to experience it firsthand.

"Haku." His voice was soft, tender. He placed a hand on top of Haku's. The brunet's hands were clenched so tightly his knuckles were white with rage. Haku exhaled deeply and unclenched his fingers before tangling the digits of one hand with Naruto's. "Sorry," he murmured and followed up with a small smile.

Naruto's gaze tightened. Haku didn't blame him. He could feel the sharp edges of his smile. There was no telling how it looked.

"No, I'm sorry." His turned his face to the side breaking the luminous blue hold his eyes had on Haku. "This happened because you were with me. I should have just let you order the stuff on your own."

Haku bristled. "You are a not a dirty secret. I will go where you go and you will go where I go. If a place won't accept both of us, then I want nothing to do with it. I'm just...angered on your behalf. I should have known better. I was a fool. I didn't listen to you when you said I should buy everything from the neighboring civilian village, the shadows, or our alliance families. I thought it would be different since the shop was owned by the Harunos." He paused, and then sneered, "Sakura is your teammate after all."

Naruto shrugged and the act moved Haku's shoulder slightly as he was leaning against the blond.

Looking out at the horizon, Naruto said, "Didn't see any of the Harunos there. Just the employees. They were the jerks. Sakura's family might not have anything to do with what happened."

Haku frowned. He sincerely doubted that. Unless the employees were stupid, deaf, blind, and dumb they had to know Naruto was Sakura's teammate. They should have gone out of their way and catered to Naruto. Instead they stood around and sneered at them and when Haku and Naruto made it a point to ignore their ugly faces and look at the pieces on display, one employee went so far as to wipe down the chair as though their touch was filthy and guaranteed to destroy the seat. That was too much.

"I will admit that not one single person we saw had that...interesting hair color, however, they were all employeed by the Haruno family and a master is responsible for controlling their subordinates."

"Come on, Haku."

He shook his head. "No. Think about it. When you are Hokage, whether you like it or not, the things your ninja, all of Leaf's ninja do, will speak for you."

Naruto considered his statement for several moments before slowly nodding his head. "Fine. Not like we're going back there anymore. Ever." There was a level of hardness there Haku hadn't ever heard before. He glanced sharply at the blond out the corner of his eyes. Naruto's eyes were dark, almost navy blue with intensity and his face was harsh as though carved from granite.

Haku knew in that moment that Naruto had mentally cut ties with all the civilian stores in Leaf and it was all because of how Haku was treated. If the furniture store acted that way when Naruto was alone, he could ignore it or even forgive them and pretend to forget about the occurrence. Unfortunately, for the Harunos, Haku was there.

The brunet wondered if this would affect Naruto's relationship with Sakura. Gods forgive him, but he hoped so. He didn't like the girl. She gave ninja everywhere, especially those from civilian households a bad name. Though Haku was a member of the Hyoton family, he grew up in a civilian family. He received all his training from Master Zabuza, but the man took him on relatively late in his schooling years. If he grew up in Mist, he would have already been in school for two to three years depending on his capabilities by the time he ran away from his little village.

Despite his young age, he was almost jounin level because his Master pushed him and Haku had no problem with working hard. Often, he practiced long after Master Zabuza drove him into the ground.

Yet, Sakura...

Then there was the way the girl treated his boyfriend. Thank goodness, Naruto no longer felt that way about her. He wasn't sure what he would have done if he was forced to watch his sweet blond follow her around silently begging for a scratch of affection.

Speaking of silently begging...

"We hurt him." Haku whispered the words as though he was afraid of the plants hearing him.

Naruto looked down sharply. "Huh?"

"Kimimaro."

Naruto's grip tightened briefly. "Yeah," he replied sheepishly.

"Was that necessary?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

Haku turned slightly in his arms to look at the blond. "Showing him that, touching me right in front of him."

The blond's face lit with understanding. "Yes. We know he wants to join us. He needs to _know_ he wants to join us. I want him to accept that. i want him to know that if he is with us he would find freedom, not another chain."

Haku blinked at him in surprise. Every once in a while Naruto startled him. This was one of those moments. He knew the blond was smarter than people credited him with being, but even Haku mislabeled him every so often. He thought back to what he would have seen and felt if he meet Naruto,watched him, learned about his views while he was with Master Zabuza. He shivered. There was probably a good chance he would have shanked Zabuza if Naruto asked it.

Orochimaru wasn't even one-tenth the master Zabuza was.

* * *

Timeline wise this all happens 2 days after the paper test day of the Chunin Exam.

Finally, a chapter. There are probably all kinds of things wrong with this chapter, but frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn. I am honestly just so happy to get one out. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want me to wait until I find the time to get it perfect since that might take another couple of months.

On my rainbows and unicorns schedule I promised before I left for Nigeria: There are no excuses. I just have to say in my defense. I went abroad, came back, gave notice to my job, moved across the country, and started in a whole new field.

I hope things will be more settled soon and I can spend more time on my fics, but I can't/won't promise anything.

Until next time...


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

_Monday, Day 3 After Chunin Exam Day 1 (Day 3 of Forest of Death part) and 36 days before Invasion_

Kakashi woke up in pain.

It wasn't entirely unexpected or unusual. A person didn't become an elite ninja with as much experience as he did without learning to sleep and wake to pain.

It was the source of the pain that made him more than a little uncomfortable.

His ass, lower back and knees hurt. His ass most of all.

He grinned widely. It was totally worth it. There were moments last night where he swore he was going to pass out from the pleasure. Gods, he was pretty sure he actually blacked out at one point. Kakashi knew good sex. He'd had good sex. He wouldn't be boasting if he said he was a damned good fuck, but nothing, no night or lover compared to what he experienced with Yohji.

Shrines should be made to honor the blond's cock. It handed out nirvana like cookies.

He sighed and rolled over, ignoring the way his breath hitched at the act. His muscles were more than a little sore. Still, totally worth it.

"Finally awake?"

Kakashi jerked, surprised to find he wasn't alone. He'd sent out chakra sensors the moment he woke. It was an ingrained habit. He received no indication there was anyone around. Yohji had to be damned good at masking his presence to evade Kakashi's notice. He only knew of a few people who were capable of it. Anko, Gai, Jiraiya, Tsunade and The Third came to mind.

Just who was Yohji Miyake? Was Kakashi that out of the loop? Leaf had tens of thousands of ninja, but Kakashi should have heard of someone as talented as Yohji. At least once. That bore some investigation.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm," he rolled over onto his back and looked up at the blond. "Yes, I'm awake," he replied. "And hungry," he said after a moment.

To be honest he was starved.

"Worked up an appetite, did you?" Yohji murmured as his gaze, dark red and heated with desire, swept down Kakashi's frame. The silver haired ninja barely managed to stop himself from grabbing the blanket and sheets and pulling them to his chest.

He felt exposed.

And turned on.

He wondered how many times one needed to do something before it became a habit. He guessed it was around five because it seemed by the thickness of his cock he was already addicted to Yohji's lovemaking. "Are you going to feed me?"

Yohji grinned widely. "That depends on what you want?"

Kakashi considered his answer for a moment. He could play coy and act like he didn't know exactly what Yohji was talking about, leave, and go outside for food. Or he could be honest about his wants and needs. "Food, then you."

Yohji placed his cup of tea on the bedside table. The click of ceramic on wood seemed loud in the bedroom.

He leaned over and dipped his head to meet Kakashi's. Kakashi could tell by his pace that he was taking his time, giving the silver-haired man time turn away. He didn't. Kakashi meet him head on upturning his mouth for his kiss. It was sweet and slow, a gentle glide of lips against one another. It warmed his chest and enflamed his arousal. "Okay, maybe you then food," he corrected when Yohji pulled away.

The blond laughed and wrapped long, callused fingers around the base of Kakashi's neck. He pulled him even closer for another kiss. This one was open and heated and fast. It was everything the first wasn't and all that Kakashi needed. He moaned as Yohji's tongue moved over his, giving him a taste of herbal tea and toothpaste. He broke off the kiss.

"You are something. You keep this up, Hatake and I won't let you go."

Kakashi's heart skipped a beat. Mouth dry and pulse pounding it took him a moment to reply. "What makes you think I want to leave?"

Yohji froze. Kakashi's heart started beating wildly when the words registered. He hadn't meant to say it. He didn't even know he felt that way, but he didn't lie.

Crimson gaze wide, Yohji searched his face. A look flashed across his face, something Kakashi couldn't decipher then he swore. "Shit! You're hell on a man's self control. I promise to take you to a buffet for lunch. All you can eat, but right now I want you."

"Yeah," Kakashi replied as he nodded his head in agreement and scooted across the bed, making room for Yohji's large frame. Food could definitely wait.

* * *

Chiko knocked on the ink tone door. It took a moment but he felt the lock being released. He slipped past the unlocked door and into the small hotel room. Naruto and Haku sat at the little desk provided, one on each side of the rickety table and were watching him and the door. "Came alone," he told them as he walked deeper into the tiny room.

He glanced around and took note of the very large bed that took most of the room. Made sense since the place rented rooms by the hour. They had a certain kind of clientele.

Chiko leaned against the nearest wall jam. There were two chairs and the bed and he wasn't touching that bed no matter how tired his feet were. He mentally shuddered at the thought alone. Yeah. Not. Happening.

"Chiko, what's up?" Naruto called. The shadow lord had requested the meeting.

He pulled a small scroll out of his pocket. "The dojo is finished."

"Right," Naruto drew out, his confusion clear. "I gave your people their final payment last night."

"And I really appreciate it, especially since you were giving them real wages, not that under the table shit most people do. Those funds are going to go very far."

"Thanks," Naruto replied with a flush. The startling thing was the blond probably didn't even think to shortchange the shadows or just pay them less since they were undocumented workers. He was that honest. Shame really he was a ninja.

"Welcome. Now, I came because a couple of my people found out the dojo and clinic are done and want to be considered for legitimate employment. I know you've got a few people who agreed to help out, but I figured I might as well ask. I have a list of people for both places of businesses." He held up the score and waved it lightly in emphasis.

The brunet squinted. "Uh, how would we get them to actually work there? This project is going to have quite a few important eyes on it. I know the Third is very interested in the clinic and the Elders are taken by the idea of both businesses. I'm sure others will be watching," Haku asked.

Chiko pulled out another scroll from his other pocket. "The ones who applied already have working papers. I have a list of others who are trying to acquire working papers to enter Leaf and look for employment. Figure with the Chunin Exams it's going to take another two to three months before they are granted."

Both brown and blue eyes looked back at him in amazement.

"Surprised? Why? I believe we talked about this."

"We did. We just didn't think you would have much of a list of people who wanted to work with us," Naruto replied.

"And to be fair I believe we spoke mostly about children who might want to learn at either place," Haku continued.

Chiko gave them a sheepish grin. "Right. Well I've got a list of the kids too and their experience so you can easily group them though I'm sure you're going to test them yourselves to be sure."

"Of course."

Naruto whooped. "Awesome! We've got our first students. Can't wait to teach a class. We've only had one class so far and it wasn't much of a class. History," he murmured with a snorted.

Chiko looked at the blond in confusion and just a little fear. He loved Naruto, how could he not, but the blond wasn't the sharpest kunai in the pouch and he was vividly aware of Naruto's stand in school. "What are you going to teach them?"

Naruto gave him a wicked grin. "Trapping and evasion. Going to teach it to them as pranks though."

Chiko laughed. He laughed so hard he doubled over and tears fell from his eyes. "Leaf is fucked!"

* * *

Kakashi stretched his arms high above his head. He'd just finished training with Sasuke and Naruto.

Training ran later than normal since he'd sent a note via messenger bird about meeting later once it became clear to him that he was going to be late and not because he was standing in front of the Memorial stone, staring at the names of lost friends and family.

A smile stretched across his hidden mouth as he thought of the two teens. He'd started off the training later than normal, but he'd managed to accomplish plenty. They started off with stretching and followed that up with a mock two on one battle that used the whole training ground.

The teens attacked and he held them back using high genin skills. As the battle progressed, he increased his proficiency level until the boys were struggling against high chunin skills. They took a lunch break then.

Haku was nowhere to be seen. For the past few days, the brunet had shown up with Naruto's lunch. He was a little surprised not to see Haku, but he should have expected it since The Third had called back some of his jounin ninja to be additional security. With the Chunin Exams going on, there were a lot of foreign ninja in the village. This meant there were a number of jounin and hunter nins returning from missions.

The brunet worked at Leaf's premier ninja hospital on the jounin floors. Kenji, a former member of ANBU recently complained about a pretty brunet who hadn't allowed him to escape medical with his 'flesh wounds'. He wasn't the only jounin complaining about the vicious, gorgeous brunet who didn't take no for an answer.

After their admittedly very filling lunch - Haku packed Naruto enough food for three if Naruto was included, six otherwise - Kakashi began teaching his boys a few low-grade jutsus. Basic ones that would help in the field. Two earth jutsus. One that cleared tracks. Another that buried a campfire. By mid afternoon they could comfortably do the jutsus one after another.

Words couldn't describe just how proud and accomplished Kakashi felt watching Naruto and Sasuke learn and then perfect the Earth jutsus.

He couldn't look back - ninja quickly learned not to think too hard on the past - but he was very aware that he should have been teaching them more than just teamwork from the start.

Kakashi dropped his hands and walked away from the training field. Walking through the streets, he thought on the recent changes.

Naruto was the head of the newly formed Clan Uzumaki.

The boy had finally received the attention he deserved. Kakashi wished he could have given the blond the care required, but Kakashi was man enough to admit, he was -and is- too messed up to any child's full time caretaker, let alone someone like Naruto. Thankfully, he had Haku to stand beside and guide him. Kakashi had also noticed the rambunctious blond had garnered Elders Mitokado and Danzo's attention. He wasn't sure how he felt about their attentions, especially Danzo's, but he was willing to watch and wait.

Naruto wasn't the only one he'd undergone a change recently.

Sasuke was just as dedicated to avenging his clan, but it was no longer his only goal. The broody brunet didn't spend every free moment training to be strong enough to defeat Itachi. Kakashi is proud to know Sasuke is still visiting the orphanage. The jounin couldn't help breaking out with giggles when he thought about the latest report from Grandmother Suzuki. The old woman was very happy with Sasuke's visits and the attention he'd shown little Hashirama. She'd even gone so far as to say the latest Uchiha was 'a sweet little boy" who will be a "lovely, attentive father," when he was older.

Changes had also occurred among his friends. Gemna and Iruka are married. Finally. Those two deserve each other. Deserve to be happy.

Belatedly, he wondered if Hayate was ever going to do something with his girlfriend. And that line of thought, made Kakashi think about his own relationship. Kakashi's cheeks heated at the memories of the night before and morning. Yohji Miyake.

The red-eyed, blond was like no one he'd ever known before.

One night with Yohji and Kakashi already knew this relationship would be different than all others. First and foremost, he planned to meet Yohji again. Tonight.

Kakashi was man enough to admit he had some issues. After all, normal people didn't spend hours each staring at a rock, even a carved one, each and every morning. After Obito and then Minato-sensei he'd only allowed himself to have one-night stands. He refused to take a chance and get emotionally involved with any of his lovers.

That was a stupid decision that hurt not only him, but Leaf as a whole.

He'd failed countless teams over the years because he feared filling Minato-sensei's shoes and he would have failed his current team, regardless of what the Hokage or Council wanted if Naruto wasn't added to the group. Even though he'd taken on the team, unable to fail Naruto-kun and unwilling to allow the kid to go to someone else, Kakashi really hadn't actually trained his students.

But now he's teaching them more than teamwork. He's voluntarily telling some brats ninja history at the Uzumaki dojo. As he reached the Hokage tower, he paused momentarily to consider maybe, just maybe asking to teach more than the 4th's history. Despite, his relatively young age, Kakashi's lived through some of Leaf's most important history. The end of the Third's original reign. The Third Shinobi war. The Sand-Leaf alliance. The 4th. Orochimaru. The Kyuubi. The failed kidnapping of the Hyuuga heiress.

The changes his own life had undergone were almost as startling as Naruto's. "I mean me volunteering to teach," he whispered before disappearing. A few minutes later, Kakashi dropped out of the vent and lightly landed in the jounin records room. He had a certain red-eyed blond to investigate.

Whistling happily, D-mission in his hand, Kakashi strolled out of the tower. Yohji was an A-Ranked ninja with a long list of missions, mostly outside of Leaf, including a long term Black Ops mission in Kumo that ended recently. Kakashi didn't recognize Yohji's last name and it makes sense since the man was orphaned when he was a toddler and comes from a civilian background. Despite his extensive mission experience, Kakashi was surprised to note that Yohji had never worked with anyone Kakashi was well acquainted with. Though to be honest that's a relatively small group of the thousands of jounin Leaf claims.

* * *

"Shit! Are you okay?"

Sasuke ran across the open field to Yoko. The girl was lying on the floor, limbs askew. She'd fallen off the tree while trying to walk along it. To be frank she was blow several feet away from the tree by the power of her chakra. He knew the sight. It had happened to him when he and Naruto were forced to spend long hours trying to gain control over their chakra pool back in Waves.

He knelt beside the girl. "Yoko?"

She sighed, pulled her legs straight and rolled over so she was on her back. "This totally sucks. And I'm fine. My pride is bruised but nothing else." She turned her head. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke flushed. "Just visited Madam Suzuki and the children. I wasn't up to going to home." He shrugged. "So I decided to walk around."

One dark auburn lifted in surprise before she crooked a smirk at him. "Cool. You really like the brats, huh?"

Sasuke looked down at his hands. "I suppose so. I guess I just understand where they are coming from." He knew what it was like to not have parents, adults who loved you more than anything, looked out for you.

Yoko reached across the grass and patted his intertwined hands. "We do get where you're coming from. We have all lost family. All we have is each other."

That was the truth about becoming an orphan, at least in Leaf. You became a part of the ignored, but the underbelly of the village closed ranks around the children and made them part of their family. Sasuke was too much of a focal point for that to happen to him, but he could see it as he looked at the orphanage kids. They didn't have much but they had the eyes and ears of many people. Adults who once called that place home.

Every time Sasuke visited the place he felt like he was becoming less and less of a visitor and more of a relative stopping by.

"What happened with the tree?" As far as he knew Yoko was a mid to high-level genin. She should have known had to tree walk already.

Yoko groaned and sat up. Her hands went to her hair and she threaded her fingers through the long strands. "I lost control over my chakra again."

Interested and confused, he asked, "Again?"

"Yeah," she answered mournfully. "Happens a little too often. I've got a whole lot of it. Not like your teammate, but more than most chunin. I do the exercises regularly so I can maintain control but sometimes my concentration goes whack and well…Other times I can't or won't keep up with my training schedule and my capacity grows in the meantime so when I do work on it, this is what you get." She waved a hand toward the chakra damaged lower half of the tree.

He stared at it for a moment, thinking back on when that happened to him when he was first learning the trick and wondered if Naruto had the same issue. He was well aware that his teammate was a chakra freak. Stupid blond was so lucky. He turned back to her. "So, which one is responsible for today?" he asked with a twitch to his lips. Yoko looked so despondent it was almost comical.

"Neither. I don't think tree or water walking is helping anymore. I've been doing this for a week and nothing changed. In fact my control seems to have gotten worse."

"Oh." Sasuke felt horrible. He wished there was something he could do to make things better. Yoko seemed like a very hardworking ninja. It wasn't fair that she should have so little success with something she was so determined to conquer. "Have you asked your jounin commander?"

She snorted. "If you knew who my commander was, you wouldn't be asking that question. He told me long ago that all ninja only needed to learn to water and tree walk to control their chakra. If I couldn't do that I had a "person problem" and he doesn't do personal problems."

Sasuke frowned. That sounded so wrong.

Kakashi might not be the most competent ninja in the world but he was a damned good leader. Kakashi got better every meeting, and he made it a point to help them with their personal problems. Sasuke wasn't so foolish as to think the jounin took all of his kids to the local orphanage.

If her leader wouldn't help… "I might have something that will help. Give me a few days to look through my stuff," he said thinking of the hundreds of scrolls his packrat clan accumulated over the years. He hadn't truly gone through them but he figured there must be something in them that would help Yoko. After all some of those scrolls were drawn by ninja of different levels.

Yoko grinned broadly and hugged him tightly. Sasuke tried and failed to fight down the blush that spread across his cheeks at the feel of her breasts against his chest.

When she pulled back, he cleared his throat and asked, "So, does that mean you're not interested in sparring?"

Yoko laughed and smoothly rolled to her feet. "You wish, pretty boy. Get ready to be beat into the ground."

* * *

Kakashi leaned back in his seat and eyed the pigeon distastefully.

The bird had a sheet of rolled up parchment tied to one leg.

Kakashi was on a dinner date with Yohji. He fully intended to make sure the date ended up at Yohji's place. The rat with wings was totally fucking up his plans.

He really, really didn't want that letter. Contrary to the whispers among the ninja corps, Kakashi wasn't really close to the Third. Sarutobi trained Jiraiya who trained Minato who stood as both father figure and teacher to Kakashi. Once upon a time, Kakashi like most of the corps, thought he had a special relationship with Hokage Sarutobi and then the man denied him guardianship of Naruto and sent him on mission after mission during the child's infancy.

He respected Sarutobi for his battle prowess and ability to put the village first, but even years after what he considered a betrayal, he winced a little every time the Hokage sent him a pigeon.

"Are you going to take it, or just keep staring at it?" Yohji drawled from next to him.

He really wanted to keep doing the latter, but Kakashi figured he'd embarrassed himself and held out his hand. The pigeon hopped closer and stuck out its leg. With a sigh on his lips, he untied the scroll and unrolled it. He read it once and then a second time to make sure he'd gotten the right message.

"Good or bad news?"

"I'm not sure," Kakashi admitted before flipping through the hand signs for a small fire jutsu and burning the scroll. Apparently, he and Sasuke had missions. His cute student was supposed to guard his other equally adorable student while Naruto and Haku traveled through the Elemental Nations. Interesting.

* * *

Sasuke left over an hour ago and Naruto was still trying to wrap his head around the meeting.

Sasuke Uchiha had come to Naruto's home to speak to the blond.

Sasuke Uchiha had come to see Naruto. Not once or twice, but multiple times.

And it hadn't ended up in a big fight. Hell, they hadn't fought whatsoever.

_What the hell was going on? _

First Naruto was a clan head with actual power and respect, more of the former and less of that latter, but even six months ago that would have been such a dream he would have been foolish to hope to make it reality with less than a decade of hard work and perseverance.

Being made the head of a clan seemed more realistic than getting along with The Last Uchiha, but he and Sasuke actually had a great conversation. Sasuke was willing to help them with their scholarship plan for Leaf's orphans. He was willing to add some funds to help expand their plans and the services they could offer the children.

Sasuke had also come up with the brilliant idea that might be a good idea to look into starting a pre-school for orphans who intended to go to the academy. He pointed out that there were things he learned as a child in a ninja household that weren't taught in the academy. He firmly believed his grounding in the skills his parents and extended family made him a strong ninja for years, if not life.

Naruto, as an orphan for life, never even that about that. Haku had backed Sasuke's words. The brunet admitted that his former master used to complain about the true basics he had to teach Haku despite his older age because his mother tried her best to hide her bloodline gifts.

Naruto wondered out loud why Leaf didn't have a school that taught that level of basics. Both Haku and Sasuke replied at the same time that most clans did and the leaders of the hidden village probably figured it was taken care of. Naruto simply shook his head, murmured something about the stupidity of assuming and added that to the growing list of things they wanted to do for the youngest children.

"Naruto-kun?" Haku called hesitantly.

"Huh, Haku-chan?" he returned and glanced over his shoulder to look at the brunet. Haku turned a lovely shade of red but didn't put up a protest. Naruto grinned widely. He loved the way the brunet looked with a flush across his cheeks. Beautiful didn't even begin to describe it.

"What are you thinking about?" Haku huffed in feigned irritation. He was a damned good actor, but Naruto knew Haku loved the teasing.

"The junior school."

"Any thoughts?"

"Yeah," Naruto mumbled and scrunched up his face. He could feel something on the edge of his mind. "You know since this affects mostly orphanages and we own most of the orphanages in the country, I was thinking we should just add some program to them."

Haku blinked at him, seemed to consider it and then nodded his head. "That's a brilliant idea since we have direct access to the target group."

"Right, but I'm worried about the kids who want to join but aren't orphans and don't have parents to train them in the arts."

"Like civilian children?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm," Haku murmured. "Maybe we could build a school right next to the orphanages. The children of both groups would have relatively easy access or we could open up the buildings for those few hours the school is going on. Parents just drop them off at the orphanage itself."

"Good idea. We're going to have to run this by both Elders first. I think it should be easier to get the okay to continue in Leaf since the village needs ninja and anything that could increase those numbers are fast forwarded," Naruto said thinking of how quickly they got the go ahead to build the dojo and clinic. Within hours a bird returned with an approval. Naruto didn't think the government could move that quickly until that afternoon. He still went to go see the people in Village Planning to make sure it was really okay and not just a hoax someone wanted to perpetuate on the "demon child". It wasn't and they were very serious about making sure he got started building as soon as possible.

"Yeah, Leaf's not the problem, but the ones in the rest of Fire Country might be an issue, especially if the Fire Lord thinks we are stealing children that might prefer to be samurai," Haku added. "I'll send letters out to Danzo and Homura tonight. Let's focus on Leaf for now."

"Right." Naruto pulled out some of the folders he held in his desk and flipped through them. "Well, let's start with the ages we are going to provide for."

"Five to fifteen years old, regardless of rank. For the younger kids they will be able to receive the funds as long as they intend to join the forces," Haku supplied.

"Right, and the monetary stipend we all decided to give the youngest kids 50 Ryo a month and it increased to 100 for the oldest kids. We will also provide them with a certificate of sorts to be used at Uzumaki food places to buy food. It will be 100 Ryo for the youngest kids and 200 for the oldest. It should be more than enough to supplement the government stipend since we're willing to provide most of their other supplies," Naruto continued.

"We also decided on what to give them free and what to provide at a discount." Haku pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Naruto. He held back a copy for himself. Sasuke had three copies. He asked for extras so he could get some others opinions.

Haku read off the sheet. "Ten kunai and shuriken a year for free. The next two dozen are offered at half price and the rest after that at 75% off."

"A hundred senbon a year for free and with the same restrictions as the kunai and shuriken, except the number is the next one hundred."

"Two giant shuriken for free a year. The next two are the same as the others."

"We're also going to give them a membership card of sorts that will give them deep discounts for Uzumaki owned businesses," Haku concluded.

"Awesome! You think that's enough?" Naruto asked. He would have no problem doing more. He knew what he needed as a kid and he believed they had covered most of the bases, but he wanted to be sure.

Haku nodded. "It will be especially when you add the discounts. Groceries and clothing costs will be much less thanks to the membership cards. Housing will be taken care of too and the most important thing is companionship, which will be there in the building."

"True." Naruto shuffled the papers. "Now, uh, so we all agreed that it would be smart to have a grocery store in the complex."

They had also decided that it would make sense to make the place a little bigger. The hotel itself had ten floors and each floor averaged twelve rooms, but once they converted them to living space from studios to four bedroom apartments, there would be less actual units. Judging by the number of older orphans in the Leaf orphanages their subsidiary owned, there were a lot of children that would be interested in living in the building. Not nearly enough for the current lot so Uzumaki, Inc. was strongly inclined to tear down at least one of the surrounding businesses. Luckily, there was a warehouse that one of Gato's subsidiaries owned next door. It also doubled as a front for a drug trafficking business.

The hotel's lot plus the warehouse space would triple the original amount of land slated for the project.

Naruto believed the increased space was very important since they wanted more than just orphans living there. They wanted the building to be one of the preferred living spaces for ninja of all levels, though realistically they would be more than pleased for some chunin and genin to call it home.

It was Haku's idea to dedicate the first two levels of the buildings to the shops. The basement and the ground level would have everything from a grocery and restaurants to clothing and amusement shops. The best part was that all the shops would be Uzumaki companies. Naruto and Haku would either own them outright or have a nice stake in them.

"I think we should speak to our fealty families about this."

Haku tilted his head. "Okay, why?"

"I was just thinking, well, the Shiranui family made us those awesome fabrics. Well, they might be interested in opening a fabric or clothing store and the Hayate Gekko's family brought us those lovely fruits and well Tenten might be interested in working part time in a bakery like Ino works in her family's flower shop…." Naruto trailed off. "It's just an idea."

Haku grinned widely. "It's a great idea. We provide them with seed money and let them do the work. It'll tie our families together and also promote them with a steady source of income." Haku leaned forward and kissed Naruto lightly. The blond's lips tingled from the brief caress. "You keep thinking like that and you'll get more of those," Haku said with a wink.

Talk about incentive.

* * *

Two chapters (in different projects) in one week. If only my original fic was coming along as easily... I've added the timeline info at the top. I'm hoping it will help you (and me) keep track of the when things are happening. Anyways, you know the deal.


End file.
